Love and Understanding
by 28nstillkicking
Summary: A story about the life of a boy who grew to love his only friend- a Pokemon. Growing up as a human was always tough but what happens when that same boy, who became a man, becomes a Pokemon himself? A fanatic organization proclaiming human/Pokemon love to be immoral sets their sights on the boy but what are their true motives? M for themes and (2)lemons. AU, story-driven.
1. INTRODUCTION

**UPDATE: Due to even more past stupidity on my part I am updating this once again to better reflect what you will be reading rather than my life story. Nobody wants that, after all.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: Just to clarify, what you are about to read has nothing to do with how I live my life or what kind of people I spend time with. This story is about a kind of FICTIONAL love that is shunned in FICTIONAL society and details the struggles of those who refuse to let fear overtake them In pursuit of this love. I am not saying I condone love "outside the box" HOWEVER...I am also not condemning it due to the fact that history has shown that being different has its merits, no matter how minuscule. Again, this is simply a story I made in an attempt to make manifest the ideology that our differences are what make us unique, no matter where they are found.**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE FINAL NOTE: I DO NOT HAVE ACCESS TO A COMPUTER SO ALL OF MY UPLOADS WILL BE DONE ON MY IPAD. THERE ARE BOUND TO BE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES AND I ASK FOR YOUR PATIENCE IN THAT REGARD. I WILL TRY AND EDIT CHAPTERS AS NEEDED BUT ASK THAT YOU DO NOT BASE YOUR ENTIRE READING EXPERIENCE ON THESE ERRORS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Love and Understanding is a story about a young boy named Michael Kramer who grew up, for the most part, without a mother and no noteworthy human contact due to his "gift." Michael's brain could process information faster and more thoroughly than the average adult at age four. As a result his social life was, in a word, awkward.<p>

Constant criticism and repeated isolation greeted him whenever he would try and be around other kids his age. Early on it was simply being ignored, sometimes it would turn into hurtful words or angry stares. As the years went by it became all too clear that human socialization simply was not meant to be for young Michael.

Despite this the growing boy did his best to adjust and make do with what little human contact he had, specifically his father, who happened to be a Pokemon trainer in his younger days. Figuring he had nothing to lose Michael began socializing with various Pokemon, hoping to find the one thing that had eluded him thus far- a friend.

What he found was something much, much bigger, however. What he found was a Pokemon that not only understood his emotions and conflicts but also displayed the same amount of passion for life as he did. What resulted was the birth of a friendship beyond comparison, which then became something much deeper...

The world he lives in is harsh and unforgiving, the rules set by society state that humans and Pokemon must not ever be allowed to be more than battle partners. For most that is acceptable but, to the few who have discovered the more "human" side of their Pokemon that task is substantial.

This is the story of a young boy who grew up in unfortunate circumstances and met a Pokemon who later became his one and only friend. Their friendship blossomed into something forbidden by the rules of society- love Between human and Pokemon. Consequences must be faced and allies are few and far between but the fight must be won no matter the cost.

The fight will come at the cost of friends, family and his own humanity, yet Michael is determined to prove that love comes in all forms and to try and prevent it from happening is far worse than letting that love into our hearts.

"How can something be deemed as wrong when all it has done is bring happiness to everyone involved?"

**Now that I have gotten that little speech over with I must remind you all that what is contained in these pages is purely fictional. I own nothing within except the words imprinted on the paper and my OC, Michael. This piece of work is solely made to be read by others and because I was bored out of my mind**.

**If you have something positive to say then by all means share your thoughts.**

**If there is something that left you unsatisfied then let it be known so that I may do better next time.**

**If you are simply here to complain for the sake of complaining then I suggest going outside and experiencing life. It is far too short to be negative all the time. With that being said...**

**ENJOY!**

28


	2. Nightmares and Questions

**ALRIGHT! I HAVE BEGUN THE PROCESS OF MAKING THESE CHAPTERS SLIGHTLY MORE PLEASING ON THE EYES AND LESS STRESSFUL ON THE BRAIN.**

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal speech"

_'Pokemon Telepathy/Pokemon Thoughts'_

'Normal thoughts'

'**_Subconscious_**'

"**Pokespeech**"

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER: MY COPY OF POKEMON BLUE SAYS I DON'T OWN POKEMON.<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>WARNING: CONTAINS LANGUAGE AND DISTURBING ADULT SITUATIONS.<span>**

* * *

><p>'<em>Michael<em>...'

**_'Laughter'_**

'_Michael_...'

_**'Those vicious stares.'**_

'_Michael_?'

'_**They are talking about me...'**_

'_Michael_!'

'_**Their voices are so loud my mind...it's throbbing!'**_

"I hope he doesn't look at me."

"Disgusting bastard."

"I heard he did it with a Pokemon."

"Sick pervert."

"A guy like him should be in a cage!"

"He's a POKEPHLE!"

'**_Laughter'_**

_**'It's so cold...'**_

"Someone grab his Gardevoir!"

'_Michael_!'

'**_Those cruel, unforgiving voices casting judgement on one of their own...'_**

"Jessica! Run! Get away and save yourself!" I screamed and begged, not wanting her life to become forfeit.

'_Michael_! _Michael_!'

"**N-no...st-stop! M-Michael! H-Help me!**"

**_'Laughter'_**

**_'Hate...angry stares...'_**

**_'A deafening clap of thunder...a gunshot.'_**

**_'Crimson...scarlet...red...'_**

'**_Jessica's amber eyes staring lifelessly at me...her lips frozen as her body fell to the ground...'_**

'**_Anger...'_**

"Now it's your turn you freak!"

"We had to kill a Pokemon because of you!"

**_'A-Arceus...m-make it stop...just put me down already! I have no reason to live! Not...without...her...'_**

"I say we cut out his tongue and make him suffer!"

'_WAKE_ _UP_!'

'**_Just...'_**

'_MICHAEL_! _MICHAEL_!'

'_**Kill me already...'**_

'_MICHAEL WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP_!'

* * *

><p>The voices fade...the stares are gone...<p>

'_Michael_..._are_ _you_..._alright_?'

That voice...like an angel...

Slowly my eyes began to part and shed the darkness back from wence it came.

Light...blessed light and...a blurry face.

A shade of blue hair colored the same as the sky...a soothing bell-like moan echoing in my mind...

"I heard you...calling for me...Jessica..."

Slowly my vision began to clear, the object above me coming into perfect focus. My eyes gazing at...her...she was alive. It had merely been...

'_it's_ _alright_, _Michael_. _You_ _were_ _having_ _a_ _nightmare_.'

I was staring into heavenly spheres the color of amber and honey when she finished my sentence, having read my mind.

"Y-yeah...I guess...I was." I rubbed my eyes with the base of my hands in a vain attempt to remove any dirt or dust that may have accumulated from my lengthy slumber. When I pulled them away my vision had cleared and I was staring at her.

'_I'm right here, Michael...everything will be ok_.' She said with a gentle voice that sounded like the echo of a small bell. Pale arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me in closer until my nose was buried into her right shoulder. The softness of her skin reminded me of a spring breeze just after a thunderstorm.

I couldn't help but let a few tears fall from my eyes the moment she broke our embrace, finding myself thanking all things sacred for the blessing in front of me. This goddess that was sprawled on top of me was everything I had wished for in a soulmate and I had it, right here in bed with me.

"I...I haven't had any of those dreams in awhile, the ones where we are being hunted down. I thought I had gotten past this." I tilted my head back up to gaze once again into those loving amber orbs, admiring how the waking sunrise leaked through the window to create a sea of dancing light within those precious globe of yellow color. Whenever I looked into those eyes I could feel all my troubles fall at the wayside, the aftermath of which was nothing more than a mere speck of sand before a mighty ocean.

'_We_ _all have them occasionally...everything will be alright...my beloved...'_

Love...It still comes as a shock everytime I think about it.

Even after twenty years it is still sinking in. After all the heartache and stress sustained in my adolescence I still found it difficult to accept this perfect being holding me tightly against her body. A being sent by Arceus himself, no doubt to change my life and rid me of the pain buried deep within my heart, the very pain caused by this world because of who i am. What had I done to deserve her? Surely there were so many better candidates to choose from, ones that had experience dealing with adversity of a higher plane than what I had to deal with.

She was staring into my eyes with the same intensity that a lover would exude. All the compassion and tenderness one could find inside a living being was directed solely at me. Nobody else would do for her. It was such a great feeling, the tension being ripped from my heart, replaced with pure joy and blissful euphoria. My mind tingled pleasurably and at some point my right hand made its way down her chest until it enveloped her chest spike.

Yes, I was in love with a Pokemon.

While love in its purest form is something to be cherished there are those who stray from what is considered "normal" in society. Such love is considered dangerous and taboo by the masses, a kind of love not meant to be performed and deemed immoral in the eyes of society. Ironically there was a time that love between humans and Pokemon was considered pragmatic. Royalty and leaders were regularly seen bonding with their pokemon in ways now deemed as impure. As time marched on however the ways of old began to flutter and crumble on the endless sea of time, never to be part of the cycle again.

Despite the controversy surrounding interspecies relationships no one really changed their ways. It wasn't until about seventy-five years ago that the first public execution of a "pokephile" that the world began to accept that such love was taboo. Word spread like wildfire after that and many trainers who were in a carnal relationship with their Pokemon either fled their homes or released their Pokemon, the latter being done to "clean" the taint left behind.

Was it fair to banish interspecies relationships? Was it truly hurting the world as a whole? Was there a disease being passed down from such love? What if it was merely a platonic relationship? What constitutes "love" between a Pokemon and its trainer? How do you determine what what is "allowed" as far as caring for your Pokemon is concerned? What if the Pokemon or trainer is in danger and that line is crossed trying to save one or the other?

These and so many other questions were left unanswered, the majority instead electing to weed out this form of bonding as if it were the most unholy of things ever created. There were arguments for both sides and many argued that there were never any links to negative consequences due to humans bonding with pokemon. of course those in power used their influence to intimidate all who tried fighting the system and, as a result, easily won over the masses. As time marched on, human and Pokemon relationships were one of the worst crimes you could be a part of.

If only it was as simple a thing to decipher as that.

Through the controversy surrounding pokephilia there was one question that had yet to be asked.

"What do the Pokemon think about this?"

It was a very important question. The sole purpose behind the change was supposedly to protect Pokemon and prevent something bad from happening. Yet, not once did any of the supporters of the law document what had gone wrong due to this bonding, nor could they duplicate their supposed findings. more importantly, there was never any recorded documentation on what the responses of the Pokemon were. If it was such a horrible thing for the Pokemon and caused so many problems for them then why has there been no accounts of Pokemon even contributing to arguement?

For years these questions were looked past in favor of stricter rules regarding the treatment of Pokemon in a vain attempt to steer the conversation away from the ones who started the whole meas. Guidelines from proper methods of raising Pokemon to balancing their nutrition and keeping them in shape. All of these rules only servednto try and cloak the most important part of raising pokemon, that was the bond one made just from being around their trainer.

The bond between trainer and Pokemon is one built solely on trust and comradery, seeing each other through the toughest of times as well as rejoicing in the moments that etch themselves into ones mind forever.

To some Pokemon are friends, to others they are partners in battle. We play with them, live with them, experience life together with them and engrain our very soul with their own. We share the same air and eat the same food. We comfort each other when we are down and take joy during the good times. We make memories on and off the battlefields and make new friends along the way. In that aspect Pokemon are more human than they are given credit for.

Yet the act of loving a Pokemon is deemed taboo and harmful to the well being of a Pokemon. While this may hold merit in some aspects it is never revealed what the Pokemon thinks of such a rule. Why must there be a right and wrong way to bond with thr trainer? Conversely why is there a right and wrong way to bond with Pokemon? It has been done for centuries and nothing has changed until now.

With the bond between a Pokemon and its trainer limited the true strength of that bond is lessened, The trust is harder to obtain and emotions are kept locked up inside trainer and Pokemon alike. Eventually these emotions reach the breaking point and negative feelings manifest between them. These feelings evolve into distrust and hatred and, in a few unfortunate cases, ended with either the trainer or Pokemon ending the others life or breaking their bond utterly.

This twisted irony only raised more red flags and, for a brief period of time, the idea of interspecies relationships with trainers and their Pokemon could have made a comeback. In the end, though, the intimidation factor of power-hungry lobbiests opposed to such a union far outweighed any sort of benefit created.

'Yet had it not been for her I wouldn't be alive today. Had it not been for her I might have never discovered the good in this world. If it had not been for her i would have been alone with nary a friend to mention. If it had not been for her I might not have ever found love or the benefits that come with it.'

Which begs the question "how can something be wrong if it has done nothing but good for both trainer and Pokemon?"

* * *

><p><strong>Just getting this chapter out of the way so you have a general idea as to where this is going.<strong>

**Please note that, although this fiction is rated "M" and contains adult situations there will be few (and I do mean FEW) actual lemons. The M rating is more for the dark themes that will come in later chapters.**

**If this disappoints you then I apologize. I'm more focusing on the psychological aspect rather then the carnal aspect.**


	3. Dreams and Visions

POKESPEECH/THOUGHTS:

"Normal Speech"

'_Pokemon Thoughts/Pokemon_ _Telepathy**'**_

'Normal Thoughts'

**_'Subconscious_**'

"**POKESPEECH" ****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, JUST SO YOU KNOW<span>**.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: None in this chapter.<strong>

Day turned to night as Angel soared through the crisp air on majestic beige colored wings. The massive bird Pokemon had been one of the first to be captured by Michael and served as an always-reliable form of quick transportation. Michael had captured Angel nearly a year after he was old enough to become a Pokemon trainer, that was seventeen years ago. Despite this fact she still retained the youthful spunk of her early days, not showing her age whatsoever. Angel had taken an immediate liking to the nervous boy even before she became part of his team. When she was captured as a Pidgey, which proved easy considering she could sense the boys good intentions as well as years of feeding her by hand, she immediately went to her perch on Michaels' bedroom windowsill.

On the flip side, flying Pokemon had always been at the forefront of Michael's mind even before he became a trainer. You could say his passion dated back to the time he first saw a Pidgey land on his windowsill when he was only four. He had tried to reach out to it but it flew away the moment it saw young Michaels' hand approach. Though disappointed Michael knew not to give up, it was all about earning a pokemons trust and forming a close bond with them early on.

Days went by and they soon turned into weeks as the same Pidgey would make her perch on the windowsill, and each time Michael would try new ways to earn the pokemons trust. Each time he tried he was met with disappointment until he made a breakthrough after a month of effort. Doing some research on Pokemon and what food they liked it wasn't too difficult to convince his dad to purchase some feed for Pidgey. That day she came to his window was one of the happiest in his young life, hearing the Pokemon coo with delight while eating out of his hand. It was the first time he had been so close to a Pokemon and he could already feel a bond forming between them. It was a bond built on trust.

As months passed and his Pidgey friend, whom he named Angel, continued to bond Michael had always wondered what it would be like to fly. He wasn't born with wings naturally and his child-like curiosity put thoughts and images of him flying beside Angel in the sky. Such thoughts, though cute at his age, would never come to pass and so Michael began thinking differently. He knew Pokemon could evolve when they reached certain points in their life, whether it be through battling or bonding, so maybe Angel could take Michael for a ride when she evolved.

It was a simple dream, one that many shared though perhaps not with the same amount of passion displayed by young Michael. Despite Michaels' best efforts to get Angel to evolve she wouldn't, causing the disheartened boy to wonder what he was doing wrong. His father, a trainer himself, specialized in flying Pokemon and told him that you couldn't force a Pokemon to evolve and to just let it happen naturally. Frustrated at hitting a snag in his plans Michael conceded and was soon content on bonding with Angel for the sake of friendship.

Years went by and Michael's dream came to life one fateful day.

After a lengthy business trip Michael's dad had promised to take him for a ride on the back of his Pidgeot as a reward for helping around the house while away. That day would etch itself deep within the young boys mind for the wrong reasons, though.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: THE FOLLOWING "FLASHBACK ARC" WILL SPAN SEVERAL CHAPTERS. IF YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED IN THE BACKSTORY OF MY 'OC' THEN HEAD OVER TO CHAPTER 7.<strong>

**BE ADVISED THAT MY 'OC' BACKSTORY PROVIDES INSIGHT TO FUTURE EVENTS SO I WOULD NOT RECOMMEND SKIPPING ANY CHAPTERS IF YOU ARE TRYING TO FOLLOW THE STORY.**

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback: twenty years ago<em>*

Eight-year old Michael Kramer was eagerly watching the driveway with baited breath, the living room window fogging up from the intensity of the boys breathing on the clean glass. Today was the big day, well for him anyway, his dad was returning home from his business trip and would deliver he promise.

'Dad is finally going to take me on the back of a flying pokemon! Wait 'till I tell the kids at school about it!' Emotions sped through Michaels head faster than he could replace them with, his own father taking HIM for a ride on the back of Sunny, the name given to Pidgeot by his father.

As his mind wandered a vivid memory surfaced, one that Michael was ever grateful for. It was the memory of the first Pokemon he encountered after seeing Angel land on his windowsill. It was also the first friend he had made.

* * *

><p>*<em>Four years earlier<em>*

Growing up Michael was unable to make many friends due to his outgoing and energetic nature. It wasn't anything he could control as his mind was moving at speeds most kids his age weren't able to adjust to in conversation. Imagine trying to ride a bicycle with a car engine, that was how Michaels' mind worked. To an understanding adult Michael came across as happy and full of life but to those not rehearsed in the human psyche and how it fluctuates on a case-by-case basis it was an exercise in futility.

Eventually Michael's dad managed to find a home tutor for him so the pressures of school life wouldn't discourage him. The only downside to this was the lack of human interaction and companionship that every child his age needed to survive in the world. Fortunately Michael had been able to solve that dilemma on his own, whether he realized it or not.

While outside playing in the front yard with a few baby Pidgey Michael noticed a pair of Amber colored eyes watching him from Angel's tree. She, Michael assumed it was a girl, was slightly taller than him and had blue hair covering her in the shape of a helmet one size too large for her head. Along the front and back of her hair were two orange protrusions shaped like spikes, though they were dull along the edges. Her body was thin, borderline frail, and Michael immediately went to find some food for her. After a brief introduction and making sure she was properly fed Michael began trying to bond with the Pokemon the only way he knew how.

They would run around in the front yard and try to catch the other, Michaels body not used to the strain produced by excessive running and, as a result, found himself on the losing end of their friendly game on many occasions. It didn't help that she was a Psychic-type pokemon known as Ralts. She could read his mind and counter his movements before they were even initiated. Despite this Michael never let the disappointment show, it didn't feel right to show sadness or anger when he was around this Pokemon. Every time he would get close to losing his cool or becoming angry his mind would suddenly go blank and any negative thoughts were replaced with a soothing bell-like sound accompanied by a feminine voice echoing in his head.

Months passed and right before the summer of that same year ended Michael's greatest wish had come true.

"**F-Friend! You...Friend!**"

The pokemons voice was the most amazing thing Michael had ever heard, though this wasn't saying much as he was only eight at the time. Nevertheless it was the message in that voice that struck Michaels nerves the most and nearly brought him to tears.

He had a friend, a living, breathing, fully tangible friend. He had someone he could make memories with, share a smile with and lean on when tough times came around. It was the most important thing he could have gotten at his age considering he had never had it before.

The joy he felt was unlike any he had experienced before, his arms extending out to the sides hoping his offer was received with open arms as well.

He would not be disappointed as the pokemons feet shuffled haphazardly along the leaf-caked ground and her small arms wrapped around Michaels back, his doing the same.

It really happened and this was real, not a dream, this was actually happening.

The next thing Michael knew he felt a pair of hands drape over his shoulders and liquid emotion began forming in his eyes from the contact. 'Arceus, please don't let this be a dream...I...I...I have a friend now...' Michael couldn't keep the tears in anymore as he began sobbing on the pokemons right shoulder, sensing the same emotions running through the pokemons mind and mannerisms as well. That embrace the two shared had opened a massive door inside Michaels heart and tore down the heavy wall of fear that being alone in the world had created. It had finally been toppled in that one moment, That one blissful, life-altering moment. A thought came to the young boy and he opened his eyes to gaze happily into the pokemons own.

"This is rather embarrassing but I don't even know how to communicate with you...all I hear is your name and I want so badly to be able to talk to you and hear what you really sound like. Is there any way you can-"

Michaels question was suddenly halted as a sharp pain coursed through his head, lasting seemingly for an eternity until it ended just as suddenly as it had started. With a gentle nod the small Pokemon leaned in and pressed her forehead against Michaels own. What happened next shocked the young boy.

_'Ralts...happy...we...friends...forever...Michael...'_

_'Ralts...make...bond...Michael...now...complete...'_

The tone of her voice was so gentle it reminded him of his mother, the sudden comparison causing a tear to fall from Michaels right eyes. a soft hand gently wiped the liquid away, emerald met amber once again and their friendship was made forever manifest so there would never be any doubt.

* * *

><p>*<em>Current day<em> (**still in the original flashback**)*

As a result of this Michael had taken to making friends with Pokemon instead of humans. What started out as natural curiosity quickly evolved into playful antics and joyful times spent with Ralts, whom he named Jessica that same day.

Michael sighed happily at the memories of the past four years. He truly was lucky to have a father as caring and gentle as he was while also living in a gated community, away from potential threats like the Pokemon fanatic group Team Rocket. How people could treat Pokemon with such indifference was something Michael couldn't understand, nor did he ever want to.

Feeling his happiness fading at these thoughts Michael shook his head and nearly jumped when he heard an engine roar near the house.

A loud rumble made its way towards the house as a yellow sports car with amber tinted stripes parked itself on the driveway. The windows were slightly tinted but Michael already knew who the occupant was; only one person could have a car with a unique shade of amber and yellow mixed and make it look good.

"Dad is home!" Michael yelled out at no one in particular, unlocking the front door and running out to greet his father who had just exited the car and locked it. Before the man could turn around Michael had attempted to tackle him around his legs but was unable to bring him down due to his much smaller stature. "How did your trip go, dad?"

"It went well! The Kalos region is still hesitant to share its information on Mega Evolution but I'm confident I can negotiate a fair trade in exchange. Can you imagine, Michael? Pokemon we have studied for years and years suddenly having yet another layer of evolution? Arceus...the world of Pokemon truly is neverending."

Michael gave an excited nod but it wasn't because of what his father had just told him.

"Alright, squirt, you ready to fly?" His father asked with a playful smile. The nickname "Squirt" was one of the few things Michael didn't appreciate, being that he was a bit on the short side as far as height was concerned. At only two feet seven inches tall Michael was actually shorter than most Pokemon but he never let his disproval show when his father was around, not that he would ever want to with both Angel and Jessica keeping him company all the time.

"You bet I am! I want you to go really fast too!"

It was truly amazing how sporadic the young boy was when he got excited. One moment he would be thinking and speaking at a level far beyond his years and the next he would sputter and throw out unorganized sentences regardless of who he was talking to.

"Well I can't go TOO fast or you might fall off, just keep your grip around Sunnys neck and press your body so that your stomach is resting on her back.

With a quick nod Michael ran out into the front yard and began jumping with joy at the realization his dream was finally going to come true. With baited breath the young boy watched as his dad pulled a red and white sphere from a chain around his neck and three it in the air, calling out his faithful friend.

"Let's go, Sunny!" His father called out with a booming voice, the red beam escaping the small devices and taking the form of a majestic bird. When the red glow faded Michaels eyes couldn't have possibly gotten any bigger.

"She's a-amazing! O-oh, WOW! Dad! She is totally amazing!" Michaels mind failed to produce anything other than "amazing" though it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The young blonde-haired boy felt his heart beating a mile a minute, especially when Sunny focused her gaze on him...

Time seemed to stand still at that very moment, those piercing golden eyes of the towering bird Pokemon seemingly looking straight into Michaels very soul. The intensity in Sunny's gaze triggered several emotions in the boys mind, one of them seeming to come out of nowhere.

Fear.

Why was he afraid? Why now? His dream of flying on the back of a Pokemon was within his reach yet now a dread without shape or form had manifested itself in Michaels mind. Why was that? Was it a precursor to something bad happening? Should he really get on Sunnys back? So many questions bombarded the boys mind yet one seemed to fester in the back, just out of reach of reason or explanation...

'Why did Sunny look at me like she did?'

Her eyes told Michael everything he needed to know but his still developing mind couldn't process the information accurately. Her eyes showed a terrible thing; there was no trust in them. The bond between Pokemon and human had not been solidified and, unfortunately, Michael was too naive to decipher the dangerous gleam present in the birds eyes.

"Squirt? Hey, Squirt, you ok?"

His fathers voice brought Michael back to his senses and away from Sunnys piercing eyes. With a new rush of energy the young boy held his hands out while his father pulled him onto the back of Pidgeots neck. After ensuring both he and his son were secured the older man gave a firm pat just above Sunnys ribcage, his signal to take off.

The next fifteen minutes would change Michaels life forever.

Five minutes into the flight Michael was still clinging onto Sunnys neck with his father seated behind him, both hands firmly grasping the soft beige plumage that gave the majestic bird pokemons body a heavenly glow. It was no doubt that Pidgeot were renowned for their grace and beauty, seconded only by their prowess in the sky. This prowess, combined with their unmatched agility made them one of the most sought after flying Pokemon in the world. On the flip side it was these traits that made them difficult to train.

On occasion Pidgeot would attempt to throw their rider off if trust was not fully manifested between them, something Sunny had never tried to do to her trainer even after fully evolving. It was this trust that led to the promise for her trainers son, made by the boys father. Sunny was not ready to trust Michael, however...

For reasons only Arceus could have known the giant bird Pokemon began accelerating and increasing the angle at which she flew. The first few moments were received without incident, though that dangerous glint in her eye was much more visible the faster they went.

"D-D-Dad! Can you get S-Sunny to slow down?! I'm having a hard time holding on!"

Michaels words awoke a nameless fear in his father heart and a gentle kick with his left foot was made just below Sunnys ribcage, it was his signal to slow down.

What happened next changed their lives forever.

Rather than slowing down Sunny continued to accelerate, the wind pressure tearing at Michaels face and body with hurricane force. The boy made a critical error as a result of the unexpected increase in speed and attempted to latch his legs around Sunnys ribcage, pushing his fathers legs to the side. Without its trainers legs wrapped around the pokemons body Sunny began to panic, unfamiliar with the new pair of legs that took their place.

With a shrill cry the majestic bird made a jerking motion with its body, causing Michaels arms to detach from their perch around Sunnys neck and dangle precariously beneath the pokemons belly.

"D-DAD! DAD! DAD P-PULL ME UP! PLEASE!"

Michaels voice was laced with terror as he was hanging on by a thread, his legs digging firmly into Sunnys ribcage as a final lifeline from the horrendous drop that awaited him.

"MICHAEL! HANG ON! IM GONNA TRY TO LAND HER! TAKE MY HAND!"

Michaels father screamed as he attempted to communicate with his beloved Pokemon before his only son took a fatal plunge. Kicking with his left leg harshly, the signal to stop immediately. Rather then obey her trainer, however, Sunny jerked her body to the left with incredible force.

"DAD! HURRY! I CAN'T...HOLD ON...MUCH LONGER!"

Tears were streaming down Michaels face as the fear in his heart caused his breathing to grow labored and unstable. Such primal emotion was not meant to be experienced by one as young as Michael, and yet it made itself known regardless...

'Arceus...p-please, save me! I promise I won't be so reckless again!' Michael pleaded in his mind as Sunny continued to jerk violently, ignoring his father for reasons he didn't understand. This was supposed to be a dream. He was supposed to be happy on a flying pokemon, not clinging for dear life!

At that moment Michael could feel blood rushing to his head from the unhealthy angle he was perched along. Seconds seemed like minutes as cognitive reasoning went out the window along with Michaels fading consciousness. Michael wasn't going to last much longer...

Then it happened.

Michaels legs lost their hold and the boy began plummeting to the ground.

The last thing Michael remembered was the look of sheer horror on his fathers face before gravity took over and his body began falling...fast.

'This can't be happening! This wasn't supposed to happen! Arceus, please! PLEASE! I don't want to die! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEEEEEEAAA-ee-ee-eese...I...I just...I..."

Michaels mind went blank as his body was a mere three hundred feet from the ground...

Two hundred...

One hundred...

A low humming noise penetrated the depths of Michaels ears as his weight left his body...

* * *

><p>Birds were chirping and a pair of voices were echoing in his head.<p>

**_'W-what...happened_**?'

The noises began to mold and change in pitch.

"How could I have let this happen..."

'**_Where...am I_**?'

"**Ral**?"

**_'R-Ral? What's going on...oh...right, I was falling_**...'

"...chael!"

**_'Chael_**?'

"Michael!"

'**_That voice...d-dad_**?'

I tried opening my eyes and met no resistance whatsoever.

'I'm...alive? But...how?'

The darkness began to peel back, replaced by a blinding light.

'The sun...'

"Michael! Oh, thank Arceus! You're alive!"

My vision began to clear and I saw my father looking over my prone form with tears in his eyes. The next thing I knew I was being tackled and clung to with an urgency I had never felt from my father. I was shocked to see myself alive, that was for certain but I had no idea how I had survived the fatal plunge.

"**Ralts**!"

I was brought back to reality at the sound of a voice I recognized, my head turning left and right until I found the source.

Our eyes met and I swear it felt as if a wall was being torn down. It was a Pokemon, but not just any. It was a Ralts...the same pokemon i befriended years ago...

The same Pokemon that my mother...

"Ral...J-Jessica?"

I felt a soft weight against my forehead and my mind began to flutter and throb with images surging along my vision.

Images of my mother ran through my head. Her Pokemon standing at her side even as life faded from her...her Gardevoir crying out in agony while her Kirlia and Ralts attempted to comfort each other...

My father was standing at her side the entire time, clasping her hand and kissing it tenderly before tears of his own began to fall...

Then it dawned on me that I had not been present when my mother had passed away. The memories were so vivid it couldn't be construed as anything except reality. The emotions were too real, too tangible to be made up and yet Michael had no memory of bing in the same room as them when his happened.

'How was I seeing this if I wasn't there?'

More memories began to flood my mind, a small Pokemon with a blue bob of hair in the shape of a helmet covered the upper half of her face and she had a thick orange spike protruding from the front and back of her hair helmet. Her body was covered in a dress made of some unknown substance and her small arms were barely visible due to the dress being so large on her. Her feet were completely hidden underneath the fabric of Her dress as well, the lining dragging along the ground yet somehow not getting dirtied.

I was running in circles with the Pokemon, laughing joyfully and sharing a wonderful moment as we embraced. A soft feminine voice echoed in the vision and I could faintly make out a few words.

'_Friend...Michael...Friend...'_

_'Name...You..Name...Me...'_

"How about...Jessica? Does that name sound good?"

I felt a tugging on my mind as the images began to accelerate rapidly, creating a time loop that must have spanned years. The same Pokemon changed with the loop as well, it's body getting slimmer and more human-like. Near the end of the loop a tall blue-haired Pokemon stood before me, it's back facing me. A pronounced orange chest spike was protruding through its body yet it showed no signs of discomfort. My eyes were then moving to the back of its head and, as if it had sensed my presence, slowly turned around.

My heart skipped a beat as her amber colored eyes met my emerald ones.

Before I could say or do anything else my mind began to flow in reverse, the images I had seen being pulled back by an unseen force and dragging my consciousness with them as a fading voice echoed in my mind.

_'Love...you...'_

*_End flashback*_

* * *

><p><strong>Thus ends chapter 3! As always be sure to leave comments and reviews if you feel obliged. If you liked it or felt I could do better don't be afraid to tell me.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to upload the next within twenty-four hours.**


	4. Revelations and Fears

POKESPEECH/THOUGHTS:

"Normal Speech"

'_Pokemon Thoughts/Pokemon Telepathy'_

'Normal Thoughts'

**_'Subconscious_**'

**"POKESPEECH" **

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON...AT LEAST NOT LAST TIME I CHECKED...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: <strong>**None this chapter**

**A/N: We will be seeing things from Jessica's perspective this chapter, including the events of the last chapter. I will be flipping it back and forth as the story goes on so you may see repeated content but told from a different perspective.**

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback: Twenty years ago<em>*

**RALTS POV**

'This place doesn't seem so bad.' I thought to myself as my dress trailed along the ground. It was a rather burdensome piece of fabric, its design not taking into account the small arms and legs I possessed as a Ralts. I mentally sighed as all of the grass and dirt I was dragging the fabric along would make for quite a lengthy washing. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a noise coming from what my previous owner called a "house." The voice didn't sound dangerous but I still made a break for the tree located a few meters adjacent to the house.

I peeked around from behind the tree and saw a human with messy blonde hair and peach-colored skin. He was laughing and throwing his arms in the air, as though he were experiencing the throngs of celebration, despite nobody else being around him. This strange behavior confused me so I stayed by the tree to run through the boy's emotions.

'_Happiness...hope...pain...anxiety...__such an odd array of emotions, and...I can sense something else coming up...sadness...but how could he go from being happy to hurt and, now, sad? What would make him change so quickly with no visible stimuli around him? Could something have happened inside that house? Did he injure himself while jumping around? Why is he by himself? Maybe he is lonely like me?'_

I pondered these thoughts in my head, replaying them over and over again, trying to find a suitable course of action to take with this human. He obviously had an unstable set of emotions which made me question his mental state. At the same time I felt bad for him, however, as his thoughts kept centering back on solitude and anxiety. I had quickly come to the conclusion that the boy needed help, and i would have to be the one to do it.

I stepped out from behind the tree and attempted to make my presence known to the human boy, keeping tabs on his emotions in case he tried anything suspicious. I could tell he was depressed and his emotions could not betray the feeling of helplessness surging through me, this boy needed help and I was the only one who could decipher his emotions well enough to adequately pull him out of his slump.

**"H-Hello there! Are you alright? You seem sad for some reason."**

The human turned around at the sound of my voice and the first thing I saw were his eyes. I was immediately enveloped in their endless depths. They shone like a precious jewel in the midday sun, despite the fact it was very late in the afternoon. I then noticed their color and I felt my heart skip a beat. The boy had emerald green eyes, my favorite color. The way the green blended with the black of his pupil reminded me of the tree line just beyond where we stood. I could feel my little heart beating faster and faster as those piercing pools of green pulled me in deeper. Without even realizing it i had begun moving closer and closer to the human, completely forgetting about the fact I had just met him seconds earlier.

"O-Oh, hello there! You must be a Ralts, correct?" I slowly nodded my head, still focused on those eyes. I couldn't help but frown slightly when the boy's gaze pulled off from my own, his attention now on the small blue bag he had brought with him probably from inside the house. I watched him as he set the bag up so it was "standing" and began pulling on a small metallic object attached to the bag. As he pulled I could hear what sounded like a "v-OOOM" coming from the bag itself. I then saw the boy reach into the interior of the bag for something.

I saw him pull out a hardcover "book" with numerous lines and buttons etched into the surface. It looked fairly old and there was even a large crack running straight down the center of it, probably from rough treatment. When he opened the "book" I noticed there were no pages, just a large glass screen that had small cracks along the edges. The boy pressed a few buttons on the "book" and held it out in front of his body, the back of the device facing me. Suddenly, after a few beeping noises, I heard a male voice "speak" aloud.

"Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokemon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition." (**A/N: Taken directly from the "Pokemon Ruby" Pokedex definition)**

"That's odd, you're a different color than a normal Ralts. You must be a "shiny" Pokemon! I know there are a ton of people who have never had the fortune of seeing one before." It seemed the human was very interested in my off-colored appearance which made me feel really good.

'_He said I was a different color, then he said I was a "shiny" pokemon. Does it have to do with my blue hair and amber-colored spikes_?' I thought to myself.

I couldn't sense any negative thoughts or emotions so he must have been happy with me being different. Seeing the human boy show such an interest in me suddenly created an overwhelming warmth in my head, my spikes practically glowing with positive thoughts and emotions. I immediately recognized these sensations as the same ones I felt coming from the boy the first moment I saw him jumping around.

Suddenly I wanted to start doing the same thing he had been doing!

I started to jump in the air, albeit not very high due to my short stature, and clapped my hands together. This joy I was feeling must have been rubbing off on the human, as he too began running around the front yard with his arms flailing and voice dripping with childlike enthusiasm. It then dawned on me that this boy couldn't have been much older than me, perhaps he was even younger.

I wanted to ask him but I knew he would only hear my name over and over again. I began thinking of a way to get my question across. Spotting some sticks next to a patch of dirt, an idea came to me.

"**Come here! I want to ask you something**!" I said in the most pleading way I could muster, hoping the tone and pitch of my voice would indicate that I required his assistance. Thankfully my ploy yielded the desired result and the human boy was right on my heels, stopping when I kneeled down next to the patch of dirt. I reached over and grabbed one of the sticks and began tracing along the surface of the ground my message.

I spelled out "A.G.E" and "Y.E.A.R.S." in perhaps the most broken interpretation of the letters imaginable. Sadly my writing skills were less-than desirable but, thankfully, my first tracing seemed to produce the answer I needed. I watched as the boy turned to me and grabbed the stick, prodding the dirt with it and tracing "4" then "F.O.U.R." next to it. I couldn't believe my good fortune, this human boy was the same age as me!

After a few more tracing sessions the sky began to change colors from a peaceful blue to a stunning reddish orange, the signal that it was approaching dusk and night would be upon us. I frowned, knowing my time with the young human was drawing to a close, but I held hope that I would see him again in the morning.

It was a strange feeling of sadness, the prospect of spending an undetermined amount of time away from the human even though we just met. Before he went back inside the house I saw him reach into the bag from earlier and pull out a strange device. It had a long cylinder-shaped base with multi-colored latches etched into the tip. At the tip was a ball like symbol and the device made a distinctive rattling noise when he took it out and shook it.

"This is called a Pokeblock Case! It holds these things called Pokeblocks and many trainers give them to their Pokemon as a snack or reward for doing good work. You deserve one for being the first Pokemon to be my friend, I hope we can continue to be friends and share many wonderful memories together."

I wasn't sure what I would be in for but I gently nodded my head and watched as the boy opened the ball-shaped cap, tilting the device down. The case rattled once more as one of the colored tabs slid open to reveal a small pink object in the shape of a tiny spoon. I tilted my head to the side and hoped the boy could shed some light on what the shape meant.

"I've divided the different Pokeblocks based on Pokemon type and their usual personalities. I'm assuming you're a Psychic-type since you made those sticks move on their own earlier, and you warmed up really quickly to me...I guess you have a Playful nature. Actually, that in itself is a rather rare trait for Ralts to be so open to other people. I'm grateful for that, however, as I had a lot of fun today playing with you! Now open your mouth for me, please."

I gave a gentle nod before opening my mouth and allowing the boy to place the Pokeblock on the tip of my tongue, waiting for something to happen. I waited and waited but, when nothing was happening, I tilted my head to the side hoping he would shed some insight.

"You're supposed to chew it and then swallow it, just take your time and enjoy the flavor it brings." I gave a wary nod before biting down on the capsule, finding it to be surprisingly soft despite its solid shape. My tongue began rolling over to wet the surface some and was met with a very pleasant surprise.

I could feel some sort of powder filter out from the capsule, specifically from where my tongue had been before. My mind was trying to process the slight tingle on my taste buds, slowly finding the flavor to be more than acceptable. After the capsule had completely dissolved on my tongue I swallowed the strange powder and awaited the results.

What I felt next could only be described as pure bliss.

The strange sensation from earlier came back in full force, with extra to spare. My whole body began to shiver and tingle with strange vibrations, which sent goosebumps up and down my spine. The humans must call this "pleasure" because it felt so amazing. I could feel certain aspects of my personality being enhanced. This was worlds better than the time i found that candy wrapped in blue paper! All too soon however, the euphoria began to fade. The happiness i was feeling had left me and I began to frown, looking up at the human boy with a hopeful expression. I wanted more of that tasty thing he called a "Pokeblock" and I pointed at the cylinder-shaped case.

**"I want some more! Can I have another? Please?"**

"I guess you really liked it, huh? You'll have to wait a couple of days before I can give you another Pokeblock, Ralts. With you being in your earliest stage of evolution I wouldn't want the powder to trigger an addiction in your system. There is a reason they're called "treats" after all. I really do want to let you have some more but I also want to protect you, that's what friends do for each other."

I let out a soft sigh before admitting defeat, not wanting to try and change what I couldn't.

"By the way, would you like a name? As cute as it is calling you 'Ralts' I think a more personal name would let us bond closer and become even better friends. What do you say?"

The boys offer brought back the jubilation and joy I had felt but, at the same time, I was hit with a conflicting realization. This boy, who i first saw as happy and hopeful, became anxious and sad with pain on his heart. Why was that? Was there something he had not told me or, Arceus-forbid, something i had overlooked about him? The innumerable thoughts swirling through my mind sent a strange chill through my body.

My mind began trying to discern how someone as energetic and kind-hearted as him would have been experiencing such sadness earlier. Such an outcome shouldn't be possible. '_Perhaps he has trouble interacting with other humans? I did sense a strong amount of loneliness deep within his heart..._' I quickly shook my head to dismiss the notion as I realized two very important things.

He was offering me a name and gave me, what I considered to be, food straight from Arceus' domain. This human was too good to be true, and yet he was standing right in front of me. I had to repay his kindness, somehow, and I felt I knew just what to do.

I just prayed it didn't cause lasting damage, his mind was still developing after all. In addition the human was rather young so, if his brain was unable to accept this gift, it could cause permanent damage. If this worked, however, it would bond the two of us in a way unique to Psychic-type Pokemon. It would create a kind of bond that links human and Pokemon in nearly every way.

"**This may sting a little in your head." **

My eyes began glowing a fierce blue as psychic energy poured from my fingertips and into the boys body. I kept track of his face the entire time, making sure I wasn't about to fry his brain from psychic overload, there was discomfort evident on his face but I could tell he was handling my infusion quite well. Once I felt certain I had a secure connection with his mind, something we Psychic-type Pokemon call a "mind link," I began to channel my own thoughts and memories into him. I began sharing my own memories and secrets with him, blending and fusing our minds into one cohesive entity.

As I entered the boys mind I immediately was made aware of his name- Michael Kramer. It rolled smooth off the tongue, I liked his name. I began wondering what he would name me...that was until I started to dive deeper inside Michael's mind.

When I reached his memories I could feel my stomach begin to churn. It was painfully clear why the boy radiated so much loneliness and longing for companionship- he had been alone for the most part. I saw Michael display a natural skill with learning new things, as well as an over abundance of youthful energy. For some reason the humans that Michael was around looked at him with a critical eye, which made me curious so I dove in further.

Every time he tried to make conversation with another human they turned and walked away or, worse yet, mocked him and threw insults his way. Part of me couldn't understand why so I continued to dive deeper into his memories. I saw a room full of humans around the same age as Michael and they were all looking at him with what I could only perceive as jealousy. I couldn't understand why so I searched even deeper and saw a vision of the future.

Michael was among a group of much taller humans, easily dwarfed and unable to stake any sort of claim with the opposite sex due to his height. At that moment I could see the hurt on his face every time he was turned away, and it made my blood boil.

The jealousy was a result of Michael having a gift in a faster brain, one that could process information at a clip far beyond those his age. At the same time, the others wanted nothing to do with him because they saw him as something called a "freak." When he had reached the point that he required more instruction he was sent to an advanced learning institution but, because of his short stature and social shortcomings, was unable to attract any friends or love interests. This was what Michael was going through and what he would soon be going through again and again over the years, it broke my heart. I knew what I needed to do, it was only the right thing to do and he deserved it more than any other person or Pokemon I could think of.

I would let Michael stake his claim on me so he would never have to face such harsh realities by himself ever again.

I would be Michael's friend!

I pulled my mind away from his own and backed away slowly, trying to collect my thoughts. I could hear Michael's heart beating faster and faster, probably from being exposed to so much psychic energy, even though the entire process took less than twenty-five seconds in the real world.

"W-What did you just do, Ralts?"

'_My friend...I have linked my mind with yours...Michael...my friend...our minds are one...complete and whole..._' I spoke directly into his mind. His eyes went as wide as saucers when he heard the voice, i had to hold back a giggle seeing his clueless expression. What happened next made my eyes water and the true implications of our bonding had settled in.

He started crying not just a small amount, but borderline bawling as emotions were on full overload with positive vibrations. Oh, Arceus, I had made this boy so happy! His joyful energy was better than any warm spring or earthly food, even that Pokeblock from earlier couldnt compare! It was at that moment I truly felt like I belonged with this human and I was going to do everything in my power to make my new friend happy.

I could feel his emotions wrapping around me and adding to my own, such joy had been bottled up for so long...the hope of companionship had finally been fulfilled and I could sense that he couldn't have been happier even if he tried. As I turned around to gaze at the sky a young Pidgey landed on the branch I had occupied earlier and stared at me with a knowing smile.

"**You have done a great thing this day, Ralts. I have watched that boy since he was a baby and the one thing he desired more than anything was a friend he could call own when he needed companionship."**

"**I only did what was right given the circumstances, little Pidgey, his past and future were full of hurt and heartbreak that I couldn't just sit back and let it happen to such a kind soul. I can sense something special within him but I can't put my finger on it just yet."**

"**Take care of the boy, he will be more important than you or him realize, call it a gut feeling."**

I gave a gentle nod before walking towards the tree and pondering the days events, sleep overtaking me within minutes as I dreamt of a certain blonde-haired boy.

* * *

><p>*Four years later*<p>

As time moved on and the seasons changed the bond between me and Michael only grew stronger. I could feel my heart burst with happiness every time we made eye contact and there was something about his eyes that created a chasm for all things negative to fall into. Just looking into those soothing emerald pools made everything around me seem more alive and vibrant, as though the world had been created fresh on a daily basis. We played what the humans called "games" and they involved running around obstacles and trying to touch the other person on the shoulder or back, all the while trying to create distance between the pursuer. I believe it was referred to as "Tag"

Regardless I had a natural talent for this game it would seem, using my ability to levitate and occasionally using a quick Teleport to create distance from Michael. I felt bad using such underhanded tactics since I knew he couldn't use the same powers, the burden of being a human made me grateful to be a Pokemon. A the same time I realized just how much I depended on him and, likewise, so did Michael depend on me. One would make up for the shortcomings of the other and vice-versa. Through these bonding sessions we were able to better understand how our hearts felt and how our differences gave the other strength to persevere through even the toughest times.

During one of our games Michael kept referring to today being a "big day" and I was curious as to what that entailed, seeing as everyday we had spent together felt like a big day. Leaning in close I began speaking directly into the boys mind hoping to see what had the human so riled up. Over the years my psychic powers had grown vastly despite being a Ralts, I had even achieved the same level of power as my next stage had: Kirlia. I still wanted to enjoy my time as a Ralts and so I didn't allow myself to evolve until I was ready. I wasn't quite sure how much longer I would be able to sustain the power welling up within me though, eventually my small body would be forced to evolve or I would risk causing damage to myself from psychic overload.

'_What do you...mean by..."big..day?"'_

"My father is going to take me for a ride on the back of a flying Pokemon! It's been my greatest dream to see the world from a birds-eye view and its finally going to happen!"

i could sense his overwhelming joy and happiness with each word he said, surely this was a very important event in his life and seeing him so happy made me just as happy, if not more. The sky began to grow dark and I let out an adorable yawn as Michael picked me up and set me down inside the tree where I would sleep at night. We had reached a point where contact was a normal part of our daily bonding, although it never turned into anything serious. We were still so young and such a sacred bonding session would have to come at a later date, if at all. I closed my eyes and watched as the image of those powerful emerald green eyes filled my vision and I drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

><p>I found myself floating in the air above the clouds, a light crosswind caused my dress to billow up and it was all I could do to keep myself decent. Suddenly a massive bird Pokemon materialized underneath my feet, causing me to stumble back and, fortunately, land on the pokemons tail feathers. Moments later I saw a human boy materialize on top of the giant bird, his messy blonde hair fluttering carelessly in the wind. i recognized the boy as Michael, my friend of four years. A third being materialized right behind him, he appeared to be like an older version of Michael with the same unkempt blonde hair and piercing emerald green eyes. What stood out about him was the air of command he exuded.<p>

"Let's go, dad! I wanna go super fast on her!"

"Now, now...I can't go too fast or you won't be able to hang on." I couldn't help but giggle at the childlike antics of the boy I had grown fond of over the years. Before I could do anything else however, the scenery changed and I found myself plummeting into a seemingly endless abyss of darkness. A pair of misty green eyes pursued me through the darkness and I suddenly felt as though I was in the presence of something truly terrifying, my fears being confirmed by a mocking laugh filled with sinister contempt.

"**That human boy, what do you see in him?**" I recognized the airy whisper and I suddenly wished I hadn't. It was none other than the Pokemon of nightmares, Darkrai.

"**W-W-What d-do you m-mean? M-Michael? H-H-He is a g-good friend**."

"**Well then, you had better wake up because you're about to lose your 'friend'**"

The scene suddenly shifted to the same tree I had made residence in before I met Michael and the first thing i noticed was that I was by myself, the grass around the tree had for some reason withered and it was spreading at an alarming clip around my feet. Curious as to what had happened and what was still happening I made my way over to a patch of particularly dried grass and soil, nearly bowling over at the rancid smell coming from it. As I got even closer though I could pick up hints of a familiar scent, one that I knew all too well after a few seconds.

'This scent...there's no mistaking it! It belongs to Michael but...why is it surrounded by dying grass and weeds And being carried by the rancid scent of death?'

I racked my brain, using my psychic powers to reveal the history of the land, negative emotions began bombarding my body and mind the deeper I probed. What in the name of Arceus happened here? I decided to search the history of this particular spot and opened a mind link, branching deep into the soil and the answer came much quicker than I had anticipated.

I could hear Michael screaming from above, begging Arceus to spare his life, to save him. I could see his body plummeting further and further from its origin and closer and closer to inevitable death. I tried casting anything I could to soften his fall but my powers were not working for some reason. I could only watch helplessly as his body slammed into the ground...

I suddenly found myself back in the tree, breathing labored and a cold sweat running down my face. I could feel my entire body shaking with fear at the horrific vision that had come to me. I tried to collect myself but there was a sinking feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen to Michael, call it a gut feeling or a premonition. All I knew was that I had to find Michael and I had to find him fast. I tried calming my nerves but all sense of reasonable thinking had been tossed out the window when I heard it. It was coming from above, high in the sky yet I could hear it with the clarity of it happening on ground level.

"D-DAD! I CAN'T...HOLD ON...ANY LONGER!"

My heart nearly burst from my chest and I swear I had never been breathing so hard in my life.

'Michael was in danger! My second friend! He needed me! I needed him! He finally had found his first friend and I'll be damned if I'm going to let that fall at the wayside!'

"**I'm coming, Michael! I'm coming!"** I screamed over and over again, spotting the boys prone form falling off the back of a giant bird Pokemon and plummeting to his fate. I would NOT allow the earlier vision to happen and I swore on my life that I would protect Michael no matter what, even if it meant sacrificing myself to do it.

Blue energy surrounded my body and filled my vision as I began levitating, forcing the massive influx of psychic energy into a sheet above my head, I began rolling and bending it before rolling it some more until it was shaped into a ball of soft yet durable psychic energy. I sent the ball towards the boy and watched it engulf him within its protective core. His descent began to slow but I needed more time to fully strengthen the ball and ensure his well being. I screamed out his name as my head spike began twitching and glowing, further amplifying the powerful spell as it became large enough that even Mew would be impressed. I watched as the ball of energy landed on the ground.

The ball suddenly burst at the seams loudly and Michael's body hit the ground hard. I immediately began bawling my eyes out as I just knew I had failed in my mission to save Michael's life.

"MICHAEL!"

I saw the same older human from my dream now kneeling before Michael with tears in his eyes.

"MICHAEL! OH...OH ARCEUS, NO! NOT MICHAEL! NOT MY SON!"

My heart was almost torn in two at the sheer magnitude of grief radiating off of the man.

_'Wait, did he say "son?" No...'_

I immediately fell to my knees and wept even louder alongside the man, who I now realized was Michaels father. I had not only failed to protect my friend, I had failed to protect a son...

'_Arceus, why?!'_

I wanted to crawl into a hole and rot into nothingness, I was feeling so distraught. The boy had finally found happiness, found a friend and he had been unceremoniously snatched away from this world. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against the lifeless form of the boy and a miracle came at that moment.

I saw a faint light in my vision.

He was still alive! It had to be. His minds flame had not yet burnt out. He could still be saved. Pooling what little reserves of Psychic energy I could find within me I began channeling them into the boys body, attempting to reform broken bones and torn tissue. I envisioned myself healing his wounds and offering my strength so it would become his own. Before I knew it I was using an advanced Psychic type move usually reserved for the most powerful of Psychic Pokemon...

**"Recover"**

I watched alongside the boys father as the energy coursed through Michaels body, and his legs and arms, which had been twisted at horrific angles, began to lock back into their rightful place. The sounds his bones made, while enough to churn my stomach, would cause him no pain due to him being unconscious. After what felt like an eternity had passed the last of his bones had healed. It was at that moment there was a second miracle...

"D-Dad?"

_'Oh, Arceus! His eyes opened!'_

"MICHAEL!"

We both screamed with joy as those emerald eyes once again shone with their unique luster, the spark of life gleaming proudly within them. My heart was about to burst from my chest and I found myself pouring my heart and soul into a mind link...

I could see myself standing in a vast field staring at the sky with my hands wrapped protectively around my orange chest spike. I had evolved into a Gardevoir and my blue hair was in the shape of a curly bun. I could sense so much more in this form, my psychic powers having almost tripled in strength, and my body had taken on a much more human-like appearance. I could hear soft footsteps behind me and I turned around to a most marvelous sight.

Michael was all grown-up, his messy blonde hair looking more like his fathers' and his body was toned and trim with a soft tan covering him head to toe. He was only slightly shorter than me but what got my attention were his eyes. They were burning even more fiercely than before. Deep down inside I knew they would but to see them up close was another thing entirely.

I closed my eyes and felt emotions pouring out from my heart and soul, their receipient the only one worthy of them at this point. My lips curled into a knowing smile and I opened my arms out wide before saying those three wonderful words, the words that would forever change my life as well as that of Michael.

'_I love you'_

the vision began to flow in reverse, my psychic energy having been exhausted and sleep was taking over to repair the damage. The last thing I remembered before everything went black was his response.

"I love you too, Jessica."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 is now in the books. Comments? Complaints? Compliments? Be sure to let me know. <strong>

**The next few chapters will be detailing Michael and Jessica's life years after the near-death experience. As such I want to remind everyone that the story will be heading more in the direction that warrants its "M" rating.**

**If there is material that might offend you then I will alert you at the top of the current page. All of my chapters have their own warning label so you will never see more than what is posted as far as warnings go.**

**I have to say...its only been a day and I already have followers and favorites. it pleases me to see that I'm doing well after almost ten years of being away from writing fanfiction. Your opinions matter greatly to me and any advice or compliments you leave will better the final product. **

**As per all of my chapters I will try to have the next one posted within twenty-four hours**.


	5. Growing Pains and New Sensations

POKESPEECH/THOUGHTS:

"Normal Speech"

'Pokemon _Telepathy/Pokemon thoughts'_

'Normal Thoughts'

'**_Subconscious_**'

"**Pokespeech**"

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON...AT LEAST NOT LAST TIME I CHECKED<span>**...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I mentioned last chapter that content would start ramping up to fit the story's rating and it starts now.**

**A/N: I want to point out that after chapter 6 we will be back in the present day so just bear with me a little longer; the flashbacks are almost done I assure you all!**

**WARNINGS: MODERATE VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE AND MILD ONE-SIDED SEXUAL CONTENT.**

* * *

><p>*<em>Five years later*<em> (**After the events of the previous chapter)**

**MICHAEL'S POV**

I was alone in my bed surrounded by nothing but pitch black darkness, a pounding rainstorm battering the house and attempting to prevent any meaningful sleep. Vicious claps of thunder and majestic displays of lightning filled the shattered air and lit up the night with their awe-inspiring presence. Through the noise and bedlam I could make out a soft humming noise, its origin resonating from somewhere in my room. I tried searching for the culprit but only saw more darkness, my eyes refusing to budge, as though they were sealed shut by some unseen force. I couldn't complain, though, it had been a long day and the soothing tone of an obviously feminine voice acted as the perfect remedy for my distress.

I could feel soft hands lifting my stress off of my body while warmth mixed with cool air brushed up and down my spine, sensing pleasurable shivers coursing through whatever the heavenly emission made contact with. I found myself floating on a majestic ocean alongside a secluded beach, my body floating on top of the waters surface. That same humming noise made its presence known once more, this time however it took on a strangely familiar form.

She was a young woman with stunning blue hair and dangerously pale skin, nearly ghost-like in appearance. Her eyes were a delightful mix of amber and honey, their depths capturing me in an instant. Her entire body was wrapped in a soft white sheet that looked vaguely fresh, almost as if she had made it herself just a few moments earlier. The most peculiar aspect about her though was the amber-colored protrusion sticking out of her chest. It reminded me of a Pokemon I knew but my mind simply wasn't going to work for anything at the moment. I watched as she curled a finger in my direction, to which I gladly swam to shore and walked along the soft sand towards the goddess waiting for me.

I made my way over towards the blue-haired beauty and found myself gently levitating where I stood, being carefully laid on my back with my head resting on the woman's lap. She gently stroked my hair and cooed playfully with a voice that sounded like a mix between a bell and a chime, the mere sound setting my mind at ease and causing any negative thoughts to fall at the wayside. I slowly closed my eyes as her hands continued to explore my body, eventually reaching forbidden places, I tried to stop her advances but found my body unwilling to reciprocate. I figured we were alone miles from civilization, and I could use a little relief so I gave in to the woman's touch.

The first thing I realized were just how soft those pale fingers were, they were akin to the wool you would see on a Mareep. My whole body began to lift and it felt like I was on a bed made of the finest silk, those sinfully addictive hands wiggling beneath my swimming trunks and gently wrapping around the prize that she sought. If there could be a situation that left you breathless this was it, my back arcing sharply as those digits began to tug at my shaft with the innocence of youth while filled with a primal hunger that was only made manifest when hearts were unified and the bonding was made sacred through the most forbidden act. I tried holding in my urges but was unable to fight off the coming flow, a modest amount of my essence spilling out onto those skilled digits. I felt her hand leave my throbbing arousal and I could hear her licking her lips clean of the small treat. I eagerly awaited her to return to what she was doing but felt nothing but an empty presence. I opened my eyes and saw that the blue-haired goddess was nowhere to be found, leaving me frustrated and confused as to why she would flee.

My mind registered a constant beeping noise somewhere close by, the source unknown and, for some strange reason, produced the same intensity and pitch regardless of where I was located. My vision began to grow dark as the noise continued to rise in volume until it was practically deafening, I wanted to silence the nuisance so badly. Finally, after what felt like an eternity I could see light filtering into my vision despite my eyes being closed. Curious as to what it was that was beeping I opened my eyes and saw a filing fan running as well as a Luxray-shaped alarm clock resting on my bedside dresser. I moved over to shut the damn thing off when I felt a pair of hands attempt to pull me back towards the bed.

My thoughts were immediately interrupted when a soft cooing manifested itself in my mind. I was about to ignore it when it happened again, this time with a greater sense of urgency, bordering on the side of panic. It was then I felt a weight shift from my left and I turned to investigate the source.

Jessica was clinging to me with a disturbing frown etched of her face. For the life of me I couldn't understand why she looked so distraught when it suddenly dawned on me...'HELLO? SHE IS IN YOUR ROOM! IN YOUR BED! WITH HER ARMS WRAPPED AROUND YOU!' I still had to get that annoying alarm clock to shut up but Jessica was intent on keeping me pressed snug against her body.

For a Kirlia she had incredible physical strength in her tiny frame, I say "tiny" but I wasn't that much taller than Jessica. Having reminded myself of my physical shortcomings once more I began to sigh with frustration, trying to figure out how to go about this without waking the clingy Pokemon up or disturbing her more than she already was.

I gently shook her in an attempt to dispel whatever it may have been threatening her mind but my efforts produced the exact opposite effect. Rather than settle down and open her eyes peacefully she grabbed the hand that had been shaking her and nearly ripped it clean off of my body. My reaction was fairly appropriate given the circumstances.

I screamed like a little bitch. On the plus side my scream seemed to fulfill one half of my plan, her eyes having shot open and were fixated on mine. As I gazed into them I saw an intense pain, the kind of pain that one could actually feel by merely looking at it, etched deep within her amber depths. For a brief moment i wondered if my insistence on silencing my alarm had broken some sort of mental link she had made with me but that thought was temporarily put on hold when I realized i couldn't feel my arm. I tried moving it but I couldn't get it to budge an inch. When I actually looked at my arm it suddenly dawned on me the reason I couldn't feel it or move it.

It had been not only dislocated but ripped clean off the bone itself. There were deep finger impressions where Jessica had pulled on the skin, a disgusting purple spreading from the point of contact. What caught me by surprise more tevens nothing, even the fact my girlfriend had ripped my arm off, was the fact I wasn't experiencing any pain. I figured it could be that the nerves had been damaged so badly that the pain receptors weren't registering the broken ligament or it was possible that my body and brain hadn't yet registered what was going on. I should have stopped myself but, like a fool, I opened my mouth and just HAD to say something.

"I have to say I'm quite impressed that I don't feel any pa- OOOH FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS THAT FUCKING HURTS!" That confirmed two things, first that I was a complete idiot for jinxing it and secondly that the pain hadn't yet registered with my brain due to my body having been in shock. Tears fell freely from my eyes and I bit down hard on tongue in a vain attempt to mask the pained roar threatening to climb out from my throat. All I managed to accomplish was break the skin on the muscle in my mouth and cause a trickle of blood to fall from my lower lip. I mentally smacked myself as I not only had a completely destroyed arm but now a bleeding mouth and split lower lip. 'Could this day possibly get any worse?'

Now my mind betrayed me as I heard angry steps make their way toward my room. I then turned to look at Jessica and for a brief moment I saw clarity and awareness within her amber orbs. Whatever had been distressing her earlier must have faded away because she even had a smile on her face. I quickly realized the situation was indeed dire, my father rampaging towards my room with Jessica in my bed, me with a shattered arm, a bleeding tongue and busted lower lip. I sighed in defeat as I realized just how screwed I was.

Suddenly the door to my room opened and my dad was standing before me. The first thing he noticed was my arm, what was left of it. His eyes went wide on a scale I didn't think existed and, for a brief moment, I thought I had dodged a bullet with Jessica. I would have hated to try and explain to my dad that I woke up with her arms wrapped around my waist and that she was the reason my arm was shattered. I almost congratulated myself, key word being "almost." I didn't want to jinx my good fortune now at such a critical juncture.

He was looking right at Jessica. 'Damn it all! Apparently the reverse-psychology doesn't work with that.'

* * *

><p><strong>JESSICA'S POV<strong>

_*Flashback: Last Night*_

Darkness, darkness as far as the eye could see. It had completely engulfed me, body and soul, and I hated it. I was sitting on a beach one moment and the next I was alone in this freezing darkness. We had been relaxing on a secluded stretch of beach with the sand beneath our toes, my hands running through that sexy blonde hair of his and wrapping around his shoulders, digging into the tense muscles to alleviate whatever stress he may have been under. I remembered how my hands began to wander and go places they really shouldn't have gone, the sounds he made when I was touching him were so incredible...

...and now it was gone, I was alone in a cold world with nothing but an incessant beeping echoing through my head. Whatever it was making that noise I hated it, I wanted it gone and I wanted it gone in that moment. A deep dread formed out of the recesses of my mind and, for a brief instance, I thought the noise was a precursor to something much more sinister about to take place. The events of five years ago were still fresh in my mind and if it hasn't been for the nightmare Darkrai sent me I might have lost Michael forever.

I began whimpering pitifully, desperate to find Michael and reclaim that spark we shared in my dream, clinging to whatever semblance of Michael that i could in my sleep-induced state. The noise was getting louder and I felt a weight shift in front of me at the pinnacle of the noises intensity.

**'_No! Don't touch me_!'** I mentally screamed as my mind went blank, but not before I could make out the sound of a deep roar of pain. What felt like a few minutes has passed in the blink of an eye and I slowly began to process the reality before me. I could see a blurry figure in front of me, a subtle glow of green where eyes would be located got my attention immediately. Those orbs seemed so familiar, their piercing gaze grabbing my attention. Before I could investigate any further I heard the door to Michael's bedroom slam open and I was met with another pair of emerald green eyes, except these eyes were not the same ones filled with warmth and compassion.

These eyes belonged to his father and they were filled with contempt and, as I searched through his fathers emotions, incredible anger and rage. For a moment I thought I saw his eyes change color to that of a burning scarlet. I suddenly recalled the events of last night and found myself wishing I had made a different decision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WARNING: MILD ONE-SIDED SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!**

*_Flashback: Last night_*

The darkness inside my room was smothering me but this was not the problem. A howling wind bashed and slammed the foundation of the house but this was not the problem. Rain fell at a torrential clip and, at times, it felt like the heavens themselves had opened the floodgates. This was not the problem.

The problem lay between my legs and the same problem was generating an uncomfortable amount of warmth between them. It had gotten to the point that, if I didn't find relief soon I would wet my bed in the most unconventional way possible, and not because of my bladder. The heat was unbearable and I was losing sleep over it, my mind being swarmed with arousing images of questionable intent. No matter how hard I tried to ignore the images they kept coming back in greater force and intensity. The one constant about these thoughts and images was the person within them.

'If only he knew what I was thinking about right now, how much he stays on my mind.'

_'D-Damn it...of all times to go into heat...Why now? I'm not even supposed to experience this until I become a Gardevoir...'_ I sighed with annoyance as the wetness continued to accumulate from between my legs, the perverted thoughts I had of him, it felt right but, at the same time, it felt wrong...so very...wrong...

I had to do something or I wouldn't get any sleep because of my heat so I made a decision that would forever change how I viewed him...'_Arceus, how I want to tell him but I have no idea how he would react. Would he be angry? Disgusted? Would he not want me as a friend anymore?'_ Not wanting to let these thoughts further delay me I took a determined step towards the bedroom door. I took another...and another, and another. Eventually I had grabbed hold of the door and turned the latch, and was now making my way across the living room. I took great care going up the flight of stairs to the second floor, where he lay asleep and unaware...

_'Why does the thought of me doing this when he isn't even awake make me feel even more aroused? What is happening to me?'_

My heart was pounding in my chest and, the moment I grabbed the door, I suddenly found it difficult to breathe. I was thinking through all of the ways that my escapade could turn disastrous and was about to forget the whole thing entirely, but Mother Nature would not let that happen, however.

A piercing bolt of lightning lit up the house and the clap of thunder that followed made my decision for me, I sprinted into the bedroom. I used my psychic powers to gently close the door, cursing the prolonged squeaking of the large wooden barrier. When it closed I took a silent breath and examined the situation.

I was in Michaels room...

The first thing my mind perceived was the overwhelming scent that could only belong to the teenage boy. It wasn't a vulgar scent, persay, but very masculine, as typical of a male still short of his prime but nevertheless branching out. I took a couple soft whiffs of him and my mind began to fog with pleasure, going against my whole plan of staying subtle and not to make myself known. I had yet to get rid of the sexual tension that had grabbed hold of me and that made staying quiet a chore itself.

After a few seconds of silence on my part I gingerly made my way over towards Michaels bed and began levitating. I didn't want to alert him so I took a chance with my psychic powers. What I was about to do was incredibly dangerous but I couldn't find myself bothered enough to care for the consequences. Using my left hand I caused the covers to float and my other hand sent soothing waves of energy into Michaels body to compensate for the momentary loss of the spread. Now came the hard part-

-getting in the bed without waking him up.

I took a deep breath and focused my powers so they wouldn't fade or do something chaotic, which had happened before. The mere memory of her Psychic spell causing a pocket of air to explode was ever a reminder that great power comes with great responsibility.

_'So what in the name of Arceus am I doing right now? I'm about to scratch my itch on a teenager! A SLEEPING teenager!'_

For reasons I couldn't comprehend that scenerio was the hottest thing possible, nearly causing me to lose control of my power which would have resulted in the spread falling on top of Michael in the most unprofessional manner possible. Now was the time, whatever repercussions that came out of this would be dealt with as needed. I was horny and only Michael would quench the blaze in my loins.

Carefully I maneuvered my body so that I was nestled behind Michael in a spooning position, taking a moment to admire his chiseled back and shoulders. He may have been small in height but he took great care of his body and it certainly didn't hurt that he exercised on a near-daily basis. I felt my face flush once again thinking about how the rest of him would look, his legs digging into the sheets with his sweat-caked body hovering directly over my own...my arms draped over his shoulders...

An arousing whimper left my lips at the thought and I could contain my lust no longer. Reaching deep inside of myself I pulled whatever reserves of courage i had and took the plunge. I grasped Michaels shaft and marveled at other warmth radiating from it. Everywhere my hand moved it was met with that same warmth and I couldn't get enough of it. Slowly I increased the intensity of my grip and it was then, at that very moment, I felt a slightly sticky substance coat the tip of my fingers. I pulled my hand back and inspected the substance with both curiosity and arousal, my mind then making an absurd leap of faith...

I placed my fingers in my mouth.

What I felt could only be described as pure bliss, my face flushing crimson at the realization that I had just...tasted Michaels essence...

_'My...friend...his...essence...'_

I subconsciously moved the same hand down between my legs and had to stifle a moan, biting my lower lip to mask the spike of pleasure coursing through my body. The realization that I had just used this same hand to stroke my best friend off was not foreign to me; if anything this knowledge only made my fingers dig deeper, my emotions running rampant from the pleasurable images flooding my mind.

_'If...if only...these were his...fingers...a-aaahn! M-Michael~'_

My heart was racing and I could feel heat rise from within my stomach, curling my two fingers in at an angle to further amplify the wonderful sensations overwhelming me. I needed to keep my voice down so I didn't wake Michael up, and that was when it dawned on me what I was doing.

An incredible weight suddenly made itself manifest in my mind and it took everything in me to control myself before primal urges took over. This was...wrong.

'_This is wrong! This is wrong! I'm practically raping him! He doesn't even know I'm here for Arceus' sake! I'm pleasuring myself on his bed with Michael sleeping next to me!'_

I made my mind up at that point and, though it took great effort on my part considering how far I went, I would not allow myself to sully Michael or myself in that way...

_'...at least not yet anyway.'_

* * *

><p>I suddenly felt a hand on my cheek and my face warmed instantly. I was about to question the source when I recognized the scent the hand belonged to, it was Michaels'. I glanced over at him but his head was turned away and he was facing his irate father, whos' rage I couldn't understand. Why was he so angry with me?<p>

"Son, I'm going to ask you one time, and one time ONLY."

The intensity in his voice scared me immensely, it was a primal rage akin to a mate protecting its own or a parent protecting its child. Why was this? I had lived with Michael for five years and not once had I physically hurt him. Was he angry for a different reason? I had leaned in close until my head was buried in the crook of Michaels neck and it was then I saw a grisly sight.

Michaels arm looked like it had been run over by a car.

"What is it, dad?"

"Did your Kirlia do that to your arm?"

I felt my blood run cold hearing his fathers voice, as long as I had known him Michaels father always referred to me by my name, which Michael had given. This was the first time he referred to me as a Pokemon...and the way he said "Kirlia" made me feel deathly afraid.

"What are you going to do dad-"

"DID SHE DO THAT TO YOUR ARM? YES, OR NO."

I saw Michael visibly shiver when he was asked the question again. I didn't know what to do in this situation; what could I do? Did I really hurt Michael? He was my best friend!

_'There is no way I could hurt my dear Michael...'_

"I woke up and Jessica was acting strangely, as if she was having a bad dream so I went to wake her up and...she grabbed my arm..."

I felt my heart fall into the pit of my stomach...

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends chapter 5! Needless to say I am beat after writing two 3k+ word chapters in the span of less than twelve hours.<strong>

**As always be sure to comment and review if you feel obliged. In the end I am looking to better the final product so don't be afraid to offer advice on how I can make the reading experience more enjoyable.**

**on a final side note I will probably end up redoing this chapter if my gut feeling says anything.**

**Chapter 6 will be uploaded probably tomorrow afternoon (for those living in the US) The content is only going to get heavier as we go along so be forewarned.**


	6. Decisions and Bonds

**JUST A MINOR UPDATE TO THIS CHAPTER! READING EXPERIENCE IS STILL SUPER EFFECTIVE!**

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal Speech"

'_Pokemon_ _Telepathy/Pokemon Thoughts'_

'Normal Thoughts'

"**POKESPEECH**"

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER: I CHECKED MY CALLER ID AND IT SAID I DO NOT OWN POKEMON<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here we are at last! The final chapter involving flashbacks and it is going to be a doozy! Expect a healthy lemon in this chapter along with other disturbing information.**

**WARNINGS: GRAPHIC LANGUAGE AND EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN A HUMAN/POKEMON!**

* * *

><p>"Dad, if you do anything to Jessica I will never forgive you." I was flabbergasted.<p>

_'I can't believe those words just came out of Michaels mouth! That was his own father he just threatened!'_

I watched with baited breath as Michael was completely ignoring the damage I had cause to his shattered arm and was clinging tightly around my neck with his one good arm. I ran through his emotions and found possessiveness and fearlessness, amongst others. I could also sense a profound longing deep within that made my heart skip a beat. I couldn't believe he was doing this for me, a Pokemon that had only entered his life five years ago when he was plunging to his death. No. It was long before that even, it was that sunny day four years earlier that saw me offer my hand in friendship to a human I had only just met. Little did I realize how important having a friend was, because he hasn't had ANY friends before me.

_'What did I do to deserve a friend like you, Michael...'_

* * *

><p><strong>MICHAELS POV<strong>

I sat on my bed defiantly huddling close to Jessica despite the damage she did to me. I felt a new kind of emotion well up within me when I saw the cold-blooded gaze my father fixated her with. I didn't care that I was hurt, I didn't care I was doing something that wasn't kosher nor did I care that of all people for me to stand up to it was my father. I stared the man down with my eyes never leaving his, wanting to prove not just to him but to Jessica that I could protect the things I cared about. She had given me so much and I would be damned if I let her be subject to the ridicule of the world we lived in.

An agitated sigh left my fathers lips before his hands went to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance. I still refused to let up my stare, I was going to stand up for Jessica and fight her fights so she wouldn't have to. She saved my life five years ago and became my first true friend before that. I owed her that much. No, I owed her so much more than a mere hug or one night stand, I owed her my life, my heart and my very being.

An exaggerated cough escaped my dads throat while he looked upon me once more, that piercing emerald stare watching me with calculative intent. I knew he was waiting for me to slip up or show weakness, it had been one of my faults growing up the past four years, which ironically started after my near-death experience. I had become a shell of my former self, my mind not as sharp or precise as it used to be and Jessica had spent many nights soothing my mind with her psychic powers, trying to restore the balance that had been taken from me. It was only through her efforts that I began to resemble the boy from five years ago. My own mortality had taken a backseat to what was truly important to me, and that was Jessica and the future I could us having.

In the end my father was the first to falter and, for the first time in the twenty minutes we had been staring each other down, he smiled a genuinely sincere smile that held no hostility or anger. I could finally release the breath I had been holding, I must have been keeping Jessica on edge as well because I felt her press her forehead against the back of my neck and plant a soft kiss on my skin. I turned around and ran my good hand through her blue locks gently, my eyes locked onto her amber ones. It was then that attention was finally given to my damaged arm. I could see her horrified face once again but I forced her to look at me instead, offering the warmest smile I had

Jessica reached over with both of her hands and began using **Recover** on my broken flesh, the sounds of bones snapping back in place as well as tendons and tissue created a disgusting symphony I wish I could have gone without hearing. After a few minutes of visual torture I could feel my arm once again, my fingers flexing and bending to test out the restored body part.

'_How does it feel, Michael?'_

I turned back around to gaze into Jessicas eyes and offered another smile, her reaction sent pleasurable shivers up and down my spine. I suddenly felt her lips press against mine and stay there for what felt like an eternity. I was lost in the feeling, it was way better than that dream I had. Arceus, those lips were perfect. For several minutes we just sat here enjoying the feel of saliva being exchanged, completely tuned out to the fact my father was still in the room.

Finally the air was pierced by my dad clearing his throat rather unceremoniously, our lips immediately breaking apart and our bodies scooting away from the other. I could see a look of questionable intent plastered on my fathers face, I just hoped me and Jessica hadn't committed a critical error in judgement. What I saw next surprised me, however.

My dad was smiling at us.

"Listen son...I don't want it to ever be said that I didn't approve of who my flesh and blood associates with. Just promise me one thing..."

I leaned in close and put my restored hand on my fathers shoulder, offering my most sincere smile, which was returned with interest. "Anything, dad."

"Promise me that you'll make sure this is what you both want. I've never seen you so protective of anything, even when your mother was still alive..." I could sense deep sorrow in his voice and in his body language. "...Sharon always wanted you to be happy and that is why she wanted you to have a very special Pokemon for when her days on this world were marked."

I tilted my head to the side and looked at my father expectedly, almost extending my free hand out to accept a gift he hadn't even given me yet. He merely shook his head and chuckled softly at my cluelessness, placing both of his hands on my shoulders and embracing me in a hug fit for father and son.

"You already have the Pokemon she had in mind, my boy."

My heart leapt into my throat as I felt fingers caress my scalp and a warm breath tickle down my neck. It then dawned on me how real this was; that image of my mother laying on her death bed...the Gardevoir, Kirlia and Ralts surrounding her...the Ralts...the blue-haired Ralts...now a Kirlia...

'_Yes, Michael, that was me you saw in the memory. I had just been hatched at the time of your mothers passing and she had told my mother to ensure both of our safeties until it was time for us to finally meet.'_

I felt the tears beginning to accumulate and it took everything in me not to let loose the waterworks in front of Jessica and dad. 'Arceus had this planned all along, he must have known about my situation and sent Ralts here to be my light and refuge...'

_'He did, Michael, but he also...planned so much more for us...in fact...'_

She pressed her forehead against mine once again and what I saw caused me to question everything I thought I knew about human and Pokemon interaction.

In the vision I was embracing Jessica as we stood in the hallway of a home I didn't recognize, surrounded by beige-painted walls and numerous portraits of escapades I had yet to partake in. I gazed upon her beauty and my breath hitched in my throat; she was more gorgeous than any human or Pokemon I had ever met. The vision quickly shifted to us holding hands in front of a man who, based on how he was dressed, I assumed was a priest of sorts. I was in a black and blue flannel tuxedo while Jessica was covered head to toe in a gorgeous snow white bridal dress, the veil being lifted and those amber colored orbs stared blissfully into my emerald ones. Another vision came and went but the final vision nearly made me faint.

I was standing in the same house from the first vision and was surrounded by a Ralts, two Kirlia, a Gallade and Jessica standing next to me with a gorgeous ring wrapped around her finger and...there was one on mine too. We both had looks of extreme bliss and so did our children, my mind racing as to what the implications of a relationship between myself and Jessica would entail since she was a Pokemon and I was human. Still the idea of having a family with Jessica wasn't something that made me ashamed...

If anything it made me appreciate her more.

The final vision began to flow in reverse as did the ones prior to it. This was always an annoying adventure but, after what I was just shown I seriously doubted if anything else in this world could shock me. As soon as my mind was aware of being in my own body again I fell forward and started breathing erratically. All the while Jessica was cradling my head against her shoulder and her chest spike was pressing gently against my stomach...

'Chest spike?'

I regained my senses and it was then I was greeted with yet another shocking turn of events. Where there had once been a Kirlia there was now Jessica...fully evolved into a stunning Gardevoir. My whole body went numb and my eyes couldn't help but take in the sight before me.

A curly bob of blue hair adorned the crown of her head with a few strands covering her right eye. Her elongated frame was accentuated quite nicely with slim shoulders and a pair of hips to die for. Her lower body was covered in some sort of white dress, when I tried to feel the fabric it felt surprisingly life-like, as if it had moving parts within it. To finish off the ensemble a large orange chest spike had formed directly between her breasts, which I couldn't help but ogle carelessly. I was speechless before the goddess that now shared the same bed with me, if I had died right then and there I would have been perfectly content knowing I had such a beautiful friend in my life.

Apparentely my thoughts were being made manifest in front of Jessica because of what she said next.

_'You better not go and die on me, mister. Arceus has plans for us, after all...'_

Jessicas voice was much more pronounced now, there was no studdering or child-like innocence hanging from it. Jessica had transformed into a beautiful woman and my lower body began to stir as a result...

Of course she saw this and closed the bedroom door with her psychic powers, I turned around to see my dad had already left my bedroom...it was just me and Jessica now...

**A/N: ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE LEMON YOU HAVE BEEN (PROBABLY) WAITING FOR!**

**WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN A HUMAN AND POKEMON AHEAD!**

_'Michael...'_

The way her voice dripped with lust nearly made my heart stop. "Yes, Jessica?"

'_I have something to tell you...it was something I did last night...'_

I audibly gulped and gave a gentle nod for her to continue.

_'Last night, while you slept, I had entered my heat cycle even though I wasn't a Gardevoir yet. In hindsight I was so close to evolving that I guess my body was doing things on its own, but...I was so hot down there that...I came into your room last night and watched you sleep...'_

I could feel goosebumps make their way up and down my spine as Jessica leaned in closer until her lips were inches from my own.

_'I could smell you...your unique scent...and it...'_ I gasped as I felt her hand reach down and grab my tent. '..._it turned me on like nothing else I've ever known.._.' I whimpered as her hand began gently stroking me through my shorts, causing her own pleasurable cooing to escape her throat.

"Y-you d-did? What d-did you do next?" I couldn't believe how sexy Jessica was acting right now, her body, now fully evolved, turned me on to no end. I had to have her but I wanted to enjoy this moment...the moment I knew we would be giving each other our firsts.

_'The closer I got to you, the stronger your scent became...I felt myself get so very wet down there...I wanted to see you in a way lovers see each other...in a way that incites pleasure for the eyes that gaze upon it...I wanted to see you...in a most special way, so...I used my psychic powers to lift the spread off of you and snuggled up behind you...'_ I could see a noticeable blush covering her cheeks now and I knew she was about to say something wonderful...

All of her erotic talking sent my own hands into action, not wanting Jessica to do all of the work. I slowly ran my left hand over the pointed end of her chest spike, eliciting a surprisingly heavy moan from Jessica's mouth. "A-are you...ok?"

Jessica simply nodded and used her psychic powers to unbutton my shorts and expose further my rapidly hardening arousal. '_Not many people know this...but our chest spike...it is not just used to read emotions...it is also used during mating...I had always wanted to experience this sensation and now...I am, and the one giving me that sensation is you...it's better than anything I could ever put into words...my beloved...'_

My jaw nearly hit the floor.

'_G-Go ahead...you...you can touch it some more...p-please Michael...'_ The lust dripping from her voice was so tangible I could smell it, taste it and see it. The longing her voice held made me not want to wait any longer, it didn't feel right to make Jessica wait any longer. Her hand reached beneath my boxers and quickly began stroking me to full mast. _'Oh, Arceus~ for one so young...mmh...you're quite gifted...'_ I couldn't help but lose myself at her words, rewarding Jessica's efforts with a generous amount of pre-cum

'Oh please for the love of all that is sacred don't let this be a dream!' My thoughts and prayers were answered with another kiss as Jessica pushed her tongue out requesting entrance into my mouth. I happily obliged and reciprocated her efforts with my very own tongue lashing at hers while we exchanged saliva and moans. My entire body was feeling things I had never felt before, the way her hand had wrapped around me and was stroking me with careful planned menstrations only made me want more of this. 'Fuck...Jessica this is amazing...'

'_You're just as big as last night...no, even bigger...'_

When she revealed that to me I almost blew my load right then and there; she had been playing with me the night prior?

'_Last night when I entered my heat cycle...I wanted to be with you...in every sense of the word but...I was afraid of what would happen to me...to us...to the bond we've made over the years...I didn't want to lose that...'_

I silenced her with another passionate kiss on the lips and managed to move my hands over her shoulders to slide her dress off. The fabric, again, felt incredibly life-like despite being a garment. The chest spike offered little resistance and in seconds Jessica was in all her glory before me. I couldn't help but admire how sculpted her breasts were, not too big yet not so small she might feel inadequate; truth be told I didn't care about her size, not at this point. I was feeling things I had never felt with anyone else before and that was greater than any sort of physical shortcoming that might have come as a result.

"Arceus...you're a goddess, Jessica...M-may I?"

'_I would love that so very much, my dear Michael.'_

With an audible gulp I leaned my head forward and gently latched my lips around one of her nipples, tongue lashing out with a vigor I didn't know I had. In mere seconds Jessica was writhing and panting, the intense pleasure she was experiencing radiating from her chest spike and creating images in my mind of her with legs spread and taking me fully...our love the purest, most incredible thing in the world...her voice screaming my name as we shared our essences...

Jessica was panting and running her free hand through my unkempt blonde hair, cooing affectionately and sending psychic waves of pleasure through the shaft in her other hand. I wasn't sure how long I was going to last at this rate and I didn't want to lose it so soon, I wanted it to last but I didn't know if I had enough in me for more than one round...

But I owed that much to Jessica, she deserved me in every way, just like I deserved her in every way. With that in mind I let all inhibitions go and pushed her onto my bed before kissing her passionately, tongue included. A delicate whimper escaped her throat and I quickly went to discard the last piece of clothing still attached to me, my efforts being aides through Jessica's powers. The look on her face when she saw me fully undressed, especially seeing my rock-solid arousal, only fueled the proverbial fire burning between the two of us. Her voice invaded my head and I soon found myself on MY back with Jessica inhaling my scent as if it were the air she needed to breath.

'_Mmmmh...this scent...it's mine...all...mine...nobody else's!'_

My hips jerked at how possessive she sounded, I had never wanted Jessica more than I wanted her now. "It's all yours, Jessi...all of me belongs to you...everything..."

Whatever resistance she had been putting up was lost as she engulfed the head of my shaft and began swirling eagerly around the plump crown, her muscle finding all the right spots to assault while both her hands were gently kneading and exploring the twin orbs nestled snug directly underneath. 'Arceus...d-don't stop Jessi! Fuck, don't you dare stop!' I screamed mentally as a primal side of me began to awaken, one fueled by lust and desire; the desire to mate and procreate.

'_Mmmh_~' "-SMACK- -SCHLUCCK-" '_MMMPH! Michael!'_ -SCHLURRP!-" -pant- -pant- _'so...good...Michael...'_

If it were possible to have a mind orgasm I would have had one hearing those delightfully sinful noises escaping her throat as she took more and more of me in, my peak quickly approaching and I dug my fingers into the bed sheets. "J-JESSI...Nggh! I...I...I'm g-gonna...NNNGH!" I shouted as my orgasm hit and hit hard, showering the inside of her mouth with my essence and hearing her audibly gulp down said essence like it were a delicacy. My heart was pounding in my chest and sweat began to drench the bed sheets as Jessica pulled back just as the last of my seed had escaped from its prison.

_'Delicious...you taste amazing, Michael...'_ Her voice echoed in my mind, a few droplets of my cum still falling from the corners of her mouth, which she eagerly scooped up with her fingers and sucked down greedily. '_Now...I do believe it is your turn to explore me, my dear Michael...'_

I needed no further encouragement as my hands ran as and down her thighs before gently laying her on her back and spreading her legs apart so that her moist, enflamed treasure was on full display. There was no doubt about it, Jessica was is heat and the crimson puffy display only further fueled my desire to taste every inch of Jessica's body.

"Amazing..." Was all I could manage as I leaned in and gently trailed my tongue along her puffy slit and inhaling her own unique scent, which poured forth with the intensity of a raging inferno. I was getting drunk off of her heat and I could feel my lower region start to stir once more. I wasn't sure what was happening right now; my mind had been put on autopilot and all that mattered to me now was giving Jessica as much pleasure as I could.

_'M-Michael...mmmh! Y-yesss! Right there! Right there!'_ I heard her scream mentally, her legs wrapping around my neck and pulling me in closer until I was practically being smothered in her box. I continued probing my tongue inside her tender velvety walls, lapping up her nectar like a Meowth would a saucer of milk. Her hips spammed and jerked forward as a torrent of slick love juice was my reward for my mentrations. _'M-Michael...please...please...I...I...'_

"What is it, Jessi?"

_'I want your seed in me...'_

"W-What?...what are you saying?..."

_'I want you to claim me...mark me...fertilize me...'_

My heart began thumping in my chest a mile a minute hearing such lust-filled words leave Jessica's lips. Who was I to deny what she truly wanted? She wanted this and, now, I wanted this, it was the most logical answer, it was only right to do this. Our lives were about to become one, as we're our bodies souls and minds.

"Whatever you want, my Jessi..." I whispered into her ear as I gently lowered my hips and pressed the crown of my shaft against her moist opening, the heat radiating from it making my dick twitch with pleasure. "You know its going to hurt the first time, right?"

_'Yes, I do...I don't care...The pain will be momentary and it will fade as we unite as one...please don't keep me waiting my dear Michael...'_

With an affirmative nod I slowly entered Jessica, feeling her walls part and stretch to accommodate my shaft. Since she was a Pokemon her body was unnaturally tight, not having been meant to take a human-sized organ yet that didn't deter either of us from bonding in the most sacred of ways. After a second of penetration I bumped into a wall, I knew we were at the point of no return now. "No matter what, my Jessi...I love you, always remember that..." I whispered gently into her ear before my hips pulled back...and surged forward...and we became one...

I could feel Jessica's fingers dig into my shoulders and back, tears falling from her eyes and I held myself still until she could adjust to my size. All the while I kissed her tears away and whispered soothing words to help dull the pain further. After about a minute of minute of nothing happening I felt her hips move and swivel, the sign that she was ready.

Pulling back until just the crown of my shaft was inside I slowly thrust back inside, creating a shockwave of electric pleasure coursing through both of our bodies. The feeling was unlike anything else and I could, literally, feel our hearts and minds sync into one. "J-Jessi! O-Oooh Arceus this feels amazing!"

_'D-Don't stop Michael...d-don't you dare stop! Take me! Claim me! Breed me my wonderful mate!'_

My hips began moving of their own accord as I pummeled Jessica's snatch, building up an incredible sweat as the scent and sounds of our lovemaking filled the small room. For a brief moment I wondered if my father knew what was going on but dismissed that thought as a powerful psychic link was made between me and Jessica. I could see through her eyes and, likewise, she could see through mine. Our pleasure was amplified to incredible levels due to the mind link; our bodies feeling what the other was feeling and the build up to the glorious finale that awaited us.

"JESSI! OH, ARCEUS, JESSI!"

'_Michael! Michael! Do it! Fill me with your seed, Michael! AHHHHN AAAHN! Mmmmmh!'_

The sounds we were making drove us past the breaking point as I could feel my orbs tighten and raise inside the skin just as a powerful eruption of sticky liquid pleasure drenched my shaft and my hips while my own copious load spewed out in waves. Rope after rope plastered Jessica's innermost sanctum and lathered her walls in white life-giving essence. We stayed there connected in the most intimate of ways for what felt like an eternity, our two hearts beating as one and our thoughts synced in a most perfect unison.

"NNNNNHH~! JESSI~! NNNNH~!"

"**MICHAEL~! MY BELOVED MICHAEL**~!"

We had become one and shared our everything, my best friend, my only friend. Yet I felt as though she was all I would ever need...

...and I couldn't have been happier...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 is officially in the books. I'm not quite sure how good the lemon scene was so any tidbits would be appreciated.<strong>

**As promised this chapter was the final in the flashback arc so starting next chapter we will finally be diving head first into the actual storyline, where Michael and Jessica's love has created ripples across their homeland, and not in a good way. Expect the chapters to get fairly dark.**

**there may be another lemon near the end but that would be it. I'm not terribly efficient at writing them but I can pull off a couple before it gets repetitive.**

**As always you can leave comments, compliments or complaints. I'm looking to better the final product so don't be afraid to share feedback.**

**As always I will try to get the next chapter uploaded within the next twenty-four hours**.


	7. Prophecies and Ill Intentions

**A/N: 1550+ views in less than five days time. Thank you for all of your support!**

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal Speech"

'_Pokemon_ _Telepathy/Pokemon thoughts'_

'Normal Telepathy/Normal Thoughts'

"**POKESPEECH**"

* * *

><p><strong><span>I must give a special thank you to Lord Genesis Shadow. His story "Man with the Gallade's Arm" served as inspiration for future character development for my 'OC'<span>**

**I HIGHLY recommend you read "Man with the Gallade's Arm" if you haven't already, its an amazingly well-written story and you'll get hooked after the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As promised the flashback arc is officially finished, therefore the main story can continue from where it was left off (way back in chapter 2)**

**WARNING: Moderate violence**

* * *

><p>*<em>Present Day<em>*

I gently rubbed Angels plumage as we landed in front of my house, satisfied with yet another day under my belt and another deal in the works with the company I work for. Now I get to spend time with the ones I loved more than anything else.

It had been twenty years since I met Jessica on that fateful morning in the front yard and the memories we made, and shared through mind link, made me smile. Growing up and becoming fast friends, sharing our most guarded secrets with each other and even bonding in the most sacred way possible. Ever since that night we had continued to grow closer and, through what could only be considered a miracle, had two children.

Our first was a male Ralts which we named Blade, partially because of my wish to raise a Gallade and partially because the bond me and Jessica had created over the years had changed something in me. I was still human but I could sense things that an average human could not, able to tap into a constantly growing reserve of latent psychic energy. The repeated mind linking sessions with Jessica had also granted me the ability to speak telepathically with her as well as those with a strong enough constitution. What truly got my attention though was the strange discoloration on both of my arms.

For reasons I simply couldn't comprehend, or fathom for that matter, after me and Jessica shared our first time with each other a strange power began welling up within me. At first I assumed it was a result of all my hard work exercising and lifting but when the marks began forming along my arms I knew it was anything but a result of physical training. I asked Jessica about the markings and her face lit up with a joy I hadn't thought possible. She went on to explain the prophecy of a boy who would bring together humans and pokemon in a new way. the boy would commit a taboo practice with his Gardevoir after much mental bonding between them. She told me how it had all started when a man a few years younger than myself found a Ralts huddled inside his makeshift tent during a rainstorm.

Jessica went on to mention how the man ran into the Ralts' parents, a Gallade and a Gardevoir. He tried to give the Ralts back to them but she wouldn't leave his side and so the Gallade transferred some of its power to the human as a sort of pledge to keep their daughter safe. Over time the human began showing symptoms of being part-Gallade, able to form blades of his own from his arms, he developed powerful psychic abilities and had the same discoloration in his skin that I now had. Not only that but the man and his Ralts eventually fell in love after she became a Gardevoir and had children of their own. She went on to mention how the world the they lived in saw their kind of love as taboo and an abomination.

It then dawned on me what Jessica was implying.

"Wait...are you saying that I'm an..."

Jessica gave a gentle but affirmative nod. '_Yes, my dear Michael, you are from the same bloodline as the man I spoke of. Your father is as well as was your mother. You are destined for great things, Michael, that is what Arceus has revealed to me_.'

I could only shake my head in disbelief; me a child of prophecy following in the footsteps of my fathers' father...it figures, a boy growing up with no friends only to befriend a pokemon and later fall in love with said pokemon.

Still, I took this knowledge to heart, knowing I could do so much more with my new and still growing powers, such as protecting what I hold near and dear.

Namely Jessica, Blade and our other child, a female Ralts which we named Amber. The reason for this was much simpler than the one for Blade yet it held just as much significance, if not more. When I told Jessica of my reason she immediately blushed and began crying, that was a day i'll never forget as long as I live. I told her I wanted the name Amber because she had her mother's eyes.

I smiled at Angel once more before returning her to her pokeball and fumbling for my keys. After a short search for the correct one, which always irked me considering I only use a key for the house, the car and the storage shed, (**yet, somehow, I ended up with over ten different keys on the damn thing.**) I found the correct one and pushed the metal into the small hole. With a firm twist of my wrist the key followed my motion and pulled back the lock on the door, my other hand reaching for the door handle and pulling it down. When I had finished the door was easily pushed forward and, with a boisterous roar I yelled out.

"Jessi! I'm home~"

I immediately felt a suspicious presence coming towards me, the source of which was not visible to me. I steadied myself by digging my feet into the hardwood floor and held my right hand out just behind my hip while the other hand was positioned in a "guard" to stilled my body and closed my eyes, blocking out the outside world and focusing inside my soul to tap into the farthest reaches of my other senses.

"**Ba-dump**..."

My ears twitched.

"**Ba-dump**..."

My palms tensed yet my mind stayed alert.

"**Ba-dump**...**Ba-dump**..."

I readied my body.

"**Ba-dump**..**Ba-dump**...**Ba-dump**..."

I opened my eyes to an empty living room and a gentle bell-like sigh echoing through my head, along with the trailing heartbeat from earlier. I kept absolutely still, knowing my attacker would pounce at any moment. In fact, he was already in the room. I was unable to help but laugh inwardly at such a poor attempt in hiding ones presence, yet I had to give him credit for trying.

Too bad I never believed in the word "try."

It was a toxic word with numerous meanings and definitions, yet the most critical one always made the most sense to him. To try meant "to attempt" and it wasn't enough to try, it wasn't anything worth noting at all actually. His father said it best when he lectured him after a lengthy sparring session.

"I expected better of you, my son! I know you are trying but...trying means you aren't "doing" so stop trying and start doing." I declared to the empty room, I knew he was in the room with me. I could sense his spirit and I felt the air tinge with latent psychic magic. I could accurately predict where he was in relation to me...

'Ten feet infront of me...eight feet to my left...five feet behind...three feet to the right...directly in front of me...'

I quickly thrust my right fist infront of me and felt contact, the invisible "attacker" wincing from the unexpected assault.

"How many times must I tell you, son? Your attack pattern is too predictable! You were moving literally counterclockwise and did not deviate from your course whatsoever. You also failed to suppress your psychic energy. Finally, I could hear your mind pulse as well as your heart beat the closer you got to me."

My son looked at me incredulously and twitched his eyebrows. I sighed half-heartedly and raised my left hand up just as a fist made its presence known, my hand blocking the rage-filled attack while the other began to glow brightly with an orange hue, I was preparing to use **Focus Blast**. My son stepped back and I watched as his right arm began to glow a deep lavender, he was preparing to use **Psycho Cut**, a devastating Psychic-type attack...but only if it landed. I watched as he lunged forward, completely disregarding the fact that my skill in melee combat was unmatched as a human.

This would be his undoing.

Growing up I had spent many days and nights building my body strength and perfecting my martial art skills. In addition I spent many days at the local dojo fighting Pokemon built for tournaments and even the occasional rogue street brawler. Through much trial and error, along with the help of my Sensei, a Lucario named Storm, I was able to master the use of many Fighting-type abilities. The one I was about to use would put a quick end to my sons poorly-planned attack.

I focused my body and soul, waiting for my chi to align with my spirit as time began to slow down to a crawl. I could see the air being disturbed by my sons reckless advance as well as each particle of psychic energy flowing away from his **Psycho Cut** attack. I smirked gently before making me move. I imagined myself fighting tooth and nail with a wild Ursurang...and my training took over...'**Close Combat'**

My eyes shot open and I was upon my son in less than a second, landing haymakers and elbows across his temple and hips. He stumbled back but I refused to let up, following my punches and elbows with another signature Fighting-type move, **Hi-Jump Kick**. the attack devastated Blade's jaw, the sound of bone being shattered echoed through the house before I body slammed him in the air and brought him down with a simple but very effective finisher, **Focus Punch**. The entire house shook bringing a few of Jessica's Frostlass statues close to the edge of the shelf they were perched on.

I watched as my son got back up, on one knee and panting heavily. His body had numerous bruises from when I used Close Combat and his jaw was certainly broken from the kick I used. Blood was trickling down from the corner of his mouth and one of his blades looked cracked. Seeing the fight completely drained out of him I made my way over and began using **Recover** to mend his injuries.

Deep down I felt terrible putting my son through the mill like this, the ends would most certainly justify the means however. I only hoped Blade would one day understand my reasoning. For now, I had forced myself to play the 'tough love' card until I saw improvement.

"You disappoint me, Blade...I thought I had taught you better than that!" I said with obvious frustrarion. "You failed to land a single blow on me while I landed over twenty-five. I need you to be strong for when I am unable to be there." My lecture was suddenly cut short by another powerful presence making its way downstairs with a frown of annoyance on her face. "What's the matter, Jessi? Is Amber not sleeping?"

_'No, she is sleeping just fine, what I'm upset about is the condition of our son! Did you really have to go so hard on the boy, Michael_?' She asked rather worriedly but also with a silent rage burning in her eyes, like any mother would do in a situation like this. To be perfectly honest, though, the harsh training I put Blade through would only benefit him and the rest of our family in the long run.

We were living in dangerous times and families like ours didn't last long because of the one foundation set by society. It was a pathetic rule that made no sense whatsoever. That day, when me and Jessica became one, I knew the harsh road we had to travel. In spite of this, however, I refused to let the fact we lived in secrecy deter me from making sure my family was safe and could properly defend themselves if the situation called for it. Love between a Pokemon and a human was one of the worst taboos you could partake in, yet that didn't stop me and Jessica from letting love run its natural course.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, Jessi, we simply cannot afford to take chances anymore. You saw the news last week." I saw Jessica wince at my statement. The memory was still fresh on both our minds, seeing that mangled body...a Raichu sprawled out on its back with numerous gashes and lacerations dotting its dirt-caked body. We could only assume the human next to the Pokemon was its trainer, its former trainer. The cause of death was immediately declared to be a case of a wild Pokemon attack turned-lethal.

I was not so convinced however.

Teeth and claw marks spread out across the humans chest while several puncture wounds dotted the trainers neck, giving the impression that it was a pack of roaming Houndour or Houndoom, or even Mightyena. Those three Pokemon were certainly notorious for protecting their territory from intruders, even humans, yet one thing didn't add up. There was no sign of a struggle aside from the area where the body was found. In addition, there was the fact that there was no blood or splatter patterns outside of ten feet from the dead trainer. If it had been a roaming pack of Pokemon the struggle would have covered a much larger circumference, and it would have traveled a much greater distance with chaotic blood patterns which would indicate a pursuit. The way the scene looked at the moment to Michael played out as an ambush from a trainer or group of trainers.

Or even a criminal organization.

The latter made me feel more uncomfortable than anything else I had known in the twenty-eight years I had been alive. Team Magma and Aqua were merely focused in the Hoenn region while Team Rocket always put their own needs above others, even if it meant using Pokemon to obtain those goals. If it had been Team Rocket than why was the Raichu left alone? They would have snatched the poor Pokemon up in a heartbeat. Team Plasma was out of the equation due to their former leader, Ghetsis, rotting in a Unova jail cell and his protege, "N" seemed to have turned over a new leaf practically overnight after the manipulative Ghetsis was apprehended. That left Team Galactic, Team Flare and Team Snagem. No one had heard from the first two in years while the latter was leased in the Orre region; even then a young trainer and girl had put an end to Snagem so it couldn't have been them. Perhaps it was an outside organization not yet known? There were always rogue criminal agencies seeking to spread their corruption yet never had the numbers or backing to do much more than boast and offer false promises of glory.

If it was an outside organization than me and my family needed to be on high alert and be physically and mentally ready to defend ourselves if an attack made its way to our doorstep. Sometimes the worst threats were the ones you couldn't see coming and I had a premonition that this was the case, therefore I had to make sure my son was ready to defend the family if I was unable to or otherwise incapacitated. Such an occurance seemed unlikely, however, I not only had latent psychic powers but had also been strengthening my fighting skills at the local dojo. As a result I had perfected the powerful Fighting-type move, **Close Combat**, along with several other abilities perfect for handling close-quarters combat. Still I couldn't help but worry for my wife and growing family, especially Amber who had only recently hatched and wasn't even a Kirlia yet. Her psychic powers were still developing as a result so she was the one most vulnerable to a surprise attack.

_'Sweetie? I know you're worried about us and the kids but try and relax some, please? I have absolute faith in you and Blade, not to mention I can fight too, you know._' I smiled at Jessica's comforting words, reaching down to grab her waist and gently pulled her in for a kiss.

She was right, after all, it would do no good worrying about what we couldn't see, so it was best to take things as they came and, if it came down to it, deal with the problem first hand.

Little did I know that the problem would come much faster than me or my family could have ever predicted.

* * *

><p>'<em>You're sure you have your presentation, sweetie<em>?' Jessica called out from the kitchen as I straightened my tie and checked one last time to make sure my cologne was working.

"Yeah, Jessi, I have it here in the briefcase. I'm gonna knock 'em dead at the meeting today!" I said with a fist pump and a fire burning in my emerald eyes. Jessica merely giggled at my silliness and planted a chaste kiss on my cheek before ushering me out the door.

'_Dont be late, my dear Michael~_' oh, Arceus how I loved it when she said that...

"You know you're making it really hard to go to work this morning..." I trailed off before giving Jessica one more quick kiss on the lips, straightening my blazer and throwing a wink her way as I walked out the door. I pulled the keys to my Hummer and hopped in with a jubilant sigh leaving my lips. "All of your plans and dreams are about to come to fruition...dad..." I smiled warmly at the picture I kept of my father, who had moved to the Kalos region to further study the mysteries of mega evolution.

'Some things never change.'

* * *

><p>I parked the H2 in my reserved space (having connections with the company President had its perks) and locked it with the push of a button. The air felt thick with potential and the smile plastered on my face may have needed surgery to remove it. I passed through the parking lot and began the one part of my daily routine I dreaded-<p>

-These Arceus-forsaken stairs!

'Seriously, I felt like I was playing out as that guy from the boxing movie, running up all these stairs, except there aren't a bunch of kids chasing me.' I closed my eyes briefly, which unfortunately happened to be long enough for me to bump into an older gentleman and his Mightyena. The mans black hair was combed neatly but parted in the middle and looked to be about in his mid-to-late forties. He was wearing a navy blue sports coat with a black undershirt beneath it while a pair of black dress pants finished the ensemble. What got my attention the most were his eyes, however.

They were a bright crimson and their depths seemed endless at first glance, but the fire that burned within them showed a man who was confident and wasn't afraid to tell anyone how he felt. The way he was looking at me unnerved me to no end; I saw contempt and a barely suppressed rage.

I was about to question the man when he turned on his heels and power-walked to his car, not even sparing me a side glance. I could only scratch the back of my head and ponder what had just happened. On one hand the man looked wise beyond his years yet the anger I saw in his eyes reminded me of a beast that had found its prey and was waiting for the opportune moment to strike. This awoke a nameless fear in my heart and, as I made my way up the finally portion of the stairs, I could have sworn I heard what sounded like a com-link being transmitted from the direction of the man I bumped into. Using my psychic powers I honed in on the man and closed my eyes to block out any distractions.

* * *

><p>"What have you to report, Agent Yule?"<p>

"We have infiltrated the Langstons household and found our target as well as their Pokemon. The Professor and his wife were inside when we broke in. We were forced to use lethal measures to avoid word getting out."

'The Langstons? They live a few houses down from us...' I lowered my head and attempted to focus back on their conversation.

"I understand, make sure there isn't anything left of them, dispose of the bodies."

"Very well, sir. Consider it done. Yule out."

For some reason my heart started beating much faster upon hearing the mans voice, it sounded so cold and had murderous intent to it. I should have turned back around and investigated but I had a meeting to attend to that involved the future of the company. With much regret I headed inside the office complex and punched in my key code.

I found an empty corner of the building and, making sure the coast was clear, closed my eyes to shut off my other senses, focusing solely on the task at hand.

'Jessica? This is Michael. Listen, I need you to do something for me...and make sure Blade and Amber are kept out of this.'

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends chapter 7! While this chapter was a little on the short end I am already working on the next one and we will be seeing the first real battle of this story involving Jessica.<strong>

**Again I want to thank Lord Genesis Shadow for letting me use "MWTGA" as a focal point for my OC. You totally rock!**

**As always if you have comments, compliments or complaints be sure to leave a review so I can better the final product.**

**Chapter 8 will be uploaded within the next twenty-four hours as usual**.


	8. Suspicions and Tears

THE UPDATE BUS HAS FIXED SOME ISSUES WITH THIS CHAPTER! READING EXPERIENCE IS NOW "SUPER EFFECTIVE!"

* * *

><p>!<strong><span>IMPORTANT: DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER UNTIL YOU HAVE READ THROUGH TO THE WARNINGS BOX!<span>**

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal Speech"

'Pokemon _Telepathy/Pokemon Thoughts'_

'Normal thoughts'

'**_Subconscious_**'

"**POKESPEECH**"/**Ability** (ex: "**Pika-p**i") / (ex: **Recover**)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright so I mentioned the chapters would start getting dark...and that moment is here. A fair bit of warning: This chapter cranks up the violence and trauma considerably. I will not lie to any of you. I may end up redoing this chapter or completely discarding it altogether if I am told to do so by the website admins or the higher-ups. (Or however the process is handled) I'm not trying to scare or intimidate the reader, I'm just making it as clear as I can what you will be getting into when you select a chapter.**

**The story is rated "M" for a multitude of reasons, which are ALWAYS posted directly below the "DISCLAIMER"**

**Again, I will NEVER put in more sensitive material than what is already posted in the WARNINGS box. If a chapter has "moderate/heavy violence and graphic language" then that is the sensitive material included in that particular chapter.**

**Now then, let the madness ensue...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER: I CALLED MY AGENT AND HE TOLD ME I STILL DON'T OWN POKEMON.<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: (LISTED BELOW)<strong>

**-DEPICTIONS OF DISMEMBERMENT (after the fact)**

**-GRAPHIC VIOLENCE**

**-GRAPHIC LANGUAGE**

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>

I quietly brushed my locks of blue hair in a vain attempt to reveal my right eye. Alas, it was not meant to be and I tossed the brush on the bathroom floor in frustration

_'I can tell today is going to be a special day, I wonder what I should get at the Pokemart.._.' I pondered quietly to myself while our son continued to work on his **Agility** skill. In the twelve years that Blade has been part of the family I've watched him grow and mature into a healthy, confident and powerful Gallade. Tears fell from my eyes as images of the day me and Michael finally bonded in that special way, normally reserved for those of the same species, and the wonderful memories we created on that stormy night.

That was what made it so special for me, for us. He knew I was a pokemon and he, despite being a human, chose to take on the burden of fatherhood with someone not even of his own kind. Such care and concern was always going to be considered "immoral" by the masses due to the nature of our love, as well as what our eternal bond had created. I would never forget the sensation of carrying our first child, nor will I forget the amount of care and concern shown from my beloved while I was bringing our first child into this world.

I could only hope and believe that Arceus would allow Blade to inherit even a small portion of his fathers courage and strength.

My thoughts were interrupted when a sharp psychic jolt stirred from the depths of my mind. Closing my eyes I quickly searched for the source and saw Michaels mind flame (**Read chapter 4)** and it was quickly becoming larger and brighter. I nearly had to shield myself mentally it was so overwhelming! Normally we would communicate telepathically only from short distances, but he was at work and to attempt a mind link this far from me meant something serious was happening or was about to happen.

i prayed it was the latter.

'_Michael? What's the matter? You've never used a mind link so far from...WHAT?!_' My eyes shot open and I nearly lost the connection. I inhaled and exhaled as calmly as I could to take in everything I was being told.

'Listen, Jessi, I need you to pay attention to what I'm about to tell you. I need you to look outside and towards the Langstons house. Tell me what you see.' The urgency in Michaels voice gave me an ill sensation, a terrible foreboding of which I couldn't explain. I quickly pushed my thoughts aside for now, though, and focused on the world outside our house. I projected my consciousness to a nearby Pidgey roosting on a tree just outside the Langstons home and relayed what I saw to Michael.

_'I see two cars in their driveway that I don't recognize, I'm also detecting several heartbeats...of Pokemon and humans...three...no, four...five...six...'_ My mind began racing as to what was going on; the Langstons were always together and never had more than one Pokemon out at a time. I was reading double the normal number of signals and none of them belonged to the Langstons. I relayed my concern to Michael who immediately cursed in his mind.

'Alright set up a mind link with Derrick and Patrick and tell them whats going on. I can't leave the meeting due to the company President set to arrive in the next thirty minutes so I need you to handle things until I can get out of here. Make sure Amber and Blade are kept in the house and do your best not to let Blade see you leave.'

_'Michael...what is going on? Why are there so many people in the Langstons home?_' I asked with worry and panic evident in my voice.

'I don't really have an exact answer but it has something to do with this man I met outside the office complex. He had red eyes and was wearing a dark blue sports jacket with a black undershirt and black dress pants. His hair was also jet black but what concerned me the most is what he said about a potential "body" inside the home. Those signals you saw must have been the people he sent, whoever they may be. Whatever you do, do NOT, under any circumstance, attempt to engage them until help arrives. The man had a Mightyena and you are weak against Dark-types, not that you couldn't handle yourself but I would rather you not risk it- huh?'

I stood there in confusion for a moment, wondering why Michael cut himself off like that.

'Ok, change of plans, Steven had a family emergency involving his wife so I'm on my way there. Wait for me, Jessi.'

Before I could reciprocate I felt the mind link end and my heart began to sink, the knowledge of the past ten minutes starting to sink in. '_I've got to let Derrick and Patrick know...but that last mind link drained my power. I've told him the repricussions of using long-distance mind linking and he did it anyway. Then again..._' I folded my hands over my chest spike and could feel my heart beat a mile a minute in my chest. '..._this is a very serious situation so I better take it just as seriously.'_

I first went to check on Blade and Amber to make sure they were disposed of. Thankfully Amber was still asleep in her bed but I could hear Blade slashing and hacking at a training dummy Michael had constructed using his newfound psychic powers. It amazed me just how quickly Michael was adjusting to his new life even though it had been ten years since we unofficially became a couple. Since pokemon/human relationships were not legal we ended up "tying the knot" so to speak through our own verbal vows before Derrick, Patrick and Michaels father, along with several friends and relatives of the Kramer family. They saw our relationship as love simply finding its way into our hearts like anyone else's; to know we had such a strong backing of friends and family meant the world to me and Michael.

Putting those thoughts aside I closed my eyes once again and held my arms out at the sides, my mind focusing on two different households in our neighborhood. I could see Patrick raking leaves out of his yard while his Magmortar carefully burned the piles he had made, making sure to keep his flame cannon away from the yard. Derrick was grooming his Delicatty with a hairbrush and occasionally filing the pokemons claws with a nail file. I waited for the opportune moment to address them so they wouldn't be startled but I remembered what was going on and threw caution to the wind.

'_Derrick. Patrick.'_

I could see Derrick swivel side to side in confusion while Patrick was made aware of my voice from his Magmortar. Patrick immediately called out his Espeon and I linked her mind with the other two.

'What is it, Mrs. Kramer?' I heard Derrick address me curtly, which always brought an amused giggle from me.'

'**You rang, Gardy?**' I heard Patricks Espeon reply.

'_Listen to me very carefully, something is going down at the Langstons house right now and I need you to bring your strongest Pokemon with you. I'm not sure what is going on there but Michael apparently met the boss of whoever is intruding on the Langstons...based on what Michael told me it doesn't sound like its for a pleasant afternoon stroll. I counted at least six foreign body signatures within the house and there will probably be more since I can't track pure Dark-types. Michael is on his way home after his meeting got cancelled so we should wait for him before we proceed.'_

I could sense Espeon and Derrick explaining what was going on to their trainer and pokemon respectively and, after a few minutes of silence they both responded.

'**Patrick will bring me and Bruno**' his Espeon replied gently.

'I'll be bringing Snuggles and Topaz' I cringed at how intentionally feminine Derricks voice was. I knew which side of the coin he was on but I just could never get used to that voice of his.

'_Alright, let me check and see how far out Michael is and we can get this show on the road._' I broke off the double mind link and quickly searched for Michaels signature; he was less than five minutes away. I began to dread having to create another double mind link as my energy had already been taxed because of the earlier long-distance connection. If I was going to be ready I needed to do them one at a time.

Taking a deep breath I reached deep into my core for any excess reserves of psychic energy and drew upon that reserve so I could finish communicating with Derrick and Patrick.

'_Okay, Michael is less than five minutes out so let's meet up at Patricks place, Michael is already on his way there._'

* * *

><p>A knock was heard at the door as Patrick went to open it. A somewhat short muscular man with messy blonde hair and stunning emerald green eyes made his way inside and walked towards me.<p>

"How are you feeling, Jessi? Four mind links within the span of forty-five minutes was bound to be taxing on you." I could only nod weakly at Michael as Patrick brought out his two pokeballs which contained Bruno, his Machoke, and Sasha, his Espeon. Derrick unclipped two pokeballs from his belt containing Snuggles, his Delicatty, and Topaz, his Staryu.

The air inside the house was tense and I had to swivel around to make sure time hadn't stood still Or some other crazy phenomenon.

"Aright, from what I know the people inside the Langstons home are part of a pokemon fanatic group known as "PAIR" the group is widely known as one of the first true fanatic organizations bent on ensuring humans and Pokemon remain entirely platonic in their daily lives. As you may also know Professor Langston was set to deliver a speech to the other regions on his recent studies involving interspecies development between Pokemon and their trainers. Apparently the Professor discovered some sort of gene specimen that had resulted from fluids being passed between a trainer and her Blaziken. A sample was extracted from this gene and, after over six months of study, Professor Langston believes he has discovered the cure to Pokerus."

i gasped audibly as did Patrick and Derrick. Pokerus was a common mutation that affected Pokemon with minimal side effects. However, was were somehow transferred to a human the results were disastrous. Many who contracted the deadly disease would die within twenty-four hours of being exposed to it. Up until not the only way to prevent Pokerus from spreading through humans was to outlaw relationships between Pokemon and their trainers, even though there was never any conclusive evidence that linked Pokerus and interspecies relations together.

'_That is fascinating but...why would PAIR want to prevent the document from being published? Wouldn't it prove more beneficial to back the Professor rather than try and keep such a secret hidden?_'

"There in lies the problem, Jessi...PAIR doesn't care for interspecies relationships between Humans and Pokemon, regardless of whether or not there is a link to Pokerus or if there is a benefit to such a union...these guys are simply out to keep people from mating with their Pokemon because they believe it is wrong." I saw his fist clinch and smash onto the table, his fierce emerald eyes burning with a rage I hadn't ever seen before. "They refuse to accept that love can occur between the two and instead write it off as immoral and taboo..."

_'Michael~'_ I cooed into his left ear gently in an attempt to calm him down. We all needed to be at our best right now, especially Michael as he was he strongest fighter between us.

"Sorry everyone...just a little purturbed at the moment. What with a Pokemon fanatic organization trying to kill people and tear me and Jessi apart...it sickens me that there are people as dense as the ones were going to be facing that don't believe that love can cross over boundaries and limits...love always finds a way and as long as two beings have a beating heart...they can feel love for one another..."

I felt the tears begin to well up within me and pour freely from my eyes, even Derrick had engaged the waterworks while Patrick smirked with indifference. Finally Patrick was the one who broke the three of us from our moment.

"Hate to break up this emotional fun fest but we have a neighborhood to reclaim..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ALRIGHT, LET THE CHAOS BEGIN! ALL OF THE WARNINGS POSTED AT THE TOP WILL BE SEEN FROM HERE ON UNTIL THE END OF THE CHAPTER. IF SUCH CONTENT OFFENDS YOU THEN I SUGGEST GOING TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. (When it is posted)**

* * *

><p>Night had finally begun to settle over the neighborhood and three trainers and a Gardevoir were scouting the home of the Langstons carefully.<p>

"What do you see inside, Jessi?"

'_Something is keeping me from going into one room of the house, its a single-entry with no windows to speak of that I can tell but whatever is inside is keeping me from going further.'_

"Damn it, that means they have either powerful Psychic-types blocking any signals from coming in or they have a ton of Dark-types pushing away your psychic waves. For our sake I pray its the latter because we don't have any Pokemon that can fend off an Alakazam or powerful Kadabra."

'_so, what am I, Michael? Chopped liver?_''

"I-I didn't mean that to come across the way it did, Jessi! C-come on, now! I know you're one of the most powerful psychic Pokemon around!"

'_Hmph_!'

Meanwhile Derrick and Patrick just watched with sweat dropping from the back of their heads at the sight of the lovers quarrel. It was amusing to say the least but they had a job to do and this was neither the time or place to lose focus.

"Hey, quiet down! I think I see someone coming out from the front door..."

Michael and Jessica immediately quit their squabbling and turned to the front door of the Langstons. What they saw walk out was a grisly sight...

Professor Langston was being carried over a mans shoulder with his body motionless, and blood was pouring from a horrible gash that covered his entire forehead. Another man walked out and had a woman draped over his shoulders and, just like the Professor, she wasn't moving but her injuries were horrifying beyond words. Jessica started back and covered her mouth, a look of pure terror etched on her face as what she saw finally registered.

Mrs. Langstons arms had been completely stripped of flesh and, even worse, it appeared to have been done by a Pokemon. Her body was dumped unceremoniously in a nearby storm drain while the Professors was sprawled out along the ground, his head being smashed into the unforgiving concrete. Michael had seen more than he could handle and charged forth from their hiding spot in the nearby treeline. With a surge of adrenaline the screaming terror known as Michael Kramer unleashed hell on Earth...

A burst of **Agility** was all the intruders managed to convey before a raging blur of murderous force slammed into the man that had been smashing the Professors head into the ground. The sheer force of the impact caused the mans spine to snap in two, bone sticking out from his back and he was tossed to the side. The enraged human then turned his gaze on the man who had the gall to point a sawed-off shotgun at him. In seconds Michael had crossed the distance with another quick burst of **Agility** and channeled a penetrating beam of psychic energy from a blade that rose from his arm, which began glowing a chaotic purple.

All of this took place in less than seven seconds, from the first mans death to the second finding his shotgun sliced in two and his left arm suddenly missing from his body. The man let out a horrible wail of pain until Michael used another **Psycho Cut** to destroy the mans vocal cords. It wasn't enough to kill him but the missing arm would. At the very least it shut him up so he wasn't screaming so pathetically. He then turned his attention to the surviving four men who could only stare at him as though he was devil spawn reincarnated.

"You should have never come here...now your lives are forfeit and none shall hear you scream as I send your bloated corpses into the fiery pits off hell!"

All hell broke loose as pokeballs were thrown at him in a vain attempt to buy time to escape.

Oh, if only those poor fools knew what they had just done...

"SO YOU CHOOSE TO THROW YOUR POKEMONS LIves AT MY FEET LIKE A LAMB BEFORE A RAVENOUS LION?!"

Michael stared at the four Houndoom that shot him a death glare, the dark and fire types not intimidated in the least by Michaels surge of rage. The other four pokeballs opened to reveal Mightyena who, like their fiery counterparts, refused to back down. All the while their "trainers" were running away with their tails tucked between their legs.

"Dont worry about those cowards, Michael! We'll catch those bastards!" Derrick yelled out as him and Patrick gave chase. Only Jessica stayed behind while watching from the relative safety of the tree line. She didn't know what to think at the moment; in the twenty years she had known Michael she had NEVER seen this much rage come from him. It wasn't just anger and disdain, this was primal...unfiltered...not meant for mere mortal minds to endure.

'_MICHAEL, STOP! YOU'RE LOSING CONTROL OF YOUR EMOTIONS!'_

* * *

><p><strong>MICHAELS POV<strong>

'**_Rage_**...'

"What in the name of Arceus is he?! He's a demon!"

'**_Death_**...'

"STOP STANDING AROUND AND SHOOT HIM ALREADY!"

'**_Hate_**...'

"N-N-NOOOOO!~ GUUUUH-"

'_**All of them will die by my hands...all of them...all...of...them...'**_

Ba-dump...

'..._chael_!'

Ba-dump...

'_Michael! Stop_!'

Ba-dump...

'_MICHAEL STOP! YOU'RE LOSING CONTROL OF YOUR EMOTIONS!'_

**Ba-dump...**

'**_J-Jessi_**...?'

**Ba-dump...**

'_COME BACK TO ME, MICHAEL! DONT LET THE RAGE CONSUME YOU!'_

'**_I can...hear her...calling me...she sounds...so...scared_**...'

**Ba-dump...**

'_N-NO! G-GET AWAY FROM ME! NGGH! MICHAEL! HELP ME!'_

**_'h-huh? Jessi? W-whats going on? Why...can't I move_**...'

**Ba-dump..ba-dump..**

'_MICHAEL SNAP OUT OF IT! PLEASE!...O-OOH ARCEUS! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, BLADE?! WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE HOUSE?!'_

'**_My son_**...'

**Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump!**

'_I'M DOING WHAT DAD WOULD WANT ME TO DO!'_

'_NO! GET BACK, BLADE! YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM ALL BY YOURSELF! THEY'RE DARK-TYPES!'_

_'JUST WATCH ME, MOM! IM GONNA BE A GREAT FIGHTER LIKE DAD, AND IM GONNA START BY SAVING YOU!'_

**Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump!**

'**_Blade~...don't~_**_...'_

**BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP! BA-DUMPBADUMPBADUMPBADUMP~**

'**_Is...this it for me_**?'

...**BA-DUMP~...**

'**_darkness_**...'

**BA-dump~...**

'**_its...cold_**...'

**ba-dump...**

'**_Jessi...Blade...Amber_**...'

...**ba...dum...**

'**_I'm_**...'

...**ba...dum...**

'...**_sorry_**...'

...**ba...dum...**

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong><em>'...'it's...warm...this...light...<em>**'

**_'...Blinding light_**...'

'_You can open your eyes now, my child_...'

'Huh? That voice...wait, open my eyes? Oh...I can open them, and...I...I can move? Wait...where am I? Where is Jessi and Blade? Amber? Derrick? Patrick?'

...

...

...

'_It is good to see you, Michael.'_

I whirled around in this strange place, which looked more fit for royalty. When I saw the source of the voice I suddenly found it difficult to speak, much less form a rational thought.

"I-I-It...can't be...A-A-Arc...eus?"

'_In the flesh, my child. You have no need to fear me, you are in my domain high above the world you call Earth. I have been watching all of my beloved children, human and pokemon alike, but you were always a special one. I saw the pain and anger in your heart and I intervened before the darkness could swallow you whole.'_

I couldn't help but nod, as if my body was on autopilot and my senses refused to listen to anyone but the Alpha Pokemon standing before me in all its glory.

"Why? Why did you save me, Arceus? What is so special about me?"

'_Your son...he goes by the human name Blade, am I correct?'_

"Y-Yes...but, what does that have to do with me? I know he is my son but how-"

'_A great evil looms on the horizon, one that will surely engulf the world if it is left unchecked. A sinister group of humans have been performing vile experiments on my beloved children, twisting their minds and bodies to suit the purposes of their master.'_

I simply nodded and waited for Arceus to continue.

_'These humans...their cruelty towards Pokemon knows no equal. One by one I can sense the spark of life leave my beloved children's hearts during this time, as though their hearts are being shut off from the outside world. These humans are turning Pokemon into mindless tools of war, yet I am unable to intervene.'_

"How is that even possible, Arceus? You are the Alpha Pokemon! How is it you are unable to stop what sounds like another criminal organization bent on world domination?" I stared into the pristine crimson eyes of the god Pokemon and saw...uncertainty.

_'It is not as simple as you make it out to be, my child. The tactics being used by this group of humans puts all wild Pokemon in danger, as they have not yet forged a bond with a trainer or, in most cases, another Pokemon or mate. Their hearts are vulnerable in this state and that is why I am unable to intervene. I share a bond with all of my children but...it is not the same bond as the one you share with your mate and family.'_

I gave another gentle nod in affirmation.

'_There are many types of bonds, just as there are many types of Pokemon. Each bond is unique and has strengths that other bonds do not. There are the "normal bonds" between humans and pokemon, this is the most common bond and, if the bond grows strong enough, becomes a "blood bond." A blood bond can be compared to the level of affection you would find between siblings and family. If the bond reaches a point of deep intimacy, and both parties are willing to share their lives in the process, the bond will evolve to become a "life bond." This type of bond is usually reserved for lovers of the same species and, as such, is one of the most treasured.'_

When Arceus stopped talking I began to ponder what he had just said about the different bonds. Then it hit me.

"You said a life bond was ONE of the most treasured. Does that mean there is a bond that goes beyond lovers and soul-mates?" I saw Arceus nod and offer what I assumed was a warm smile, even though he had no mouth to speak of.

'_You are correct in your assumption, my child. There is a bond so powerful that it is able to transcend the boundaries and laws set by the world. Such a bond will only happen every few generations but its effects are strong enough to last from now until the end of time. It is the only bond capable of resisting the corruption that threatens the world. What makes this bond so important is its ability to be passed down to the next generation.'_

I stared at Arceus with mouth agape and eyes wide open. "You mean...like an Eternal Bond?" I didn't realize how right I was.

'_Exactly, my child! An Eternal Bond is just as it sounds, one that will last forever. It is this most sacred of bonds that you share with the one you call Jessica. As I mentioned, such a bond is passed down to future generations so that means your son, Blade, and daughter, Amber, will form Eternal Bonds in time with other humans who share the same pure heart, mind and soul. In order for your son, Blade, to be in a position to continue the bond he must become stronger and you are going to be the one to ensure that it happens.'_

_"_Great Arceus, not to question your words or judgement, how am I going to accomplish that when I have no power of my own?"

_'Michael. The power...is already in you.'_

I tilted my head in confusion.

'_Take a look at yourself, my child. The power inside of you has already manifested itself...'_

I suddenly saw a reflection of myself being projected in front of me and my jaw nearly hit the floor. I looked exactly like a Gallade, the Blade Pokemon. There were several noticeable differences about me that were not the norm for a Gallade but I was not overly concerned about those differences.

"Does this mean I'm...a Pokemon now?"

'_Not entirely, my child, the power inside of you has awakened the other half of your soul...your Pokemon half. You still have your humanity intact but possess the body of a pokemon._

I looked at Arceus in complete shock.

_'Surely you must have wondered why your efforts to gain human companionship was such a struggle? It is because you are not fully human, and you never were.'_

_"_What are you saying, Arceus? Does this have to do with my birth defect? With my mind?"

_'You could say that. In truth, however, your unusual brainwaves are a result of a hereditary condition passed down to you. It affects all who have the natural ability to sense emotions and, as a result, possess a much higher mental capacity and can absorb knowledge at considerably higher thresholds. At the same time you are able to use your vast knowledge in ways that are practically impossible for humans to execute. In other words, Michael, you are more like a Psychic-type pokemon than you are an actual human.'_

_"_So...my family are all pokemon?"

_'Your ancestors were part of an unusual bloodline, one that was centered on the choices a young human made in his pursuit of a certain pokemon. This man befriended a Ralts, much like you did years ago. However this Ralts had a father and a mother, A Gallade and Gardevoir respectively. The father, seeing the immediate bond form between his child and the human, left his lasting legacy in the form of a mark on the humans body and, through no coincidence, changed the genetic structure of the human he cut. The mark was to be a promise, a bond had been forged and that same Gallade's powers were absorbed into your ancestors DNA which, in turn, allowed the human to eventually create an Eternal Bond with the Ralts. These same genes have been passed down from generation to generation and now are in you as well. THAT is the power that has been awakened in you.'_

_"_What about my father? What about Angel, my Pidgeot? What of my company? How am I going to be able to do anything in a pokemons body?"

_'My child, that is not for you to be concerned with at this time...rest assured I have taken the necessary precautions to those you were involved with. They will be none the wiser that anything has even happened. Those who are meant to see your true form will see it, those who are not will merely see you in your human form. As far as protecting those you care for._..' Arceus snickered afterwards.

I looked at Arceus incredulously.

_'You possess the abilities and strengths of a Gallade. A Gallade is one of the strongest fighters in all of the pokemon world, as well as a clever Psyhic-type tactician. Your unusual appearance can be linked to the fact that you still possess your humanity, so long as you do not mega-evolve. Should you choose to pursue mega evolution you will lose what remains of your humanity and risk the same darkness that devoured you earlier returning. I was able to stem the flow of corruption long enough for you to speak with me and choose for yourself whether or not to return to the world you call home, as well as unlock the key to your destiny. The choice, ultimately, is in your hands.'_

"Why all of this? Why do this for me?"

'_Surely your beloved has informed you of the prophecy involving the man who would unite humans and Pokemon in every way? Well, lets just say you will play a more crucial role in fulfilling that prophecy than you give yourself credit for. The Eternal Bond you share with your mate has already manifested itself into a protege- your son, Blade. You must be the one to make the choice that will allow him to grow strong enough to end the conflict that looms ahead, as well as continue the sacred bond you have created with the one you call Jessica.'_

I could only shake my head in disbelief at what was transpiring; I had been blessed by the god of all Pokemon and now I was some sort of "chosen one"

'_Alas, my child, you are not the true "Chosen One" as that child has already begun his journey...your duty is to unify the nations in the belief that love truly has no preference in whom or what it manifests with. Humans and Pokemon already share a precious bond as partners in battle, you and Jessica will ensure that the bond can grow into one that sees humans and Pokemon as partners in life as well.'_

Despite all I was just told I could only think of one thing to say...

"You...read my mind?"

'_Hmmhmm...yes, I guess I did, my child. I do apologize for prying, but I wanted to wrap this up...your son is almost at his limit and your beloved is waiting for you...'_

"Blade...Jessica..."

_'I will send your soul back into your earthly body now, Michael. Please know that I will not be able to intervene in this manner ever again. The darkness that had overtaken your heart has been purified but you must learn to temper your emotions, lest they take control of you once again. Should you choose to mega-evolve you will become a full Pokemon and lose your human heart and, as mentioned earlier, exposé yourself to the corrupting influences that tainted you this day.'_

"I understand...thank you for everything...Arceus..."

'_Ahh...Michael, before you go, I have something I need to give you. I know I said not to pursue is path but I feel it would be better to play it safe. The battles ahead will test your mettle and your intestinal fortitude like none other But I have faith that you will see it through to the end.'_

I saw Arceus conjure a portal from seemingly nothing and beckoned a strange object from within the vortex of void energy.

_'This is a Mega-Evolution stone. It just so happens that this one is called "Galladite" '_

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter 8 is done! You should know the drill by now.<strong>


	9. Plans and Miracles

**THE UPDATE BUS HAS LEFT A FEW SUBTLE CHANGES, READING EXPERIENCE IS STILL "SUPER EFFECTIVE"**

* * *

><p><strong>CR0553: Yeah, you could say the typos and lack of detail can be attributed to my ten year hiatus. It will improve as time goes on, however. I'm pleased you noticed how I'm thinking outside the box with this story. People see Pokephilia and immediately think its a smut fic. There are multiple sides to each genre and my story touches on just one of them. Hopefully I can keep you interested as well as all those who read this story.<strong>

**ALSO, WOW! OVER 2000 VIEWS IN FIVE DAYS. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal"

_'Telepathy/Pokemon Thoughts'_

'Normal Thoughts'

"**Pokespeech**/**Ability** (ex: **Pika-Pi**) / (ex: **Hyper Beam**)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last chapter was difficult to write as I hate reading incredibly graphic material, much less actually writing it. This will be the last chapter to have disturbingly dark themes in it so it will become less heart-wrenching to read from now on. I ask for your patience in this regard.**

**The story will be getting deeper as we move along and characters from the anime will begin filtering their way in. I will try to keep them as close to canon as possible while giving them respectable changes that normally come with age. (*cough* *cough* Ash Ketchum)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER: YOU GUESSED IT, I DON'T OWN POKEMON.<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>

'_That sinister aura...What has happened to my beloved? This has to be a bad dream!_' I mentally screamed while watching in horror as Michael landed a vicious kick to the side of one of the Houndooms skulls, knocking it out in one move. The eyes of the man i loved, those normally friendly emerald green eyes, were now ablaze with primal rage. The human heart that beat within him was filled with anger after seeing the Professor in such a crippled state as well as the fate of his wife... _'Oh, Arceus, why? This was simply too much for my beloved to take!'_

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I failed to noticed a pair of Mightyena had approached me with a look of hunger and sinister rage. Their twisted facial expressions told me all i needed to know, I was to be their chew-toy and snack. I started back and attempted to use a **Psychic** attack but it just dissipated harmlessly between the two of them. It then dawned on me that I used a Psychic-type ability on a Dark-type, causing me to curse under my breath. '_Of course it wouldn't work, everyone knows that!_' I began charging a **Shadow Ball** and waited until it was too much to handle safely. Quickly moving my right palm forward to dislodge the sphere of chaotic energy from its tether I watched as it slammed into one of the Mightyena, sending it sprawling towards the other Pokemon attacking my beloved with swirls in its eyes. Panic began to set in and my back bumped against the nearby tree line, pinning me with only one way to go, with a ravenous Pokemon seeking to sink his teeth into me.

'_N-NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! M-MICHAEL! SAVE ME! SNAP OUT OF IT!'_ I mentally screamed at the rage-filled human, my beloved, a couple dozen yards from my location, his eyes still blazing with fury as another Houndooms skull was caved in by a **Mega Punch** from Michael. As long as Michael stayed in this state we had a chance...as long as he stayed in this fit of rage...but...I was severely concerned about his mental state of mind when this was all said and done. Would Michael even be himself? What kind of damage did the mere sight of the Professors skull cracked open, along with his wife having her arms chewed off as well as their Pokemon killed execution style with handguns? Would heaven be able to tell friend from foe? Would he even recognize me?

These questions soon took a backseat to current events, however, as the worst case scenario was unfolding before my eyes.

It started with a **Crunch** attack by a Houndoom, which Michael was able to shake off but one of the Mightyena smashed into him shortly thereafter with a **Take Down**. It all started a vicious snowball effect as the two Houndooms used **Flamethrower,** one aimed at Michaels face and the other at his legs. When the flames made contact with human skin I could hear the scream of agony leave my beloved lungs. It was unbearable, but I had no way of fighting these Pokemon due to my type disadvantage and I simply did not have it in me to fire another Shadow Ball. Another **Crunch** attack had locked on Michaels neck and I could see those fangs pierce his flesh, watching as blood began to flow freely from the fresh wound.

Michael began to flail wildly, diving at the Mightyena with his right leg extended and using **Hi-Jump Kick** but missed badly, taking another **Flamethrower** attack to the head from the Houndoom now behind him. The crown of his head had been scorched badly and the same attack also set his clothes on fire. Even though his skin was being torched and his blood flowing like a leaking faucet from the numerous gashes and puncture wounds I could see the determination and rage fueling his movements just from the look in his eyes. _'Arceus, no! MICHAEL! YOU'VE GOT TO-'_ my thoughts were interrupted by a blur of green and white filling my vision. It smashed into the two Houndooms attacking Michael while pushing away the Mightyena coming in for another **Take Down**. The Mightyena in front of me was then casually tossed aside like a used newspaper. When my eyes were able to focus on whatever it was that had arrived my heart stopped.

Standing before me was our son.

_'B-BLADE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THE HOUSE?!_' I mentally screamed at the foolhardy Gallade in front of me, watching as he ignored my question and formed two blades of purple energy on his arms, a Gallade specialty- **Psycho Cut.** '_THAT WON'T WORK, BLADE! THEY'RE DARK-TYPES!_' He turned around to face me and I could see the look of hope and fearlessness in them. He didn't seem to care about that, he was here for one reason and one reason only, which he confirmed to me in perfect tone.

_'I'm here to save you, mom! I'm going to prove how strong I am and I'll start by saving you!'_ His eyes were a piercing Emerald, which he took after his father, and I could see the courage instilled in their depths. _'I have to prove how strong I am so I can make dad proud of me...'_

I shook my head violently and tried to be the voice of reason in his moment of insanity. Yes it was a fresh body against four tired ones but Blade had not yet perfected his combat abilities and he was facing off against four Dark-types. He had his fathers fighting blood in his veins but he still could not use anything but those meager fighting skills due to type difference. '_NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ALL OF THEM ON BY YOURSELF! PLEASE, BLADE! DON'T DO THIS!'_

'_This is what dad would want me to do, mom, and I know I can do this!'_ Those words were followed by an abrupt charge and the two blades of psychic energy sliced through the four Dark-types...

As expected the energy dissipated harmlessly after making contact. The four Pokemon, however, lost total interest in me and began pursuing Blade. I watched as Blade used **Agility** not once but twice to send a few of the Houndoom into the nearby trees with fast turns and the occasional **Mega Kick.**

In the end, however, he wasn't really doing that much damage to the Dark-types and was merely creating distance from myself and my beloved...

_'Michael! Is he even still alive?!'_

I quickly made my way over to my beloveds lifeless form and placed my left hand over his heart and my other hand over my chest spike. I could feel nothing.

Michael was gone, his heart wasn't beating and his skin was already starting to run cold.

I lost it.

_'NO! ARCEUS, NO! NO! NO~ YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED US YOU HAD PLANS FOR HIM! FOR US! YOU LIED TO ME, ARCEUS! YOU LIED TO ME! HE'S DEAD! MY BELOVED IS DEAD YOU BASTARD...'_ I began wailing uncontrollably, clutching my beloveds chest and smashing my right hand into it over and over again, falling prey to my own warning from earlier, and losing control of my emotions. This was so much different than the pain Michael had gone through, however. This particular grief, this pain was a result of a much more traumatic set of circumstances.

I was heartbroken...devastated...shattered...it felt as though the other half of my being had been ripped right out of me, never to be seen or heard from again. My dress was getting soaked in Michael's blood but I didn't care, I didn't care about anything anymore. I had been his only friend and companion when we met twenty years ago and, until we had Blade, had no other outside communication with any other humans or Pokemon except his father. We had finally settled down, made friends in Patrick, Derrick and their Pokemon. Michael had found a good paying job and was living the life he never had the fortune of having while growing up.

Now it had been taken from him in such a twisted manner by the one who was supposedly the god of all Pokemon, the Alpha Pokemon and, ironically, the same Pokemon who had the gall to tell me there were "big plans for the two of us". Those plans may as well have been a dagger in my back. I heard a painful groan coming from Blades direction and I looked up with tear-stained eyes, my fists covered in Michaels blood.

Blade was panting and staggering, trying to avoid another pair of fangs poised to clamp down on his throat. With a sheer surge of will he punched one of the Mightyena in the jaw, breaking it instantly. Now there were three pokemon left and I could tell our son was running on adrenaline at this point. He juked to the right and ducked under a pair of flamethrowers by both Houndooms and sent the other Mightyena flying with a **Thunderpunch** to the skull. The creature now lay unmoving on the dry ground. There were now but two Pokemon left but they still looked fresh and ready to fight while numerous nicks, cuts and puncture wounds covered Blades skin. He was also losing a lot of blood just like Michael had and I watched as he collapsed from the fatigue and stopped moving completely. My mind wouldn't be able to take my son's death as well and I wanted the pain to end at this point. Placing my hands over my chest spike I was about to do the unthinkable...

* * *

><p>A Gardevoirs chest spike serves many purposes, from acting as a catalyst to sense emotions to being a pleasure font for mating. It was also the source of strength for a Gardevoir and acted as a vessel for their tremendous psychic powers. The truly crucial purpose of the spike was actually rather pragmatic: it served and acted as the heart of a Gardevoir.<p>

Within that spike pumped the same lifeblood that kept it alive and proved how, like every other Pokemon, it was more like a human than it was ever given credit for. If anything were to ever happen to a Gardevoirs chest spike it would prove disastrous to its well-being. As a result the exterior of the spike was made incredibly durable, enough to withstand the force of a bullet fired from a small caliber gun. It had been said that the only way the spike could be damaged was because the Gardevoir wished it to happen. In fact, the only recorded documentation of a Gardevoirs chest spike being damaged revealed the cause as attempted self-destruction...

They would have committed suicide by forcing their spike to crack down the center, effectively splitting their body and soul in two.

* * *

><p>I felt I had no reason to live anymore and my hands squeezed down on my chest spike, sending shockwaves of pain through my body. it didn't matter anymore, Michael was gone and I would be joining him alongside Blade, who was motionless on the ground. I could see my life flashing in front of my eyes as I felt the spike bend ever so slightly, delivering a painful jolt up and down my spine. I closed my eyes and bit down on my lower lip to hide my voice and keep it contained, not wanting the two Houndoom to hear my cries. Just before the spike could be shattered by my own hands I saw a wall of light form overhead and illuminate the world around me.<p>

I watched as light poured into my beloveds body, his form levitating off the ground. I saw his wounds being sealed shut by the mysterious light. The punctures closed and the numerous gashes and scars were erased as though they had never happened. I could feel a pounding sensation in my skull andnchestbas my spike began molding back into its proper shape. The light eventually became too much for my normal eyes to handle so I used my minds eye. I could see a mysterious presence standing next to my beloved, its body in the shape of a centaur but more lithe. A golden ring caked with several spikes of the same material surrounded its central frame in the appearance of a Dias. Its hooves were floating just off the ground, surprisingly causing no disturbance on the surface whatsoever. I looked up into its eyes and saw what appeared to be a set of metal plates serving as its face and its eyes were a soothing crimson. Just staring into them made my heart settle and caused my breathing to fall lax. I stood in awe before what was obviously a Pokemon but I had no idea who or what it was until it spoke...and I fell to my knees in quick subservance.

'_It is good to see you again, my child'_

it was Arceus! The Alpha Pokemon itself! My mouth opened and closed rapidly, wanting to say something but then having second guesses about whether I should even allow myself to speak before the deity in front of me.

'_I want you to know it is alright, my child, I have already forgiven your anger and rage for it was said in the moment when all hope seemed lost. Rest assured I hold no ill will towards you.'_

I finally let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding in, tears forming in my eyes as I then gazed upon the still floating form of my beloved.

'_The one you call Michael is not yet ready for death, my child, he has yet to play his part in the cycle of life. It would be a terrible thing if I allowed misfortune to fall on him just as I had promised you and him so much'_

_'W-what do you mean, A-Arceus? I know you said he was the ancestor of the one destined to bring Pokemon and humans together in every way but-_'

I was interrupted as a vision filled my minds eye, and I could see a monumental structure composed entirely of glass and rock, steel, grass and ice. Its height dared to reach for the sky and I could see numerous Flying-type Pokemon smash into the building with nary a scratch being made on the resilient structure. I then heard a commotion below and turned my attention to the ground, spotting a group of people and Pokemon standing before the towering giant. They were all enveloped in shadows but i could still see their eyes. Two of the figures immediately stood out to me.

It was Michael and myself, at least I was assuming this because of the intense emerald green and piercing amber that shone from their faces.

The next thing I knew the entire structure in front of them began to groan pitifully, leaning dangerously on one side. The sudden shift in weight was all it took to cause the entire structure to buckle as pieces began tumbling from the higher floors and crashing to the ground with a deafening clap of thunder. I could see raging rivers and pillars of fire scorching the sky and fear-inducing battle cries filled the landscape. I could see dragons circling the dying behemoth composed of twisting metal, the ground itself opening up to swallow the structure whole before sealing itself shut. A brutal clap of thunder and countless peels of lightning filled the sky before the sun broke through the clouds and illuminated the aftermath. There was not a single trace of what had once been an unmissable goliath left, the shards of glass, rock, ice, steel and grass were nowhere to be found. More importantly, however, the shadows that had enveloped the figures suddenly lifted and my initial suspicions were confirmed.

Standing before the scene were Michael, myself, Patrick, Derrick and a man I knew was Michaels father from his messy blonde hair which, interestingly enough, had begun to gray while those commanding emerald green eyes still glowed with a luster that never seemed to fade or dull. The rest of the figures were not familiar to me though I did recall Arceus mention a "Chosen One" with a Pikachu. Surely he or she would be part of such a magnificent spectacle. I narrowed my eyes and, standing near the end of the first row of people, I saw a young raven-haired teenager with fierce golden eyes. On his left shoulder was a Pikachu and I could see the wisdom in their eyes that revealed hardships and travels spanning the entire globe. Their youthful appearance betrayed that wisdom and I was certain I heard someone's stomach growling, to which all eyes were trained on the teen.

Before the vision faded I could also see a tall man with dark skin and spiky brown hair. His eyes were slitted and his lips were formed in an empty manner, likely serving as a facade to hide the emotions running rampant inside his mind. He was wearing a pair of brown pants, an orange t-shirt and a green vest hanging over it.

'_You have many questions I am sure, my child. Know that the answers will come to you as you and Michael fulfill your destinies to finally unite humans and Pokemon in every way.' _I could only nod my head before a thought occurred to me.

_'What had happened to Blade and the Houndoom that were still attacking?'_

'_Look around, my child, and the answer will be revealed to you.'_

Everything had stopped, frozen in place as if life itself had been put on a permanent "pause"

_'What you have just witnessed was seen by no one but you and Michael. What you two have seen must not be revealed to anyone that you saw in the vision as it will disturb the balance needed for your destinies to intertwine with the others. Rest assured, everything you have seen will come to pass and your beloved will be coming back...in his new form...his true form.'_

With that Arceus began to fade from existence and the real world resumed its motions. I could hear the pair of Houndoom growling threateningly back at Blade as he got back on one knee. I was about to rise to my feet and shield him with my body when the same glow from earlier engulfed Michaels prone form. This time the light was concentrated solely on my beloved and the two Houndoom turned their gaze to the divine display as did Blade. What transpired could only be seen as a miracle As the light faded and a tall figure was standing in the lights wake.

The figure standing in place was human in shape and looked roughly a few inches taller than Michael. The top of its head was separated into layers, with a dirty blonde helmet-shaped piece of armor encompassing the sides of its cranium while a sickle-shaped protrusion separated the layers evenly. The protrusion was menacing in its own right with its metallic silver sheen. The creatures' body was, in a word, fit. Muscles easily flexed against peach-colored skin and its shoulders had a slight curve to them. Its chest and back were lightly bulging with muscles and they seemed to throb when its body flexed. Its arms had an unnatural shape with only three fingers instead of five on its hands. The digits were fused together into a sharp point and its elbows extended back above its head, giving its arms the appearance of a pair of blades. A trim waistline was quickly pushed out in a completely circular shape, dividing its body into upper and lower halves. The lower half of its body was fairly unremarkable except that the skin was a deep shade of navy blue, appearing to look like a pair of dark jeans. After taking in the strange sight which, oddly enough, resembled a Gallade I saw it turn around...

Its eyes were the purest shade of emerald green I have ever had the fortune of seeing, their depths freezing my body and mind in their tracks. I searched through the creatures emotions and found only love and compassion. I kept looking into its eyes, which seemed to be calling out to me, begging me to acknowledge it.

It all hit me in that moment.

_'M...M...Mi-chael?'_ My voice was trembling, afraid to believe what I so desperately wanted to believe at that moment. It wasn't until those long arms spread wide that my body went on autopilot. I ran towards him, towards my salvation, towards my pillar and my strength...

Towards my beloved.

We embraced, my chest spike pressing against his own yet we didn't care. We had each other again, even if my beloved looked different he was still there. Those eyes, the same eyes I fell in love with twenty years ago, held the same love and compassion as before...no...they had an even more profound layer of emotion that could only come from losing what you love but getting it back again. This was the same look I had as well.

_'Michael...tell me its you...please...I need to hear it..._' I said through my mind, all doubt had already been cleared but I still wanted to hear his voice.

'_I'm right here, Jessi, always have been and always will be.'_

Our faces leaned in close, lips parting and eyes half-lidded as I saw my beloved in a new light. I could still feel his human heart and soul beating and resonating as strong as ever, but now I could see him as the most handsome Gallade alive. A Gardevoirs natural mate...no...it was still Michael and no physical change or manifestation would ever change that.

It didn't hurt though how incredibly sexy he looked as a Gallade.

Finally our lips met and I could feel every ounce of passion, every motion of his body, every exhale of breath, everything that was good and right in the world was in this kiss. It was a kiss I thought I would never have the joy of receiving again. I could feel his mind link with my own and he quickly jumped into the air with me pressed against his strong chest. I could have died happy in his arms...

'_Don't you go and die on me, missy, not after I came back for you._' I couldn't help but giggle as he reciprocated the same thing I told him that day years ago. My thoughts were suddenly cut short as a low, guttural growl filled the air. I glanced down and saw the two Houndoom had completely forgotten about Blade and were now intent on ravaging Michael and myself. Before we landed I felt the weight lift from my body and I was in a state of suspended animation. I looked at Michael and saw his eyes glowing a fierce emerald, showing off powers I didn't think possible for a Gallade. '_I'll finish this quickly...'_

He landed with the grace of an Absol and was launching punches and kicks at speeds that would make a Ninjask jealous, too fast for the naked eye to discern. In less than five seconds one of the Houndoom lay broken, battered and bloodied with its horns broken off at the halfway point. The other saw its partner fall in battle so quickly and took the smartest course of action given the situation...

It charged at my beloved, seemingly uncaring if it wound up the same way as its partner and Michael was quick to prepare for the attack when the Pokemon suddenly jerked to the side and, with a burst of **Agility**, began charging straight towards me. I threw up a quick **Reflect** but it would not be needed. I dared glance at the scene in front of me and saw the Houndoom completely still...

...suspended in the air thanks to my beloveds silver arm-scythe impaling the Pokemon cleanly through the center of its body...

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter 9 ladies and gentlemen! Apologies for the late upload as I had something come up at work and had to take care of it.<strong>

**As usual you can leave comments, compliments or complaints in a review or private message. I won't think any lesser if you have criticism, after all I'm trying to better the final product so it is a worthwhile read.**

**I will hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow afternoon or evening (for those living in the US) **


	10. Scars and Secrets

**CR0553: I am glad to hear that from you, I always take readers' constructive criticism to heart as it tends to make the story better. Also that idea sounds rather hellish (no pun intended) and we could definitely see something like that in the works! I just hope I can do it justice *wink***

**Guest: I appreciate the compliment, truly! I will need to go back through the other chapters and update them soon before I get too deep into the story, though. After all we are going to be getting into the meat of the story and I want my earlier chapters keep to scare anyone away *chuckle***

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal"

'_Telepathy/Pokemon Thoughts'_

'Normal Thoughts'

"**POKESPEECH/Abilities" **(ex: **Pika-pi**) (ex: **Hydro Pump**)

**PLEASE NOTE THAT, AS A POKEMON, MICHAEL WILL SOMETIMES TALK IN (" ") WITH BOLD TEXT. THIS IS BECAUSE HE IS PART-GALLADE NOW.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All of the reviews and advice have done wonders apparently and I want to say thank you to all who have offered that advice and continued to support my story by reading it and sharing your input.**

**I know I said I wouldn't be doing anymore exceedingly dark themes for awhile but one of the readers offered a brilliant suggestion and I will be working on implementing it, starting with this chapter. I just hope I can do it justice!**

**We are at what I like to call a "crossroad" in this story. Michael has obtained the powers of a Gallade and used them to save Jessica and Blade but what of the Professor? Also who exactly is "PAIR" and why are they so intent on preventing Pokemon and their trainers from truly bonding? Finally what was that strange vision Arceus revealed to Jessica and Michael?**

**There will be a lot for me to try and piece together in this story so any input or constructive criticism will be welcomed with open arms. Also, I have had a couple people ask me how long this story will be. To be perfectly honest I am not sure but I don't see a reason to put a number on this just yet.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER: I WENT TO THIS WEBSITE TO OWN POKEMON BUT GOT A 404 MESSAGE SAYING IT DOESN'T EXIST<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: VERY GRAPHIC VIOLENCE (this is the most extreme warning for this particular category. There will be instances of dismemberment as it is occurring, i would not suggest reading on if you are squeamish. Then again the pain will go to the ones that deserve it so maybe it will even out?) AND GRAPHIC LANGUAGE.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>

I had stars in my eyes and goosebumps traveling up and down every square inch of my body, my eyes locked on my savior who had the form of a Gallade and the eyes of the human I fell in love with twenty years ago. His right arm was lifted in the air striking a victory pose while the other was cocked back, ready to strike anyone foolish enough to challenge his might. Above him was the lifeless form of a Pokemon widely known for stalking their prey and burning them alive with flames as intense as the ones found in hell.

Those flames had never touched me because of him, because of my beloved and I saw the spark of life burning brighter than ever before within him. I watched as Michael closed his left eye while keeping the other locked on the Dark and fire type currently serving as a kabob for the two-foot silver scythe jutting out from my beloveds arm. Such a formidable weapon designed to cut through all opposition like a fall harvest, leaving nothing but absolution in its wake. I then saw Michael huff before slamming the blade down and driving the dead Pokemon ten feet into the earth, leaving a Houndoom-sized crater in the aftermath.

_'I guess I overdid it, huh?'_ I wiped a stray tear from my eye and punched his left shoulder playfully, finally able to take a moment and look around at the damage caused by our extended altercation. I saw the bodies of three Mightyena and two Houndoom while the other three Pokemon were in such a state of disorder they were hardly recognizable. I could smell the blood of those Pokemon but also detected a strong copper-like odor coming from the nearby storm drain, and then it hit me.

'_Mrs. Langston was thrown in there_!' I went to get up but Michael kept me where I was, shaking his head with sorrow evident on his face. I knew the prognosis was bleak given the state of her body but I had always hoped, now that hope was gone and I could pray that the Professor avoided a similar fate. Michael then tilted my chin up and gestured over towards the Professors body which still had not moved since he was drug out.

'_See if we can save the Professors life still, I have someone I need to talk to_.' I gave a quick nod and scampered over towards Professor Langston to check his condition.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's POV<strong>

I watched her run towards the Professor and I shook my head with frustration. The outlook wasn't good as the neighborhood had sustained extensive damage on our street corner, Mrs. Langston had been brutally murdered and the Professor may have suffered the same fate. Pile on the fact that Blade lie in a crumpled heap nearby and Jessica was surely scarred mentally from such an ordeal.

All-in-all I was feeling really, REALLY fucking angry.

I refused to let that anger cloud my thinking for long, however. I realized just how much worse it could have been, thanking Arceus above that I still had Blade and Amber, I still had Jessica and I had gained incredible new powers. It was because of these powers that I could actually protect people. Before I got too far ahead of myself though I wanted to chat with the boy, no...the **man** who saved Jessica's life.

"**Hey, sport, how you holding up?**" I watched as Blade lifted his head and coughed up some blood, a sign he was suffering from internal injuries. "**Forget I asked, let me fix you right up."** I trailed off while placing my right hand on my son's chest, gathering large quantities of powerful psychic energy through the tips of my fingers. It was a staple for Psychic-types and I was no exception to the rule despite being part-human. When I felt that the energy had reached an acceptable level I sent the ball of purple light into my son with a single word.

"**Recover**"

Blades' body was completely engulfed in the healing energy and the effects were instantaneous. Bones were rearranged and the numerous gashes, scars and puncture wounds vanished without a trace. Unfortunately I was unable to restore my sons physical strength, that would require actual rest on his part. Kneeling down in front of him I looked Blade dead in the eye and said...

"**You did good, sport.**"

I couldn't help but smile at his reaction as he attempted to rise, my eyes glowing a bright emerald green as I kept him in the same state of suspended animation as I had done to Jessica when we were attacked by the two Houndoom. He looked at me quizzically before getting the hint and began closing his eyes to get some sleep. With Blade situated and in improving health I turned my attention to Jessica who, it seemed, had managed to close the gaping wound that covered much of the Professor's forehead. He still was not out of the woods yet, not by a long shot. He had lost a lot of blood due to excessive blunt force trauma and I was worried he may have suffered a stroke because of it if death had not already claimed him.

'_Hey Jessi, how is he?_' She turned to face me with a somber look, I knew that look anywhere and it made me sigh with frustration. I leaned in closer until my forehead was pressed up against the Professors', hoping to find his minds flame and fan it. I had no such luck but I could still hear the tell-tale beating of his human heart. The prognosis was apparent immediately and, with a deep frown, I looked at Jessica and told her.

'_Professor Langston...is showing all the signs, I believe he suffered a stroke due to blood loss. I tried to find his minds' flame but it took a deep mind scan to find it. I could barely make out the spark of life inside it, to make matters worse his slow brain activity tells me he is very close to entering a comatose state. If we don't get him to a proper medical facility he won't survive the next twenty-four hours and even if we do I have no way to predict what kind of Professor will be there when or even if he comes to.'_

I saw Jessica wince noticeably at my statement, her hands clutching at her chest spike and gritting her teeth together with frustration. I knew exactly what was going through her mind, literally and figuratively, the Professor was one of the only humans we had become friends with and also one of the only humans in a position of power that approved of our current relationship. In that regard the Professor and his wife were like a second family to us, now that family was one member short and in jeopardy of losing the other.

_'Come on, Jessi, we need to hurry and find Patrick and Derrick and tell them what has happened. I just hope they were able to find and catch those other henchmen so we can get some answers.'_ I saw Jessica nod and we both branched out minds eyes out to search for our friends' signatures. It took less than a few seconds and, after centering in on their position, we cast a double **Teleport** to their location.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Alright, Bruno, use another **Cross Chop** on 'fashion disaster' over there!" Patrick said with a groan as his Machoke pulled its arms back and swung them in an arc at its opponent, who just so happened to be one of the men that fled the scene earlier. The high-powered Fghting-type attack did considerable damage to the mans' knees, shattering one and nearly breaking the other. The man screamed in pain but his day wasn't over, not by a long shot for now he faced the best-dressed of the tag-team.

"Topaz, use your **water gun** on his face and Snuggles use **Doubleslap** on his knees!" Derrick ordered in his rather feminine voice, watching with delight as his Staryu blasted the mans face with a high-powered Water-type move and Delicatty made Bruno's damage even more noticeable with several painful smacks curtosy of claw-laced paws. "Alright, sugar, we're giving you one last chance to tell us who you're working for before me and my friend bring out the big guns."

The man merely spit in Derrick's face and offered a smug grin.

Just as Derrick was about to call out his Weavile and Patrick his Magmortar a blinding set of lights illuminated the open field around them. The lights revealed the imposing duo in all their glory. Michael looked on with amusement at Patricks face while Derrick seemed smitten with the human-turned-Gallade.

"WOW! Let me just say, sugar, if you weren't already Jessica's arm candy I would be fawning over you right now~" Derrick trailed off much more loudly than Michael was really comfortable with. Jessica merely giggled at the mans' flirtatious antics and hooked her left arm around Michael's right.

_'We'll take that as a compliment to my beloveds sex appeal, and there is plenty of it for sure!_' Jessica trailed with a soft giggle while Michael kept his glare on the battered, bloodied and bruised man in front of him. Michael had questions that he wanted answers to...now, and he would traverse hell or high water to get them.

**A/N: YOU ARE ABOUT TO ENTER A WORLD OF INCREDIBLE PAIN AND BODILY TORTURE. IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH I WOULD SUGGEST SKIPPING THIS SECTION!**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's POV<strong>

I approached the man in front of me and opened my minds eye to pierce into his thoughts, finding nothing but contempt and brash confidence, he had the typical personage of someone with nothing to lose and would rather die than give up whatever information. Fortunately I had one of the best mentors in negotiation in the form of my father, who also happened to be a criminal investigator in his prime. As a result the words flowed from my mouth, although technically my mind, like a river.

'_You have the same scent of that Houndoom from earlier.'_ I started off simple, at least in his mind. In reality I was referring to the Pokemon I had impaled on my arm-scythe when it attempted to attack Jessica. _'What you did to that Pokemon was unforgivable you know? Abandoning it like you did and leaving it to fend for itself against an opponent that could rip it limb from limb. What do you even take pokemon for? What are they to you?'_

"Ha! I'm going to assume that's you talking to me, Gallade? You are an interesting one for sure! You look strangely enough like that boy who took the lives of two of my comrades. Tell him he owes me their lives and that I'll accept repayments in the form of body parts and blood." the man sneered with rage evident in his voice. I lifted my right arm and quickly plunged it into the mans left shoulder, digging through the bone and three feet of dirt before pulling back, and repeating the process with the other shoulder. The man roared in pain as blood began pouring from the open wounds.

_'Based on your previous injuries and the ones I have just inflicted you have less than two hours to live, so unless you want to suffer for the remainder of your pitiful life I would suggest answering the question I threw at you.'_ I replied calmly, lifting my blood-soaked right arm up and taking position near the mans ribs. '_Well? I'm waiting **friend**_' I put added emphasis on the word 'friend' to make my point.

"Go to hell, Pokemon scum! You'll get nothing from me! You are but a cog in the grand scheme of things and when my master finishes with his plans, well, let's just say you and your mate there will wish you had never been born." Well, that certainly made my job easier, and it REALLY made what I was out to do easier on my conscious. I moved my other arm out and placed it on the mans twitching right hand, aiming my arm-scythe at his pinkie finger and driving the organic metal home. The blade sliced through bone and tissue, sending the digit rolling along the dirt and causing a stream of blood to pour from the open wound. "AGGGH!~ YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

I wasted no time in chopping off his index finger and watching as it too rolled along the grass to join its compatriot. I gazed into the mans eyes again and the fires of his rage were burning brighter than I had thought possible. I was getting nowhere fast so I changed my approach slightly. I took his middle finger and bent it back at a painful angle, snapping the bone clean off and leaving it dangling like a limp noodle. Another blood-curdling scream later I repeated the process with his thumb. At this point I could hear the mans heart beating at nearly a hundred and sixty beats per minute. I was making progress it would seem.

'_Well it would seem your right hand is now completely useless so no more happy fun time for you.'_ I mocked the man without remorse, watching as his face contorted with barely suppressed rage. '_You could make this a lot easier on yourself if you tell me who your master is, he obviously doesn't care about you or he would have given you more competent Pokemon to handle the task with. Oh, that reminds me...' _I pulled back and began focusing my mind on an image of myself in human form, my body starting to glow and shift as I took on the appearance of a normal human- my true form.

"W-Wait...Y-Y-You're that boy?! You...H-H-How d-did you?..." I didn't let him finish that sentence before I shifted back into my Gallade form and moved my arm-scythes towards his jugular. The impossibly sharp metal made contact with the skin and a trickle of blood flowed from the point of contact that was as gentle as a brush of air. I locked eyes with him once again, this time not holding back my emotions and dead-set on ending this mans life in the next few moments.

'_I didn't come here to play a game of "twenty questions" you fool, I want to know who your master is, why he was after the Professors' life and why you are so eager to die protecting a man who couldn't give two shits about your own well being! I would suggest talking because you've lost almost ten percent of your total blood and it isn't going to get any better. I can make these next ninety minutes go by in seconds, or...'_ I moved my left arm down to the mans groin and fully extended the blade. '..._one. minute. at. a. time...'_ With each word I punctuated I slashed at the air directly in front of his body, deliberately missing his privates but proving that my aim was lethal and he would not be so lucky the next time around. '_Unless you would like to go into the afterlife with Giratina forever mocking you as a genderless ginger I would suggest talking, right now.'_

I could see the mans facade shatter into hundreds and hundreds of pieces. I was about to get my answers so I opened a second mind link with Jessica but kept it separate from the one I had with the man in front of me. I saw her nod and **Teleport** back to our other situation before closing the link and listening intently to the shriveled mess of human before me.

"We are the voice of reason in this world, the ones who tilt the balance between humans and Pokemon in our favor. We make sure that balance is never changed by ensuring humans remain at the top of the pecking order and Pokemon remain beneath our divine authority. These so-called 'virtues' of being a Pokemon trainer are nothing but lies fed to the youth of society, preached as 'bonding' when all they are doing is giving up the power we as human beings have rightfully earned through war, hardship and determination! Pokemon are nothing but underlings created to serve their masters without question, leaving no room for useless endeavors such as 'bonds' or 'companionship.'"

'_You're wrong! The bond between humans and Pokemon is something sacred and pure! Without this bond it is impossible for pokemon to feel anything but loneliness and rage, leaving their hearts yearning for something tangible but ending up with nothing but an empty husk! To remove the bonding process between humans and Pokemon will only drive Pokemon to do terrible things without remorse or regret, they would become killing machines over time and endanger all who might cross their path! What you are doing is nothing short of depriving Pokemon the love they need to live in this world! They have the same feelings as humans and, like Pokemon, humans need-'_

"NO! OUR NEEDS FAR OUTWEIGH THE NEEDS OF A POKEMON! HUMANS ARE MADE TO COMMAND POKEMON TO BATTLE! IT IS THE WAY OF LIFE AND POKEMON ARE INCAPABLE OF SHARING THE SAME STAGE AS THE HUMAN RACE, WE ARE THE SUPERIOR RACE! NOT POKEMON! TO SHARE ANYTHING WITH A POKEMON IS SACRILEGE!"

_'What gives humans the right to order Pokemon in this way? When was it EVER morally correct to completely disregard the feelings of a Pokemon? They depend on us for survival and it works the same for humans as well. We depend on Pokemon just as much, if not more, than they depend on us. Through bonding sessions we can better understand what the other is thinking and create a world without fear of repercussions, without the need for power struggles, without the need to feel alone..._' I trailed my last sentence as my chest spike began radiating with intense power. '_We go through our day-to-day lives alongside our Pokemon and, in return, Pokemon offer us their skills, their hearts and their very souls. You wouldn't understand just how much Pokemon can make a difference in our lives...'_

"You're delusional, boy! When have Pokemon ever made a difference in our personal lives?" I turned my gaze towards my chest spike and allowed the outpouring of emotions to flow forth from my soul. The landscape changed and shifted violently, creating a wave-like visual that revealed past events. I was openly revealing my past memories to everyone within two hundred feet of our location, showing even the most heart-wrenching moments of my life. The time I fell off of Sunny and was plummeting to my death. The moment Jessica used her powers to save my life. The moment I had captured Angel when she was a Pidgey. All of these moments that were like a sacred treasure to me flowed forth in open view.

Finally, the moments after Blade and Amber were born came up...and tears began pouring from my eyes. I could see Patrick shuffling his feet and biting his lower lip while his Espeon and Machoke were on the verge of breaking down. Derrick was bawling his eyes out and was embracing Snuggles and Topaz tightly as if his life depended on it. I turned my attention to the man once more and his eyes still held their uncaring visage, I couldn't detect even a faint trace of positive emotions. Instead I could feel an even deeper rage rising from within the mans' heart, its influence peaking when the memory of me and Jessica bonding so closely was made manifest before him.

I ended the mind link and turned my gaze downward, suddenly finding the sullen earth beneath me very interesting. The silence that followed was deafening, if such a thing were possible, and I searched through the mans' thoughts one last time. What I found was reprehensible and I suddenly found myself stepping back and extending my arm-scythes to their full length, my eyes burning with contempt as the man before me made his opinion known in painfully clear, unmistakable language.

He was laughing at me, even after all that I had shown him, the secrets I wanted to bury from my adolescence before I met Jessica. The memories I cherished more than anything were being scoffed at and mocked by a man who not only admitted he didn't care for his Pokemon but willingly left his to die so he could escape with his life. The time for negotiations were over, I had all the information I was going to get out of him and his face was beginning to grow pale from blood loss. I was contemplating ending the mans' life through decapitation but another part of me screamed that this scum wasn't worthy of such a death. I chose to honor my conscious and swung my right arm back, the metallic sheen of my arm-scythe gleaming in the blood red moon overhead. My gaze never left the mans' own as my arm was swung forward in a horizontal arc, the blade making contact with flesh and bone.

The mans' head flew off his body and landed in the nearby lake. I positioned my body in a crouch and took aim at the headless human, no...he wasn't fit to be called a human after what was said, and whirled my left foot in a vertical arc, smashing into his chest and sending the body flying into the air. The body never touched the ground before I lost sight of it, slumping down on the blood-caked soil beneath me and retracting my arm-scythes.

I turned to face Patrick and Derrick but they were still looking in the direction the body was sent flying. Finally the silence was broken by Patrick who walked over to me and offered me his hand, which I gladly took. A heavy sigh escaped my lungs as I attempted to open another mind link with Jessica, I got no response so I tried again. The second attempt brought forth a garbled signal and I was immediately alerted to the presence of a foreign being inside Jessica's mind. The unknown entity spoke to me in a voice that nearly made my heart stop.

'**_For someone who claims to love this Gardevoir as much as you say you do I am rather disappointed that you didn't stay by her side.'_** I felt my throat tighten and I suddenly found it difficult to breath. '_**I believe you called her Jessi? Or was it Jessica? Regardless I have her now and the readings I am getting from her are incredible. My master will be most pleased with his new plaything...'**_

'_YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO JESSI?! IF YOU HURT A SINGLE HAIR ON HER HEAD I SWEAR I'LL-'_

'**_Oh don't be such a sore loser, squirt, my master wouldn't dare cause damage to such a valuable specimen. Most Gardevoir do not have the mental capacity to fire off psychic energy at triple the strength of my own. She almost got the better of me in fact, poor thing was so exhausted from her earlier clash that I merely had to stave off her one attack and she went completely limp.' _**I began gnashing my teeth and pounding my fists into the ground.

'_Where is she...tell me...now!'_

_**'Oh I'm afraid I can't do that just yet, squirt. You see, this Gardevoir is about to serve a very special purpose and my master plans to use his new evolution theory on her. I wonder how it will feel to her? I can fathom it will be similar to what I feel RIGHT NOW!'**_

My mind suddenly reeled back in extreme pain as a vision appeared before me. In it I saw a table with a Pokemon strapped to the surface with barbed wire and mysterious metal plates digging into its arms and legs. Whatever it was made of was obviously designed for that particular Pokemon because I could see it flailing and squirming in place to no avail. A second figure came into focus and I began making out certain details. I could see a pair of horn-shaped protrusions coming from its head and it had a jackal-like skull structure. Two twisting protrusions were attached to the figure where its nose would be and its arms were folded across its lower body, I pondered if it was meditating and the way it's lower body was fashioned in a seating position confirmed my suspicions. For all intents and purposes this was a Pokemon similar to an Alakazam but something seemed off about it.

The darkness began to recede from the vision and my heart stopped as the figure on the table came into view.

'_JESSI! JESSI, NO! YOU BASTARD! LET HER GO! LET HER GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!_' I screamed at the image, rage filling my heart once more and I was about to end the link when I was greeted with the most sinister being I had ever laid eyes on, both visually and mentally. In front of the table was the floating form of an Alakazam, but it looked NOTHING like a real Alakazam.

Its skin was a charred brownish red and the horn-like protrusions were a sinister shade of polished obsidian. Its eyes burned the most vicious scarlet I had ever seen, appearing to be filled with its own blood as the dim light danced across the room. Along its arms and legs were scales more fit to be on a Dragon-type and they increased in size the further down they went on its body. Instead of the typical psychic spoons an Alakazam was famous for they had been replaced with what appeared to be double-edged reaping scythes, the tips were dripping copiously with blood. Whether it was from Jessica or not was of no concern at the moment to me, I was still frozen in place with fear overtaking me at the mere sight of this pokemon turned hell-spawn. When that...thing finally spoke again its voice was something like what you would hear from a demon in the farthest reaches of hell.

**_'Your precious Gardevoir will be well taken care of while you flounder and search, but by the time you even know where to start looking her transformation will be complete and she will be released into your care...that is, if you can survive the happy reunion~_**' with that the link was cut off and I could hear my heart beating at a dangerous clip. Sweat was pouring down my face and I began shivering all over, my mind was a mess and I tried convincing myself that this was nothing but a terrible nightmare. No matter how hard I tried I still found myself staring into the distance with a hopeless expression plastered on my face and in my eyes. Amidst the chaos surging through my being I could only whisper her name before it was carried by the wind.

'Jessi...'

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter 10! I must admit I like where this is going and I hope to keep this momentum going strong. With Jessica having been captured and Michael helpless to find her in time what will the outcome be? <strong>

**As always you can leave comments, compliments or complaints in a review or private message. My Milotic will douse any flames without hesitation so don't try it. *chuckle***


	11. Experiments and Results

**A/N: This is a short chapter but that is because the next one will be detailing several key points in the story, as well as the one this chapter will bring up. I might take an extra day to get the next chapter posted but I want it to be spectacular, and it will be!**

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal"

'_Telepathy/Pokemon Thoughts_

'Normal Thoughts'

"**POKESPEECH/Abilities**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last chapter we were left with the image of an Alakazam that looked more like a soldier from hell rather then a Pokemon. The answers to its strange form are around the corner and legends from the past and present will be making their grand entrance at long last.**

**Please note that, in order to preserve tag space I will not be putting in all of the characters in the story description.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER: I WON THE POKEMON LOTTERY BUT I DON'T OWN POKEMON.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MICHAEL'S POV<strong>

She was gone, taken right from under my nose in my moment of weakness. I had no one to blame but myself for neglecting her safety, putting priority on a human who might not even still be alive. Due to my carelessness and blind rage I had lost the one I loved to a fate I wasn't even sure of, from the look of pain Jessica was in they were going to subject her to torture unimaginable! It was all my fault! I slumped down on my knees and drove my arm-scythes as far into the earth as they would go, creating a massive shockwave that spoke volumes to the level of grief I was experiencing.

'_No, no amount of action could ever tell how I feel right now. I may as well have been the one to hold the knife as it stabbed into Jessica's back. I let her be captured by that hell-spawn and now she is surely gone forever-'_

**_'Are you done with your bickering? If so I would suggest planning a course of action to get your girl back rather than wallow in self-pity like a fool.'_**

I turned to face the new voice and saw a bipedal Pokemon with the body and face of a jackal. Two pointed ears and four small protrusions dotted the pokemons head while blue fur was accentuated by black stripes along its knuckles, feet and face, giving it the appearance of wearing a mask. Several spikes were ingrained on its body, one on each hand and another in the center of its chest. Its fierce crimson eyes stared at me critically, gauging my coming response with wariness evident in the way it's arms were folded against its chest.

'**_Are you hard of hearing as well as gutless? I asked you a question so answer it.'_**

I flung myself up off the ground and fully extended my arm-scythes with the intent of cutting this brazen stranger down to size. "**YOU DARE MOCK ME WHEN THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WAS JUST TAKEN FROM ME?!"** I roared with a battle cry before surging forward towards the Pokemon, bloodlust in my eyes and murder on my mind. I swung my arms vertically and brought them back down but the stranger dove to he left and kicked my right blade away from me, causing me to stumble forward and lose my center of gravity.

That was all the strange Pokemon needed as it leapt at me with the speed of a Ninjask, landing blow after blow on my chest, arms and legs. I recovered my footing and attempted to kick the Pokemon away and succeeded, causing it to crash into the nearby tree line. I leapt high into the air and folded my blades together and, twisting my body rapidly, created a purple aura around me with bolts of lightning leaking from the mayhem I was creating. I was using a very powerful attack known as **Giga Impact** and I had my target locked-on.

Or so I thought.

With a burst of speed the Pokemon slipped behind me and closed its palms together, creating a massive blue sphere of energy before pushing forward and slamming that energy into my back. I screamed in agony as paralysis took over, my arms and legs having all the power of a wet noodle. I groaned while my opponent looked down on me like I was a bug, which pissed me off to no end. I tried to move my body but it just refused. A combination of the paralysis and my earlier confrontation with that man had drained whatever fight I had left in me.

'_**I will ask again, human, are you going to sit there and feel pity or are you going to rise from the ashes and take back what was stolen from you?**_' I glared at this strange Pokemon who not only had bested me in combat one-on-one but had the gall to tell me there was any hope of saving my beloved. I made my displeasure known by spitting at the pokemons feet and furrowing my eyebrows at him. He merely sighed and shook his head with what appeared to be disappointment. '_**Very well, I guess it cannot be helped then.'**_ I watched as he charged an incredibly large orb of energy and was preparing to smash it into my skull, my eyes closing as I resigned myself to my fate.

"That's enough, Lucario."

I opened my eyes to see a young man who looked no older than sixteen walking towards the strange Pokemon, which I now knew was a Lucario. He wore a red cap with black trim and a green pokeball symbol stitched into the fabric. Messy raven-black hair poured from beneath the cap and eyes the color of pure gold stared at the Pokemon, and then at me with calculative intent. I noticed his gaze was one of the most intimidating I had ever seen, in spite of being so young. He was wearing a black T-shirt with blue trim and a white undershirt beneath that, his chest looking remarkably fit for one so young. A pair of clean navy blue jeans were followed by black running shoes with white trim and laces. On the boys shoulder was a Pokemon that seemed vaguely familiar.

On his shoulder was a yellow mouse-like Pokemon with two ears tipped with black at the ends. It had two eyes the color of obsidian and two red blotches were where its cheeks would be. A narrow midsection was followed by impossibly small feet and brown stripes along his lower back led to a tail shapes like a lightning bolt. It looked at me with what I viewed as pity. This rodent was feeling pity for ME? What had I done to deserve any pity from complete strangers?

"You must be Michael, am I right?"

"**H-How...do you know my name, human?"** I spoke as a Gallade. What the boy said next surprised me further.

"I know your name because Arceus told me about a human-turned-Gallade with an unusual body color. before you ask, yes, I can understand you so please try and reason with me, I am only trying to help you out." I stood on my feet, relieved that the paralysis on my body had worn off and I was finally able to look at the boy face-to-face. I simply gave him the coldest stare I had and tensed my muscles trying to intimidate the boy, who was even shorter than me. "I wouldn't recommend what you're about to do, friend, it won't be good or your health."

"**Oh? And what are you going to do about it little boy?"** I would soon regret those words.

I suddenly felt a feeling of weightlessness in my body and I saw myself levitating in the air. I was looking around for the perpetrator but found only the human and his Lucario. The scary thing was that none of them were using any sort of attack, so what was using **Psychic** on me? The answer came in a blur of red and white as another unknown Pokemon materialized in front of me with a look of anger on its face. I suddenly had an ominous premonition about this Pokemon, as if I was standing before something I should NOT attempt to mess with. With an audible gulp I lowered my arms and retracted my scythes, giving the boy and his Pokemon my honest and heartfelt apologetic look, not surprising given my current situation.

"I think he is ready to listen now, Latias, you can let him go. Gently now..."

So the other Pokemon was a Latias, I knew I had seen it before back when I was in school. We had taken history lessons of numerous legendary Pokemon and Latias was one of the ones I had been most interested in. Did this boy truly capture a legendary Pokemon? Who was he?

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot so allow me to introduce myself, friend. My name is Ash Ketchum.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN LOCATION<strong>

"I believe this may be the most impressive specimen to-date, agent Yule, there will be a promotion in your near future at the rate you are bringing us Pokemon to instill our newest evolution into. Soon the world will realize how foolish things like 'bonds' and 'companionship' truly are in the grand scheme of things. With our army of Hell Pokemon we shall prove once and for all that it is humans who are at the top of the pecking order! We will one day challenge Arceus himself! Even the god of all Pokemon will be unable to withstand the fury of hell!"

"I look forward to letting this one out into the field, her psychic powers far exceeded my Alakazams when we found her. It was only because of the underlings that we were able to capture her or she might have even done me in. Regardless of a momentary setback on his part he will be ready for action sooner rather than later, I assure you, master."

"Very good, Agent Yule, I expect a thorough report at the end of the day on this one, which reminds me...be a dear and let her out a little early, I want to see her strength firsthand."

"May I recommend another Psychic-type to create a barrier for you, master? Her strength is nearly triple that of a normal Gardevoir and, though I have no doubts in your own abilities, I would feel safer knowing you had some form of ready protection."

"That will not be necessary my dear, I have all the protection I will ever need and even this one's attack will do nothing to stop me from seeing the fruits of your labor. Go ahead and lower the barrier."

"Right away, master!"

A loud hissing sound filled the large room, steam filling out from the bottom of the double-pan energy-proof sheets of glass as a figure emerged from the mist. It stood roughly six feet tall and had blood red hair that went down to its knees, its eyes were completely covered by the drooping locks and its body was covered with a satin dress. There was plenty of blood dripping from the fabric and a sinister double-edged chest spike split out from its core into the shape of reaper scythes. Its arms were covered in dried blood and its hands boasted fearsome claws which burned with an unholy fire.

"Ahhh, truly magnificent, Agent Yule. This may be your best work! May I see a taste of its power?"

"Right away, master! Be ready for her to lash out at you. Disengaging safety plates!"

A loud clang could be heard as three metal plates fell from around the pokemons neck, sending out an immediate reaction. A powerful psychic wave unlike any seen before began flowing outwardly from the pokemons core, its hair lifting so its face was visible. The pokemons eye sockets were completely hollow and blood had formed around the bottom where they had likely been plucked out. The Pokemon glared at Yule and let out a banshee wail before throwing an incredible amount of psychic energy her way and towards her "master"

"**Light Screen!" **The man called out as a purple barrier erected itself around the man and his agent, sending the psychic attack back at the enraged Pokemon. When the dust settles the Light Screen had numerous cracks and chips in it and the entire room was shaking with untapped energy. The man had a vicious smile on his face and his eyes were burning brightly with glee. "Yes! She will do just fine! Send her out into the field right away! I want this Gardevoir to show off her true power now! Maybe if she's lucky she'll run into her 'beloved' hmm hmm..hmm hmmm..."

* * *

><p><strong>MICHAEL'S POV<strong>

I suddenly grabbed my chest spike and fell down to one knee, shaking violently and groaning in extreme pain. It felt as though my soul had been split in two just moments ago and I knew it could only mean one thing. Tears began to flow from my face and I threw my head up to the heavens and began screaming in unsuppressed rage.

"**GODAMN YOU, ARCEUS! YOU PROMISED US! YOU PROMISED ME AND JESSICA WOULD HAVE A FUTURE TOGETHER! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! YOU FUCKING PROMISED YOU GODAMN SON OF A BITCH~**" I pounded the ground over and over, my wailing echoing across the landscape and causing Ash and Latias to wince noticeably. Lucario was gazing at the ground in obvious thought, I didn't care about any of that anymore. The truth had finally sunk in, my beloved was never coming back to me, the spark of life I felt from her soul had been extinguished forever.

"Michael..." Ash trailed off with a look of pure sadness in his golden eyes. I didn't want to hear anyone say anything about anybody offering any hope, it was too late now, much, much too late. My friend, my lover and soulmate of twenty years gone in an instant and it had happened fight under my nose.

'**_I know you're devastated, Michael, but Arceus-'_**

"**DON'T YOU EVER BRING UP THAT FORSAKEN NAME EVER AGAIN YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR UPON ALL THAT IS SACRED I WILL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND SHOVE IT SO FAR YOUR ASS YOU'LL-"**

"ENOUGH~!"

I watched as Ash's body began glowing a blinding bluish green and his eyes burned with the same shade and intensity. He was levitating in the air and he had his hands wrapped around my neck far too tightly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE DOING HERE ANYWAY? SURELY YOU SAW THAT ALAKAZAM, RIGHT? THAT WAS A HELL POKEMON. THEY ARE BEING CREATED BY THE SAME GROUP SEEKING TO CONTROL POKEMONS EMOTIONS AND MAKE THEM INTO TOOLS OF WAR! WE ARE HERE BECAUSE WE HAVE FOUND A WAY TO REVERSE THE PROCESS BUT YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!"

Tears still fell from my eyes as I couldn't even feel my legs anymore, the heartbreak and sorrow was just too much for my mortal mind to endure.

'_**Master, I know this is important but something big is coming! Is aura...it is completely twisted and perverse. It might be a Hell Pokemon!**_' I heard Lucario cry out an alarm as Ash immediately let me go and recalled Latias to her pokeball. 'Michael we may need your help so be on the ready!' I weakly nodded my head as I too could sense something sinister approaching from the east. It's power was unlike anything I had ever felt before, and yet its signature was so familiar.

"Brace yourself! It's here!"

I watched as a towering pillar of blood and fire smashed into the ground, devastating the land around the point of impact. When the smoke cleared I saw what appeared to be a bipedal Pokemon with long locks of scarlet hair flowing over its face, a double-edged chest spike-

**"N-No..." **My mind and heart stopped cold. "**D-D-Don't...tell...me..."** I was scared to look at it, it was all too real, all too cruel yet all too true as well. There before me was what was left of my beloved. "**J-J...Jessi...no..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said this was a short chapter but the fireworks are going to kick off in the next chapter! The Hell Pokemon that shows up turns out to be Michael's beloved, Jessica! Will he be able to find a way to restore Jessica to how she was or has her soul been forever destroyed?<strong>

**As always comments, compliments and complaints can be left via a review or private message.**


	12. Battles and Evolutions

**UPDATE: 3000 Views in 1 week! You guys rock!**

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal"

_'Telepathy/Pokemon Thoughts'_

'Normal Thoughts'

"**POKESPEECH/Abilities**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have been planning this chapter since the idea of Hell Evolution was brought to my attention There will be a lot of head games being played and...You know what? Rather than spoil it for you I'll get right into the chapter now. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER: I FOUND "MISSINGNO" BUT I STILL DON'T OWN POKEMON.<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: (Listed Below)<strong>

**-GRAPHIC VIOLENCE**

**-GRAPHIC LANGUAGE**

**-ADULT SITUATIONS**

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

'_Master, this aura being radiated is more powerful than the earlier one, I can't even sense its emotions nor does it possess a living signature.'_

Ash grimaced noticeably as the reality began to sink in that there may be no hope for the Gardevoir in front of them. Sighing deeply Ash pulled out a small stone with a leaf-shaped image etched into the multicolored gem pattern that adorned its surface. He then pulled off a pokeball from his belt buckle and enlarged it, watching the twisted Pokemon float in the air with an ominous wind backing it and flowing directly at the teenager. "I suppose it can't be helped, I just hope Arceus forgives our judgement call. I choose you, Charizard!"

The pokeball opened to reveal a large orange Pokemon in the shape of a dragon, its majestic wings easily spanning over twice its height. A pair of piercing Amethyst eyes looked at the Hell Pokemon before it and a feral grin crept on its face. "**Finally! Something that might prove a challenge! I guess you aren't so hopeless after all, Ash"**

"Listen, Charizard, I know how much you want to fight strong pokemon, im not saying there is anything wrong with that, but try and hold back some of your power on the Gardevoir in front of you. I need you to leave its chest spike intact if possible, just get it weak enough so that its mega-evolved state is forced to expire. I am not yet ready to give up on restoring its heart or its soul despite what we have been told about its condition." Ash took a deep breath before turning his attention to the off-color Gallade, who had been listening the entire time. Charizard followed his trainers' gaze and teeth could heard gritting and gnashing against one another, the pokemon's fiery gaze landing on the petrified Psychic and Fighting-type.

"**That is the Gardevoir's mate, I'm assuming, then?"** Ash gave a gentle nod. "**That will make this very tricky, you know how I hate holding back...nevertheless, I will do my best to leave it standing and in one piece."**

"That's really all I can ask of you, friend. Now, let the aura wash over you and awaken your true power! MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash held the small stone out and it began glowing fiercely, along with Charizard. The orange dragon Pokemon began to morph and change shape, its snout becoming more elongated while its wings became bulky and short. Despite this change Charizard's wings still retained their usual muscle definition and, in fact, seemed to have become even stronger. It's claws were a menacing sight to behold with razor-sharp talons curved in the shape of miniature scythes. Anyone or anything wishing to engage in close-range combat with Charizard risked losing plenty of flesh.

Instead of orange skin the Pokemon now had a lethal black, it's shade the same as midnight on a moonless eve. Charizard's wings were tipped with scythe-shaped protrusions that eerily resembled its claws and talons. The inner muscules of Charizard's wings were tinted with light blue webbing, providing a sleek yet deadly visual combination. It's eyes were burning brightly the color of crimson and its mouth, even when closed, poured intense blue flames from the edges of its maw. The flame on its tail had nearly doubled in size and intensity and a set of sharp blue spikes were lined up from small to large, with the smaller spikes at the tip while getting larger as they neared the base of Charizard's tail.

As Charizard landed on the ground following its transformation he was met by the twisted Gardevoirs' empty visage. It was truly frightening how different a Hell Pokemon was when compared to its normal counterpart, even the air that left its lungs was not an exception. The longer Charizard stared at Gardevoir's sinister form the more he was able to discern what kind of power he was going up against. Charizard was Ash's strongest Pokemon by leaps and bounds, the only exception being Pikachu who had seemingly discovered the proverbial Fountain of Youth for pokemon.

Charizard watched Gardevoir's movements with calculative intent, he could practically feel the raw power within the smaller Pokemon trying to escape its body. The energy flowing outwardly from this Gardevoir was much more intense than what would be deemed appropriate for her size. It was clear that whoever had altered this Pokemon held no regard for its well-being, using whatever tools necessary to shatter its individuality. The result was a heart-wrenching mass of hate, fury and unsurpassed rage, and that in itself was another disturbing revelation.

The other noteworthy trait about this particular Gardevoir was the state of its emotions. While hate and reckless fury made up the whole of the pokemon's emotional infrastructure, the fact that there was, literally, nothing else to find meant that whoever had done this made sure to shatter its mind. It was painful to think that any memories the Pokemon may have had, anything regarding its past life, were merely wiped clean and replaced with unbearable pain and unimaginable suffering. The black dragon knew enough from battling that such a combination of negative energy and raw power made for a lethal opponent.

The time for introspection came to an abrupt halt as a sinister power was being formed in Gardevoir's hands, which were now glowing a fiery mix of red and purple. The two energies mingled together and created brief distortions in the air around the pokemon. Anyone nearby knew that whatever attack Gardevoir had in mind was going to cause some serious damage.

Ash didn't want to wait and see, finally making his move and initiating what would become a hellacious evening.

"Charizard! Use **Flamethrower**!

Charizard reared its head back and unleashed a torrent of blue fire, the intense heat washing over Gardevoir ruthlessly. Ash smirked, somewhat, but even he knew the battle wouldn't be won just like that. As if on que Gardevoir beat the flames back with her aura, still charging whatever energy she could find into an unknown attack. Tense moments were quickly followed by a frightening revelation, a certain Emanation pokemon recognizing the danger and alerting Ash. '_Master! Don't let Charizard get hit by that attack! Its size betrays its power!_' Moments later Jessica fired off a volley of shadow-infused fireballs directly at Chrizard.

"Dodge it, Charizard." Ash called out calmly. It was soon apparent that Lucario's premonition was the correct call.

Charizard leaned back and twisted its body before taking off into the sky, the line of fireballs passing beneath him and crashing into the nearby tree line with devastating results. What had once been a flourishing forest had been reduced to splinters and charred earth in seconds flat. Ash groaned at the display of raw power from this Hell Pokemon whose strength would make even Mewtwo flinch.

Ash began processing the details of that last attack and attempted to create an appropriate counter for it. 'It's obviously a Fire-type attack but it had traces of dark energy in it, so a Fire and Dark-type attack. The speed at which it was fired and the amount of projectiles being expelled, factoring in the trajectory and attack pattern, means it has the same properties of Pin Missle.' "Charizard! That was a **Shadowflame Volley**!" Ash twisted his cap to the right and ordered his attack. "Hit it with **Metal Chaos Tail!**"

Angling its body into a dive Charizard's tail began glowing with a metallic sheen and was soon joined by chaotic energy before merging into one power. With the attack at the ready Charizard swung its spiked tail in a devastating arc, attempting to smash into the Gardevoir's lower body. Rather then try and avoid the attack, though, she grabbed his tail with both hands. Ash and Charizard were dumbfounded at the physical strength of this Gardevoir; no Pokemon had ever managed to take a direct hit from Charizard's ultimate tail-based attack, yet this Gardevoir managed to grab it at the point of impact as if it were a featherweight.

"Charizard, fly into the air and throw it down with your tail!" Ash barked out his orders, all the while leaving a stunned Gallade watching the battle with mixed emotions running through his mind. On one hand he was grateful that Ash believed Jessica could still be saved, on the other hand he was worried about Charizard and if he would be able to hold back his power long enough to not kill his beloved. His thoughts were interrupted when another roar came forth from the black dragon and it took off into the air at a breakneck pace, its tail swinging wildly back and forth like a pendulum. Jessica's body was sent hurdling towards the ground at an incredible velocity and Michael forced himself to shut his eyes. Surprisingly there was no earth-shattering impact, nor were there any screams of pain coming from Jessica.

It turned out to be quite the opposite from what anyone had been expecting. Charizard had been surrounded by a red bubble, the inside of which was filling with a thick crimson liquid. Charizard pounded the lining of its prison with its claws and talons but was unable to make any headway, the eyes of Ash and his Pokemon slowly filling with fear from the unknown attack. Soon the bubble had filled completely and Charizard could be seen thrashing about, air leaving his lungs. What happened next horrified Ash. The interior of the bubble began glowing a fiery orange before everything inside burst into flames. Charizard's screams could heard even while being engulfed in liquid fire. Ash tried returning Charizard to his pokeball but the bubble redirected the beam away from the trapped dragon. After several agonizing moments the bubble burst and the liquid fire fell to the ground, eating away at the surface like acid.

Charizard was still suspended in the air with parts of its black hide scalded and singed from the impromptu lava bath. Meanwhile Jessica's body began levitating towards the ground, her arms outstretched and holding Ash's Charizard in a manner very similar to the Psychic-type namesake. Suddenly Jessica let loose an ear-splitting banshee wail, long locks of blood-red hair stood on end and, for the first time, Michael could see the full scope of the damage done to what he treasured most dearly about her-

-Jessica's eyes.

The eyes he had fallen in love with, those sweet amber orbs with a hint of honey swirling about within the spark of life present in all living things, were gone. Not a trace remained and a seemingly endless abyss met Michael's gaze. It was one thing to lose Jessica the way he had, it was another to see her in such a twisted state of mind and body, however her lack of eyes was the final straw for Michael's will. His eyes rolled back into his head and he felt his soul being crushed by the dark energy radiating off of what was once his beloved, unable to even utter a whimper or shed a tear. All emotion had left the human-turned-Gallade and he was suddenly bombarded with voices and images from his past.

* * *

><p><strong>MICHAEL'S POV<strong>

_Voices_...

"Mr. Kramer, I regret to inform you that your wifes' cancer has returned and we will need to begin treatment within the next two weeks."

_Sadness_...

"Michael, I'm about to tell you something very important, alright?" The man sounded like my father but he was fighting back tears so his voice was masked.

_A nightmare_...

"Your mother is not expected to make it through the night..."

_Grief_...

"-was a shining beacon of light in the darkness that sought to enshroud the land we walk on. Through her strength of spirit we-"

_Uncertainty_...

"Dad, what did the doctor say was wrong with me? The kids at school say my brain is messed up."

_Different...that is what I am..._

"I want to introduce our newest student who has jumped the learning curve by leaps and bounds. Please welcome Michael Kramer from the Johto Region."

_Loneliness_...

"Hey, squirt, keep your pre-pubescent eyes off the girls before us big boys put you in your place!"

"They must really be desperate if they let a kid in this school."

"Go back to your mom and dad you freak!"

_Depression_...

"I-I-I d-don't get it, A-Arceus! W-Why do people h-hate me so much? W-What have I done t-t-to deserve t-their ire? All I-I-I want is a friend!"

_Hope_...

"You're a Ralts, aren't you?" I saw the Pokemon nod it's head. "My name is Michael, I hope we can be best of friends"

_Happiness_...

'_Our minds are...now linked...Michael...'_

'_Friends...You are...my friend!'_

_Love_...

'_Michael...let's...become one...'_

'_Let's bond...in the most...sacred way...'_

'_I...want your everything...and I...will give you...mine...'_

_Her voice...I can still hear her voice..._

_'I believe in you, my beloved.'_

_'I believe in you...'_

_'I believe in you...'_

_'I believe in you my beloved...'_

_Arceus...help me save...my beloved._

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback: Earlier that day*<em>

'_These are dark times, my child, and those you love will be tempted by the great evil that threatens to wash over our world. Should that happen even I would be unable to stop the tide of darkness to follow. The ones changed by the corruption can be saved but it will come at a cost.'_

"**I will do anything to protect the ones I love, Arceus! You know I will! Tell me what it is I must do to stave off the great evil and I will offer my very soul to stem the flow of corruption."**

'_Your life will not need to be sacrificed, my child, however..._' Arceus looked at me with a hint of regret in his crimson eyes. '..._only the most powerful evolution can stem the tide and reverse its flow and you are not yet ready for such an evolution. While you are ill-equipped to gain my divine blessing, there is a way for you to save those who have not yet been fully corrupted, so long as their voice still echoes in your heart._' I watched as he lifted a hoof and smashed it onto the floor we stood on, creating a mesmerizing void of swirling energy pitch black in color yet exuding a heavenly light from within its depths. From the vortex rose a small stone covered in runes and marked with all the colors of the rainbow, its mere presence nearly sending me to my knees.

I watched as the stone approached me and began to glow with blinding intensity, its power radiating with such force I could feel my skin begin to burn. "**What is that object, Arceus?"**

'_To the humans it is known as a Mega Evolution Stone. It is used to further strengthen the power of a Pokemon, but only if its trainer is in sync with their heart in every way. Such bonding takes years to achieve and, sadly, many do not have the inner strength or desire to create a permanent bond. Only a select few have managed to do so and, as you will soon find out, my Chosen One has made such a bond with many of his Pokemon.'_

"**H-How does that help me, though, Arceus? I do not have a trainer and I doubt your 'Chosen One' would want a half-breed like me. Besides, I don't even know who they are or what they look like."** I watched as the stone began to fade and make its way into my body, interrupting my thoughts as I darted my eyes back and forth from Arceus to the place where my body absorbed the stone.

_'I have blessed that particular stone so you will not need a trainer to activate your hidden powers. Remember what I told you, my child, that the power you will need is the same power that has always slept dormant inside you. Alas, you had no outlet to manifest it with but, due to your bond with the one you call Jessica, that outlet has been created. The bond you share with Jessica transcends space and time and all manner of conflict, no matter what happens between the two of you that bond will never break or crumble. If there should ever come a time when your bond is put into question just activate the stone and your true power will glow so brightly that the threads connecting your bond will be woven anew, as though they were just created.'_

I gave a slow nod as I attempted to process all of this information. "**How do I know if the power of the stone has activated, Arceus? I have no idea what a mega evolution even entails other than its another stage of evolution-"**

'_Temporary stage, my child, I apologize for interrupting but you must know that the changes you will experience are not permanent. The great power that flows through a Pokemon during their mega-evolved state is so great that it would upset the balance if it were allowed to persist longer than necessary. While the power is tremendous so is the responsibility and if I find that you or any other Pokemon abuse that power then it will be stripped away just as easily as it was given.'_

"**Why do I have a feeling there is a catch to this, Arceus? This is so much to take in and it's all nothing but good. Surely something must be sacrificed to gain such power, correct?"** I saw the Alpha Pokemon nod slowly.

'_You are correct, my child, for you there must be a sacrifice made to activate this power. Unfortunately I am in no position to force this upon you as I still value the free will of all my children. Due to you not having been born a Pokemon you must sacrifice your remaining humanity and become a full Pokemon.'_

I was floored, in order to fulfill the destiny planned for me and Jessica I would need to give up my humanity, what happen that entail? Would I lose all cognitive reasoning? Would I even be able to talk normally? More importantly, though, would Jessica respect my choice? After all, she fell in love with the human side of me. Would she hate me? Would she abandon me? There were more questions than I could count surging through my head, yet Arceus sensed my inner conflict and lowered his head against my right hand, using the most basic Psychic-type skill to calm my nerves and remove the doubt in my heart.

**Calm Mind**

'_You have many questions I am sure, my child. Know that I leave the choice entirely up to you, though I would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping you would choose to follow the destiny before you. In the end you must ask yourself "What is it that YOU want?" Does a future with the one you call Jessica sound like paradise? Were you happy with your human life? Don't rush your decision, my child, remember to always keep what you love close to your heart...the answers to your questions will soon follow.'_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

><p>My eyes opened to find Ash clutching another pokeball as Charizard was being tossed around like a rag doll, its roars filled with pain. The mega evolution had already faded and the orange dragon Pokemon was doing everything it could to buy time for Ash to come up with a plan. Fortunately that would not be needed as I knew what I had to do now after much self-reflection.<p>

"**Ash, let me take it from here, I know now what must be done...**" I trailed off before using a high-powered **Barrier** to shield Charizard from the volley of shadow-infused fireballs being tossed from Jessica's fingertips. In reality I had no clue how to activate the hidden power within the stone, yet I would not doubt the wisdom of Arceus despite all the pain and despair I had endured in the last twelve hours. I stood before Jessica and my eyes met hers, what was left of them. As I approached the levitating Hell Pokemon that was my beloved I felt a furious presence invade my thoughts, triggering a massive jolt of pain that shot through my spine like lightning.

'**_Fool! You think you can stand before the might of hell itself?! I will crush you where you stand!'_** I watched with one eye open and the other closed as Jessica whirled back and began charging an orb of electric fire, its size and strength growing exponentially until it was almost as big as she was tall. '**_Very well, then! Your life is FORFEIT!'_** The huge ball of mixed energy flew at me with deadly precision and speed. Before the orb made contact I focused my mind and began chain-firing **Double Team** as the ball of chaotic fury smashed into the copy of me. Over half of the clones were destroyed instantly from the resulting explosion yet none of them were the real me. I watched as Jessica's hair began to blaze and hellish blood-red fire was expelled from her fists in a super-charged **Fire Punch.**

"**Jessica! Stop this madness! This isn't you! Please come back to me!**" My plea was met with a vicious uppercut laced with painfully hot flames, my body slamming against the ground in front of Ash who was protecting Pikachu. I saw the look of worry in his eyes but I merely smirked and leapt back on my feet and charged Jessica once more. I pulled my right arm back and extended my scythe about halfway out of its slit and swung the blade in a horizontal arc, hearing the metal slice through bare skin. I saw flames erupt from where I had cut Jessica and I retracted my blade back into its slit, attempting to hold her in place with a **Submission**. It was a dangerous approach but I had to get my voice through to my beloved somehow. "**JESSICA! PLEASE LISTEN TO MY VOICE! COME BACK TO ME JESSI! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN THERE-"**

'**_THERE IS NO "JESSICA!" ONLY THE MASTER I SERVE! SOON ALL WILL FALL BEFORE THE POWER OF THE HUMAN RACE!'_** Those words cut through me deeply but I refused to be deterred, I knew I hadn't imagined hearing Jessica's voice earlier, my heart could feel her presence. All I needed was the right stimulation to awaken her and reignite the bond we shared. I felt Jessica begin to break my hold on her so I pulled my right arm back once again and extended the blade, aiming the tip at her left shoulder and driving the blade home...

...Or so I thought...

Before the blade could pierce flesh I was suddenly flung back by a mighty force, my head smashing against the rapidly deteriorating tree line and causing my skull to crack open upon impact. I could already feel the dizzying haze fill my senses, my steps becoming less and less stable as I began losing my center of gravity. I was soon seeing double and Jessica was upon me like a shark that smelled blood in the water, smashing the side of my face with another Fire Punch, this time though the flames were much more intense and I could feel my skin melting from the bone. I tried desperately to push her away but she had her full weight pressed down on top of me, the look in those forever-endless holes, that once were her amber orbs filled with hope, pierced my very soul and I felt an intense pressure on my chest spike.

"**J...e...ssi...d-d...ont...d-do...this...I k-know...y-you...a...re...in...th...ere...**" My throat was filling with my own blood and I knew I was at the end of my rope. Those hellish flames soon wrapped around my chest spike and began incinerating it without a care, I could feel my life slipping away and a small light formed in the recesses of my mind. I saw a a faint specter that closely resembled Jessica as I knew her, her lips moving in a frantic manner as though she were trying to say something to me. I could make out syllables that vaguely resembled words and phrases until I was able to gather what she was saying.

'_Mi...cha...el! I...c...an...h...ear...you! D...ont...gi...ve...up! I...lo...ve...you! I love...you, Michael! Don't die, Michael! Please don't die! I love you with all my heart and soul! I believe in you, my beloved! I believe in you!_' I knew what I wanted in that very moment, my heart wanted to be with Jessica forever. Whatever life I had as a human meant nothing to be anymore, not when I had my life in front of me.

The trigger was pulled and a glorious power welled up within my dying form. An explosion of psychic energy erupted from my body and sent Jessica flying into the dirt, her hollow eyes glaring daggers at me through the cloud of smoke that had formed around me. I was suddenly aware of numerous changes with my body and I began to take them in while I could.

I could vaguely feel a tug on my arms and shoulders as though they were being weighed down by some kind of armor. I risked a glance and my suspicions were confirmed, lining my shoulders and chest was a thick plate of peach-colored armor and my arms were covered in thick plating that resembled a sword and shield notched together. A duo of tassels tipped with emerald along the ends flowed from the back of my armor, trailing down to just above my waist. I also noticed that my chest spike had become more pronounced and had split into two separate spikes. I could suddenly feel my mind being more alert and time seemed to move at a slower speed, my reaction time had surely soared through the roof.

I continued my self-inspection and noticed my legs were the only part of my body not covered in heavy plate, a bare amount of skin visible from just below my knees and above my feet, which were now contained in solid navy blue plate armor. Despite all the heavy plate I found my movements to be more fluid than ever, an odd coincidence if there ever was one. At that moment the smokescreen I had created faded away and I could see Jessica had already begun her swinging motion, launching volley after volley of shadow-infused fireballs my way.

What happened next felt as natural as breathing.

I held my arms out at my sides and extended my blades, noticing that I could now use both blades at the same time for a devastating new style of attack. I focused my mind on the flurry of fire and shadow coming at me and began singing my arms left and right, slicing through the hail of hellfire with the efficiency of a knife cutting through butter. Orb after orb was cut in half and flew out by my sides, triggering explosion after explosion and devastating the landscape. I could see the empty pools of black stare at me with bewilderment, and then more hate. When the dust settled I was still standing and barely breaking a sweat while Jessica's forehead was wrinkled with disgust and her messy blood-red hair was falling down in clumps. This was nothing like the Jessica I knew and loved and I was tired of looking at this facade of the woman who stole my heart.

Perhaps my mind had decided to start playing tricks on me but I could have sworn I saw the same specter from earlier blush and smile warmly at me from just beyond where Jessica stood, causing me to smile as well. "**It's time to end this and bring you back where you belong, my beloved. Blade and Amber need their dinner and I need my Jessi back in my arms."** I gazed at the smiling specter as it waited with baited breath at the opportunity to reclaim its body which had been torn of all emotion. Before I went on my final offensive I closed my eyes and scanned the area around us, my powers having nearly tripled in my mega-evolved form. I found a signature that was brooding with hostility and I knew it had to be the one who had done this to Jessica.

I tilted my head in the direction of the signature and aimed my arm appropriately. I took careful aim and began charging a high-powered beam of psychic energy coupled with raw will and determination. It was my special version of a **Psybeam** and a **Hyper Beam-**

"**Psychic Destruction!**"

The raw power that shot forth sent shock waves through the landscape and caused the remnants of the tree line to snap like twigs. A vortex of wind and debris formed at the center and swirled around me like a rotating barrier. I opened my minds eye and saw the signature had gone out of range but I knew, just from this display of power, that whoever was pulling the strings through this whole ordeal would think twice about messing with me again. When the wind died down and the debris from the vortex began to settle I noticed Jessica on her knees clutching at her chest spike. The sheer power I had exuded had taken her breath away and, for a moment, I felt sorry for her. It was but a brief moment, however, as I knew what still needed to be done.

"**Jessi! Your 'master' holds no sway over your life! I will crush him and end this madness once and for all!"** I yelled out with a battle cry as I extended my blades and brought them together in front of me, taking a spearing position and planting my feet firmly on the ground. I could see no fear or worry in those empty pools that once were Jessica's eyes. It merely confirmed that whoever was in charge of this chaos was stripping all emotion from Pokemon and leaving their voice or choice out of the equation. They were being made as tools of war as Arceus had mentioned. As I was preparing to charge I felt a soft presence wiggle its way into my mind, followed by another that was stronger. I recognized their signatures and felt a tear fall from my eyes.

'_Bring mommy back home, daddy! I believe in you!'_

'_You can do it, dad! I know you can and one day i'll beat you!'_

I smiled warmly and took a deep breath, steadying myself and aiming my blades in a proper position, legs spread ever so slightly and taking careful aim..."**NOW**!"

Steel met flesh as both of my blades pierced Jessica's chest, causing her to cough up blood mixed with fire. Her hair was set fully ablaze with fury and I could feel her twitch and convulse as her corrupted chest spike began to crack. The moment was now and I would have only one shot to save her. I leaned in and firmly pressed my lips against hers, ignoring the coppery taste of her blood and opening a mind link with her flailing body.

'_Jessi! It's time! Enter your body and I will pour my power into you_!' I felt a presence enter my mind and then leave it just as quickly, the specter floating into the convulsing Hell Pokemon digging its claws into my armor. Once I saw this I began channeling my most precious psychic energy and some of my own lifeblood into Jessica. I saw her body twitch violently and it took everything in me to hold her in place so she didn't fall to the ground, my mega-evolved state allowing me to exert greater physical pressure than what I was normally comfortable with. A piercing banshee wail echoed through the air and I could see the corrupted body of my beloved begin to glow brightly in a white light, my own body soon following as my mega-evolved state had reached its limit at just the right moment. I saw Jessi slump and fall without any attempt at stopping herself, her body having lost the white glow and, after what seemed like forever and a day, was back to the Jessi I knew...

...Her Hell Evolution had ended an she was a normal Gardevoir once again.

I looked up at the sky and lipped a silent word of praise to Arceus before collapsing and joining my beloved in deep slumber. Before I passed out I could feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and carry me off and I heard another pair of feet near where Jessi had been. The nightmare was finally over...for now.

* * *

><p><strong>And...DONE! Chapter 12 is on the books and I just have to say that was my biggest chapter to-date. With Jessica and Michael back together once again how will they react to the addition of a few humans they've only heard of recently? Rest assured the battle isn't over yet but, for now, a little rest wouldn't hurt.<strong>

**I know I didn't give Ash much battle time, this was primarily a Michael/Jessica altercation. rest assured Ash will be getting more battle time in as will the others, who will be joining later. I ask for you patience in this regard.**

**As always leave comments, compliments or complaints in a review or private message if you so choose.**

**ABILITY LEGEND:**

**-Shadowflame Volley: Shadow Ball + Ember + Pin Missile **

**-Metal Chaos Tail: Iron Tail + Dragon Tail**

**-Psychic Destruction: Psybeam + Hyper Beam**


	13. New Faces and Assassinations

POKESPEECH/THOUGHTS:

"Normal"

'_Telepathy/Pokemon Thoughts_

'Normal Thoughts'

**"Pokespeech/Abilities"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here we are at chapter 13!**

**APOLOGIES FOR THE LATE UPLOAD AS I WAS HOOKED ON COLLEGE FOOTBALL.**

**To make up for the late upload I made this chapter extra long! ENJOY!**

**We will be exploring the aftermath of Michael's choice to give up his humanity as well as introduce a few familiar faces to the mix. Also there is more trouble brewing as a new face arrives on the scene, daggers in hand and a legendary Pokemon at the ready! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER: ACCORDING TO WIKIPEDIA I DON'T OWN POKEMON.<span>**

**DISCLAIMER #2: I DO NOT OWN THE 'OC' RUBY CIEL GARNET! THAT HONOR GOES TO "CR0553"**

**MICHAEL KRAMER (The 'half-breed' "Shiny" Gallade) IS MY 'OC' AS IS JESSICA (My "Shiny" Gardevoir from the Pokemon Sapphire game)**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, GRAPHIC LANGUAGE AND ADULT SITUATIONS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Viridian City Pokemon Center<p>

"Ash Ketchum? Your Pokemon are all in perfect health!" A pink-haired woman said in a disturbingly cheerful voice. The trainer in question offered a warm smile before taking the five pokeballs off of the tray and letting Pikachu jump up onto his shoulder. As he made his way back to his seat he noticed the two Pokemon from earlier glancing in his direction. "How are you two feeling right now? I can't imagine that you would be completely well after..."

The peach-colored Gallade kept his right arm draped over his mates' shoulders and nodded affirmatively, his emerald green eyes shining brightly despite the knowing pain his mate was going through. _'I only wish I hadn't sent you after the Professor, if I hadn't you would-'_

'_Please stop blaming yourself, my beloved. The important thing is you saved me and, though these migraines and severe muscle pain are excruciating, I still love you more than anything else in the world. You are my beloved, the other half of my soul, my everything, so..._' Jessica stopped to plant a warm kiss on Michael's lips. '..._don't keep putting this all on your shoulders. You have me, Patrick, Derrick and your father to see us through these tough times. It seems like we have a few new additions as well and I guess i have them to thank for getting us to this Pokemon Center?_' Michael gave a firm nod before turning his attention back to the boy who called himself Ash Ketchum.

"**Words cannot even begin to describe how grateful Jessica and I are for what you've done. When I first met your Lucario I was filled with rage and, after a quick pummeling from said Pokemon, had calmed down enough to listen to you words of encouragement. I must also thank you for keeping to your word and having your Charizard hold back. I am sure that was not an easy order to issue.**" Ash gave a gentle nod while maintaining that warm smile on his face. It still struck Michael as a little odd that the boy could understand what other Pokemon were saying but figured it could be asked about another time. For now, he had a more pressing issue to address.

"You must be curious as to how I know about Hell Evolution, correct?" The off-colored Gallade gave a firm nod, still clutching his beloved. Ash sighed and opened a pokeball to reveal the same Pokemon that damn near crushed Michael's skull in just from the amount of psychic energy it used on him. One of the legendary Eon Pokemon, Latias, levitated before the group upon exiting her ball.

The first thing Latias did was float over to Ash and nuzzle his face affectionately, what she did next surprised even Michael and Jessica. She kissed him on the lips. (**A/N: Yeah, I'm an Altoshipper, deal with it.**)

"**Ash, are you-"**

'_Yes, he is my mate, Gallade._' A stern voice suddenly seized control of Michael's train of thought as he looked around for the source of the voice, coming to the realization that it was Latias who spoke to him. The Eon Pokemon was staring daggers at him, presumably for the way he threatened Ash earlier. Ash was quick to jump to Michael's defense, however.

'It's alright, Latias, there is no reason to stay mad at him, he was only angry because of what had happened to his own mate. Please try and understand that me and him have made amends and that he harbors no ill will towards me, nor do I harbor any towards him.' Latias seemed to slowly back away from Michael, though she still looked at him with trepidation. Not satisfied with only Ash's opinion she drifted over to Michael and locked eyes with him.

Amber met Emerald as the Eon Pokemon began digging through past events, watching through Michaels' own eyes as he stood before Lucario and her mate, Ash. She saw the gruesome sight unfold as a Gardevoir clad in black and blood red began pummeling a Charizard in its mega-evolved state. She saw the same Gardevoir nearly crush Michael's chest spike while incinerating him alive. What struck Latias the most was how, even through everything that he was being subjected to while pinned beneath the Gardevoir, Michael refused to refer to her as anything but his "beloved." She watched as life slipped from his body, only to return stronger than ever with a strange power rising up from within his core. She saw Michael's blades being driven through his beloved as he kissed her and began pouring his life force into her.

The vision suddenly ended and Michael was staring at a stunned legendary Pokemon, tears forming in the Eon Pokemons amber-colored eyes. _'You_...' Latias trailed with a trembling voice before turning her attention over to Jessica, who had seen the whole thing in vibrant detail. It had been the first she saw of the terrible encounter and seeing just how close she came to killing her mate was too much for her to bear. She covered her face with her hands and began sobbing uncontrollably and Latias was not too far from joining her. '_He...your mate...truly does love you...'_ Latias stuttered as tears finally broke free from their amber prison and fell to the floor, joining Jessica's own.

'_I hate to break this up but I believe Ash was about to tell us something important?' _Michael interrupted the two crying Pokemon and received arguably the coldest looks in the history of cold looks. The stunned Gallade backed off without hesitation and attempted to redirect the attention to boy in front of him. '_Ash...what is going on? First I'm told by Arceus that I'm supposed to bring humans and Pokemon together in every way, then these fanatics kidnap Jessi and force her through some sort of Hell Evolution. On top of that I was nearly killed by Jessi's hell-induced state, only to find myself saved by the fact I somehow mega-evolved. You're supposed to be his "Chosen One" so please help me understand everything...'_

Ash looked around the room and took a deep breath before squaring his shoulders. The calculative stare he gave Michael could have stopped a Steelix in its tracks. 'I do have answers to some of your questions but...' after taking another look around the Pokemon Center he continued, '...I would rather talk about this at my place, if you don't mind.'

Michael reached up with his right arm and covered his forehead, attempting to hide the vein which threatened to reveal his frustration. '_Fine, but I expect answers out of you, Ash. Where are we going?_' The off-color Gallade watched as Ash stood up and placed his left on Latias' head. Michael knew what Ash was about to do and attempted to stop him. '_You do realize a mind link-induced **teleport** only works on those whose minds are currently linked...'_

Ash simply smiled at Michael and extended his other hand out. 'I am well aware of how this works, please have a little more faith in me, Michael. Take your mate's hand and grab ahold of mine so Latias can take us to my house.' Michael reluctantly pressed his left hand over Ash's after securely squeezing his beloved's with the other hand. Ash gave Latias a quick nod and the legendary Eon Pokemon vanished, along with Ash, Michael and Jessica.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at a certain Professor's lab...<strong>

"A little more to the left, Tracy! No, no! MY left! Careful! Easy...easy...perfect!"

"Professor, what is the purpose of this device again? It's WAY too heavy for field research and has too many moving parts to be a simple storage unit." A brown-haired assistant wheezed noticeably from transporting the unknown machine piece-by-piece...by hand. "Plus...why couldn't you get some of Ash's Pokemon to help out? I think I may pulled pulled my back out."

"First off, Tracy, that device is going to help cool the lab after a certain assistant kept the dial on "cold" so long it burned out the previous unit. Second, I felt a hands-on approach would do you some good and help you garner respect for the rules of my lab. I cant keep paying such an outrageous bill every month simply because you choose to sleep in long pants and a shirt disguised as a sweater. Furthermore you are a young lad, barely in your twenties, if you think an old-timer like yours truly is going to feel sorry for you then think again."

"For your information, Professor, the dial is set at seventy-seven and I put it at seventy-four. There is no way a mere three degrees could be causing your wallet so much harm."

"Tracy, I don't want to hear another word leave your mouth on this issue. You will keep the dial on seventy-seven or I will put you back in charge of cleaning the Tauros stables!"

Tracy flinched noticeably at this threat. "...Fine, I'll leave the damn thing on seventy-six."

"TRACY!"

"OKAY! SEVENTY-SEVEN!"

* * *

><p>Ash and Latias were walking at a leisurely pace down Route 1 while a pair of emerald green eyes stared holes into the back of raven-black hair. A quick jab from the owner of a pair of amber eyes ended the formers' hostile activities.<p>

"It feels good to be back home after spending another year in the Sinnoh region." Ash beamed with nostalgia filling his mind. A pair of soft hands were wrapped around his neck while flowing locks of red hair tickled the boy's neck and back. Latias, in her human form, buried her face into the crook of Ash's neck while she rode piggyback.

"**Ash, how is Latias able to transform into a human? I've heard of Psychic-types being able to use illusions to disorient their opponents but never have I seen one actually change its physical form on a whim.**" the Gallade known as Michael asked while his beloved, seeing Latias and Ash connected in such a way, decided to ask Michael to carry her bridal-style. Michael had happily agreed.

"To be honest even I don't know the full story. All I know is Latias told me it was one of her special powers and that she is one of only a few Pokemon that have such a power." Latias pecked Ash on the cheek again after his explanation before electing to rest her head on the boy's right shoulder.

Michael gave a firm nod just as a gleam of amber caught the corner of his eye. Jessica was looking up at her beloved with a pouty face, apparently having seen the quick peck from Latias. Michael sighed to himself and pulled Jessica into something MUCH more than a chaste kiss...

Ash heard muffled moans and whimpers coming from behind so he turned around to inspect the source. The boy's eyes went wide seeing how passionate Michael was kissing his beloved, Latias tilting her head up after noticing her mate had stopped moving and joined him in staring at the impromptu lip battle taking place.

_'O-Ooh, wow~'_ Latias trailed her voice softly, cooing a bit louder than she would have wanted but, given the situation, it was all she could do to not pounce on Ash in the middle of the road. She could feel Jessica's emotions and they were burning with the intensity of a massive bonfire. '_Arceus, they really do love each other~'_

After several bliss-filled moments of locking lips Michael pulled back, slow enough to leave a thin trail of him and his beloved's saliva as the last connector to the sinful debauchery the pair had initiated and taken part in. Ash and Latias both noticed the look of absolute satisfaction on Jessica's face, from the blaze that burned within her amber orbs to the way her entire body quivered.

'_I'll have some of what she's having_' Ash and Michael stared at Latias incredulously while Jessica was still in her own little world of shock and pleasure.

'_I'm sure you and Ash will arrange that, however I see houses just beyond that hill.' _Michael gestured to the south as the four came across a billboard which read "**Welcome to Pallet Town, home to Professor S. Oak and birthplace of Ash S. Ketchum.**" along with several high-quality photographs of a boy who looked very much like Ash. Underneath the center-most photo was a plaque engraved with gold and written in stylized italics. "_Ash, beloved trainer, renowned champion and precious son_." underneath the plaque was a larger one, it was filled with numerous signatures and quirky remarks from numerous people.

Michael stopped and took a closer look some of what had been etched into the gold background.

"**Still waiting on my bike, Ketchum**" -Misty

"**Friends to the end**" -Brock Slater

"**Pal...Rival...Friends Forever.**" -Gary Oak

"**Always in my heart.**" -Delia Ketchum

At the very bottom of the plaque was a photo of a younger Ash Ketchum standing in the middle of what looked like a ranch for Pokemon. In the background were every single Pokemon he had captured outside of their pokeballs and posing for the camera.

Seeing Ash in his youth looking so happy should have pulled at Michael's heart but, for some reason, he felt nothing but joy for the many Pokemon in the photo. It was clear to him that Ash took exceptional care of them, perhaps to the point of obsession, yet he felt nothing when it came to his own childhood after seeing his face.

* * *

><p>An hour later the four stood in front of a quaint little house located near the southern-most outskirts of Pallet Town. A simple two-story home with a well-maintained flower garden outside in the front yard indicated the owner of the home to be a gardner who enjoyed their work. Ash knocked on the door three times and, after a few seconds of waiting, were met by a Pokemon holding a broom.<p>

Michael and Jessica immediately recognized it as a Psychic-type known as Mr. Mime, the Mimic Pokemon. It was seemingly overjoyed to see Ash but that smile faded when it caught sight of the two unknown Pokemon. Michael looked at Ash and then at Jessica, who was looking at Latias, then Ash and, finally, Michael. Not a single word was uttered throughout the entire exchange.

That was until Mr. Mime ran back inside the house and seemed to call for gave Michael and Jessica a reassuring smile as footsteps could be heard coming from inside the house. The two lovers ran a quick scan of the sources emotions and found general curiosity mixed with hope. "I'm coming!" Came a profoundly feminine voice, which soon came into view and was staring at Ash and Latias with wide, brown eyes. "Ash! You're home! Oh, it's so GOOD to see you again!" The middle-aged woman with brown hair suddenly beamed like a child going to their first amusement park.

"Hey mum, how you holding up?" Ash asked in a casual manner while Michael and Jessica watched the exchange between Ash and the person who they now knew was his mother.

"Me? I'm doing splendid! What about you, sweetie? Are you making sure you always have clean-"

"Yea, mum! Always clean! Always clean! Never dirty! Yes! Yes!"

"-clothes?" Ash looked at his mom with an incredulous stare, which was strangely mixed with uncertainty.

"O-Oh...y-yeah, c-clothes are clean for the most part..."

"What about your underwear?" Ash face faulted on the floor while Michael and Jessica had sweatbeads falling from their heads at the unorthodox greeting. It was at that moment that she noticed the two Pokemon staring at her. "Oh, I wasn't aware of any other Pokemon traveling with my son. You are..." Mrs. Ketchum looked at Jessica with a critical eye. "...a Gardevoir! My Ash told me of a boy from the Hoenn region who had a Gardevoir as well. What was his name again...Wally! That's it, Wally! Real sweet boy, you know he has a terrible illness that affects his breathing so he is forced to mostly stay indoors..."

Jessica's eyes never got any smaller as she was waiting for the moment when the over exuberant mother stopped talking to breathe. She was left disappointed, however.

"-and you! You look similar to her but...I think you're a Ga...Gall...Gas...Gastrodon?" Michael face faulted alongside Ash while Jessica couldn't help but giggle at her beloved's perfect mimicry of embarrassment.

'His name is Michael and he is a Gallade, and...he is also my beloved mate, Mrs. Ketchum.' Delia looked around for the source of the voice she heard but kept coming back to stare at the Gardevoir in front of her, who was blushing profusely after realizing what she openly stated to a complete stranger. She didn't think the moment could get anymore awkward...

"Was that you, Latias? I thought you were dating my son." Jessica joined the others along with Latias in a glorious four-way face fault. Delia, none the wiser, simply shrugged her shoulders and went into the kitchen, leaving four twitching bodies in her wake of utter density that would have made even Ash say as much.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later<strong>

"That is quite a story, Michael, I am sorry you had to go through such a horrific incident. I'm glad that your mate is on her feet, it sounds like those brutes did something truly terrible." Jessica and Michael gave an affirmative nod as they finished the rest of their plate and began to exit their seats. "Oh, aren't you going to stick around for a little while longer? I would love for you to meet my sons other Pokemon out at Professor Oak's ranch."

Michael looked at Jessica with concern in his emerald green eyes. When his beloved smiled in response he relented and sat back down. He remembered at that moment that he had questions that needed answering and Ash was the one to do that. Michael took the momentary silence to open a mind link with Ash but found his efforts immediately rejected by a powerful psychic barrier, one so powerful it caused the Gallade to recoil noticeably.

**_'Wait your turn, half-breed_**...' A sinister voice called out from the darkness just as the link was pushed back a second time, causing Michael to open his eyes and clutch his forehead in pain. A few moments later Ash looked up and stared at Michael as though he were an uninvited guest. Michael took offense to that and got up from the table, arms held tight to his body as he used a Teleport to exit the Ketchum household. Jessica had seen and heard the exchange and stared at where her beloved had been moments ago, deciding to follow Michael outside and see what was bothering him.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's POV<strong>

'_Fool, boy! Who the hell does he think he is, pushing me aside like I'm intruding on his personal space! You know what? Fuck him and fuck this whole Arceus-forsaken conflict! Tomorrow I'll take Jessica somewhere far away from this mess and never have anything to do with Ash, his Pokemon or humans ever again! "Chosen One" or not he had no right treating me like that after everything I have been through with my beloved!'_

I threw my hands up in the air and charged my arm-scythes recklessly, throwing caution to the wind and using **Psycho Cut** on the large lake just outside of town. Water rose up from the surface and crested into magnificent eruptions of pressurized force akin to a depth-charge being triggered underwater. I had to find an outlet for my rage lest it control me like it did that fateful night. When the crashing water subsided I saw a Gyarados staring at me like a hungry predator, but this was no ordinary Gyarados. This Pokemon, like me, was an off-color variety! I licked my lips as I saw a ball of concentrated energy being formed within the red Gyarados' gaping maw. '_Too predictable! That's all a Gyarados ever does is use Hyper Beam like it's going out of style!'_

I snickered threateningly as the blood-red eyes of the pokemon attempted to unnerve me, its efforts a mocking grade-school level as far as effectiveness was concerned. I waited for the Pokemon to finish charging its attack, raising my right arm up over my head and making sure it was aligned evenly with the impending attack. I held out my other hand in a taunting gesture hoping to arouse the giants ire further. A look of crazed rage quickly filled its eyes and I now had the Pokemon right where I wanted it.

_'If I were a lowly human I might actually be shaking in my boots right now! All you are doing is screaming and using your size to try and bully those beneath your glare! That won't work with me, fool! Not only that but you picked probably the WORST time to get on my bad side. I will only say this once before I send your bloated body to whatever you Water-types call a grave! Back off and never come here again!'_

My anger-filled message was received exactly as I expected it to be.

The red Gyarados reared its head back and sent its supercharged energy beam straight at me, its power temporarily shocking even me. For a wild Pokemon it had some manner of strength...but not nearly enough. I watched as the beam came closer and closer, my senses rising to incredible levels as time began to slow to a crawl. I waited with baited breath as the attack was so close the scythes on my arms began to radiate intense heat. It was a real shame I wasn't a trainer any longer as this Gyarados packed some power, even if it was in this one attack.

Just as the beam would have impacted my skull I slammed my right arm down and felt my blade slice through the mass of intense fury like a warm knife slices through butter. The result was expected and I sighed as the beam flew by me, nicking my sides and continuing on into the distance before exploding in a spectacular shower of fire, smoke and electricity. '_Well, well, well! No wonder that tickled some! Seems you have some attacks that belay your true nature and type. Who would have guessed a Gyarados would have a Fire-type AND an Electric-type attack mixed in with a **Hyper Beam**.'_ I straightened my posture and held out my left hand in a threatening gesture, my broader fully extended and ready to rend flesh if need be. 'The time for talk is over! Now I'll send you to the bottom of that Arceus-forsaken lake myself!'

I jumped high into the air with my arm-scythes blazing purple and red. I began focusing my psychic energy into the blades while also channeling powerful Fire-type energy alongside it. The result was something I had grown to like, my own signature move. It was both frighteningly quick and accurate but also packed tremendous power behind it. 'Grievous Cut!' I shouted with authority as my right arm came crashing down in a devastating arc. The combined energies manifested into a colossal scythe made of fire and psychic energy, the brilliant colors being made illuminated the night sky moments before it was brought down with crushing force on the red Gyarados.

The massive beast collapsed under its own weight as the dual-elemental attack was simply too great for the untrained pokemon to endure. With a sickening crash the upper neck and head of the red Gyarados landed on the ground while the rest of its body lay hidden in the water.

_'I must admit that Gyarados are good outlets to vent your rage on!'_ I boasted to no one in particular, unaware that a pair of mismatched eyes had seen the entire battle.

"We meet at last, half breed..."

My eyes shot open and I listened intently a an unknown presence suddenly made itself manifest within my psychic range. Whatever it was that was tracking me had a weak psychic signature, but that was even more reason to be on alert. Any Psychic-type, regardless of experience or lifespan, was a threat to be taken most seriously. With baited breath I cautiously extended my arm scythes and closed my eyes to block out any unnecessary distractions. I could hear sounds being made from a nearby brush, roughly ten meters away and closing in at a Shuckle's pace.

I remained perfectly still as I cold sense the distance being closed second by second. A metallic noise was made manifest in the recesses of my consciousness, probably the sound of a dagger being unsheathed. I completely shut down my other senses, using my minds eye alone to detect the psychic signature, which was slowly but surely looking more like a human signature. At roughly five meters from my location the signature suddenly vanished, its presence completely vanishing from my minds eye. That could only mean...

I reactivated my senses and made a desperate leap to the right just in time to see a pair of daggers narrowly miss stabbing through my chest spike. I quickly sent a psychic pulse through my arms and aimed it at my would-be assassin, marveling at the stealth that was shown from a mere human. All of this took place before my feet had touched the ground, time moving at a crawl as the humans signature faded once more, along with the visual my eyes had on them. Acting on the skills I had acquired during my time shadow boxing as a human I sent a flurry of **Mega Punches** in the direction I anticipated another strike would take place from.

My assumption was spot on and I felt my fists make contact with flesh and metal. My assailant was sent flying back towards the lake where I had fought the red Gyarados. To my shock I saw the human take out an empty pokeball and throw it at the unconscious Gyarados, the ball pinging instantly to signify a successful capture. I then saw another ball being thrown, this time at me. I was livid at the audacity displayed by this person, not only did they try to assassinate me but also intended on capturing me! I had had just about enough of this human.

I let out an ear-splitting battle cry as I charged my right arm with psychic energy and unleashed a devastating **Psycho Cut**, slicing the pokeball in half and continuing on in the direction of my attacker. 'You will regret the choices you have this day, human filth!' I yelled with anger once again rising from deep within my core. I watched as my attack sliced through my would-be assassin but balked when they burst in a shower of smoke and some kind of dark energy. I could feel that same energy sapping my strength, causing my arm-scythes to rust and corrode, much to my horror. Seconds later I felt a thin string-like material press against and wrap around my neck, piercing the tender flesh and forcing me to take drastic action to avoid being decapitated.

"**DOUBLE ILLUSION ATTACK!**"

I gasped for air as numerous copies of myself initiated **Quick Attacks **in rapid succession. Once I had cleared the dark energy out of my head and escaped the toxic cloud I began debating whether or not I should try and drag this out or flee and live to fight another day. The choice was made for me as I heard a terrifying scream fill the night air, it dawned on me who the scream belonged to and I poured vast amounts of psychic energy into my legs. In less than three seconds I was upon the scene and my heart dropped into my stomach.

_'No...Arceus, please don't fuck with me!'_

Jessica was being held at knife-point by my would-be assassin. I could hear my beloved's heart beating faster and faster, her amber pools filling with unshed tears the longer the dagger was pressed against her neck. I was fed up and needed to take matters into my own hands this time. I calculated how much time I would have to grab my beloved before the dagger sliced through her neck. I ran countless scenarios over and over in my head and all but one allowed me to save Jessica at the moment the dagger made its lethal dive.

"**My beloved...if today is the day our bond is shattered than I shall join you in the afterlife."**

The human tilted its head at me in confusion, this was the split-second I needed. I unleashed the pool of psychic energy I had been building in my legs and let the up-flow speed my body's movements. I initiated one of my most lethal Psychic and Fighting-type combos around but it would leave me completely exhausted mentally and physically. It was a combination of four different attacks and it was perfect for hostage situations like this. "**Stay of Execution**"

My legs shot forward with a massive burst of **Agility** while my right arm pushed out and began to arc in the direction of where the dagger would be moving. At the last second I changed my fists course and activated a **Sky Uppercut**, aiming my fist at an angle so it made contact with the butt of the blade and forced it to move straight across Jessica's throat rather than through it. Finally I slammed my right leg into my assailants ribs while grabbing Jessica with my left arm and pulling her back to me in my custom style of **U-Turn**. The entire series of attacks and maneuvers took place in under a second.

i clung to my beloved tightly and began crying on her shoulder. I had almost done it again, it seemed that no matter what I did I was not going to be able to keep my beloved safe from wrongdoers. I felt a pair of soft hands caress my face and I glanced back up at my beloved with tear-stained emerald green eyes. "**I can't seem to keep you safe...you would be better off with a mate who can protect-"**

I never got to finish my sentence as Jessica smashed her lips against mine so hard that it stung. I could feel the passion in this kiss, it was desperate and needy. Whatever doubts I had about myself were unfounded and unnecessary, Jessica believed in me and my strength, just as I believe in her to remain faithful to me and to always be my friend and my beloved.

I ended the kiss and began walking towards the unconscious form of my would-be assassin. It amazed me that, throughout the entire altercation, I had not once gotten a glimpse of what this human looked like. Taking my chances I kept my right hand firmly clasped around my Beloved while using my psychic energy to lift the hood that concealed their face...

'_Leave her alone!'_

I glanced around and saw a small green and white figure glowing brightly while floating down towards the unconscious human before me. '_And tell me why I should spare the life of the one who not only tried to kill me but also my mate? Who do you think you are defending such a monster?'_

The answer came quickly as the green glow materialized into an unmistakable Pokemon with powers that rivaled the great Mew. Me and Jessica both gasped at what we saw in front of us.

**"CELEBI?'"**

* * *

><p><strong>And CHAPTER 13 is in the books! Again I apologize for the late upload, College Football is another great passion of mine and I sort of lost track of time.<strong>

**As always you can leave comments, compliments or complaints in a review or private message.**

**ABILITY LEGEND: DOUBLE ILLUSION = DOUBLE TEAM + QUICK ATTACK**

**-STAY OF EXECUTION: AGILITY + SKY UPPERCUT + MEGA KICK + U-TURN**


	14. Half-Breeds and Answers at last

**A/N: APOLOGIES FOR THE CONFUSION REGARDING THIS CHAPTER "DISAPPEARING" **

**What ended up happening was this- I had planned on continuing my proof-reading before uploading Chapter 14 and was unsure exactly how much time that would take to accomplish. To play it safe I uploaded an "author's note" to bring attention to the fact it could be a few days before chapter 14 would be uploaded.**

**Long story short, I forgot it would relay it as a new chapter being published to those following my story. After I had taken the note down there was confusion about where chapter 14 had went. I apologize for not just leaving the note up and i promise not to make a blunder like that again.**

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal"

'_Telepathy/Pokemon Thoughts'_

'Normal Thoughts'

"**POKESPEECH/Abilities**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A VERY special thanks to "CR0553" for letting me use their 'OC' last chapter. It was incredibly fun writing her in action and I am looking forward to working with her more.**

**Now, onto the basis of Chapter 14...**

**More questions have surfaced now due to the mysterious assassin who struck during Michael's bout of rage. Just as Michael was being pushed to his limit the mysterious attacker turned their blades on Jessica. Michael was able to rescue his beloved yet again but what has all of this done to his sanity? Who is this mystery person and why were they being protected by a Celebi?**

**In addition, we will finally be exploring the origins and goals of the fanatic organization, PAIR, in chapter 15.**

**Answers come in droves but, like all things, some of them would be better left unsaid...**

**Fasten your seatbelts ladies and gentlemen! The ride is about to get rough!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED POKEMON ASH WOULD HAVE ALREADY HIT PUBERTY<strong>

**DISCLAIMER #2: I DO NOT OWN THE 'OC' "RUBY CIEL GARNET!" THAT HONOR GOES TO "CR0553"**

**MICHAEL KRAMER (The 'Half-Breed' "Shiny" Gallade from my copy of Pokemon Platinum) AND JESSICA (My "Shiny" Gardevoir from my copy of Pokemon Sapphire) BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: DARK THEMES, VERY GRAPHIC LANGUAGE AND ADULT SITUATIONS.<strong>

**BEWARE: THERE ARE QUITE A FEW "F-BOMBS" IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's POV<strong>

"**CELEBI?! The Voice of the Forest! What in the name of Arceus are you doing here?**" I shook my head and stood before Celebi, dumbfounded that a Pokemon with power comparable to the birth-mother of all known Pokemon was here, in the flesh and defending the human who not only tried to take my life but, when that failed, attempted to capture me AND put her blade at the throat of my beloved. It was going to take a LOT of explaining even from a legendary Pokemon like Celebi to control my ire long enough to let the human live.

_'I am pleased you know who I am! I am also pleased that you listened to me and let my friend live, she didn't mean to cause so much trouble I assure you.'_

I twitched noticeably at the mention of the word "friend" '_Tell me...what has your friend done for you that warrants pardoning an attempted assassination, attempted capture and attempted assassination of the formers mate?_' I wasn't going to let this human off the hook just like that, I didn't care if this human saved a whole family of Celebi, she put their hands on my beloved and that was unforgivable.

'_I would love to tell you but I need to get Ruby back to her base before-_' I interupted the time-travelling legendary without missing a beat. I wasn't going to be put on hold any longer.

'_You listen to me, Celebi, I have had it up to here with death threats, attempts on my life, attempts on my mates life, the work-around from Arceus' so-called "Chosen One" and now a human that tried to kill me, capture me and then tried to kill my mate! THE SAME HUMAN who is somehow being protected by one of the most powerful Pokemon alive! I will not be denied the answers I seek and I am starting with your friend, Ruby. Damn me if you wish but I. WANT. ANSWERS. RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW.'_

If it had been any other legendary Pokemon in front of me, my tirade would have landed me in the Reverse World with Giratina earlier than I would have liked. Fortunately, for me, Celebi was one of the most patient Pokemon around. It would take a lot to arouse her anger.

'_I understand your frustration, dear Michael, I really do. Unfortunately the future is not something I feel you are ready to witness. Please believe me when I tell you the future is only being kept secret from you for your own protection. I saw you fight that red Gyarados, you must be some kind of crazy to take on a Pokemon thought by many to be hell-incarnate.'_ Celebi's words struck a nerve with me and I gently laid a hand on her onion-shaped head.

'_Try me, Celebi, please. All I want at this point is...to run away from this conflict and take Jessica with me. I don't want to be a part of this any longer. If I lost Jessica I...I don't even know what I would do.'_ I bit my lower lip hard as the air around me began to get thick from increasing humidity and heavy rains were falling despite there not being a cloud in the sky.

Celebi looked at me with an expression that tugged at my heart far harder than it should have. I could see tears falling from her sky blue eyes and immediately felt remorse, for what I couldn't be sure yet it was there. '_My dear Michael, you know I have the power to travel through time, and your mate, the one you call Jessica, has the power to see glimpses of the future. History cannot be changed without directly affecting the future and, though I have searched high and low, the future belonging to yourself and Jessica is not something I, Jessica or even Arceus wish for you to discover at this time.'_

Celebi suddenly wrapped her small arms around my neck and clung tightly to me, still sobbing like someone going through unimaginable pain and heartbreak. I closed my eyes and went to return the surprisingly strong embrace when a vision appeared in my mind.

* * *

><p>I could clearly see an off-color Gallade clutching its chest spike and weeping before an immensely decorated grave. The unique peach skin tone and navy blue body armor of the Pokemon was an easy match to my own, but, if that WAS me, who was I mourning...I saw my father clench his fists and began mourning as well. Patrick, Derrick and a slew of others in black cloaks and combat boots were paying their respects as well.<p>

Then I saw the inscription on the obsidian-laced slab, and the warning Celebi just said earlier became all too real for my mind to accept.

"_**In loving memory of Jessica Kramer (Gardevoir)"**_

Blade and Amber were clinging to my arms and sobbing uncontrollably, then the vision ended, with every image that was shown flowing in reverse.

* * *

><p>I was back in the open fields outside Pallet Town.<p>

Tears were already falling from my emerald green eyes as the reality began to settle in. I had been shown a vision from the future which Celebi came from. There were no fabrications or inconsistencies, every person in that vision shared the same malleable pain and sorrow that I felt in this moment. All I could do was stare at Celebi and look into her eyes in an attempt to find some sort of exception, some kind of silver-lining.

I saw nothing but brutal reality in her gaze.

'_This is the future that awaits you and Jessica, my dear Michael. You will both stand side-by-side in battle and both of you will fall to your injuries. Jessica will manage to stay alive but_...' Celebi stopped herself and pulled away from me with both of her small green hands covering her face. '..._you are surely aware of a Gardevoir's hidden power, right?'_

The question threw me for a loop, but not the good kind. I was about to inquire further when I felt a soft hand clamp down on my left shoulder. I turned around to see Jessica looking down at the ground with her lower lip bitten and tears threatening to spill from their prison.

_'A Gardevoir does have a rarely-seen hidden power...but it can only be used once.._.' I stared incredulously at my beloved as she took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. '..._We Gardevoir pride ourselves on the bonds we form with trainers and Pokemon alike. In fact, out of all known Pokemon currently documented, a Gardevoir's bond surpasses all of them by leaps and bounds. If...a Gardevoir is intimately close with its trainer or with another Pokemon...and that trainer or Pokemon is put in a life-or-death situation.._.' Jessica gazed at her knees and pressed her forehead against mine. '..._the Gardevoir will sacrifice their lives by opening a dimensional rift that is capable of saving the life of their trainer or Pokemon. If the life of their trainer or Pokemon has already been lost...the Gardevoir will pour its remaining psychic energy out through their chest spike. Because of this the Gardevoir's energy takes on life-giving properties so their bond-mate can be revived but...at the cost of the Gardevoir's life.'_

My mind was overloading with the new information, all of which lead to one inevitable conclusion, Jessica's death.

"**W-Why...**"

I saw Celebi and Jessica look at me while tears stained my vision and began flowing rapidly.

That flow would increase moments later...

"**WHY? WHY MUST IT BE LIKE THIS? SURELY THERE IS A WAY TO SAVE JESSICA'S LIFE?SURELY THERE IS A PATH THAT ALLOWS ME TO STAY ALIVE AND PREVENT JESSICA FROM NEEDING TO SACRIFICE HERSELF? THERE HAS TO BE! THERE...THERE HAS TO BE! IT WOULDN'T BE RIGHT IF THERE WASN'T A WAY-"**

'_Only Arceus knows for certain, for only Arceus has the power to change the future. However I have not seen Arceus in any of the future timelines, and even if you decide to ignore the conflict the Hell Pokemon will find you and Jessica. There is only one inevitable outcome and that is the death of Jessica-'_

"**SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU STUPID FUCKING POKEMON! THAT ISN'T TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE! JESSICA IS EVERYTHING TO ME! THERE IS NO WAY I COULD LIVE ON IF SHE DIED! I WOULD RATHER KILL MYSELF! SO DON'T YOU TELL ME SHE CAN'T FUCKING BE SAVED, OR, SO HELP ME, I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN WHERE YOU STAND!"**

'_The future cannot be changed regardless of whether or not you actually succeed in your endeavor! The only thing you would be changing is your own fate at the hands of an angry god Pokemon! If you truly wish to change the future and save your mate then let me explain what Arceus told me and the other Legends!_' I suddenly found myself being pinned down by innumerable vines which had sprung forth from the fertile earth under my feet. My blades were still heavily corroded due to Ruby's toxic cloud so any threats I made fell on deaf ears. I struggled to escape the vegetation keeping me tied down but Celebi was much too powerful for my meager strength to handle without my blades. A pair of warm arms draped over my chest and began working over my shoulders and neck.

Jessica was giving me a soothing massage to try and ease the tension from my prone form, and she was succeeding. I tilted my head back and felt those sinfully delicious lips press against my own with reassuring comfort and love. _'I know you must feel terrible after seeing such a bleak outlook...but please know that I have not given up...there is a future Celebi did not show you. When the time is right I will form a mind link with you and show you the lone possible future that sees the two of us live and all Pokemon and humans bonding in every way...it was a vision shown to me by Arceus when you were killed by those Houndoom and Mightyena._' I looked into those stunning amber pools and suddenly felt all the stress and anxiety leave my body, just like it always did when my beloved got that certain gleam in them.

'_I'm so sorry for acting the way I have been, my beloved, it's just that the whole concept of losing you doesn't sit we'll with me in any reality and I don't want to ever live in that kind of world...a world without you by my side. We still have Amber and Blade to raise and watch them grow up, plus I wouldn't mind having an even bigger family as long as its with you, Jessi~'_

I could see the well of heat rush to Jessica's cheeks, causing her to glance to the side from embarrassment. I simply tilted her head back so she was looking at me again and kissed her soft lips, listening to her squeal and moan happily.

'_Yes, this is the future I want to live in.'_

The moment was unceremoniously ruined by a gruff cough which grabbed both mine and Jessica's attention. What I saw, or, rather, WHO I saw, sent a surge of adrenaline through my every nerve and muscle.

Before me was the fully awakened human that had given me a fight for the ages, and nearly killed my mate. She was only slightly taller than me at roughly five-feet, six-inches in height and she, though it pained me to admit it, had a body that would surely have made me do a double-take were I still human. A trim and very athletic body was accentuated by a pair of hips which begged to be grabbed. After the initial eye-candy it was clear to be nothing more than a visual temptation used by someone highly skilled in the art of stealth and subtlety.

At the very top of her head were numerous locks of midnight-black hair, the woman's, whose name was Ruby, bangs concealing the left half of her face enough to hide the eye underneath. The ends of Ruby's ebony hair were tipped blood-red and made the bangs over her left eye resemble thin daggers. A pair of mis-matched eyes were just one of the many unique features this woman possessed. Ruby's visible eye was a soul-piercing shade of silver and I had to shake myself free from her entangling gaze lest i become lost in them. The other eye, though covered by the her bangs, could not keep its fierce lavender glow from being seen. A pair of lips were curled upwards in a sinister smirk, promising plenty of trouble for those caught in her web.

Another easily noticeable trait Ruby possessed were a pair of knockers that would make even some star models green with envy. What could easily be seen as the fabled "Double D's" of every human fantasy were pressing so snug against their prison that it defied sensible logic that they hadn't escaped already. An equally snug black T-shirt with a logo depicting a fighter in a balanced combat stance acted as the aforementioned "prison" Attached to her shirt and held together by a shoulder clasp was a black cape with red trim. Attached to the clasp was a hood which could be used to hide the users face, just like it had when she fought me. It was at that moment I was grateful to have lost my humanity, otherwise Jessica would have undoubtedly caught on to me gawking.

A small amount of skin was revealed below Ruby's shirt and a small circular object was attached to her belly button, most likely a piercing. The object was trimmed with gold and a magnificent ruby was situated dead center, numerous clasps grabbing the gem possessively. A pair of grey pants brought an end to the lascivious display, along with numerous cuts and tears in the fabric around the knee area. Last but not least, a pair of black combat boots, sleek in design but lethal in effectiveness they brought, finished the ensemble of seduction and danger that came with the total package.

I was about to address her when she started walking towards me and Jessica with an unreadable expression. I clung to my beloved like a prize fighter does a trophy, ready to protect what I cherished with my life. What happened next took me and Jessica by complete surprise.

She kissed me.

Celebi, Jessica and myself were stunned beyond measure, although even that phrase couldn't accurately describe what I was feeling at the moment. It took every ounce of my willpower not to move my hands over Ruby's hips and just a little bit more to not give away the fact I was aroused as fuck. I could feel teeth clamp down on my lower lip in a painful vice before the flesh was tugged towards the woman. Eventually my lips simply would not go any further and were let go, creating an audible smacking sound when they rebounded.

When I was finally able to focus again I saw a HUGE grin on Ruby's face, her visible silver eye practically glowing with a satisfied aura. I thought that would be the end of the surprises for the day. I couldn't have been more wrong.

She leaned over and kissed Jessica.

I thought the kiss she had given me was a bold statement but the one being issued to my beloved was like comparing Pecha berries to Oran berries. I could see actual movement being made by Ruby's hands and feet as though she were trying to feel Jessica up. The only reason I didn't go ballistic at this turn of events was only understandable due to me being a human before. "It just is what it is" was the usual response given by a guy after seeing two women kiss each other. _'I suppose some things are just programmed into our DNA regardless of species..._' I trailed my thoughts just as Ruby parted from Jessica.

The look on Jessica's face said it all yet she still had to add something with her mouth.

"**What...was that for**?"

Ruby simply smirked at my beloved and pointed at her with a smooth finger. "For being a good sport about the whole 'knife-to-the-throat' routine."

She then turned to face me.

"-and yours was for giving me the best fight I've had in three years. Seriously, how the fuck did you manage to find me after i activated my TSOC?" I blinked at the four-letter reference, of which I had no clue what it meant. I could only tilt my head to the side and shrug my shoulders, hoping the gesture would better explain my conflict.

Unfortunately I would not be spared such a benefit as those lips once again pressed against mine harshly. This time I was able to gather my bearings and push Ruby back towards Celebi, who had been watching the entire exchange with a "What do I do?" expression plastered on her face.

"Aww, you could at least let me cop a feel...after all, you're half human so that means you have the...equipment to possibly interest me-"

Ruby's attempts at seducing me were abruptly halted by a blazing psychic signature full of fury the like of which this world has never seen before.

"**MY BELOVED IS NOT YOURS TO OOGLE AND UNDRESS! IF YOU SO MUCH AS BLOW HIM A KISS, LOOK AT HIM FUNNY, "TALK" TO HIM OR TEMPT HIM WITH YOUR BODY I SWEAR AS ARCEUS' WITNESS THAT THE FLAMES WILL COME AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO BRING THEM!"**

I had never been more attracted to Jessica than I was at that moment. I wasn't sure what came over me just then but I picked her up and smashed my mouth against hers, forcing my tongue inside as we wrestled with each other in such an intimate way.

Celebi had her mouth hanging open while Ruby couldn't help but grin at the sheer power of the kiss. _'I do believe we've found ourselves a couple of partners-in-crime, Fae'rore.'_

'_I believe you are right, Ruby, dear._' Celebi cooed in response as the pair decided to let the two lovebirds have their moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

_'So...let me make sure I heard you right. You work for a vigilante organization designed around scoping out dangers involving Pokemon and those who use them for their own ends? How is that any different from the police?'_

Michael looked at Jessica with a frustrated sigh as this would now be the third time Ruby would have to explain everything. Oddly enough he felt sort of sorry for the black-haired human and decided to try his luck at getting through to his beloveds' thick skull.

_'From what I understand, Jessi, Ruby Ciel Garnet, known otherwise as "Ruby", is part of a secret task force centered around finding and apprehending rogue criminal organizations that are lying too low on the radar to be bothered by the federal agencies and police department_.' When Michael saw Ruby nod he continued. '_Since your organization is flying under the radar, along with the people they follow, you are able to achieve results much faster due to cutting out the interrogation and holding process.'_

Jessica seemed better informed but still had some apprehension on her face. Michael saw this and turned his attention to his beloved.

'"**I get that part, what I'm concerned with are the methods you use to get your results...are they similar to-"**

"Exactly, dear, my methods are straightforward but very, VERY effective. You have quite a catch there with that Gallade, you know. He's the first half-breed to survive one of my ambushes long enough to force me into using my TSOC twice, and the first living thing in three years to actually land a punch on me. Whoever trained him would make a wonderful teacher for our new recruits."

'_That was another question I wanted to ask you, Ruby...what exactly is "TSOC?"'_

The ebony-haired woman went to open her mouth but quickly closed it. Jessica didn't think anything of it but Michael knew he had caught onto a piece of information that wouldn't come easy. Apparently it wasn't to be known as public knowledge either, as Ruby began to speak telepathically to Michael.

'_It's what I was using in our confrontation to turn invisible. It's our master's design and his greatest achievement. With it we have been able to successfully infiltrate the deepest reaches of our enemies stronghold in Viridian City with no casualties to speak of on our end.'_

'_Enemy stronghold? In Viridian City? Michael! Wasn't that where Ash and his Pokemon took us after you ended my Hell Evolution?_' Jessica questioned with a mix of shock and uncertainty. Michael gave a slow nod of confirmation, taking the news with a relaxed attitude. Ruby on the other hand looked at Michael with utter disbelief.

It was enough to break her mind link and begin talking aloud once again.

"You took down a Hell Pokemon?! AND saved that Pokemon in the process?! How is that possible..."

Michael went into a short summary about how his eternal bond with Jessica allowed her voice to reach his mind and prove that she wasn't too far gone to be saved. All of a sudden it was as if a light had been switched on for Ruby.

"That explains everything, actually...of course! How could we have been so blind to the most obvious fact...Michael, you've heard of the Pokemon fanatic organization known as PAIR, correct?" Michael gave a firm nod of confirmation. "Hell Pokemon are Pokemon that have been stripped of all cognitive reasoning and emotion, the likelihood of a bond being made in a Hell Pokemon in exactly zero percent...but if the bond was already there to begin with..."

'_Just tell me what it is, Ruby_!' Michael said loudly.

"It means that the way to end Hell Evolution and bring justice to PAIR is through the bond you share with Jessica. It's the bonds that break the cycle! No wonder they wanted to discredit and make it illegal to bond with Pokemon! It would bring an end to Hell Pokemon! Master Oak must be notified..."

Jessica and Michael both stared at Ruby with confused stares.

'_Master Oak?_' They asked in unison.

"The Leader of our organization, Blades of Evisceration, our master's name is **Gary Oak**"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is a wrap for Chapter 14! OVER 4000 views in 9 days! You guys Rock!<strong>

**GARY...MOTHERFUCKING...OAK! Seriously I am having too much fun writing this story.**

**As always leave comments, compliments or complaints in a private message or review if you so choose. **


	15. Enemies and Allies

**A/N: Please be aware that the information below has changed.**

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal"

'_Pokemon_ _Telepathy/Pokemon Thoughts'_

'Human Telepathy/Normal Thoughts'

"**POKESPEECH/Abilities"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Prepare for trouble" this time around. That is all.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMERS: -I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, IM NOT SO STUPID AS TO MAKE THE KID HOLD A PIKACHU FOR 17 SEASONS ONLY TO HAVE IT LOSE TO A WATER TYPE IN THE FIRST GYM BATTLE!<span>**

**-THE 'OC' "RUBY CIEL GARNET" BELONGS TO "CR0553"**

**-MY 'OC' MICHAEL KRAMER (The 'Half-Breed' "Shiny" Gallade from my Pokemon Platinum game) and JESSICA (The "Shiny" Gardevoir from my Pokemon Sapphire game) BELONGS TO ME.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: DARK THEMES, GRAPHIC LANGUAGE AND ADULT SITUATIONS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P.A.I.R Base of Operations, 10th Floor of the HP.R. (Human/Pokemon Relations) building.**

**Normal POV**

"Agent Davenport, your report, please." A man with blazing red hair and scarlet-tinted eyes barked out at the other.

"Sir! Our lead group has found and captured the target and they are sending its pokeball through to the lab. The capturing squad reports only two Pokemon were knocked out in the confrontation, of which none had been registered as 'S-Level' and only one human casualty to speak of. Would you like for me to read off the name, sir?"

"That won't be necessary, Agent Davenport. If the fool allowed himself to get torched by the target it's his own damn fault. I need capable team members who won't weigh us down. As for the two pokemon that failed, what was done with them?"

"Sir! The two Pokemon involved, a Jolteon and a Frostlass, were immediately relieved of their charge and executed on the spot. Their trainer also happened to be the lone human casualty we suffered so there was no need to issue further punishment."

"Very good, be sure to remind the rest of the team that failure is not an option! We lost a lot of good resources on the Gardevoir debacle and I have yet to hear from Agent Yule after her failure. Inform everyone that, from this moment onward, former Agent Yule is to be terminated should she be spotted. Use whatever force is required to achieve this, I cannot have any information being leaked to the general public of our operation."

"Sir, forgive my impudence at not bringing this next issue up first!"

"What is it, Agent Davenport?" the man suddenly had a chilling undertone in his voice.

"Sir! The most recent security check revealed a possible glitch with the monitors occurring in sporadic intervals. Between the hours of 20:00 and 06:00 there are moments where the video feed shuts off for about a half-second and then comes back up. I checked the time stamps in the video feed and found no signs of tampering, I even went so far as to count how much time had passed from the moment the feed shut off to exactly when it came back on. My results showed the time stamps down to the thousandth of milliseconds and every instance of the feed going down and coming back up is exactly..." Agent Davenport handed the man a tablet with the numbers written on it.

"Zero point five zero..."

Agent Davenport gave a firm nod.

"Great, another problem with the security system. Inform the Tech Department they are to pull double shifts until the issue is resolved. While I appreciate your thorough documenting of this I cannot help but feel something is still missing. Continue to monitor the issue and report back to me the moment anything changes."

"Sir!" Agent Davenport stood at attention and gave a salute. The red-haired man went to wave him off but stopped halfway through the gesture.

"Agent Davenport, one final request before you are dismissed." Davenport stood still and gave another firm nod of his head. "I have a special task for you involving our former agent..."

* * *

><p>Michael and Ruby were flying on the back of the human's trusted Fearow, BloodyBeak. The name was meant to intimidate opposing Pokemon and their trainers, and it worked with startling efficiency. Even Michael found himself protecting his chest spike with one hand whenever those ebony, emotionless and downright terrifying eyes were fixed on him.<p>

"The more you try and hide your fear the more it shows, just for your information. Also, BloodyBeak won't impale anyone unless I tell her to. Besides that, she tends to ignore Fighting-types. Michael stared incredulously at the ebony-haired woman riding shotgun.

"**And why might that be? Don't tell me its because she thinks they are weak, that is the worst sin you can commit in a Pokemon battle. Is it possible she doesn't realize I'm also part-Psychic?**" Ruby shook her head and chuckled bemusedly.

"What I meant was she tends to ignore stuck-up fighting-types who only want to show off their muscles rather than their brains. I'll never forget challenging the Elite Four with BloodyBeak... we wiped the floor with Bruno but ended up getting demolished by Misty Waterflower, the last of the Elite Four. Her Lapras was so strong...she wiped out my Ninjask, Umbreon and Bloodybeak here before I managed to take it down with Static, my Luxray. Even then I only managed to take out two of her Pokemon...makes me wish I had a few more Electric-types to counter her with, alas my League fighting days are behind me. Besides, it's so much more fun when I simply stalk my prey from the shadows and do what needs to be done."

Michael listened to Ruby's long-winded tale and breathed a sigh of relief when she finally stopped talking. "I think I see Viridian City up ahead. We should probably land soon!" Michael called out over a suddenly-accelerating BloodyBeak.

"Just hold on tight!" Ruby yelled back as she guided BloodyBeak deftly as the fierce bird Pokemon landed on top of the roof of what appeared to be a Pokemon Gym. The outside of the structure offered a sound argument to this claim but it was the inside that made it official. Inside was a huge Colosseum-style setting with pillars made of fine marble, which spiraled up towards the roof. The building had a gladiator-type feel to it with a huge central arena lowered into the ground, the floors surface had the appearance of hard-packed clay. Above the battlefield were numerous indentations along the surface placed in even rows, with the latter moving further and further from the rest. All in all it looked like these were meant to be used as seats, despite how uncomfortable they looked. A white pokeball symbol had been chalked down in the center of the arena floor and surrounding it was a large rectangular square of the same color.

Ruby saw the obvious confusion on Michael's features and explained further.

"Master Oak (**A/N: That's never gonna get old**) is also the Gym Leader here in Viridian City, hence the stadium-like atmosphere." Before Michael could say anything in response the sound of a metal door slamming shut echoed through the empty arena.

Seconds later a pair of footsteps could be heard coming from a nearby stairwell. When the feet stopped moving Michael was hit with a familiar sense of déjà vu. The same signature he felt before Ruby attacked him was practically blazing from the newcomer. The worst part about this particular signature was the amount of killer intent behind it. Michael was unable to relax his body or his nerves, especially not after hearing the figure speak for the first time.

"I thought you told me this Gallade was something special, Ruby." the figure said behind a thick purple cloak and hood that masked his voice as well as his face. "I truly hope, for your sake anyway, that this Pokemon is hiding its true power because I can't sense anything except fear and doubt. Just that observation alone makes me see him as a waste of time."

"Zip it, Gary. I'll have you know this Gallade landed a punch on me and also forced me to use your cloak design twice in the altercation. He also managed to dispel the Hell Evolution from a Gardevoir, who happened to be its mate. Given the situation I think it would be in our best interest to put this Gallade under our watch and train him in the art of stealth and subtlety. He already has tremendous potential but I feel like we can unlock that potential in a new way."

Gary merely yawned before throwing his cloak on the floor, lowering his hood afterwards. Michael was taken back by just how young the so-called "leader" really was. The off-color Gallade had, for the most part, imagined a tall, slim and athletic man in his thirties. He was NOT expecting someone younger person than himself, much less someone capable enough to not only lead an organization of shadows but also a Gym at the same time.

The boy, had spiky brown hair with nary a shred of facial hair, confirming Michael's suspicions of his age. Gary's eyes were a profound shade of green similar to Michael's emerald green, though not quite the same if one looked closely. A rich shade of purover was all the color his T-shirt required to get the message across- this boy had his own unique style. Hanging over the shirt was an unusual pendant with a swirl of orange and green opposite in seperate yet similar directions. Michael recognized it as the embodiment of Yin and Yang but without the small amount of good-in-evil or evil-in-good that was usually part of it. A pair of rough navy blue jeans finished the assemble along with black combat boots.

Gary Oak practically breathed entitlement and the air around him was filled with the same sensation. Michael knew getting through to this boy would be a challenge, if the smug look on Gary's face, which seemed to read "I don't give a flying fuck," was anything to go by.

Several tense moments passed by before Michael chose, albeit reluctantly, to break the ice with a temporary mind link. He was pleased that the link was accepted without delay or issue, that would be the only thing to come easy and it was proven after Michael started speaking.

'_Can I safely assume you are able to sense my psychic voice? I don't want to start rambling-'_

'Then stop talking and save me the trouble of having to spend my time standing around doing nothing. I have things that need taking care of, or was the fact that I own a Gym as well as oversee the Blades of Evisceration too much for your feeble mind to process?' Gary said without missing a beat.

Michael was absolutely shocked. This voice sounded nothing like the cloaked figure from moments ago, it sounded much less...foreboding. Nevertheless, despite the change in pitch, Michael could tell the boy was all business and had the confidence to back up the boastful, pride-filled aura around him. Acting as calm as a Gallade can, Michael kneeled down before the boy and attempted to diffuse the situation through humility.

_'I understand you have many tasks on your plate, therefore I will keep this as brief as possible. I am here to offer whatever physical help you are in need of and am confident in my abilities as a Gallade to-'_

'Listen here, half-breed, I don't have time to waste on something that isn't a pure Pokemon or human! I have new recruits to train and an organization, bent on turning all Pokemon into mindless tools of war, to put into the ground. The last thing I need is some two-bit Gallade who doesn't have the guts to face me as a man. I'll say this much, you on your knees before another guy suits you perfectly! How a Gardevoir ever fell for you i'll never know, maybe you brainwashed-'

Gary never got to finish that sentence as Michael was on him in a flash.

The next thing Gary knew he was staring into the pissed off eyes of a shiny Gallade, whose arm scythes, thankfully, had not yet healed enough to be used as a weapon. Michael's right arm was digging into Gary's left shoulder while the curve of his blade formed a perfect crescent around Gary's neck. Had those blades been anywhere the sharpness they usually boasted Gary's head would have already been rolling on the floor. The reaction of Gary's body said it all despite giving off the same glare of indifference his face seemed built for. He was shaking, not much to show fear or panic, but enough to show he recognized Michael as a legitimate threat. He knew he had caught a lucky break with the Gallade's blades still suffering from the toxic corrision used by Ruby.

Still, that legendary mouth of Gary Oak had to get the last word in.

"Well? Why the hesitation, half-breed? Did you suddenly remember who I am and chicken out? I'm not surprised as everyone knows who I am! I am Gary...fucking...Oak! Leader of the Viridian City Gym and Leader of the Blades of Evisceration!" Gary punctuated each word for added emphasis, hoping to add some intimidation to it. Gary found this new confidence from sensing the presence of his most loyal advisors who, through use of TSOC, remained unseen to the naked eye. Michael had no idea that the two of them were completely surrounded. "Go ahead and finish me off, half-breed! Just know that, should you go through with this attack of yours, I will still kill you. the **Shadows** are not to be taken lightly, and they WILL strike you down before that right arm moves even one ioda. Afterwards the **Shadows** will claim your blades as their own and you will meet the same fate as your precious Gardevoir!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Shadows" is the title given to someone who successfully completes an assassination mission while partnered with a superior under direct orders from either a Captain or the Leader himself. They are high-ranking missions that only the most experienced Blades should attempt. When someone is referred to as a "Shadow" it usually entails great respect and humility from the one addressing as a show of reverence to the latters combat prowess and lethal stealth skills. When not on missions they are frequently standing guard around Master Oak's most invaluable possessions, this also includes his own life.**

* * *

><p>All he ended up doing was cause Michael to throw him against one of the colosseum pillars and rip the left sleeve of the boy's purple shirt. That seemed to grab Gary's attention much more easily than words or threats. Still, Michael had to prove that he was not afraid of the BoE leader or whatever the hell the "Shadows" were.<p>

'_You were saying, you cocky bastard? Right now I could care less if you are Ash Ketchum, Arceus, Mew, Celebi, the so-called "Chosen One" or any other manner of "holier-than-thou" creature. I have a mate that has been targetted and assaulted, on numerous occasions I might add, an organization after my head, a father who couldn't give two shits about my predicament and, at this very moment, an arrogant teenager whose balls haven't even dropped into his scrotum. This same teenager with a napoleon dick has the audacity to then talk about my beloved as though she were his property not once, but TWICE! This same pre-pubescent punk also has the gall to tell me how to live my life and, let me tell you, I am THIS close to seperating your head from your body. If you weren't so important to your organization, according to Ruby you are, I would have decapitated you already. Even without my blades i can still rip your head off with my combat skills.'_

Michael, throughout his entire speech, never let his gaze leave Gary's.

_'In short, Unless you want your head to roll all the way back to Pallet Town in front of your Grandfather's lab, or have me personally deliver it to him on a pike, then I suggest you at least attempt to get on my good side.'_

Michael kept his blade pressed against Gary's throat before looking back at Ruby, who had an "are you out of your fucking mind?!" Look to her. Finally she spoke up while trying to pull Michael away from Gary. "What the fuck has gotten into you?!" Ruby questioned the Gallade harshly, unaware of the mental argument that had taken place between the pair moments ago.

'_Also, I'm not a half-breed anymore you prick. When I used my Mega-Evolved state to save my beloved, Arceus took the remainder of my humanity. I am a full-blown Gallade, I'm certain I have more man in me than you do, seeing as how I have a mate and two children while you sit alone in your little arena and simply wait for your opponent to make the first move! I despise you, I despise everything about you, and I ESPECIALLY despise you for bringing my beloved into the conversation in such a manner_! _If i ever hear another negative word leave your mouth or mind about my beloved, I will personally ensure you will never be able to reproduce!'_ Gary smirked at Michael and gave an appreciative glance at Ruby.

"Yes, he will do just fine, Ruby. Set him up with the new recruit and, for the love of Arceus, give them some Pokemon that can do some fucking damage, please!" Gary trailed with an annoyed expression on his face, his left hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "As for you, Gallade...no, Michael...welcome to the Blades of Evisceration!" Gary corrected himself just as Michael was pushed out the door.

"...I have to admit, the guy has guts, but I think you need to not be so eager to piss people off, sir." a female voice called out once Michael and Ruby had left the room. She had long blue hair that had seen more hours with a comb than normal.

"Even so, that was incredibly reckless on the Gallade's part." Another voice called out before leaving the shadows. The man had spiky blond hair and was absolutely built for brawling.

"You can't possibly tell me that you didn't hear the part about that Gallade's mate! To be honest, Master Oak, I would have lost my temper as well if you said that about my husband." A third voice made her opinion known as twin pigtails accented brown hair and a red bandana to perfection.

Gary sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose again in frustration before ending the impromptu conversation. "Be that as it may, I still want you all to keep an eye on that Gallade. I don't believe he would do anything to me, but..." The usual stoic visage of Gary Oak began to crumble ever so slightly. "...when I saw his eyes I saw a man trapped and fighting for control of his sanity. We would be better off not provoking the Gallade until I feel it is appropriate to..."

Gary gave one more wistful sigh before picking up his cloak from off the floor and equipping it.

'Don't disappoint me...half-breed...'

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's POV<strong>

"You are out of your fucking mind! You know that? Not only did you assault my boss but threatened his life as well! You're very fortunate I was able to pry your hands off of him before the Shadows went on the offensive! What were you thinking?!"

Michael whirled around and pointed his right hand at Ruby.

_'First of all, shut the everliving fuck up. Next, I handled the situation in a manner that was perfectly acceptable given the situation. He belittled my mate not once, but TWICE, saw me as nothing but a half-breed incapable of performing the simplest tasks and then had the gall to suggest I somehow brainwashed my beloved into falling for me! Oh, and i forgot to mention the part where he said he would make sure i couldn't walk again and...' _Michael paused to collect his thoughts and fit back the tears that were starting to form in his emerald green eyes. '..._He threatened my beloved...'_

Ruby was stunned at this new development, her fury burning within the one silver eye visible while its off color sibling seethed with barely suppressed rage as well. Before she could voice her thoughts and opinions a pair of voices attempted to steal the spotlight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here comes the fail...**

* * *

><p>"Prepare for trouble, you'll wish you were dead!" A female voice called out from behind a badly-prepared disguise.<p>

"And make it double, while we lop off your head!" Another voice called out, this one reasonably masculine, from behind the same disguise.

Michael and Ruby watched with annoyed stares as the duo began what would be the most painful experience yet for Michael and just another day in the office for Ruby.

"To protect the world from a hellish nation!" The woman called out with a twirl of her red hair.

"To unite all peoples, whether rich or famous!" The man called out as a strand of baby blue hair fell in front of his left eye.

"To denounce all evils with blades and blood! The red haired woman called out as she pulled an assault rifle from somewhere on her person and aimed it at Michael.

"To extend our reach through the shadows we love!" The man called out before unsheathing a blood-soaked dagger and pointing it at Ruby.

"Jessie!"

Michael looked up after hearing that name.

"James!" The man responded after pulling out a blood-red rose with his free hand.

"Team Evisceration, stalking prey through cover of night!"

"Surrendering is pointless so prepare to fight!"

Suddenly a third figure emerged from the poor disguise and Michael recognized it as a Meowth.

"That's right~"

Michael didn't know whether to be annoyed, amused, confused, scared, confident or anything for that matter. He had never heard a more elaborate, poorly-planned and useless introduction than what he just witnessed. Ruby on the other hand was furious at the trio.

"Hey, give me my fucking knife back you boy-toy!" Ruby suddenly lunged for the man named James and put him in a chokehold before he willingly dropped the knife on the ground. "Why in Arceus' name are you two failures here? Shouldn't you be cleaning the masters facilities?"

The two humans seemed more pissed off than anything at their superiors behavior. Nevertheless they took another dramatic pose and pointed at Michael.

"We're here to train that Pokemon, courtesy of Master Oak!" The trio said together.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I really did go there. Upon self-reflection it probably wasn't smart to bring the terrible trio into the story but I figured what the hell...if people don't like it ill take it out, that last part was primarily to try and lighten the mood from an otherwise angry chapter.<strong>

**Also, that was chapter 15! You can leave comments, compliments, complaints or general ideas in a private message or review.**

**CHECK MY PROFILE FOR A POLL REGARDING THIS STORY AND THE PENULTIMATE CLASH.**


	16. Traitors and Futures

**A/N: Please be advised the the information below has changed**

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal"

_'Pokemon Telepathy/Pokemon Thoughts'_

'Normal Telepathy/Normal Thoughts'

'**_Subconscious_**'

"**POKESPEECH/Abilities**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is a poll posted on my profile page, I would highly recommend taking time to vote as there are several ending paths I have laid out for this story. Your votes will determine which path we go down.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN POKEMON EVEN THOUGH I BOUGHT A FEW OF THE GAMES.<span>**

**-RUBY CIEL GARNET IS PROPERTY OF "CR0553"**

**-MICHAEL KRAMER ('Half-breed' "Shiny" Gallade from my Pokemon Platinum game) IS MINE**

**-JESSICA KRAMER ("Shiny" Gardevoir from my Pokemon Sapphire game) IS MINE**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, GRAPHIC LANGUAGE AND ADULT SITUATIONS<strong>

* * *

><p>"You three are going to train Michael?! Ha! I almost forgot to laugh. Seriously what kind of idiot do you take me for anyway? The chances of you three actually being tasked with something outside of cleaning the base's lavatories are slim exactly zero. Not only have you two failed to complete even one B-rank mission, you have also squandered more of our organizations' personal funds than every other member combined! Even Dawn, our newest Shadow, hasn't spent as much on her hair as you three have with grade-school level disguises, fancy entrences and pyrotechnics for your stupid fucking motto. Oh, speaking of disguises..."<p>

Ruby trailed off while looking at Jessie and James, more specifically their wardrobe.

"...YOU'RE STILL WEARING YOUR TEAM ROCKET UNIFORMS! Are you two so stupid that you don't understand the mixed messages you are sending to the new recruits? We take down criminal syndicates yet, under our own roof, we house two UNIFORMED members of Team Rocket! Please explain to me what is going on inside those feeble minds but make it quick...I have a new recruit to train and, let me warn you, he has quite a temper if you waste his time."

Michael couldn't help but feel a swell of pride rise from within his chest upon hearing Ruby's words. It was true, ever since his mega-evolution had ended, Michael had begun feeling more primal emotions take root inside of his heart. Such thoughts as rage, darkness and anger had always taken a backseat to the more relaxed mannerisms his human side was accustomed to. The only thing he could assume was that, without his humanity keeping his Pokemon-self in check, the combative, naturally possessive nature of a Gallade was taking over.

Interestingly enough, though, Michael rather enjoyed his new reputation for being a hot-headed bad ass.

"Sheesh, still as much of a twoip as the day we foist met! For reals, you talk so much it's a miracle those pretty lips ain't fell off! Hahaha!" Michael was amazed at hearing a Pokemon speak clean and precise English. That thought took a backseat to what came out of James' Mouth, however.

"Meowth's right, you know, even we have our standards for how much we talk! We do our grand entrance, say a few words and then initiate our plan. What have YOU done to better Team Evisceration, _twerp_?" Michael couldn't help but notice the extra emphasis being put on 'twerp.' Needless to say that was yet another strike for the terrible trio and Ruby was fuming!

"What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Michael slowly stepped away from the homicidal signature practically screaming out from the girl's body. What was about to happen was going to happen, and even Michael wasn't foolhardy enough to try and stop Ruby now.

He could only wait for the proverbial excrement to start hitting the fan...

"First off, blue boy-bitches pet, I do NOT appreciate being categorized under the same alias as that goody two-shoes kid, Ash Ketchum!" She then whipped her face towards the aforementioned "blue bitch-boy" and continued. I am Ruby. Ciel. Garnet! THE ALPHA SHADOW OF OUR ORGANIZATION! What I say goes! I answer to nobody except Master Oak! All of the Shadows and Blades answer to me! I am tasked in dealing with any criminal syndicates when he is too busy defending our base of operations during the night, or running the Gym during the day. I am charged with maintaining the integrity and strength of our Shadows as well as new recruits. I have to ensure that they have the intestinal fortitude to handle driving a dagger into a man's back without hesitation in life-or-death situations."

Ruby stopped to catch her breath before turning her attention to Jessie, who had a bulging vein along her forehead from the frustration she was experiencing during the absolute drilling her superior was putting them through.

"On top of all this I still have my own missions to take part in. These are S-class missions, the most dangerous around these parts! You want to know why I am the Alpha Shadow of our organization? It isn't through my looks, nor is it because I "slept" my way to this position, Miss red bitch!" Michael could tell there was a hidden meaning in the way Ruby worded the phrase "slept" and "Miss red bitch." He could only assume Jessie had started a rumor involving Ruby and the pieces started falling into place.

It was at this moment that Michael could feel his psychic energy pulse and throb throughout his core, attempting to break free and manifest itself with the intent of assisting Ruby. The half-breed Gallade didn't want to interfere with matters that clearly did not involve him but, at the same time, couldn't help but feel bad for the girl in front of him. It created a twisting vortex of conflicting emotions within him, which was only further strengthened after hearing what came out of Ruby's mouth next.

"Don't even get me started on you three abandoning one of our, at the time, promotion-bound recruits on that scouting mission two years ago! Do you three realize how hard it was for me to relinquish partnership In that mission, to let Dawns' best friend be partnered with you?! It was supposed to be a simple scouting mission, barely worthy of being classified as B-Rank, yet you three, thanks to your pomp and grandeur method of thinking, GOT THE BOY KILLED! HE WAS SIXTEEN FUCKING YEARS OLD! He had his whole life ahead of him and, because of your stupidity, he was captured, tortured and then beheaded! That isn't the worst part, though..."

Michael could see tears forming in Ruby's visible silver eye and ran through her emotions to find, at the very forefront...heartbreak...

"The worst part was when I had to explain to Dawn...explain to her how her childhood friend had died...the boy, who had been a breath of fresh air with his abundance of energy and enthusiasm, was showing such promise! He had been the first recruit to successfully predict my method of attacking and successfully counter on the first try...I was going to refer him to Paul about making Kenny a full-fledged Shadow! He would have been working alongside Dawn...like he surely had been when they were younger..." Ruby was openly shedding tears, not even trying to fight her outflow of emotions. It was not something she wanted to do- reveal her own weakness, and Michael could sense it.

A tense silence soon followed before Ruby made one last remark that started an avalanche.

"...I had to tell Dawn that I was the one who chose to allow Kenny to partner with you three rather than with her. Do you know how it feels seeing another friends' soul being crushed into tiny pieces? that was the look Dawn gave me after i told her everything! To this day I have been unable to ask for her forgiveness, how can I when I haven't even been able to forgive myself! You three didn't have the guts to protect one of our own, instead letting him rot in the Team Rocket holding cells, letting him be starved to the point of death! Even now you, after what you did and doing the time for your egregious error, still wear those fucking Team Rocket uniforms! He suffered! Kenny suffered! Dawn suffered! WE ALL SUFFERED! ALL BECAUSE YOU THREE DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS OR THE BALLS TO DO YOUR FUCKING JOB!"

Michael suddenly felt an incredibly hostile set of emotions coming from Jessie, the look on her face said it all and the half-breed began funneling vast amounts of psychic energy into the air around him. At the same time the off-color Gallade directed a powerful Psychic blast directly at what would be the source of the trouble.

"Stupid twerp! I'll show you guts, when I make yours splatter all over the fucking ground!" Jessie shrieked as she unlocked the safety feature on the rifle and began unloading a barrage of bullets at Ruby and Michael, with the intent to cause lethal damage. It would have been incredibly effective...

...had a certain Gallade not jammed the bullet chamber with psychic energy. The bullets that had already escaped the barrel of the gun were frozen in the air and the off-color Pokemon casually walked up to them, grabbed them with his psychic energy and then handed them to Ruby slowly. Michael couldn't help but notice the deep flush of crimson form along the girls' cheeks. Michael simply smirked before gazing at the confused faces of Jessie, James and Meowth.

'_You three are more despicable than any human I've ever known or met! Ruby poured out her soul before you three and the only thing you take from it is her calling you gutless cowards, which you most certainly are! Not only do you have the gall to insult her intelligence, you then have the nerve to take her life_!' Michael voiced telepathically to the three irate figures in front of him. It was at that moment the half-breed felt several signatures nearby in the trees, his role had officially ended in this. Before backing away however, Michael looked at the Meowth with rage in his emerald green eyes. "**Be grateful your superiors have arrived or you would all be less a head..."**

Just then a rustle was heard in one of the nearby trees. Within seconds of the sound there were five more people entering the fray. All of them had dark grey cloaks with a strange metallic sheen on each of them. Michael could hazard a guess that these were the Shadows which Gary mentioned earlier.

"That was perhaps the worst decision you could have made under these circumstances. Not only did you attempt to take the life of my comrade, you also foolishly used a device that completely goes against our organizations standards! We are not a flashy lit show! We use stealth and subterfuge to get the better of our enemies, that is why we have been able to undermine criminal syndicates like Team Rocket!" a woman with light purple hair and a fair complexion practically screamed at Jessie, who was busy trying to figure out what went wrong with her gun.

"I'm amazed that Master Oak even found a reason to put you two in the organization after a display like is. Just be thankful this Gallade prevented you from committing murder on a colleague!" A tall blonde-haired woman scolded James just as harshly, the guilty party in question punching the barrel of the gun to no avail.

"Glacia, you give these three fools too much credit. Even if they somehow managed to deal any damage I doubt it would deter our Alpha Shadow." A much colder voice rang out, the figure owning the feminine voice keeping her identity hidden from behind a gray hood. A strand of Violet hair fell in front of her face and Michael could practically feel her psychic signature wrapping around his neck, and that was just coming from the strand of hair. Whoever it was was in possession of such an otherworldly psychic power ranked incredibly high within the organization.

"Glacia is right, you know, attempting to murder one of our own is grounds for execution. I have to agree with Omega Shadow Sabrina on account that you two wouldn't have even put a dent in Ruby, even with her eyes blindfolded and both hands tied behind her back." An older gentleman gruffly stated, his balding head not covered by a hood. Though he spoke with the youth and energy, there was deep wisdom in his eyes. Michael couldn't help but laugh inwardly upon seeing how well balanced this team of Shadows were.

"Even so..." the final voice trailed off, a pair of brown pigtails sticking up from the back of their hood and revealing a red bandana. "...Master Oak was correct in having us follow you, Michael. Seeing first-hand what you are capable of in a dangerous situation I have no doubts you will be able to pass our initiation ritual. Before we can begin, however, there is a matter of business which must be taken care of..." The brunette trailed her voice with a sinister chill permeating the air around her. It was then that Michael saw intense azure blue eyes burn brightly from inside the girl's hood. The four other Shadows also began burning with the same intensity, seemingly focused on preparing a massive Teleport spell using the violet-haired woman's psychic signature as the primary outlet.

"Hahaha! You twoips just don't get it, do you? We're wearing our psychic jamming gear and, thanks to these beauties, all yous is doin' is wasting your time and energy!" Meowth yelled out with an annoying cackle, and was soon followed by Jessie and James. Michael could see the offending equipment, a pair of silver-tinted wristbands on each arm, and realized that its reach must be limited to psychic interactions that directly impact the wearer. That was why he had been able to jam the rifle but still had a few bullets escape.

Before anything could be done directly, those annoying wristbands needed to go...

"Now, get out of our way while we take the main twoip for some training!" Michael had seen and heard enough out of these three and, as Ruby mentioned, his ire was something to regret provoking.

Focusing his energy into both of his arms and legs Michael began his approach, curving his body down and towards the ground. Seconds later the half-breed's right arm was extended out with knuckles facing James while the other arm was pulled back, blade fully extended and ready to rend flesh. All the while those piercing emerald green eyes were focusing on the potential threat level the three possessed. With complete and utter focus the off color Gallade tightened his muscles and expanded his mind, causing time to slow to a crawl around him.

What happened in the next few moments of real time solidified Michael's place as a 'hot-headed bad ass' to all who were witness.

It started with a quick burst of **Agility** from Michael's right leg, the left kicking up dust and dirt as it followed with one of its own. In less than two seconds Michael was up close and personal with the three figures. Knowing what he had to do first, Michael slashed aenergy wristbands connected to Jessie and James. Metal met metal but the Gallade's was in a class all it's own. The wristbands fell to the ground in pieces and Michael's true power came alive.

The effects of the stored psychic energy inside of him was unleashed all at once into the air, causing the same distortion present in his mind to be made manifest in the visual spectrum. Those with a weaker constitution would only see Michael's stationary body, along with the three figures in front of him. To the Shadows though, every single action performed by the half-breed was captured in frighteningly detailed motion. It was yet another Michael Kramer specialty- **Psychic Distortion.**

Michael's right arm was swung in a vertical arc as fist met chin, the off-color Gallade connecting with a vicious **Sky Uppercut** on James' chin. The sheer force of the impact shattered the mans jaw, as well as causing several teeth to forcibly exit his mouth. During the upward motion that carried Michael, after his successful attack, he performed a perfectly executed **Mega Kick **with his right leg. The bone-shattering impact sent the still-airborne James flying into the distant tree line, and left him coughing up blood with lacerations on his skull from hitting the trees.

Michael then turned his attention to Jessie, who was starting to overcome the distortion his psychic energy had created. She was lifting her assault rifle in an attempt to smash the deceptively heavy piece of equipment into the side of the Gallade's head. All she met was empty air however, courtesy of another burst of Agility. Michael had to disable the weapon now before the distortion completely wore off. Even though he was unfamiliar with the lethal power of bullets he knew that, in bulk, they were a threat. With an incredible display of power and accuracy Michael swung his left arm in a cross-shaped pattern, the lethal blade slicing through the weapon as if it were made of paper.

At that moment the effects of Michael's **Psychic Distortion** had worn off, leaving a mentally exhausted Gallade with his hands on his knees. He had fulfilled his duty however, having disabled the jamming equipment as well as Jessie's rifle. An intense pain suddenly shot up from the spike in Michael's chest and, at that moment, he could have sworn he felt a pair of hands rub and knead over his shoulders before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's POV<strong>

'**_Pain...'_**

"Ba-dump~..."

**_'Arceus...this...pain...'_**

"He used it for how long?!"

**_'Voices?'_**

"Ba-Dum!"

"**Where is my beloved?! I need to see him!"**

'**_J-Jessi_**?!'

"BA-DUM~..."

**_'ARCEUS...Make...it...stop...!'_**

"Get him to intensive care right now! The spike is breaking apart!"

"BA-DUM!~...BA-DUM!~..."

'_**Its...like I'm...being...crushed...!'**_

"**Michael! MICHAEL! DON'T LEAVE ME! FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS STAY WITH ME~**"

"BA-DUM!~...BA-DUM!~..."

'**_Jessi...! Guh-!'_**

"Catastrophic heart failure eminent! We need...to~...get~...Celeb-...~"

"Ba-dum~...Ba-dump..."

'**_Warmth...'_**

"No-...ify-...~...Oak~...fading...fas-...~"

"Ba-Buh~...Ba-buh...

'**_Feel...so...warm...'_**

"Pul-...~...flat-...~...ining...~"

"...Ba-Buh..."

'**_Jessi...'_**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The scene was one of mass panic as Jessica was scamming at the top of her lungs, seeing her beloved flat-line in front of her was simply too great for her mind to handle. She was clutching her chest spike and attempting to draw out a massive power from within her very core, it took Gary's Umbreon using a **Bite** attack to nullify the influx of energy long enough for her to be dragged out of the room by a frantic Dawn and Ruby.

Gary was desperately trying to revive the motionless Gallade without causing extra pressure on his chest spike. Michael was in a very bad way right now and everyone in the room understood what the implications of the chest spike rupturing entailed. Through a miracle only Arceus could have produced Michael's spike was still intact, though it was teetering critically close to the point of no return.

If his chest spike ruptured his life was over and no power of Arceus would save him.

All the while Jessica was screaming at the top of her lungs in an attempt to break free and use her own power to save her beloved a life, even though doing so would end her life. Gary and the other Shadows understood this and were trying desperately to save Michael's life through another method.

"**NO! LET ME SEE HIM! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM! LET ME SAVE HIM YOU BASTARDS**!" Jessica cried out in desperation, watching the Viridian City Pokemon Centers' emergency hospital room slam its doors shut, blocking any form of contact with her beloved. "**NO! MICHAEL! MICHAEL! MICHAEL! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE~! PLEASE STAY WITH ME-EEE~"**

The scene was heart wrenching for Dawn and Ruby, who were both trying desperately to find Celebi's psychic signature. As if on que the time-traveling legendary Pokemon appeared in a ball of green and white light. Seconds later the energy ball burst into dazzling light of the same two colors, a Pokemon with an onion-shaped head and lithe lower body floated about casually. Celebi was completely unaware of the situation until Ruby filled her in.

The door to the intensive care room was opened with great urgency as Celebi, Ruby, Dawn and Jessica entered the room.

"Get her out of here, Dawn! We can't have that Gardevoir do anything rash-"

"**It's...it's ok, Master Oak! I...I believe in Celebi's power to bring my beloved back**." Jessica said with an audible whimper, dry tears having stained her face but that was of little concern for the distraught Gardevoir.

Celebi glanced over at Ruby and then Gary before floating over top of Michael's quivering spike. 'He is in so much pain...what could cause pain of this magnitude to be made manifest in a Gallade?' Celebi thought to herself as she placed both of her small green hands over the chest spike and closed her eyes.

All eyes were on the Celebi floating above the motionless form of Michael, the halfbreed Gallade. The shaking in the spike began to diminish and become less apparent as Celebi formed a small dome around the bright orange protrusion. Jessica was still clutching her own chest spike but her mind was not on trying to use her power to save her beloved. She was making mental plans should Michael wake up, this Gallade was the world to her and this was now the second time in as many weeks that she has been of the cusp of losing that world.

'_When my beloved returns and in full health...I'll tell him..._' Jessica thought to herself, unaware that her thoughts had been transmitted through her spike and was made audible throughout the room. Everyone except Celebi turned their attention to the now blushing Gardevoir, with Ruby giving Jessica a knowing wink.

What felt like an hour had passed by before any noticeable change occurred on Michael's physical form. The quaking in Michael's spike began to stabilize and everyone watched as Celebi lifted herself off of the half-breed, a somber look in her big blue eyes.

'_I've done everything I can...it's up to Michael now...'_

Those words should have been a dagger to Jessica but, oddly enough, she took the news quite well. Slowly the blue-haired Psychic-type walked towards her beloved's prone form. With a tender advance Jessica lowered her head and pressed her lips softly against Michael's own, amber eyes waiting and waiting for a sea of emerald green to greet her. Slowly Jessica closed her eyes and maneuvered her orange chest spike until it was lined up with her beloved's. When the tips made contact Jessica poured her all into what she was about to say.

'_My beloved Michael...seeing you like this is so hard on me and...I want you to know that I'm right here, waiting for you to wake up so we can be together again. My life simply isn't the same without you and...I want to become strong for you...so you don't have to keep worrying about me all the time. Please, my beloved...please wake up so I can tell you just how much I love and adore you, so you can have the future you deserve with me, Blade and Amber...please wake up for me, for us...for our future...'_

Jessica paused her thoughts before continuing.

'_Because that is the future I want...a future with you by my side forever...a future that accepts our love for what it is and not for what it isn't...I love you, Michael Kramer...I always have...I always will...'_

Jessica leaned in and kissed him.

'_When you wake up...and when you are ready to...I_...' Jessica blushed brightly knowing what she was about to say. _'I would love nothing more...than to give you another child.'_

Jessica opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Tears began flowing from her eyes as suddenly everything was right with her world.

Emerald green met Amber.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is a wrap for Chapter 16! To you lemon-lovers out there, chapter 17 will have one. I suppose the moment sort of calls for one. Hopefully I won't disappoint.<strong>

**As I mentioned at the top, there is a poll on my profile page! PLEASE be sure and at least vote so I know which direction to take the story.**

**As always you can leave comments, compliments or complaints in a private message or review if you so choose.**


	17. Promises and Passions

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**-Nightwing 1994: Thanks for all of the support, I truly do mean it. You have been a consistent reviewer and have given me solid feedback each time. For those actions alone I am grateful.**

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Telepathy/Normal Thoughts'

'_Pokemon Telepathy/Pokemon Thoughts'_

'_**Subconscious**_'

"**Pokespeech/Abilities"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As promised there will be a lemon in this chapter. I just hope I did it justice. This will be my longest chapter by far so...yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, IF I DID I WOULD FIND A WAY TO MAKE THEM REAL.<span>**

**-RUBY CIEL GARNET IS PROPERTY OF "CR0553"**

**-MICHAEL KRAMER ('half-breed' "shiny" Gallade from my Pokemon Platinum game) IS MINE.**

**-JESSICA KRAMER ("shiny" Gardevoir from my Pokemon Sapphire game) IS MINE**.

* * *

><p><strong><span>WARNINGS: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO POKEMON, VERY GRAPHIC LANGUAGE AND ADULT THEMES.<span>**

**SERIOUSLY, THIS IS NOT FOR KIDS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>

'_Those eyes...those emerald green eyes I fell in love with all those years ago, they're back! Oh, Arceus! Thank you! Thank you!_' I silently gave my thanks to the Alpha Pokemon before leaning in to kiss Michael on the lips deeply. The way our lips molded together so perfectly was no coincidence and just knowing that everything attached to them was mine only made the sensation better.

_'Well...aren't you a wonderful sight to wake up to..._' I heard Michael speak directly into my mind as he returned the kiss with just as much passion. Were we not in the emergency room of the Viridian City Pokemon Center I would have lost it right then and there. My body was starving for my beloved's touch but I was also starving for my first glimpse at his lower half since his transformation. What did my beloved look like down there now that he was no longer a human?

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's POV<strong>

I couldn't stop staring into those eyes of pure unblemished amber, they had me locked in a hypnotic spell of which there simply was no breaking out of. In all honesty i had no desire to even think of escaping, there was no need to. I had her, and I had her now. I gave my beloved a knowing gaze and we both nodded before pressing our foreheads together and sharing the future we desired most. I could hear my beloved's heart beating faster and faster the longer we shared our mind link, she was breathing rapidly and her chest spike was pulsing and throbbing with want and desire. My own spike was beating in sync with Jessica's and, as our bodies began sharing the sensations we each felt in that moment, I made my decision.

I imagined us standing in a beautiful meadow with grass the same color as my eyes flowing through a soft breeze. At our sides were Blade and Amber, who was now a Gardevoir herself. Suddenly we were joined by a fifth figure, who landed in my beloved's arms, it was a blue Ralts. I could hear the new addition crying and I smiled along with my beloved and our two grown children.

I ended the mind link, causing my beloved to groan sadly. I gave those heavenly amber eyes, as well as the goddess they were part of, a slow wink. Prolonging the gesture sent a shockwave of delight through Jessica's body, her sudden jerking motion after the fact proving my claim. I quickly lifted myself off of the bed and yanked the wires, which were still hooked to me, off of my neck, shoulders and chest before casually tossing them on the now empty bed. For some reason the sheet that had been placed over me stuck around, yet I didn't think anything of it until I noticed the atmosphere had changed.

I could sense several conflicting emotions coming from inside the room. Shock and embarrassment were the two prevalent ones but, all of a sudden, I sensed incredible desire coming from close by. I saw the looks in everyone's eyes but especially my beloved's. I glanced down in the direction she was was then that I saw what Jessica and the others had noticed and, with the exception of Gary and the only other male Shadow in the room, were still looking at.

I felt my breath hitch. Due to the intense emotions surging through my core, as well as the dual stimulation our chest spikes and mind link were generating for each other, I had become quite aroused in front of everyone. My only saving grace was that the bed sheet had gotten 'caught' on what was the physical manifestation of my arousal. I looked to the side sheepishly and ran my right arm over the back of my head, trying to come up with something to change the mood.

'_Well...um...this is...rather...awkward...'_ I stumbled about for words to try and describe just how I was feeling. Embarrassed? Shocked? Nervous? Proud? All of these would do well to describe my emotions right now...but, at the same time, they didn't. I then returned my focus back on my beloved and what I saw in those precious amber pools of hers made my heart skip a beat.

I was sexually starving and seeing my beloved in an equally deprived state, not to mention the fact her body was practically quivering with barely-contained lust, made it near-impossible for me to hold back my urges. The thing was, I could tell Jessica didn't want to fight it anymore either. We had both been through so much and this was going to be our way of making up for lost time...and our way of showing each other how grateful we were to be alive.

"I think everyone has had a bit of a rough night, some more than others." I breathed a momentary sigh of relief that Gary had broken the awkward silence, even though he himself was staring at me with a a conflicted expression. "Michael...I was wrong about you. I can tell you are every bit a man as any other...and I was a fool to say what I did. I hope you can find it in you to accept my most heartfelt apology."

i was genuinely shocked hearing the usually brash, cocky and overconfident Gary Oak reveal a humble side. The part about his apology being 'heartfelt' made me want to question the truth behind his words but I put that thought aside, opting instead to bow my head curtly and flash the Evisceration leader a sly grin as thanks. Gary gave me and Jessica a gentle nod before turning his back to us.

"You two can stay in one of our private rooms until then. It is on the second floor of the Gym with the only windows facing away from the main path. You will not have to worry about onlookers as all private rooms are tinted heavily. You'll find everything in there that you would expect to find in a four-star hotel so you rest assured you will sleep better than you have in years." Gary gave me and my beloved a parting glance. "I think some alone time would do you both some good anyway, call it a hunch." Gary finished and, as he reached into his pants pocket, I could have sworn I heard him chuckle. All the while he stared at the pair of envelopes now in his hand with intense focus and concentration practically radiating from his mental signature.

'_Perhaps he's more of a man than I was lead to believe..._' Gary confirmed my suspicions moments later while still staring at the pair of envelopes.

"Take good care of your mate tonight, we'll reconvene tomorrow after the final light of the sun has fallen to discuss your training regiment, who you will be partnered with and, if you and your mate agree on it, a special training regiment for her as well.

I then watched as he turned his gaze to Ruby and handed her the pair of sealed envelopes from the pocket he had been digging in, causing her to tilt her head to side in slight confusion. "I have it on good authority that we have two recruits in the making, I want you to personally deliver these invitations to them." Ruby looked offended, as though such a task were beneath her station.

"What the hell, Gary, we usually have "Four-Eyes" handle parcel shipping and our mail so why can't he do it?" I heard Ruby object under her breath, apparently this was a matter that was best kept a secret so I took my focus off of Gary and Ruby...

...and back to where it truly belonged- on my beloved.

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian City GymBoE Base of Operations- Guest Lobby**

**Jessica's POV**

This was all real, just as every single day of my life had been and will continue to be.

Even as I felt my feet leave the plush scarlet carpet it still felt like a dream. Even as strong peach-colored arms lifted me effortlessly into a gentle embrace it still felt like a dream. Even as I felt my chest spike pulse and throb in sync with this living, breathing and fully tangible beings own it still felt like a dream. Even as a pair of warm lips made contact with my own it still felt like a dream. Even as I was carried bridal-style into our private room it still felt like a dream. It wasn't a dream however, and there was always the one thing ever-present to reassure my mind that this was, in fact, reality.

It was the one tangible aspect of this perfect heaven that always confirmed that the joy in my heart and soul were securely anchored and could be acted upon. It was the one thing that could not be replicated or copied, nor could it ever belong in any other world except the one I lived in. It was a unique treasure that generated a perfect storm of emotions whenever I would gaze upon it. It created a feeling within me that was too real to be fake but, at the same time, held just the right amount of imperfections to rule out something that was too good to be true.

What might that be, you ask?

It is something rare and sacred but, at the same time, something every living, breathing and tangible thing has. It will tell you more than any compilation of words or actions could ever hope to reveal. Within it lies the power to move the mountains in our heart or drown it beneath a vast ocean, all without needing to say a word or perform a single action. The depths of its language can be comprehended by all who look into them long enough. It can tell stories of the past, as well as paint a portrait of the future...

As I felt those strong but gentle hands lower my body onto soft silky sheets the color of snow, I saw the one thing that reassured me this was all possible...

Those perfect emerald green eyes...

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: WARNING- EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO POKEMON LIES BEYOND THIS POINT! THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF SEXUALLY-CHARGED LANGUAGE AS WELL! DO NOT CONTINUE IF SUCH MATERIAL OFFENDS YOU!**

* * *

><p>I could hear thunder rumble ominously in the distance as rain began falling outside of our room, my eyes remaining on those pools of emerald. Whenever I looked into them in the past they always brought me comfort and stability, no matter what I was going through. This night however, was different. This night was a night long in the making and, as if the coming storm was a herald, our bodies and mind were solely focused on one another. The constant twitching and occasional deep breathing were a perfect analogy as to the state of our hearts. Our emotions were boiling over with passion even as we kissed, creating sensations of utter bliss within our hearts and souls. It was a very similar feeling we experienced back then, almost fifteen years ago, when we both took our first step out into the unknown...<p>

...and formed our Eternal Bond.

'_Michael, p-please...'_ I trailed with a delicate whimper as I felt my beloved's hands caress my cheeks, his tongue poking and prodding at the entrance to my mouth as a request for entry. The request was happily accepted as I parted my lips and began wrestling against his tongue with my own. I kept my eyes half-lidded so they would always have those reassuring emerald pools looking right back at me, feeling safe, secure and oh, Arceus, so incredibly turned on.

My chest spike was pounding and my mind was on overflow with positive emotions as we continued to make out like lovers do, my hands tentatively rubbing over my beloved's own orange protrusion as I heard Michael groan appreciatively. I then felt his right hand return the gesture with interest, the tough digits pressing and kneading over the malleable, yet surprisingly durable, surface of my amber spike. The incredible sensations coursing through every fiber of my being made me start to feel goosebumps and my breath began to grow short and ragged the longer he teased the extremely sensitive organ.

If heaven could be described in any way this would be the place to start. Over and over our tongues battled each other in a pleasure-filled tango while our chest spikes were tended to with both tender loving care and eager lust-fueled desire. I could already feel myself getting very wet further south and I moved one of my hands, which had been tending to my beloved's spike, down to circle and probe my other sweet spot. My beloved didn't miss a beat, those piercing emerald orbs following my movements, draping his left hand over the one teasing my flower and assisting it's my own efforts to bring pleasure to my body.

'_A-Aaah~! M-Michael...M-My m-mind...I-I'm gonna go c-crazy~_!' I was doing my best to stay quiet so as not to wake anyone. My efforts were made much more difficult when I felt my beloved's other hand move slightly north along my chest, his digits now teasing my breasts. Amazingly I could still feel Michael's hand rubbing my chest spike while he teased my swollen mounds, and while pushing my own fingers into my soaked snatch. I momentarily thought my beloved had grown a third arm but, when I saw those eyes start glowing a fierce mix of blue and emerald green, I understood what Michael had done...

...and it nearly made me cum on the spot. '_**Using Confusion on my spike...oh, MICHAEL!~'**_

"**I c-c-can't k-keep m-m-my vOIce down, m-MY beloved! Arceus! O-Oh M-Michael! My belOVed!"** My lungs betrayed me as every time I felt those strong digits squeeze my chest spike I let escape a loud moan, which only made the words I was speaking sound louder than I intended. I just didn't have it in me to fight the pleasure anymore, it didn't feel right to at this point. I soon lost control of my inhibitions and fell backwards, but not before taking my beloved with me as we'll. "**Aahn~...Mmh...my beloved~...p-please...make me feel good~"**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's POV<strong>

I watched as those words left my beloved's lips and I began to feel something rise up from deep within my core and it reminded me of that moment when I was getting out of the bed. I was intoxicatingly aroused and my lower half was proof positive, I felt a kind of emotion my human side never experienced. This would be the second time me and my beloved bonded in this way but, for some reason, this time it felt like diving right in was the wrong way to approach this. I wanted to enjoy this...no...

...I wanted my beloved to enjoy this as well. It had to be special and I was suddenly filled with determination to make this night last as long as my body would allow it to be. I was half of Jessica's soul, just as she was half of mine. When she looked at me with those pleading pools of amber and honey I realized she had been waiting on me, causing me to smack my forehead with embarrassment. "**Sorry for keeping you waiting, my beloved. I promise I will make this night engrain in our hearts and minds from now until the end. You deserve nothing less than the best..."**

The look Jessica gave me could have melted even the coldest of hearts and I knew the time for talk was over.

I ran my hands overtop of Jessica's chest, deliberately grazing the pulsing amber chest spike once more while trailing kisses down and over my beloved's stomach. Each time my lips made contact with pristine white skin I heard an audible gasp leave Jessica's throat and the sound only grew more desperate and heated the lower my mouth went. I wanted to take my time and, even if I had to deny my early release, make sure my beloved experienced so much pleasure she wouldn't energy able to see straight.

My hands found what they were seeking and I quickly went to work kneading and pinching the small areoles of my beloved's breasts. Each time I pinched or rolled my fingers over the tender bud I felt Jessica's chest rise and fall. Every so often I would hit a particularly sensitive spot and cause her back to arch off the bed, I limited this treatment so as not to cause my mate to lose herself too quickly.

Finally my lips arrived at their destination and I could already smell the intense arousal that belonged exclusively to my beloved. The scent permeating from between her luscious legs was enough to drive a lesser Gallade insane, but I had a promise to keep and, rather than dive right in to take my rightful sample, kissed the outer edges of Jessica's flower. The result was instantaneous as I heard my beloved moan loudly and felt her dig her fingers through my blonde hair.

"**Michael!~ W-What...a-are you~...NGGH! AHH-HAAA!~ S-Stop t-teasing me~"** I ignored my mates' protests and continued my slow trek along the outer edges of her snatch. Once I had made a complete loop I inserted a finger from my left hand inside my beloved's twitching honeypot and ran my tongue along the inner ridges of Jessica's mound. "**R-R-Right there!~ ARCEUS! RIGHT THERE MY BELOVED! Aaahn!~ O-Oooh fuck, nngh! mmmh!~ oooh!~ Michael~"** Her voice was unable to sustain any sort of control as I pushed my tongue inside those dripping folds and lightly grazed my upper row of teeth against the small pleasure-hub directly above my beloved's snatch. I was groaning and moaning myself to further fuel the flames of lust Jessica was igniting, listening to my beloved whimpering and begging for more only made me work harder to bring her body to a glorious orgasm.

I could feel Jessica's silky smooth legs drape over my shoulders and then my back, being careful not to injure herself on my spike. I could feel my beloved's emotions and they screamed all sorts of wonderful pleasure the more my tongue washed over her. Soon enough a pulling sensation engulfed my tongue and I knew right away that she was close. I had to choose whether to end her suffering now or extend it. My choice was made for me when I glanced up and saw the pleading and begging in those wonderful amber pools of love.

I forced my tongue in as far as I could get it to go with my face completely enveloped in my beloved's sex and scent. Seeing Jessica so close to release I decided to let the heavenly essence of my mate wash over my senses, sending my mouth and tongue into overdrive. Faster and faster my tongue lapped and flicked all around Jessica's innermost sanctum, tasting her nectar as it flowed forth like a leaking pipe. The scent was so pure...so raw...so...Jessi...

"**Mich-AEL~ I-I-IM CUMMING! IM CUMMING! ARCEUS! MICHAEL-L-L-L~! AAA-AA-AHHHN!~"**

The next thing I knew I was bring showered in my beloved's essence. The slick and slightly transparent fluid even went out as far as the end of the bed. Though this was the second time we had done this I did not recall seeing my beloved release with such violent force. After wiping my face clean with my fingers, and promptly licking them clean, I returned my gaze back to my beloved and saw a truly arousing sight.

Jessica's amber eyes were blazing with passion and the gleam they produced sent pleasurable shivers up and down my spine. I definitely couldn't remember seeing her react in this way. What had I done differently? Then it hit me-

-I had taken a slow approach, allowing the moment to build and build. As a result the release was much, MUCH more potent. Still, that didn't explain the manner in which she released. I waited for her to answer and was met with nothing but silence and that incredibly arousing gaze. I could only hope I hadn't done something wrong...

..my fears were quickly dismissed at what Jessica said next, and replaced with confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>

'_You...made me...squirt...'_

I saw my beloved's eyes more clearly than i ever had in the past, but i was ignoring the confused expression etched on his face. I still couldn't believe Michael made me do that. I wasn't disgusted, per say, I just never expected it to happen on only our second bonding session. Suddenly all thoughts about what had happened took a backseat to an intense burning in my loins, the warmth being generated making it difficult for me to think straight...and then I saw him...

...My beloved in all his glory...

I wanted him now, now more than ever and my mouth began to water as my beloved laid on his back and spread his legs apart slowly. I couldn't help but be aroused at the gesture and I began to move towards him on my hands and knees. At that moment i began sniffing the air around me and was met by a most wonderful thing.

My beloved's scent, the overwhelming musk that was exclusive to Michael...to my mate...a unique essence that was so perfect...so right...so...Michael...A part of me wanted to dive right in but, after feeling what my beloved made me feel moments ago, it simply wouldn't feel right if Michael didn't get to experience the same toe-curling pleasure he had given me.

All I could see filling my vision were his eyes, those perfect emerald green pools of strength, courage and countless other qualities that always assured me that Michael was a real, living, breathing, tangible being who shared his soul with me and I, him. I had never been more attracted to the human-turned-Gallade as I was right now since the time I saw him come down from Arceus' domain in a pillar of light in his transformed personage...and I was going to give my mate a night he would never forget...

I leaned in and pressed a gentle, soothing kiss on my beloved's lips while continuing where I had left off, moments before Michael had sent nirvana pleasure-filled nirvana. I wrapped my left hand delicately around his orange chest spike, which was only slightly larger than my own, and began rubbing my palm along the incline. I could hear his breath hitch and I slowly pushed my tongue back into his mouth, the exchange of saliva creating a sinfully delicious sound which seemed to bounce off the walls of our room. When i felt Michael attempt to assert control I pushed him back down, looking into those emerald green pools the entire time and not wavering my own gaze in the slightest.

'_Let me, my dear Michael~'_ I whispered into my beloved's mind as my lips moved further south, kissing over what peach-colored skin I could before I felt my chin bump up against something solid. I already knew what it was but I was still not prepared for seeing it up close...or the fact that it wasn't what i originally thought it to be. The large circular barrier that separated the upper and lower half of a Gallade had completely vanished, in its place was the pride of all males and the one thing i wanted to see when it had been hidden under the bed sheets earlier.

I marveled at my beloved's new size, taking in its every feature as though I were inspecting a priceless painting. I started from the bottom and worked my way up, noticing the twin orbs that hung from their sac had the same coloration as his upper half but a touch darker. They were slightly bigger than when he had been a human but the same overwhelming musk permeated the skin and wafted through my senses, making me drunk off of my beloved's unique essence. I finally began making my way up Michael's pride, bumping my nose against the swollen shaft whenever I could, taking in more of my beloved's scent as I could sense and feel the pleasure he was feeling from just a simple act such as this. Once I had grazed the swollen crown of my beloved's pride I glanced up into those wonderful emerald eyes of my mate, the only one I would ever need.

I gauged his reaction as I opened my mouth agonizingly slow before planting a sweet kiss along the tender crown, feeling my beloved's entire body shiver from the delicate caress of my lips. I knew he wanted more but I wanted this to last and, knowing how pent-up he was already, it would be an arduous task. An idea came to me and I pulled my lips off of the crown, earning a frustrated sigh from my beloved. _'I promise you'll love this~_" I whispered in the sexiest voice I knew how, the effect was immediate as Michael's pride began to throb while I worked my magic, literally.

I worked my hands in rapid circular patterns while channeling modest amounts of psychic energy directly into my beloved's pride. What happened next came as a shock...to my mate, anyway.

I deliberately allowed him to experience full sensations when it came to contact with his shaft but I had sealed the outlet point with my psychic powers. By the time my beloved had figured out a way to undo the spell I used **Imprison** and, like a charm, it prevented my beloved from using any of his psychic abilities that were shared with me. Now the only way my mate would achieve release was when the **Imprison** spell wore off.

_'Now I have you where I want you, my beloved~_' I trailed with a sultry moan as I know had free reign to tease Michael to my full extent and not have to worry about him releasing prematurely. With due haste I opened my mouth wide once again and took the crown of my beloved's pride inside, making sure to wrap both of my hands around his rigid, pulsing and throbbing shaft and stroke him off in earnest. I wasn't done yet, not my a long shot, and I made that point clear by vocalizing my lust through my words...as well as my mind.

**"J-Jessi...what-nggh! What are you d-doing? I-I can't...MMH~ c-cum like this**!" I was extremely pleased that I had already caused my beloved's mental barriers to crumble, now he was on the same playing field as I was and hearing my mate whimper and seek release only made me work over his pride more.

"**Mmmh~ ***Scchhlluck!* **Such a taste**...*Schlurrrp!* *SCHLUUCK!* **Mmmph~ mmph~...Mmmmmuah!**" *pant* "...**such a taste as divine as yours...and it's all**..." I planted a wet kiss on the crown while delicately squeezing the twin orbs that were chock full of the life-giving essence we both knew would allow our futures to be made manifest. "...**MINE...all of it...all of you...your scent...your love...I can't together enough~**" I trailed softly. Everything I was saying was the absolute truth, none of it had been fabricated or made up to suit this moment. It was how I felt deep down inside and, by the same token, I knew Michael felt the same way about me...

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's POV<strong>

This was completely insane what she was doing but...it felt so damn good! I was constantly on the precipice of release and I wanted it so badly...seriously, I did. What Jessica was doing to me was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. The way her mouth was moving up and down my shaft, something I didn't think I'd ever get used to seeing, or the way her full breasts wrapped around my dick...

"**J-JESSI~! H-How long is -NGHH! T-that Imprison**-" I threw my head back and arched my lower body, struggling to speak, much less form comprehensible words due to the inferno of pleasure my beloved was giving my shaft. It was like walking into a veritable sauna, but it only took effect on my shaft. I began gritting my teeth together as those lips from heaven continued to take the plunge until every last inch was enveloped in serene warmth and vice-grip tightness. "**JESSIE! TAKE THE SPELL OFF FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS!**" It felt like I was going to explode and that only seemed to make my mate work even faster on me.

I couldn't even feel my knuckles anymore, having grabbed the bed sheets so roughly they had turned a dark mix of purple and red. My body thrashed from side to side as the pleasure kept building and building, causing my dick to, quite literally, quake and quiver from being denied orgasm for close to fifteen minutes. Actually, how long had it been? Time was lost from the mixed signals my brain was sending me. All I knew for certain was this was the most excruciating pain as well as the most mind-numbing pleasure I had ever felt, sensations of this magnitude could be lethal for a human but I was a Pokemon now.

Then the goddess known as Jessica took her lips off of my saliva-caked dick and began kissing it affectionately, I wanted to cry so badly but didn't want my beloved seeing me as weak, even if the torture I was being subjected to would have made lesser men's knees buckle and collapse long ago. Those piercing amber pools full of love and lust were directed at me...

'_Yes, I was the sole owner of that gaze...those lips...those breasts...everything about Jessica was, in a word, MINE...'_

I wanted to plant my seed inside of my beloved and make our future manifest so badly now...All the waiting in the world seemed like a far cry from the joy of adding to our family and bonding in that sacred way once again. I could appreciate this kind of bond now that I saw things on the other side of the coin. Everything Jessica was doing to me was leading up to this glorious finale, a finish I would want to take part with no one other than my beloved, who had been my first friend, my first lover and...the only mate I would ever truly need for the rest of my life...

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>

I could start to feel my psychic powers returning to me, the Imprison spell must be wearing off. That could only mean that the tight leash I kept on Michael's pride would come undone as well. I was lightly downtrodden that this wonderful night was in its closing stages...but I was also thrilled beyond measure from what we were about to do again. The though of new life being created from our sacred bond made me feel things I hadn't felt since when I was pregnant with Blade. It was a motherly instinct, one that I knew I would feel again once my beloved had properly fertilized me.

Outside the rain was coming down in torrents and the wind was blowing violently in a swirling vortex of mother natures fury. Inside our bodies were embroiled in the same kind of turmoil as I watched my beloved just sure at me with a pleading gaze, those emerald green here's looked so full of pent-up love and lust. I simply couldn't deny my mate what was rightfully his any longer. I crawled up to kiss his face after what seemed like an eternity since we last had, tasting my own essence that had lingered on my beloved's tongue.

Lightning was fiercely dancing across the night sky while heavy rain continued to pound and batter the safe house we were in. Right now the storm was the furthest thing from my mind as I positioned my slick and swollen flower overtop of my mate's pride. The sheer thickness Michael possessed made me swoon inside, imagining how tight a fit it would truly be. My mind was ablaze with forbidden lust as I kept my eyes glued on my mate, finding incredible comfort from my own inner turmoil just by looking into those emerald green pools of serene safety and comfort. I was ready, my beloved was ready, our future was on the cusp of fruition...

I took the plunge.

An explosion of sensations coursed through my body the moment I felt my beloved's pride spear through my meager defenses easily, stopping with only another inch and a half to go. I gasped once i felt my beloved smack into my cervix, I looked down at Michael and saw a pained expression on his face. I looked down and saw now only an inch remained before we were fully connected, the swollen, pre-dribbling crown of my beloved's shaft swelling dangerous with his life-giving essence.

I could feel every twitch and every throb and every pulse from within my mate's shaft, causing me to arch my back and promptly bend down until our chest spikes were touching. The brief contact seemed to awaken a primal hunger within my beloved and, as I watched his eyes glow a fierce shade of emerald green, I realized all too late that I had unleashed a monster...

...and I was about to experience otherworldly ecstasy, the likes of which had never been documented or experienced...and my beloved was the one who would take me through those uncharted waters...

I gasped as I was suddenly on my back with my legs dangling over my shoulders. I could only watch and pant and writhe with uncontrollable passion as Michael grabbed my chest spike and began rubbing it vigorously, creating the same kind of bliss-filled pleasure that I could recreate from jilling my button. The fact it was my beloved causing these sensations was one thing...the fact he wasn't touching me there made me wonder what would happen if he did...

As if Michael had read my mind he used his other hand to pinch and rub my swollen knob as if his life depended on it, triggering a mind-numbing orgasm that crashed through every fiber of my being before gushing forth all over my mates pride. He wasn't done, that much I was certain of, and, as his essence began flowing forth from the painful swell inside his shaft, I could feel a connection to Michael I hadn't felt in over fifteen years...

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's POV<strong>

"**J-Jessie!~ I-I'm not gonna...be...able...GUHHH~**!" I was gasping for breath, trying to hold on my liquid pleasure as long as I could knowing full and well after this release I would not be able to do much of anything until I woke up. I wanted it to last longer...we had been going at it for hours an hour and a half and my body was absolutely drenched with perspiration.

"**DO IT MY BELOVED! FERTILIZE ME~ LET'S HAVE ANOTHER CHILD**!" My beloved's scream seemed to echo endlessly in my mind as I felt the pleasure swell and boil, mix and churn before, at long last...blissful nirvana...

"**IM CUMMING JESSI~! ARCEUS IM CUMMING!"** We screamed in unison, hands held tightly and fingers intertwining as the blessed release I had been seeking came. It started with a trickle and quickly evolved into something truly worthy of being called an orgasm. Rep after rope...after thick, potent, virile, you name it, it was a quality that perfectly described the life-giving seed I was pumping into my mate, my eternal partner and companion.

"**JESSI~ NNNNNHHHH~ JESSI~!"**

**"MICHAEL~! AHHHHN~! MY BELOVED~!"**

Just hearing her moan and call my name in such a passionate way prolonged my own pleasure and I old only assume it did the same for her as our eyes were locked on one another. I moved my right hand over my mates stomach and could already feel the swell being formed, though it was more likely due to the sheer quantity of essence being pumped into her. Still I was in a different kind of heaven and I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, I would always remember this night...

...the night, which was stormy and chaotic to match our hearts. It ended with a tranquil serenity and our bodies, hearts, minds and souls united as one living entity...and I wouldn't forget this moment even if I had a million eternities to live...

Seeing the look in my beloved's amber pools I knew she felt the same way. Slowly but surely I felt our chest spikes bump against each other as I collapsed on top of my beloved, still attempting to catch my breath as was she.

"**J-Jes...sie...I...I lo...ve...y...ou..."**

**"I...I love...yo...u...t...oo...m...my...be...lov...ed...Mic...hael..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Chapter 17 is done! I hope I did that scene justice. It was without a doubt the longest chapter I've done in some time. That was also the longest lemon scene I've ever done. There were bound to be mistakes I'm sure but I hope you all buoyed it nonetheless.<strong>

**As always you can leave comments, compliments or complaints via a private message or review.**


	18. Meetings and Chaos

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ THE AUHTOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGINNING AND END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts/Normal Telepathy'

'_Pokemon Thoughts/Pokemon Telepathy'_

'**_Subconscious_**'

"**POKESPEECH/Abilities"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you everyone for over 5000+ views, 17 Follows, 16 Reviews and 11 Favorites in 2 weeks time! I would love to hear from you, the eaters, on how I am doing halfway through "Love and Understanding" Am I doing alright? What could I improve on? Your comments and advice help me better understand the path this story should take so don't be afraid to let me know what you think (within reason, of course)**

**On that note I have a poll running on my profile page that will decide who fights who in the final chapters of this story. As is stands right now I have four (possibly five) battles panned out, and many others which are already set in stone. There are six choices to choose from and I will be closing the poll when chapter 24 is uploaded. The poll options and battles that are planned (as well as potential) are located at the end of this chapter.**

**Even though this is my story I want to know what it is you, the readers, want. If you are unable to use the poll or access it due to being on a mobile device than leave me a private message (NOT a review) so I can add to the tally. (PLEASE SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM AND SEE THE CHOICES BEFORE SENDING ME A PM THOUGH!)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, IF I DID ASH WOULD HAVE AT LEAST ONE LEGENDARY.<span>**

**-RUBY CIEL GARNET IS PROPERTY OF "CR0553"**

**-MICHAEL KRAMER ('half-breed' "shiny" Gallade from my Pokemon Platinum game) IS MINE.**

**-JESSICA KRAMER ("shiny" Gardevoir from my Pokemon Sapphire game) IS MINE.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: GRAPHIC LANGUAGE.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eleven hours later...<em>

**Gary's POV**

I got dressed in a hurry after receiving a text from our Tech Specialist, Max Maple, marked as "URGENT!"

The short raven-haired boy had only been part of BoE for just over a year, yet I could trust his judgement calls with my life if I had to. It also didn't hurt that he was incredibly skilled at hacking into computers, mainframes, security cameras and all other manner of electronic devices with a secondary entry port. As a result of this he had been invaluable in intercepting our enemies communications, video feeds and data storage. I couldn't even begin to describe his worth to BoE at this point, nor did I have to.

I reached a set of double-doors with heavily-tinted glass panels and punched in my Administrators Key Code, allowing me to bypass the numerous safeguards and security questions only Max would have known. It was a sign of trust from, arguably, Hoenn's greatest computer guru that I was the only one allowed in so easily besides Max himself.

The doors opened for me and I could see the short raven-haired boy punching keys with his fingers at a lightning-fast clip, all the while never taking his eyes off of the numerous monitors displayed along the wall in front of him.

"Max! What's the deal with the text? You never send me something marked as "urgent" unless its so something you can't fix yourself. What's going on?" I noticed the smaller boy had stopped typing and his head had been lowered to face the machine in front of him. I had never seen the younger brother of May Maple so stoic, or give off the chilling aura he currently was. "Max...what happened? Whatever it is the Shadows can handle it.

i truly began to panic when I saw him shake his head and say the three words I never wanted to hear. "No...they can't..."

For some reason this awoke a nameless fear deep inside of my heart, which was unusual as nothing ever got to me. "How bad is it?"

"P.A.I.R...they captured Moltres..."

My heart suddenly felt as heavy as stone and my breath wouldn't come without a fight. The only thing worse than a Pokemon consumed by Hell Evolution was the fury of a legendary Pokemon. If P.A.I.R. had captured the legendary fire bird it could only mean they were planning on exposing it to Hell Evolution. 'If they succeed in corrupting Moltres...' I began to grind my teeth harshly before leaving the room posthaste.

"Max! Deliver an emergency edict to all Shadows, Blades and recruits! I am having a full-attendance meeting with every member of our organization in exactly 4 hours. The matter of P.A.I.R. and Hell Pokemon has been elevated to an 'L' Level Crisis!"

"Yes sir, Master Oak!" I heard Max shout at my retreating form while I pulled out my Pokenav and began speed-dialing a few contacts.

"Gran'pops, we have an emergency down in Viridian City. Contact the G-Men and have them send their most capable agents to the Viridian City Gym within the next four hours. No, I can't explain it over the phone, i'll inform you when I get to the lab! JUST DO IT! Fucking hell, old man, don't you recognize urgency anymore? We have a-...look, gramps, this is neither the time or place to question my actions, I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't something of dire importance to the fate of the Kanto region. I'll be at the lab in fifteen minutes."

I scratched my head and breathed a heavy sigh as I ended the call quickly, pulling up my contact list again and making my second of many phone calls to come...

* * *

><p><strong>Pallet Town- Ketchum Residence<strong>

**Normal POV**

Latias was nuzzling her mates neck affectionately in an attempt to get the raven-haired teens attention. She momentarily succeeded when Ash planted a soft kiss on the Eon's nose. _'Ash? What's troubling you? You were so full of energy before we got here and now you seem so down. You can tell me, you know...whatever it is that's on your mind.'_

Ash gave a soft smile after hearing Latias attempt to cheer him up, running his right hand over the Eon's head. Ash could always rely on four things to bring him out of a depressed stupor- Latias, Pikachu, battling and food. Ash continued rubbing the former Altomere Guardian affectionately and earning a soft coo of pleasure for his efforts.

Delia, oblivious to the hidden nature of the gesture, interrupted the moment.

"Ash, dear, aren't you even concerned about Michael or Jessica in the least bit? He stormed out of here in a rage yet you haven't so much as lifted a finger to check on him or his friend." Delia Ketchum said with an obvious hint of condescension in her voice. Ash suddenly stopped his mentrations and lowered his head somberly again.

She had not seen her son this out of it since before he started his Pokemon journey. Seeing him so drained of energy came as a tremendous shock to the vibrant woman, who couldn't even manage to keep him in her own house for more than a few days out of the year while he was gone.

"It's nothing, mom, really...can we just drop the subject already? I don't...feel like talking about it right now. As far as what happened to the Gallade and his Gardevoir its their problem, not mine. Besides, they can handle Hell Pokemon just fine, I watched the Gallade prove that in front of me and the Gard-"

"ASHTON KETCHUM!"

Ash immediately piped down and let his mother speak. Whenever she used his first name like that it meant she had something to say, and it usually wasn't going to be pleasant. Latias kept her head buried against the side of her mates neck and cooing softly to calm the boy down. Ash, though grateful fthesis mates efforts, refused to take his eyes off his mother, she demanded his full attention when she was like this.

"You may not be here but a few days of the year but I'm no idiot when it comes to my own flesh and blood! Now, tell me why you stopped addressing them by their names and, more importantly, why you haven't bothered checking to see if they are alright. This isn't like you to not care about the well-being of a Pokemon, much less a friend."

Ash merely sighed with frustration as he lifted his head and turned to face his mother. Latias, sensing Ash's discomfort, wrapped her paws around his waist and hugged Ash gently. Tears were threatening to spill from gold-tinted eyes as the Kanto Champion struggled with the internal conflict raging inside his heart. Delia could sense this and wrapped her arms around her son tightly, pressing her chest against Ash's. The raven-haired teen always managed to find comfort and strength in his mother's arms despite how infrequent he was around. This would be no exception as he felt the stress and anxiety lift quickly from him, combined with having Latias here only made the process more manageable for the Kanto Champion.

"Thanks mom, it's just that...I'm tired of being involved in problems that go beyond the needs and demands of a Pokemon trainer. I'm tired of having to fight against criminal organizations with the sole intent of taking over some part of the world or the other! I'm tired of having to do things I shouldn't have to! Most of all, though..."

Ash sighed again and took a deep breath to think about what he was going to say.

"I'm tired of having to keep secrets from the world because nobody understands what Pokemon mean to me."

Delia looked at her son oddly but allowed him to continue.

"I'm sick of keeping my love for Pokemon a secret. I have the best thing going for me right now- I'm Champion of the Kanto region and I have someone to love- and can't even share it because of the laws put in place." Ash looked to the side at Latias and gave her a sad smile. "Thanks to Latias I finally found what I had been missing in the form of love but...now that my name is in the public spotlight I can't even express myself around others like I want to...like I used to..."

Delia and Latias both gave affirmative nods as Ash pulled away from the two of them and wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"All I want is to live in a world where humans and Pokemon can live in harmony, without the need for stupid laws or criminal organizations trying to control what we as trainers can and cannot do for our Pokemon. We rely on them everyday, whether its through battling, household chores, heck, even just a hug when you really need it...why restrict the bond between us when all its doing is limiting our way of expressing ourselves with Pokemon?"

Delia went to answer but was interrupted by the ringing of the house phone. "Hang on, sweetie, I'll get that." Ash watched as his mother skipped off into the kitchen to grab the phone while Latias, still hanging on Ash's words, hopped onto his lap and kissed him on the lips.

_'I always knew you loved Pokemon, Ash, but that was probably the most touching speech I've ever heard you make_.' The Eon dragon cooed into the boy's left ear as she went in for another kiss, only to be interrupted by Ash's mother yet again.

"Ash! Telephone! He says its urgent that you speak to him!"

Ash bolted out of his seat and grabbed the phone out of his moms hands, only to hear a panicked Gary Oak on the other end. "Gary? What's wrong? You sound like you're out of breath-"

"Cut the small talk! We got big problems, Ashy-boy!" Ash grimaced at the use of his old childhood nickname given to him by Gary when they were rivals. "Meet me down at gramps lab in five minutes! I'll explain everything there!" Before Ash could respond he heard a loud beeping on the other end, signaling the call had ended. This worried Ash as Gary always used the video feed during phone calls. He could only surmise that whatever it was that had his former rival frazzled was cause for serious concern.

"We'll continue this talk later, mom. I have to meet Gary down at Professor Oaks lab, something major is going down I think." Delia and Latias both looked at Ash with a hint of worry etched on their faces. The raven-haired teen simply flashed one of his characteristic goofy grins before grabbing his bag and hoisting it over his shoulder. "Come on, 'Tias, we're off."

Latias loved hearing her mate call her that.

* * *

><p><strong>Pallet Town- Professor Samuel Oak's Lab. (3 hours, 40 minutes until BoE meeting.)<strong>

**Ash's POV**

I closed the door gently behind me and ran off towards Professor Oak's lab, hitch wasn't that far of a run to me after all the traveling I had under my belt. As I got closer I saw my former rival Gary Oak waiting for me outside the main entrance of the lab along with the Professor. I could tell they were incredibly anxious, for what I wasn't sure but I knew Gary would explain everything once I arrived.

"Hey Gary, Professor Oak, hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long."

"No, you're right on time, actually. Please come inside, my grandson tells me there is big trouble on the near horizon." The aging Professor from Pallet Town gesture towards the entrence as the three of us made our way inside.

"Ashy-boy, what I am about to ell you does not leave the Kanto region nor does it make it to the other region Champions, got it? I understand you have powerful connections but this matter requires a delicate but thorough handling. If too many people get word of what is happening in Viridian City it could prove disastrous for the Pokemon involved."

I gave a curt nod and waited for Gary to continue.

"First off, gramps, I have not been entirely truthful with my dealings as of late and its time for me to come clean." I saw Professor Oak balk slightly but kept his gaze firmly fixed on Gary. "For the past three years I have been working under the cloak of night as head of an elite organization bent on ridding Kanto, Johto and all the other region inhabited by Pokemon, of the criminal nuisance known as Team Rocket."

"Yes, I already knew that much, Gary, please get to the point..." Robeson Oak seemed like he was losing his patience so Gary obliged.

"For the past two years I have been tracking another organization, called P.A.I.R., otherwise known as Pokemon Against Immoral Relations. They spotlight their cause as just and worthy, fit in against pokephilia but that is not their true goal."

I looked at Gary with the same knowing expression as Professor Oak. I let him continue.

"Anyway, long story short- this morning I received an urgent text from Max Maple, our Lead Tech Specialist and hacker." I saw Gary pull his pokenav from his belt buckle and removed it from its chain strap before handing it to Professor Oak. "P.A.I.R. have been working secretly on a project called 'Hell Pokemon.' From what we have been able to gather through intercepted missives and hacked security footage, they intend on altering the minds of Pokemon o they are incapable of feeling any sort of positive emotion. The results they have produced are frightening beyond words..."

I saw Gary push a button on his Pokenav and fuzz video began playing. I recognized the content immediately. "Gary, isn't that-"

"Yea, Ashy-boy...I had Ruby scouting the P.A.I.R. headquarters when she reported a massive explosion coming from underneath the ground approximately two hundred meters to the north of a confirmed underground laboratory. That was because the Pokemon in the video, the same one you saw the Gallade fight, had been captured and experimented on for use in their project."

I saw Professor Oak's face twist with barely contained rage at what he was seeing, in particular the condition of the Gardevoir shown. "This is complete and utter insanity! No good can come of turning Pokemon into machines of war, can't they understand that simple logic?!"

Gary pointed to the Gallade in the video just as its motionless body was enveloped in a blinding light. From the light appeared its mega-evolved state- Mega Gallade. "It was only thanks to a miracle that the Gallade, who we now know as Michael Kramer, achieved mega evolution and was able to stop the Gardevoir, now known as Jessica Kramer."

"Wait...they have human first and last names? That doesn't make any sense unless..." I decided to help the Professor out and give Gary a breather.

"Michael Kramer was once a human that went by the same name, Professor. He was a loner in his early years with only a shiny Ralts to keep him company. As a result he soon formed a powerful bond with the Pokemon who, it turns out, was his only friend growing up. At some point the two became mates and even had two kids."

The video had finished and both Gary and Professor Oak were staring at me intently.

"Anyway, they are originally from the Johto region and had met a Professor names Langston. His noire career was dedicated on proving that the outbreak of the deadly disease Pokerus was not, in fact, a direct result of humans and Pokemon committing carnal acts with one another. In fact, up until two weeks ago, Professor Langston had made a huge breakthrough and it involved absolute proof that Pokerus was not only NOT a result of interspecies relationships, it had already been around since the earliest documented days of Pokemon research, almost two-thousand years ago."

I saw Gary and Professor Oak nod before letting me continue.

"It also turns out that the single grand of Pokerus that is fatal to humans, should they come in contact with it, has a natural antibody already found inside the DNA of all Pokemon. After performing simple tests on Rattata and injecting himself its the Pokerus strand that was lethal, followed by an injection of the antibodies, Professor Langston had discovered the cure to Pokerus in humans." I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts for a moment.

"But Ash, I was under the impression that Professor Langston had already delivered these findings to the Chairman of the Pokemon Science and Research Department. I knew that a few nefarious groups were after his research but-"

"That information never got to them because Professor Langston was murdered in cold blood...as was his wife and their six pokemon..." I interrupted the aging Professor, causing both him and Gary to twist their faces in disgust and anger. "Somehow P.A.I.R. got word of a rendezvous that was scheduled to take place two weeks ago in Saffron City between Professor Langston and the Chairman of the Pokemon Science and Research Department. They broke into the Langston's home at around 2:00 PM Kanto Time and brutally murdered both Professor Langston, his wife, Linda Langston and their six Pokemon, all of which had been documented cases he was going to bring to the boards attention."

I could see the look of conflict and pure rage on both Oaks' faces and they voiced their conflict.

"Why, though? Why murder a man and his wife in cold blood when it doesn't affect them in the least? What did they have to gain from this information?" Professor Oak said first. I noticed the wheels turning in my former rivals head and I knew he was already putting the pieces together.

"I think I know, gramps...in reality P.A.I.R. has everything on laying on the line by maintaining their facade of protesting interspecies relations between humans and Pokemon. It makes sense now what Ruby showed me in her report three weeks prior to Langstons murder..." I saw Gary pull out a pair of envelopes, which were opened to reveal letters recovered during a past meeting with a few members of P.A.I.R., before the murders took place, from his shirt pocket and handed both of them to Professor Oak. "The whole purpose of P.A.I.R. is to overthrow the bonds created between humans and Pokemon. By removing emotions essential to that bond it makes their project easier to duplicate until they can create a perfect result. The research Professor Langston was going to deliver proved that a stronger bond would benefit humans AND Pokemon as a whole. This would make P.A.I.R. and their whole purpose of existence, at least in the public eye, obsolete, thereby destroying any hope of creating Hell Pokemon."

I was shocked that Gary had figured it out so quickly. Then again I couldn't expect any less of the boy who nearly completed a Pokedex, ran his own Gym and worked undercover as leader of an anti-criminal organization. It really made me stop and think about what I had done with my life...

"This is very troubling news indeed, Gary...Ash..." Professor Oak rubbed his forehead and then his chin, deep in thought and trying to process all the information he was just given. "Given all that had transpired it would be unreasonable for me to assume you haven't planned more to stop them, correct?" I saw Gary nod.

"In exactly...three hours I am meeting up with my entire organization as well as the two Pokemon you saw in that video...which leads me to the worst part..."

Me and Professor Oak raised our eyebrows at Gary, wondering how it could possibly get any worse than it already was. We were floored by his response.

"P.A.I.R...has captured the legendary Fire Bird Pokemon, Moltres, and is attempting to invoke Hell Evolution on it. I don't need to tell you how bad that would be for us...no, all of Kanto, if they are successful in corrupting a legendary Pokemon, especially one of Moltres' disposition."

I looked at Gary with a look of utter horror and Professor Oak was already scrambling for the video phone. "Gary...what do you need me to do? I'll help in any way I can."

The look my former rival gave me was disheartening to say the least.

"Just stay on standby in case things take a turn for the worst, be ready with your strongest Pokemon and their mega-evolution stones. Something tells me we will need them..." I could only nod while clenching my fists in anger.

"Why do all this for the sake of or rusting Pokemon? the motive doesn't make sense- If this were about making Pokemon more powerful than why that that Gardev-...Jessica say what she said during that fight with Michael?" I noticed Gary look at me with a confused expression.

"what do you mean, Ashy-boy? What did she say?"

"She said something along the lines of 'Humans are the master race and Pokemon live Only because humans allow it.' it made it sound like their vendetta is with the Pokemon and not a lust for power using Pokemon as a means to their end...I might e over thinking this though..." While I was doubting what I had said Gary merely nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"We'll, we have...exactly two hours and fifty-five minutes before the BoE meeting is to take place. Ashy-boy I want you in attendance, its only right hat the Kanto Champion is there regarding an issue that involves Kanto. I want you to explain everything of just told me to the ones coming. There are many who recognize you and will put far more trust in your words than they will from mine as I operate in the shadows."

I gave a brief nod as I heard Professor Oak hang up the video phone and make his way back to us.

"We'll I have some good news as well as one bad news...which you do want to hear first?" Me and Gary both shrugged our shoulders and was met with a disappointed sigh from the aging Professor. "The good news is I contacted the the G-Men and they are sending us one of their most experienced fighters to assist us- Dragon Master Lance."

Me and Gary couldn't hide the grins on our faces, that was until we heard the bad news.

"The bad news is he is over in the Sinnoh region with the region Champion, Cynthia. Apparently they are in the middle of their own investigation and it will be at least a week before Lance can join us."

"ARCEUS-FUCKING DAMN IT! That isn't any kind of good news at all, gramps! By the time he gets here Kanto may be nothing but a charred husk of its former self!" Gary burst out at his grandfather. To be honest I couldn't blame him, Lance was one of the strongest Pokemon trainers in the world, having been a former member of the Kanto Elite Four as well as former Champion of the Johto region. He was known world-wide as having the strongest Dragonite around and his battle prowess was second only to a select few.

Not having him with us would put a major hitch in our combat effectiveness.

"Alright, Ashy-boy! Change of plans, I'm going to team you up with one of our newest recruits to get him prepared for the battle ahead. He happens to be the son of the Gallaxe you met, he goes by the name of Blade. I want you to train him and, hopefully, get him to the point where he can take on a Hell Pokemon like his father did."

"Gary...Michael only won because he was able to mega-evolve. I watched the entire battle! He was absolutely outclassed until that happened. One weeks time simply isn't enough to prepare a Pokemon that, one, I haven't ever trained before and two, how the hell am I supposed to find him?"

"Ashy-boy, one thing hasn't changed about you- you're still as clueless as ever~"

I shook my head and held up a purple pokeball with a large red "M" etched in the top-center.

"Did you forget I have one of the most powerful Psychic-types in the world?"

"We'll, did you forget who gave you the stone needed for that Psychic-type to mega-evolve?"

"Did you forget that I'm the current Pokemon Champion of Kanto?"

"Did you forget who was driving a car at the age of ten?"

"Did you forget who kicked your ass in the Johto League Round of 32?"

"Did you forget-"

Professor Oak had had enough.

"SHUT UP!, BOTH OF YOU! YOU ARE NOT LITTLE KIDS ANYMORE. We have to take care of business, right Gary? Ash?"

I rubbed my forehead as Gary was about to get the last word in even now. Oh we'll. it couldn't be helped now.

"Gary..." I waited until he turned to face me. "...Lets have ourselves the greatest battle ever after this is all said and done, sound good?" I extended my hand.

"Hmph! Sounds like a winner to me, Ash!" I smirked as I realized he didn't follow with 'boy' oh well, no point in looking a gift horse in the mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian City Gym- Second Floor, Private Bedrooms- Suite 14 (2 hours, 30 minutes until BoE Meeting)<strong>

**Michael's POV**

_'Michael? Did you make sure to check with Gary? Actually...when were we supposed to meet up with him?'_ I heard my beloved whisper into my mind, our arms still wrapped tightly around each others waists.

I gave Jessica a tender kiss on the lips before, with much reluctance, rolling off and out of her grasp to take in the first rays of light for the day...even if it was four in the afternoon. '_He said to check with him after the last days of the sun had gone so we have another...three hours to cuddle-'_

A loud banging interrupted the tranquil moment and I immediately had a terrible premonition. My gut feeling was confirmed when I heard the voice at the other end.

"Michael and Jessica Kramer! It is of utmost importance that you two come down to the main lobby within the hour!" it was Gary Oak, the leader of BoE.

_'Well, so much for our cuddle time...oh well, we'll have plenty more on the way after the meeting, right my beloved_?' I listened to Jessica's sweet words and couldn't help but nod my head absent mindedly.

'_Yeah, plenty for us and the new life inside you_~' I trailed gently while running my left hand over my mates stomach. Due to the fact I was now a Pokemon we would be having an egg within a months time rather than waiting nearly a year for pregnancy. I could only surmise it was due to the genetic change in my sperm...alas thinking of such thoughts wouldn't do anything except make me aroused which I could NOT afford to be when we were being expected downstairs.

Whatever it was it had better be worth cutting our alone time together...

* * *

><p><strong>And that is a wrap for Chapter 18! As mentioned at the top I have several endings panned out that will be dependent on the results of the profile poll. After the first poll is completed I will be making a second poll if the winner is one of the first four choices. The second poll will decide which Pokemon will be used in the battle.<strong>

**PRE-PLANNED BATTLES THAT WILL HAPPEN BASED ON THE RESULTS OF THE FIRST POLL ARE LISTED BELOW:**

1) Ash v "Blaze" (P.A.I.R. Leader) (3-on-3 battle with Ash using three mega-evolved Pokemon and "Blaze" using 3 Hell Pokemon.

2) Gary Oak v "Blaze" (P.A.I.R. Leader) (3-on-3 battle with Gary using three mega-evolved Pokemon and "Blaze" using 3 Hell Pokemon.

3) Ash & Gary Oak v "Blaze" (P.A.I.R. Leader) (4-on-4 double-battle with Ash and Gary using two Pokemon each, all mega-evolved, and "Blaze" using four Hell Pokemon)

4) Michael Kramer & Jessica Kramer v "Blaze" (P.A.I.R. Leader) & two mystery Hell Pokemon.

5) Michael Kramer & Blade v "Blaze" (P.A.I.R. Leader) & Hell-Alakazam and Hell Houndoom.

6) Michael Kramer v "Blaze" (P.A.I.R. Leader) (1-on-1 combat battle)

* * *

><p><strong>PRE-PLANNED BATTLES THAT WILL HAPPEN REGARDLESS OF POLL RESULTS ARE LISTED BELOW:<strong>

1) BoE (Blades of Evisceration) v P.A.I.R.

-"Shadow" May Maple v Agent Davenport (3-on-3 Pokemon battle with some mega/Hell Pokemon)

-"Shadow" Dawn v Agent ? (In Progress)

-"Shadow" Surge (Lt. Surge, former Gym Leader of Vermillion City) v Agent ? (In Progress)

-"Omega Shadow" Sabrina v Chief Researcher Rison (3-on-3 Pokemon/Psychic battle with some mega/Hell Pokemon)

-"Alpha Shadow" Ruby Ciel Garnet and Michael v Hell-Moltres

* * *

><p><strong>As usual you can leave comments, compliments or criticism in a review or PM. PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE A REVIEW FOR YOUR SELECTION ON THE POLL OR I WON'T COUNT IT, IT WILL BE DELETED. <strong>


	19. Debriefings and Darkness

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**-Mockstevenh: You have no idea how much it helps having someone else looking over my earlier chapters. You've earned yourself an insta-fav/follow, as well as my utmost respect. Maybe I'll open beta requests after this story is done...*Pats the "shiny" Umbreon***

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Telepathy'/Normal Thoughts'

_'Pokemon Telepathy/Pokemon Thoughts'_

'**_Subconscious_**'

"**POKESPEECH/Abilities**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I'm almost at the 100,000 word mark and only halfway through O-O**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN POKEMON! IF I DID ASH WOULD AGE INSTEAD OF STAYING TEN-YEARS OLD WITH A DARKENING SKIN TONE EVERY GENERATION. (Seriously check that out, it's REALLY disturbing how he went from being a light-skinned ten-year old to a baked-skinned ten-year old.)<span>**

**-RUBY CIEL GARNET IS PROPERTY OF "CR0553"**

**-MICHAEL KRAMER ('half-breed' "shiny" Gallade from my Pokemon Platinum game) IS MINE.**

**-JESSICA KRAMER ("shiny" Gardevoir from my Pokemon Sapphire game) IS MINE.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: VERY GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND VERY GRAPHIC LANGUAGE.<strong>

**Prepare for some Michael v Gary goodness in this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian City Gym: First Floor- Officers Boardroom (One hour and forty-five minutes until BoE meeting)<strong>

**Normal POV**

Gary looked across the room at his most trusted advisors and recruits, as well as those who had just joined. He had a stern expression plastered on his face and, contrary to the aura of power radiating from inside, everyone knew something unprecedented was going to happen.

A curt knock at the door leading to the Officer's room was heard and Sabrina unlocked the door with her psychic powers. The distinct sound of the latch being lifted was all the information Gary and the others needed to know it was someone inexperienced with how things worked around their base of operations.

Whenever somebody requested entry into either the Officer's Boardroom or any of the training rooms they were required to wit until somebody opened the door from the inside. This also applied to if nobody was inside the room, in which case the only people allowed to open the door directly was Sabrina, the Omega Shadow. This was simply a safety precaution BoE had accepted due to the fear that door handles and locks can trip a wire if even the slightest amount of miscalibration occurs when the latch is pulled.

Since Sabrina had practically mastered the art of psychic-induced commands she was the only one in BoE capable of successfully opening a wire-trapped door without tripping it.

When the forms of Jessica and Michael entered the room they were met with hard stares and a few shakes of the head. Michael took this, quite literally, the wrong way and, unaware of a certain someone in the room, boldly made a declaration.

"**What? Were we too loud for you to get any sleep or something?"**

Michael immediately wished he could take back those words as he noticed another Gallade seated directly across from Gary Oak...

It was his son, Blade.

"**Wow, dad! Way to go!~**" Jessica hid her face in her hands and could be heard growling as the off color Gallade suddenly had a lot of patching up to do. That would come at a later date as, after a few shocked gasps, jealous glares and playful chuckles and giggles, Gary managed to wrest control of the situation once again.

"Now that we've got the days humor said and done, I am turning the floor to the video projector so that our Tech Specialist, Max Maple, can address the nature of our threat in a way he knows best...Max, the show is yours!" Gary yelled into his Pokenav as the lights in the room dimmed and a large video screen was revealed from a panel behind the wall closest to Gary.

The screen was lit up and the face of Max Maple appeared in stunning clarity.

Everyones' eyes were on the eleven-year old prodigy as a pair of glasses far too big for his face kept falling off every couple of minutes. A gentle giggle from his older sister, Shadow May Maple soon followed after each gaff. Finally, after making sure his own Gardevoir, which was a normal color, was all set Max began speaking.

"Greetings everyone, I am pleased to see you all answered the edicts I sent you in a timely fashion. The reason why you have been summoned, Shadows, Blades and recruits, is because of a recent discovery involving P.A.I.R." Max then turned around to face his Pokemon and everyone watched as her eyes started glowing a fierce sapphire blue. Afterwards everything went black.

* * *

><p>Everyone except Michael, Jessica and Blade had remained perfectly still during this series of events. Then again if one were to find themselves surrounded by complete and utter darkness, and were not used to it, they probably would freak out. These fears were quickly squashed however, as Max's Gardevoir began to speak telepathically to everyone in the room.<p>

_'I can sense a few minds that are not familiar with how Max operates. All you need to know is that you are perfectly safe here, even in this darkness. All we are doing is transmitting images directly from Max's mind to everyone else.'_

Michael and Blade looked at each other with stunned disbelief that there was another human capable of bonding in such a way with their Pokemon. Jessica simply smiled at the nostalgia suddenly washing over her.

_'While we both appreciate the compliments, Mrs. Kramer, I would highly advise watching and listening as your services will be needed in the coming days_.' Jessica immediately tilted her head back up and sat as straight as she could. Everyone except Michael and Blade chuckled.

A few gruff coughs from Max ended the humorous moment, however. The air was suddenly very tense and images began appearing in everyone's minds.

_'As you can see from these images, P.A.I.R. had somehow managed to sneak onto a chart of land known as "Fire Island" and capture the legendary fire bird Pokemon, Moltres. They were then recorded going through this secured hallway to a. Elevator, no doubt leaving to an underground lab. It is there that they have begun experimenting on the incapacitated Pokemon with the hopes of turning it into a Hell Pokemon.'_

Everyone in the room who wasn't already aware of what was going on freaked out. That included Michael, Blade and Jessica, who could only stare at the image of an unconscious Moltres before them and wonder how long they had had the bird captive. Gardevoir answered that thought quickly.

'_The only bright side to this is that they have only managed to bring it to the base within the last eight hours. Based on our calculations it would have taken P.A. additional two hours just to hook Moltres up to their machines to begin experimentation. Based on the speed in which they have been successfully replicating Hell-Evolved Pokemon we have approximately five days before Moltres' runs out of willpower to fight the machines and succumbs to the corruption.'_

"That...is if Moltres has not already been weakened beyond what I was ale to crunch together. Max interrupted his Pokemon as the images faded and the light returned to the room. "Worst case scenario will have Moltres become a Hell-Pokemon within the next seventy-two hours. If that were to happen we would have no time to prepare for a catastrophic scenario involving a Hell-induced Moltres torching half of Kanto within two hours of its "rebirth"

Michael and Jessica shook their heads and all hope had been drained from their faces. This was beyond a disaster, this could very well spell the end of the world if a Pokemon like Moltres fell to the corruption of Hell-Evolution. "Rudely there has to be a way we can...I don't know, delay the process maybe? Destroy the lab before they can finish the experiments?" Michael was grasping at anything he could find in hopes of finding a resolution.

"I'm afraid that wont be possible without a tremendous amount of time and resources spent mapping out the lowest level of their headquarters. In the two years we have been following P.A.I.R. we have never gotten further than the third level of their underground lab. Beyond that we were risking heavy casualties due to sub-machine gun fire and Pokemon already tainted by Hell-Evolution. To put it in lay men's terms...without a legendary Pokemon of our own we would be powerless against a fully-armed armada of grunts capable of mowing us down in seconds." Max finished with a shake of his head and clenched fists. Even he was having issues accepting such a seemingly hopeless outcome.

"Which leads us to now..." Gary began, all eyes now turning to him. "I have all the faith in the world that we can not only stop P.A.I.R. from fully corrupting Moltres but also destroy their headquarters. It will not be an easy task...but that is why I have brought you all here and given you the most intense training of any mercenary organization around! They will hear your name and they will know that no sort of miracle of modern science or technology can prepare them for the battle prowess displayed by the Shadows of BoE!"

Gary was calling his shots in such a commanding voice everyone ho heard him couldn't help but become inspired, even Michael was pumping his fists eagerly for the coming battle.

"As such...I have several squads to prepare and not much time to prepare them in...I will start with our three newest recruits, of which you Shadows should be intimately familiar with already."

Michael, Blade and Jessica all stood together and stood side by side, with Jessica on Michael's right side and Blade on the left.

"As you all know I have strictly forbidden Pokemon from joining the ranks of our organization...however, after having seen the skills and powers these three contain...I believe an exception to this rule can be made. As you all know already, Michael Kramer, the off-color Gallade, has been successful in releasing the dreaded Hell-Evolution from another Pokemon, who happens to also be in this room with us. Her name is Jessica Kramer, the "shiny" Gardevoir you see...she is also Michael's mate. Finally we have their son, who goes by the name of Blade which, ironically, is the rank and file he will be starting out as. Are there any questions regarding the addition of these three to BoE?"

Absolute silence was what greeted them.

"I expected as much, very good! Now, as far as your training partners are concerned..." Gary looked over at Michael and Blade, giving them a stern once-over. "Michael, as much as i know how protective of Jessica you are...I'm going to have to ask that she partner ith somebody else." Jessica and just about everyone else in the room were writing for Michael to lose his cool.

Amazingly he didn't.

"**Who will she be partnered with? I assume it is someone I could stake my own life on?**" Michael responded cooly, earning a shocked but loving glance from his beloved and their son.

"She isn't called the "Omega Shadow" and "Psychic Mistress" for nothing, Michael. I would stake my own life and leave it in her hands as well that is how much I trust her. Your mate will be partnered with Kanto's best Psychic-type trainer, as well as the third-best agent I have at my disposal in Sabrina. Her training will make Gardevoir one of the not powerful Psychic-Type Pokemon around behind probably only Mewtwo and Mew."

Jessica looked ecstatic to be able to train under such a powerful wielded of Psychic magic. Not only that but she also saw her beloved in a new light. Normally the thought of separating the two of them was cause for mass panic but Michael handled the situation better than she had ever thought he would.

**"I take it my son will not be joining me either then?"**

"You would be correct in that assumption, Michael. Your son will be under the care of one of Kanto's finest Pokemon trainers for his preparation." Gary trailed while Michael gave him a critical eye for not revealing the trainer by any fancy nickname like he did Sabrina.

"**Might I ask who is training my son, Gary?"**

"None other than the current Champion of the Kanto region, Ash Ketc-"

Michael was on top of Gary on a heartbeat. "**And WHAT, pray tell, would make you put MY son in the hands of an INCOMPETANT, PREPUBESCENT SHITHEAD LIKE ASH KETCHUM?"**

There was the anger everyone had been waiting for.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you, Mr. Anger Management? Ash has two of the most powerful Fghting-type Pokemon in Primape and Infernape. Trust me when I tell you-"

"**YOU'RE LEAVING HIM WITH A COUPLE OF FUCKING MONKEYS? DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A GODAMN GAME TO YOU SPIKY?"**

"IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW MICHAEL I WILL RIP THAT CHEST SPIKE RIGHT OUT OF YOU. Calm your fucking tits and listen to what the fuck I have to say! In case you haven't noticed, ALL of us are in the same predicament! Save that anger and frustration for your training partner!"

Michael pulled himself off of Gary and gave him an evil glare. "**Dare I ask who the unlucky son of a bitch is that will be training me?"**

"That 'unlucky son of a bitch happens to be yours truly. Now, if you are quite done, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND WAIT OUTSIDE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Viridian City Gym: Courtyard (one hour until BoE meeting takes place)<strong>

"I wonder why Gary made us wait outside...it isn't like there was something we didn't need to see, right?" Latias gave Ash a shrug while Pikachu voice the same confusion.

**"Your I guess is as good as mine, Ash, if it were me I'd just use my tail and bust the door down."**

"If it were you in charge I would be at the mercy of Gary and his assassins. Based on what he told us at the Professor's lab I don't think I want my career as Kanto Champion to come to an end just like that...

"**Meh, you just need to be a half-breed like that Gallade! He's the perfect mix of human and Pokemon! Oh! Speak of the devil!"**

Ash and Pikachu turned around to find an irate Michael slashing at one of the support columns for the roof of the Gym in a fit of rage. Despite being having a powerful set of blades at his disposal he couldn't so much as put a dent in the pillars.

"**Wonder what's eating him, maybe you should ask him, Ash?"**

"Maybe I will...I owe it to him to at least apologize for not checking on him or anything."

Ash had no idea how badly he would regret doing this.

"Michael! What's wrong with you? You seem upset about some-"

"**ASH WATCH OUT**!"

Ash barely managed to dive out of the way of a charging Gallade named Michael, his blades both fully extended and aiming to decapitate the Kanto Champion. Pikachu's warning gave Ash enough time to roll out of the way. If he hasn't his head would be rolling on the ground right now. Pikachu and Ash both looked at Michael with anger etched on their faces and blazing in their eyes.

"**YOU! The so-called "Chosen One" finally shows up to meet his fate, eh? I didn't think you had the balls, Mr. Kanto Champion!"**

"First of all, what the hell is your problem?! I have done nothing-"

"**THAT'S EXACTLY RIGHT, BOY! You have done EXACTLY THAT! NOTHING**!" Michael screamed with rage as Pikachu was doing everything he could to keep his lightning packed inside his cheeks. "**I was laying on a hospital bed DYING while you were stuffing your face and listening to that stupid fucking presence inside your godamn head! My beloved had to watch me die and it was only because of Celebi that I'm even alive now!"**

Ash looked at Michael with deep sorrow in his eyes and went to polo give but the enraged Gallade cut him off.

"**No, don't bother me with your fake tears. Right now I have to live with the fact Gary is giving my son to you to train...and mark my words, Ketchum...if so much as ONE hair is missing from his head...if you let those damnable monkeys let my son get injured in ANY That that doesn't involve training.**.." Michael trailed off before making a slicing motion with his blades and then pointing to Ash's scrotum. "**Not even your Latias will be able to stop my wrath.**

Ash looked genuinely terrified as Michael ran back to the entrance of the Gym and proceeded to slash at the support pillars again and again. Meanwhile Latias was standing in front of her mate with claws at the ready in case Michael tried anything.

_'Ash! I told you he was bad news! Why won't you let me put that Pokemon in his place? It's obvious he's trying to hurt you and I don't want to lose you...I've already lost my brother and I don't think I could handle another loss like that_...' Ash merely waved his hand dismissively before wrapping his arms around Latias, tears flowing from the raven-haired boys' gold-hued eyes.

"I shouldn't have been moping around...now Michael will probably never forgive me AND I have to be extra careful with his son or...I don't even want to think about it..." Latias looked directly into her mates' eyes and gave him a worried look. "Even if he was wrong in attacking me I still should not have let it get to this point." Latias looked at Ash and then at Michael, her golden eyes shimmering as she searched inside the Gallade's mind. She was shocked with what she found and Michael's sudden onset of rage suddenly made sense to the Eon dragon.

_'Ash...they...have another on the way...'_

Ash closed his eyes and began speaking telepathically to Latias.

'What do you mean "another?"'

_'I mean exactly that, Ash...Jessica will be having a third child in four months time. I am reading Michael's thoughts and...apparently Sabrina is going to be training Jessica. Ash! That means-'_

'Not only will his mate not be with him but neither will his son...' Ash finished for the legendary Eon dragon. 'Here I am complaining about having to fight alongside others and here Michael not only has his mate, son and daughter to worry about but also the possibility they could get hurt in the upcoming clash. He is fighting for so much...I can't let him down now! I don't know how I'm going to train Blade, though...I've never trained a Gallade or any Pokemon from the Ralts family line.'

'_What are you going to do, Ash? Do you want to train his son or give the responsibility to someone else? I really don't want to fight Michael while he is enraged but, if he tries to harm you I will not hold back.'_

Ash pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration while watching the still-irate Gallade slash at the support column of the Gym. All of a sudden a distinct cracking sound could be heard coming from Michael's general direction. Within seconds of the sound the mighty pillar came crashing down, causing the roof of the Gym to move around somewhat.

"That fool! He'll kill everyone in there! What the hell is he think-"

Ash's words were cut off as a cloaked figure burst forth from the doors of the Gym. The bearer of the cloak was shrouded from the waist up and fierce red eyes glared from the darkness of the hood at the one responsible for tearing down the column.

"I warned you, 'half-breed! I advised you to wait outside and let us handle the deliberations! Now you have damaged the very headquarters of BoE!" a sinister voice called out from the cloaked figure and the chilling aura surrounding him made Ash'a knees weak.

"**What I do is none of your concern, Gary! I may be reckless and my actions may come across as foolish but if you think I'm going to just let you hand my family over to the wolves you have another thing coming! I respected your wishes with Jessica, I feel like I can trust Sabrina due to her immense psychic power. What little I have seen from the so-called "Chosen One", Kanto Champion, Ash Ketchum...I have only seen a scared little boy running from his problems instead of tackling them head on!"**

Ash flinched at the hurtful words, however true they were.

"So you casually decide to endanger the lives of your son and mate?! Nothing you are saying makes any sense and it is high time I put you in your place, half-breed! Defeating Alpha Shadow Ruby was one thing, I am worlds outside of your league, you fake-Pokemon!" Gary shouted with rage and authority before revealing two ONI-Blade katanas. The truly remarkable thing was that Gary was holding one in each hand with little effort.

Ash and Latias both gasped at the sight.

"That fool, he'll kill Michael with those! Those are some of the sharpest blades in the world! Plus a Gallade can only use one of its blades at a time while in its normal form...Michael won't stand a chance unless he thinks of something really clever..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For maximum battle intensity make sure "Darkness- GRV Music" is playing in the background.**

"So, what is it going to be, half-breed? Are you going to at least make my time spent battling worth my while?" Gary turned around as the doors to the Gym opened and, there in the doorway, stood Jessica and Blade. Both of their heads were turned in Michael's direction and Gary merely smirked at the timing. "Ah, good! Your mate and progeny get to witness you fall by my hand~"

"**It won't end that way, Gary! You may be the one training me but I will not let you just walk all over me and make a mockery of what I've done over the years! If you don't bring me your best you will find yourself without a head**!" Michael called out with a fierce battle cry as he held his arms out at his sides and extended his blades to their maximum length. "**Now we shall see who is the true 'Half-breed' spiky!"**

Gary merely chuckled before lowering his head and holding his dual-blades in a thrusting position. Just seconds before Michael could go on the offensive Gary suddenly vanished, his signature completely disappearing from Michael's field of vision. 'You will regret those words, Michael~' Gary cried out with alarming volume before an unseeable being slashed at Michael's left shoulder, creating a terrible gash that nearly reached the jugular in his neck. 'Tell me...how can you fight that which you cannot even see!?'

"**Coward! Show yourself you bastard**!" Michael screamed as he could have sworn he saw a glint of light reflect off of a large object before vanishing again. Seconds later his other shoulder was slashed but another attack connected with his right ankle, tearing through the armored flesh and piercing the bone. Another terrible cry of anguish left Michael's lips as he fell down on his one good leg. "**You truly are a master of the shadows, eh Gary? That won't help you when I'm able to track you!"**

Michael closed his eyes and activated the accuracy-enhancing ability known as **Foresight**. Moments later the cloaked figure known as Gary Oak was revealed, but that wasn't all. Surrounding Michael were countless clones created by Gary and they had vanished slowly, buying the leader of BoE enough time to cloak himself in the shadows again.

"**What the fuck is this? You're a human! How can you use** **Double Team**?!"

'There are many things about me you don't know, half-breed, there are things i've seen and done that would make your blood run cold as the grave! Your pathetic powers can't save you from my battle prowess and subterfuge!' Gary shouted into Michael's mind once again. Michael had to give the leader of BoE credit, through disrupting his mental concentration Michael was unable to accurately predict Gary's movements.

Michael held out his right arm and blocked an overhead slash by Gary's left katana but his other blade grazed the Gallade's left cheek, causing Michael to flinch and kick back on his one good leg. Gary refused to let up the pressure, digging his heels into the ground and vanishing again.

'You have yet to land even one attack, half-breed, yet you boldly declared I would be the one without a head...so tell me...' Gary suddenly rematerialized behind Michael with his twin katanas crossed in front of Michael's neck. 'Why is it that you are the one about to lose their head?' Gary trailed before bringing his blades towards himself. The katana's sliced through Michael's neck with ease and the off-colored Gallade's head fell off of his shoulders.

Ash and Latias stared at the motionless form of Michael and then at Gary, who calmly watched the head of the Gallade fall and roll without a sound being made.

"If you think I will fall for a cheap **Substitution** you are sadly mistaken, half-breed! You have only the power to hide and buy time that will not save you in the slightest! Now, come out of hiding and face your fate!"

Out of the shadow of Gary's own figure a being emerged with an arm outstretched in the shape of a scythe. Gary sensed the danger and dashed to the side but was unable to prevent the end of his cloak from being slashed. The being fell back into the ground and its signature was completely lost to Gary and the others.

The only one aware of where Michael was located as Jessica but she wasn't telling a soul.

"Heh, so you learned a new trick, have you? I must admit I wasn't expecting you to be able to use a Ghost-Type attack. I believe its called **Shadow Sneak**! That one attack may enable you to land a hit or two on me but..." Gary suddenly pulled his right katana back into his cloak and brought a jagged dagger glowing with psychic energy. "When that advantage is lost I shall have the upper hand once again!"

Gary drove the dagger into the ground and closed his eyes. An immense darkness covered the air around the leader of BoE and tense moments of silence followed. Suddenly, from out of the shadow belonging to Gary the same being materialized and attempted to thrust through his chest with a blade.

He had been waiting for that and he brought his katana down hard on the attacking figure, causing its form to solidify into that of Michael. A massive gash covered his neck and everyone realized that Gary could have decapitated him if he had finished his swinging motion. "You fought decently, half-breed, but **Future Sight** did you in this day. I expect MUCH better of you in the future...so don't you dare let up...also, I expect you to pay for the damage you did to my Gym."

Gary finished his statement before sheathing his dagger and katana back inside of his cloak and turning his back to the motionless Gallade.

A gunshot. Everyone turned their head in the direction of it to find Michael no longer there.

"**GARY**!" They heard a blood-curdling scream as a psychic **Barrier** had been erected to the leader of BoE's left side. A massive impact spark was generated from what appeared to be a snipers bullet but the barrier held true, saving Gary's life. "**THEY'RE IN THE WOODS! THERE ARE THREE SIGNATURES**!" Michael was standing directly behind the barrier and in front of Gary, who had only just realized that an attempt on his life was made. He quickly barked out an order.

"Shadows! **PURSUIT**!" He cried out before bringing out his twin katanas once more.

Gary immediately activated his cloak and all of the other Shadows followed suit. Seconds turned to minutes as the silence that followed was lifted by a harsh shriek followed by more gunfire. What sounded like blades slicing through flesh echoed through the darkness and the entire affair was over just as quickly as it had started.

Jessica had come before Michael with Blade in tow, casting Recover on her beloved's injuries. 'Michael...you did very well considering-'

'No...I didn't, Jessi...if I can't beat him what right do I have trying to protect you?' Michael trailed his thoughts as Blade walked up in front of him and held out his arms in a sparring stance.

"Great! That means I'm getting closer to beating you, dad!"

Michael and Jessica were finally able to chuckle before rustling could be heard coming from the nearby tree line. The two of them figured it was Gary and the other Shadows. They were not disappointed.

"We killed two of the snipers but the third took his own life when we tried to capture him. Looks like interrogation is not going to be an option for now..." Gary trailed as he looked Michael over. "Thank you...for saving my life back there. You may have more potential than I originally thought..."

Michael took the compliment in stride as he knew getting much else out of Gary would be like asking for miracles.

**"I guess you're right...by the way, where is Ash? I...I want to speak with him...one on one..."**

* * *

><p><strong>And that is Chapter 19! I can't believe the net one is twenty! I hope my first song portion of the story wasn't TOO terrible. I spent a lot of time trying to find a theme that matched Gary's personality while he was cloaked and that was the best I could find.<strong>

**As always be sure to leave comments, compliments or criticism in a PM or review! And be sure to vote on the poll in my profile! There are only 5 chapters left before I close it!**


	20. Minds and Summations

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**-Nightwing 1994: All I will say is that things are going to start changing for the poor 'half-breed' in both positive and negative ways.**

**-mockstevenh: As usual your sleuthing skills have been an invaluable asset! I can't thank you enough for your continued support in this regard. *pets the shiny Umbreon***

**-Frozenpally: Amber is actually at Miss Ketchums house right now so she isn't starving. She is just too young to really do anything right now. I can put in a chapter with her but, to be honest, she won't be seeing much time until near the end when the family is back together and the second half of the story begins.**

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Telepathy/Normal Thought'

_'Pokemon Telepathy/Pokemon Thoughts'_

'**_Subconscious_**'

"**Pokespeech/Abilities**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: POLL RESULTS ARE AS FOLLOWS THUS FAR:**

**Michael Kramer v "Blaze" (P.A.I.R. leader) - 1 vote**

**Ash & Gary v "Blaze" (P.A.I.R. leader) - 1 vote**

**Michael & Jessica v "Blaze" (P.A.I.R. leader) - 1 vote**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, IF I DID THEY WOULD ALL SPEAK ENGLISH.<span>**

**-RUBY CIEL GARNET BELONGS TO "CR0553"**

**-MICHAEL KRAMER ('half-breed' "shiny" Gallade from my Pokemon Platinum game) IS MINE.**

**-JESSICA KRAMER ("shiny" Gardevoir from my Pokemon Sapphire game) IS MINE**.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: DARK THEMES, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND GRAPHIC LANGUAGE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Viridian City (Twenty Minutes until BoE meeting)<strong>

**Ash's POV**

"You wanted to talk to me, Michael?"

I saw the peach-skinned Gallade know as Michael Kramer sit down on a nearby stump and run his hands over his eyes. I could sense waves of uncertainty and nervousness radiate off of him and it tore at my heart seeing him so conflicted. Finally, after about a minute of silence, Michael answered my question.

"**Ash...what do you fight for? What is the purpose for doing what you do?"**

When he asked me those two questions I was stunned, and relieved. The former because he had tried to take my life not even an hour prior. The latter was because, for the first time, he wanted to make conversation with me. I knew had to answer honestly and without fear, I couldn't let this opportunity slip away.

"What do I fight for? Well, I guess you could say I fight for the right to call myself a true Pokemon trainer. I also fight for my friends, the very pokemon I have met in my travels. Through battling, humans and pokemon can grow stronger in mind and body. Through traveling, humans and pokemon can grow stronger in their hearts. Through capturing pokemon, humans can create a bond with that pokemon. By combining all three of these principles, humans and pokemon can strengthen that bond and achieve their individual goals."

I saw Michael look at me with those empowering emerald green eyes and my confidence rose even higher. I assumed there would be other thoughts troubling the off color Gallade so I waited for him to continue. I was not dissapointed when the air around Michael began to grow denser, as if a long-buried memory were being unearthed.

"**Tell me why should I trust you with the well-being of my only son? Given the current situation, potentially facing a legendary Pokemon, I need to know Blade will be in capable hands in the event...**" I noticed Michael lower his gaze once again, this time glancing to the side and taking a long look at Jessica and Blade. The two of them were talking to Sabrina and Gary, surrounded by the Shadows. They were acting as a living shield to avoid any future surprise attacks.

"In the event?..."

Michael sighed deeply before returning his gaze to me.

"**In the event I don't survive I need to know that my beloved, my son, my daughter and the new one on the way will be in capable hands. I have foolishly neglected to find a suitable beneficiary in the event of my death and, while I do not plan on dying just yet, I cannot help but worry for the future of my family and who will help Jessica tend to all three of our children if I am no longer around.**"

Michael got up off the stump he had been perched on and approached me with a stern but pleading look in his eyes. I had never seen him so afraid of the unknown, as if Michael's own mortality became frighteningly real.

"**Ash, even though Gary has given you his stamp of approval to train my son, I need to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you will train Blade to become stronger than me. I need to know, should I fall, that Blade is capable of taking my place because of you training him. Above all else, though**..."

I saw tears begin to fall from his emerald green eyes.

**"...I need to know that you will protect my family from those who know of my past and would attempt to do harm to my beloved. Ive had images...images of my beloved dying at their hands...I can't seem to get those images out of my head..."**

"Wait, you mean a vision?" My curiosity was piqued.

'It could not have been a vision as the events which transpired occurred while I was still human...' I was about to offer another suggestion when Michael suddenly took a step back. There was panic engrained in his eyes, one so deep it gave me chills. '...At least, I am CERTAIN I was still a human...' When I heard that I saw Latias make her way over towards Michael and press her forehead against his.

"Latias, what are you-"

'I'm trying to find out what it is he is seeing so we might be able to better understand his plight.'

I could only watch as Latias' eyes began glowing a fierce azure blue. Suddenly I found myself thrust into another world, where tendrils of psychic energy coiled around my legs at every turn. They were attempting to branch out at innumerable junctures within the world I had been thrust into. Each juncture lead to a different point in someone's lifetime.

In one instance there were a group of people chasing after two individuals on foot, guns drawn and firing blindly at the retreating figures.

Another instance showed a man with piercing emerald green eyes, dirty blonde hair and a large scar in the center of his chest. Standing next to him was a woman who looked to be about the same age as him. She had bright blue hair and eyes the color of amber. She was also wearing a gorgeous white dress that overes all of her back but was left open near her hips. Much like the man to her side, she also sported a large scar near her chest. Standing next to them were two human children. The first child was male and had light green hair, he had the most intimidating scarlet red eyes. In is right hand was an a saber that looked as though it had shed blood recently. The other child was a human girl who looked like she couldn't have been older than eight. She had the same green hair as her brother but her eyes were the same color as the older woman's were.

I was suddenly pulled into another instance and saw a Gallade cutting through numerous Hell Pokemon in his mega-evolved state. Yet for every one he cut down another two would take their place. Eventually he was overrun and torn to shreds by the Hell Pokemon. I could hear a high-pitched wail come from where we had just been and saw a blue-haired Gardevoir staring at where the Gallade had just been. Another Gallade, this one with dirty blonde hair, ran over to the other and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Finally, I was brought before a vision of a monstrous bird Pokemon engulfed in flames. Its cry was the most soul-shattering noise I had ever heard and I found myself falling to my knees at its fury. From behind me came several figures, some of whom I recognized. Gary, Michael, Jessica and a girl with black hair sported by red tips soon followed and the four stood before the giant embodiment of death defiantly.

The one thing all of these instances had in common were the Gallade and Gardevoir occupied within.

We were inside Michael's mind. We were witnessing his thoughts and seeing different outcomes of battles yet to be waged.

_'I think I found it, Ash!'_

Once my mind had processed what Latias said to me I found myself fully immersed within this particular memory. I was seeing things from an outsiders perspective as a human man with glowing emerald green eyes was fighting off a veritable army of people chasing after a blue-haired Gardevoir. Several gunshots were fired from random passerby who happened to join the fray.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HER! Run! Save yourself!"

I turned to find who the desperate voice belonged to and, low and behold, it was the same human with the green eyes. He had a look of pure rage and panic much like the one Michael had before this impromptu brain-dive.

"**N-No! I'm not leaving you behind, Michael!"**

I looked at the source and it had come from the blue-haired Gardevoir. It was the name she spoke that caught my attention, however.

'Is that...Jessica?' I felt a sinister premonition, as though something truly terrible was about to happen.

I would not be left waiting very long before my fears were realized.

"Capture that Gardevoir! It slept with this human and deserves death like him!"

The raucous crowd was spitting obscenities left and right and, before I knew what had happened, another gunshot rang out. What followed was utter silence as I saw the look of sheer horror on Michael's face. I looked in the same direction and what I saw would engrain itself into my mind for all eternity.

Jessica had been shot in the chest, her amber spike penetrated by a large-caliber bullet. Her eyes began to lose their glow and her body fell to the ground. A large pool of blood formed around Jessica's motionless frame and Michael was screaming his lungs out, punching anybody he could reach. One punch hit a man so hard his skull caved in while another shattered his ribs. Michael dove for another man, the one who had shot Jessica, and the shooter had his left arm nearly ripped out of its socket. Another pair of gunshots brought a quick end to Michael's rampage, however, and he fell to his knees. Both of his fists were covered in human blood but the look in those now lifeless emerald eyes showed he had lost the will to live.

"Now, you little shit...time for you to join your little blue-haired bitch in the afterlife!"

The vision began to go blurry and, seconds later, we were back in our world. Michael's eyes were as wide as dinner plates after such a graphic recollection of the nightmare that had consumed him. He started crying once again and I saw Latias lower her head until it was level with Michael's.

She wrapped her small claws around his neck and embraced him thoroughly. I could see Jessica and Blade watching the exchange with tears in their eyes a well. '_You've never had anyone to share your pain with like this...have you?'_

I stared at Latias and listened to what she was saying to Michael when it all started making sense. I boldly stood before the kneeling Gallade and extended my hand until it was on his left shoulder.

"You have never had anyone to share your own fears with up until now, have you...? I know, even with Jessica and Blade, they cannot understand the true weight it brings nor can they alleviate that weight without fear of you feeling like less of a man...am I right?"

Michael only vaguely nodded his head.

"Michael...you're not alone in the struggle anymore...you have friends...friends that will do anything to make sure you and Jessica get through this safe and sound. I've been told you didn't have many friends growing up so why don't you let me and Latias be your friends? That way we can share your burdens...together."

Michael looked at me with the most empty eyes I had ever seen him show. Despite this I could still sense that those words meant so much to the Gallade. The broken spirit that had been left inside seemed to swell with renewed vigor and I could literally see his aura manifesting itself brilliantly from the ashes of the old.

I watched as Michael stood up and came towards me with a look of indifference. I knew what was about to happen and felt a smile find its way to my lips.

Michael embraced me in a brotherly hug.

**"Thank you, Chosen One...thank you, a million times over, thank you!"**

I was shocked that Michael had addressed me as the "Chosen One" which was normally followed by intense spite and disdain. This time he truly meant it and, if the tears falling on my shoulder were any indication, I had won his friendship and his trust.

"**Ash...promise me that you'll take excellent care of my son while he trains."**

"I wouldn't give anything less than my best with your son, Michael, you can count on me."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Viridian City Gym: Head Shadow's Office- Second Floor. (5 minutes until BoE meeting)<strong>

**Normal POV**

Gary watched the door leading to what may as well have been a room booked for the president of the Pokemon League. Lavish marbled tile and a table fit more for quarterly projection meetings than an impromptu underground organizations unscheduled gathering.

Inside the room with him was every Shadow in the organization, as well as a few new faces.

Seated next to Gary were his side were Alpha Shadow, Ruby and Omega Shadow, Sabrinna. Also present were Shadows May Maple, Dawn Berlitz, Glacia, Lieutenant Surge, Wattson, Anabel, Drew and Patrick. Six more chairs were positioned directly behind Gary.

In those seats were the head of the Pokemon League, Mr. Goodell, Misty Waterflower of the Kanto Elite Four, Professor Oak and Brandon of the Kanto Frontier Brains. The other two chairs were empty and their occupants were what everyone was waiting on.

Right on cue the two missing parties arrived.

Everyone in the room turned to spot the new additions, all bit Professor Oak, Gary and the Shadows were amazed at the sight of the half-breed entering the room with a shiny Gardevoir, another Gallade and the Kanto Champion, Ash Ketchum in tow.

"Glad to see you made it after all, Ashy-boy, Michael, Jessica, Blade..."

Misty was the first to speak up at the unusual situation. "Hold on, you mean to tell me those pokemon have names? Why are they human names, though?" The feisty red-head barked out as Michael and Blade stared at the Water-pokemon specialist, Ash was shaking his head and Pikachu had already left Ash's shoulder and was making his way over to Misty.

"Everything will be explained once everyone is seated, Misty, I assure you. Right now, though, we have a much bigger problem on our hands and, in the interest of time, I would appreciate it if you held all of your questions until I open the floor. Are there any objections?"

Gary looked around the room and pass everyone stay absolutely still and utter not a word.

"Good! With that I officially call this meeting of Kanto's finest trainers to order!"

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later...<strong>

"WHAT?!"

The expected response reverberated throughout the packed meeting room as Misty was the first to make her thoughts known.

"If these guys are so dangerous then why the fuck have you just been sitting here twiddling your thumbs all day?! This is a SERIOUS situation that should have been brought to the Leagues attention the moment you suspected something-"

"So, then what? Allow the penal system to run its course? Throw together a half-baked investigation that would have been prepared for months in advance? Forgive my bluntness, miss Waterflower, but given the recent history of Kanto's "police force" I would rather allow vigilantes to head the operation then a group of individuals more interested in following an out-dated and moronic process! We would STILL be waiting on an investigation, and NO ONE would have been the wiser as to what was going on until the danger had already come and gone."

Misty looked positively enraged at Gary's outright ignorance of the proper processes but Ash was the one who stepped up to his aid.

"Mist, Gary, for once, is right about this. I saw first hand what those Hell Pokemon are capable of- one of them crushed Charizard in his mega-evolved state so their danger is real and it is frightening. If we were to follow protocol in this case Kanto would be nothing but a charred husk. Hell, it still might be if Moltres is allowed to rot in Hell-Evolution. Michael was able to break the corruption only because of his bond with Jessica. Even then it nearly killed him, and her corruption had not fully manifested..."

Ash looked right at Misty and the look in his eyes could have bent steel and pierced the soul.

"If we wait for the authorities to get involved there won't be a Kanto to go back to. A Moltres consumed by anger and rage is enough to make even Celebi wince..." Ash trailed sternly while glancing at Ruby. "Celebi revealed to us a vision last night that should key you into just ow serious this matter has become...and the fact that we cannot sit idly by and just let...THIS happen..."

Ash turned around and gave a nod to both Michael and Jessica. The two shiny pokemon held each others hands while Latias held the ones not connected with her own paws. Celebi joined the trio in the center. '_Everyone, we will be showing you what Celebi discerned as the most immediate future that awaits us...'_

The room began to darken and everyone's minds were winding through time and space, led by Celebi. When they arrived in the future...it was like a snapshot of hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian City: P.A.I.R. Base of Operations- Maximum Security Sealed Laboratory (30 minutes after BoE meeting started)<strong>

**Normal POV**

"IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED- PRESTON B. WALCOTT. ACCESS GRANTED."

A tall man in a midnight black overcoat, black combat boots, a black sleeveless shirt and wearing black gloves entered the restricted laboratory with locks of blazing red hair flowing behind him. Eyes a fierce shade of azure blue could pierce the soul as the leader of P.A.I.R. looked on a his greatest prize lay dormant in its isolation chamber.

The slumbering form of the legendary Moltres.

Inside the chamber was green medical fluid that would allow it to breath and maintain its full strength. This would be the only comfort given to the legendary Fire Bird Pokemon, however.

Numerous wires and graphs were hooked to the powerful fire-type and its heart rate, mental strength, vitals and nutrition information were all within easy access should the need arise to change anything.

"Very soon, Moltres, the so-called 'creator' of this world will fall before the might of humanity...' Walcott called out to the sleeping beast before flipping a switch and pulling two levers. The fluid inside the chamber suddenly began filling with a hideous red gunk. "You have done well so far but now the true fun begins! Now...we start your transformation..."

The leader of P.A.I.R. turned around and began walking out of the laboratory.

Seconds after the door closed an unholy shriek pierced through the earth, a scream of unimaginable pain followed...

* * *

><p><strong>And that is Chapter 20! Apologies for the late upload as I have been dealing with a lot of real life drama that needed to be taken care of. I will try and make it up to you all with a second chapter tomorrow.<strong>

**As always you can leave comments, compliments or criticism in a private message or review.**


	21. Arguments and Breakdowns

POKESPEECH/THOUGHTS:

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts/Normal Telepathy'

'_Pokemon Thoughts/Pokemon Telepathy'_

**_'Subconscious_**'

"**Pokepeech/Abilities**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A Wild Mew Appears! Michael uses the Master Ball! Wild Mew bats the ball back at Michael! Gotcha! Michael is Caught!**

**Additional note: Some of you have assumed that I forgot about Michael and Jessica's other child, their daughter, Amber. Her role has yet to be played but, rest assured, once the Hell-Pokemon Arc is finished we will be seeing a lot more of her and the rest of Michael's family as their past choices come full circle.**

**POLL UPDATE: (POLL WILL BE CLOSED ONCE CHAPTER 24 IS UPLOADED)**

**Michael & Jessica- 2 votes**

**Michael (solo)- 1 vote**

**Ash & Gary- 1 vote**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMERS: IF I OWNED POKEMON I WOULD HAVE MY OWN MEW!<span>**

**-RUBY CIEL GARNET BELONGS TO "CR0553"**

**-MICHAEL AND JESSICA KRAMER (Shiny Gallade/Shiny Gardevoir) ARE MINE.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: (Listed below)<strong>

**-Very Graphic Violence**

**-Very Graphic Language**

**-Graphic and Disturbing Images**

**-Dark Themes**

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian City Pokemon Center: Main Lobby<strong>

**Normal POV**

"What the hell was that?! Didn't anyone else hear that ungodly screech? It sounded like a dying Pokemon out there!" A nearby trainer yelled, alerting Nurse Joy as well as one of Kanto's many Officer Jenny's.

"I heard what sounded like a Pokemon cry but I couldn't tell what kind it is. I've never heard such a deep, painful call." Officer Jenny looked over at Joy and noticed she was shaking with fear. " What's wrong? Do you recognize that pokemons cry?"

"It...it's none other than the legendary Fire Bird Pokemon! Moltres! Whatever has happened to it is bad...really REALLY bad! I can feel it..."

Everyone in the Pokemon Center looked out towards distant rays of twilight, hoping what they heard was not a premonition of things to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Pallet Town: Ketchum Residence.<strong>

"Mrs. Ketchum! Mrs. Ketchum! Did you hear that terrible noise?" A worried Amber ran over to Ash's mother who, like her, had also heard the dreadful noise. The both looked at each other and then at the window. "Do you think...my mommy and daddy are out there going after whatever that was? The scared Ralts said with a tremble, having been left to Mrs. Ketchums care so she wouldn't get injured in any fighting.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine, dear! I have all the faith in the world that everything will turn out well." Mrs. Ketchum put on her best facade to try and fool little Amber but, with her being a Ralts, was unable to hide the deep worry streaking through her own mind. She was worried about her own son who was also out there. Whatever it was that made such a horrific cry could only be bad news and Delia felt it in her heart.

Something bad was about to happen in Kanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian City: BoE Base of Operations- Head Shadows Office (approximately ten minutes beforehand)<strong>

"Gary, may I ask you something?"

"Go for it, Miss Waterflower."

"Just what the fuck are you thinking?! Acting with total disregard for human life and, in many instances, taking human lives without just cause!? What you are doing is just as bad as the crimes being committed by P.A.I.R. and their leader, Mr. Walcott!"

Gary just stared straight into Misty's blue/green eyes and took a deep breath...

..before completely unloading his verbal arsenal into the Elite Four trainer.

"Let me make one thing PERFECTLY clear, Miss Waterflower. I don't give two shits on what you have to say at this point, as all you are concerning yourself with is the legality of my actions and why it is 'wrong' of me to take matters into my own hands. Who do you think hacked into P.A.I.R's security system and captured valuable intel on what sort of experiments were being conducted underneath the surface? Who was it that even made the public authorities AWARE of the horrific treatment being exercised by P.A.I.R. while attempting to put up a facade regarding 'human and pokemon relations' being just cause to separate the bonds we make with them?"

Misty tried to counter but Gary was not letting his foot off the gas just yet.

"That's right! It was MY organization! An organization not even funded by the Pokemon League Committee. MY organization, one that, up until a couple of hours ago, was completely off of the radar doing work that the 'higher ups' should be doing! The very same organization that has uncovered a much more sinister plot to destroy Kanto through the use of manipulating the brains of pokemon so that all positive emotional attachments with humans is non-existent! They become tools of war with absolutely no regard for human life or that of other pokemon! The only ones they answer to are their 'masters."

Misty was getting very annoyed at not having the chance to speak and was about to interrupt when Gary unleashed another verbal tirade against her. Mr. Goodell was stunned at how quickly things had escalated under his own watch and knew what Gary was saying spoke volumes about the lack of urgency in this matter from his own committee.

"Let me ask you this, Miss Waterflower! What have you OR the League done to rectify the situation? You have yet to give me one staple of proof that anything was being done, aside from a half-baked 'investigation' of P.A.I.R. and it's affiliates! AN INVESTIGATION! On the flip side, Miss Waterflower, my actions, and those of my team, have discovered that the same terrorist organization, which is plotting to use experimentally-altered pokemon as machines of war to devastate the Kanto region, have a LEGENDARY pokemon sitting in their headquarters going through Arceus-only-knows-what in preparation for it to leave this region scorched in flames and uninhabitable ever again!"

Gary took a deep breath after his long-winded explanation. Unfortunately for him, Misty was being just as determined.

"Be that as it may, there is still NO EXCUSE for taking human lives that were not affecting you in the least bit! What P.A.I.R. is doing is unforgivable, I agree, but taking action into your own hands and endangering the lives of those in your so-called organization is reckless and uncalled for! Not only do I not approve of you using cloaking technology, I also do not approve of your training methods that, in some cases, leave your own team in critical condition!"

Gary fired back unabashed to his training methods being called into question.

"Need I remind you, Miss Waterflower, of the reasoning behind my organization even existing in the first place? It is because the Pokemon League is too busy dealing with promotional fanfare and bogus advertisement rather than the proper upkeep of the pokemon that inhabit Kanto. As such the ONLY people that should be blamed for this mess is the League and, more importanly, the Kanto Elite Four!"

"THAT IS STILL NO EXCUSE TO TAKING THE LIVES OF MEN AND WOMEN-"

"-WHO PUT THE LIVES OF POKEMON AND HUMANS IN JEOPARDY! Don't you dare insult my intelligence, Miss Waterflower! The only reason you are even in this discussion is because of your status in the Elite Four as one of its most powerful trainers. Otherwise you would have been nothing but an afterthought as your mental clarity is quite...lacking when it comes to what is best for both people and pokemon!"

Gary wasn't finished, not now after Misty's stubbornness awakened his rage.

"And another thing, Miss Waterflower, in case you didn't notice the first time, KANTO WAS REDUCED TO CINDERS IN CELEBI'S FUTURE! IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING NOW ALL OF KANTO, NO, EVERY REGION IN THE WORLD WILL FALL TO THAT HELL-SPAWN! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!"

"Of course not, Gary! All-"

"NO! There is only ONE right way to do this and if you don't like it you are free to walk out! The door is right fucking there! Either ship up or ship out! This neutrality bullshit is going to stop here and NOW! Do I make myself crystal-fucking clear?"

Gary's rage seemed to have done the trick as Misty settled back into her chair and began shrinking herself into it. Nobody else bothered to speak up on behalf of the League so Gary was about to call the meeting to a close.

"Commisioner Goodell, is there anything you would like to add that hasn't already been perfectly explained already?" Gary's snide question made a vein pop on the Leagues Headmasters' forehead but he was interrupted by an ear-splitting screech the likes of which had never been heard previously. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" The BoE leader attempted to yell out over the noise

Michael attempted to head outside to find the source of the noise but found the office door sealed tightly.

"**FUCKING HELL, GARY! COULD YOU HAVE AT LEAST LEFT THE GODAMN DOOR UNLOCKED**?!" Michael cried out as he activated his Psycho Cut ability and attempted to slice through the door. Unfortunately for Gary the attack succeeded and a six-figure investment in safety was sliced in half in seconds flat.

Gary never had a chance to reciprocate or argue as a wall of flames blew into the room where everyone was located. The fire had come from the direction of the where the door had been. Omega Shadow Sabrina quickly erected a powerful **Light Screen** to absorb and block the intense flames, otherwise everyone in the room would have been burnt to a crisp.

'Michael...take care of whatever it is that is attacking us...I cannot keep this barrier up indefinitely so please hurry...' Came the telepathic voice of Sabrina, its message directed only to Michael who was now in a balanced combat stance. Michael could already tell that the strain was starting to show on the former Saffron City Gym Leader, he needed to act fast.

Unsheathing his right arm-scythe the half-breed used a burst of **Agility** and preformed a **Sky Uppercut** right on the pokemons' stomach, sending it airborne before it crashed into one of the marble columns lined adjacent to one another. The pillar held strong and the enraged Pokemon dashed after Michael and prepared to snap its powerful jaws around the Gallade's neck. Before the powerful **Crunch** attack could land Michael had sent the Pokemon airborne with a **Mega Kick**, this time directly launching the attacker in a straight vertical climb.

As the Pokemon began to descend the half-breed fully extended his arm-scythe and waited until the right moment to arrive...

"SCCCCHIENK!"

That noise was accompanied by a pitiful whimper and staggered breathing, Michael was completely motionless, his emerald green eyes blazing with absolute focus while the Pokemon above him was suspended in the air...impaled directly on top of Michael's arm-scythe.

Michael waited until the dying Pokemon had breathed its last before lowering his arm blade and letting the dead creature slide off the metallic scythe, wiping the pokemons blood off with a powerful concentration of psychic energy. After the blade was sufficiently cleaned off, Michael allowed the scythe to retract back into his body. The full scope of the damage was, miraculously, minimal.

Almost all of the extensive damage that had been done was on the dead Pokemon at everyone's feet.

Those in the room watched with both horror and astonishment. Professor Oak and Misty were both shocked and aghast at the state of the pokemon that had been run through- its flesh was charred black, even more so than it usually was, its horns, normally curled back like a rams', were actually digging into its skull, no doubt causing horrible pain before Michael killed it.

The pokemon was clearly a Houndoom, or should have been were it not for the horns and...the absence of its eyes. Brandon and Gary were both inspecting the dead Pokemon while Michael and Blade kept themselves at each side of Jessica, on the look out for any other attacks that may have come at that moment.

"What in Arceus' name happened to this poor pokemon?" Professor Oak was appalled at the Houndooms condition before it had even gotten to their loction. This went beyond simple neglect or mistreatment- this was full on experimentation gone horrendously wrong, as evidenced by the pokemons ribcage appearing to have been sowed back in place.

"Do you see what we're up against now, Miss Waterflower? THIS is the bare minimum of damage being done to wild pokemon as well as a few trainer pokemon in an attempt to remove their emotions and make them go bloodthirsty with rage and anger! The human beings Ive killed have ALL taken part in this horror show! This is what I'm trying to stop from continuing to happen..." Gary finished with a look of pure frustration etched on his face.

"Why? Why are P.A.I.R. doing all of this? This doesn't seem like a fight against humans...this is personal with these Pokemon! These experiments defy all logic or reasonable purpose. Fuck, even making them into tools of war would be more merciful than what P.A.I.R. are doing to these creatures."

Brandon had a grim look on his face and his fists were clenched tightly around the pokeball of Regice, as if he was trying to keep it from being taken from him. Everyone was in stunned disbelief that anyone could do such horrible things to pokemon, but the nightmare wasn't over just yet.

Another ear-splitting screech erupted from somewhere in Viridian but this one was followed by a sinister presence. Ash and Latias both looked at each other with horror in their eyes as the worst case scenario had officially happened. The words were leaving their lips when Michael beat them to the punch.

"**Moltres has fallen to the corruption...what we are hearing...are its anguished cries to end it's life. It still has some sliver of reason left in it...but it will not be long before it will completely go berserk and incinerate everything in its path.**" Jessica leaned her head in her beloved's left shoulder while Blade stood at Michael's right side. "**Ruby**..."

The Alpha Shadow turned to face the very Gallade who had managed to snuff her out when they were foes. Locks of raven black hair covered her off-colored eye, the visible silver in her other orb glowing fiercely, as if she already knew what the half-breed was going to ask her. "Yes, Michael?"

"**I want you to come with me, Jessica and Blade so we can fight Moltres together...I already have a mega-evolution but I feel like, with three other highly capable fighters backing me up, we can easily take down the Fire Bird."**

Michael held out his right arm-blade in front of the other three. Jessica quickly placed her right hand over her beloveds and squeezed it tightly, Blade followed suit with his left arm-blade and Ruby was last in, her gloved right hand facing flat against the three pokemon's own.

"Gary...Ash...what are you two planning on doing with P.A.I.R.? You have to realize that they won't have a small amount of agents, we could be overrun if we don't get some more backup" Misty chimed in and, for the first time, earning an appreciative look from Gary.

"Leave that to us, Miss Waterflower. As it stands, I have a very vital job for you and I need your pokemon to be at the ready in case our worst fears come true. Moltres is a Fire-type Pokemon, one of the strongest Fire-types around, and if that thing starts going crazy with its abilities it may set the forest, the city or people on fire...I need your Pokemon ready to douse any flames that related the wild pokemon or Viridian City."

Misty looked positively mortified to be stuck on firefighter duty but Gary stopped her before anything else could be said.

"If Michael and the others manage to stop Moltres I will be expecting you on the battlefield with us and helping clean out the infection known as P.A.I.R. so stay sharp for me...Misty..." Misty was floored that Gary actually called her by her first name, a noticeable blush covering her face before the leader of the Blades of Evisceration turned to the Shadows assembled with him.

"What shall you require of us, Master Oak?" Came the voices of ten of the twelve Shadows, only Alpha Shadow Ruby and Omega Shadow Sabrina were not part of the crowd as they had their own special missions to undertake.

"Very good of you all to ask...we have a lot of cleaning up to do so listen well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian City: P.A.I.R. Base of Operations- Maximum Security Laboratory five floors beneath the surface.<strong>

"IT'S BREAKING FREE OF ITS BINDINGS!"

"CONTACT MASTER WALCOTT! MOLTRES IS ABOUT TO BREAK LOOSE FROM ITS CRYOCHAMBER!"

There was utter panic and confusion as numerous workers and scientists attempted to subdue the enraged legendary Fire Bird Pokemon. Their efforts were met with continued shrieks and ear-splitting wails coming from the corrupted Moltres.

"VITAL SIGNS ARE OFF THE CHARTS! NOTHING WE ADMINISTER IS SLOWING IT DOWN!"

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT-"

A massive explosion of glass, fire and death silenced the raucous crowd...and awoke a blazing monstrosity the likes Kanto had never bore witness to.

Moltres was free...

* * *

><p><strong>And that is Chapter 21! It was a short chapter and I apologize for the extensive wait.<strong>

**Chapter 22 will be the longest chapter of this story, even regarding future chapters. I anticipate it to be over 10k words so patience will be a must. The reason being that I need to properly implement two or three different songs for the Hell-Moltres battle coming next chapter.**

**As always you can leave comments, compliments or criticism in a private message or review.**


	22. Fires and Flames

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**-mockstevenh: You continue to amaze me with your dedication to improving my story!**

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Telepathy/Normal Thoughts'

_'Pokemon Thoughts/Pokemon Telepathy'_

'_**Subconscious**_'

"**Pokepeech/Abilities"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Well, readers, we are at one of the two major battles in this story and, as such, this one will contain some of the most graphic content you will find in "Love and Understanding" There are bound to be errors no doubt, rest assured, I will go over this chapter as best I can to make sure it is an enjoyable read.**

**ALSO...APOLOGIES FOR THE VERY VERY LATE UPLOAD OF THIS CHAPTER! I've been dealing with a killer toothache as well as preparing to start my new job next week, not to mention I got hit with the worst case of writers block in the history of writers blocks!**

**POLL UPDATE: (POLL WILL BE CLOSED AFTER CHAPTER 24 IS UPLOADED)**

**Michael & Jessica- 3 votes**

**Michael (solo)- 1 vote**

**Ash & Gary- 1 vote**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON IF I DID ASH WOULD HAVE BEATEN DRAKE AND THEN BEATEN STEVEN!<span>**

**-RUBY CIEL GARNET IS PROPERTY OF "CR0553"**

**-MICHAEL/JESSICA KRAMER (Shiny Gallade/Shiny Gardevoir from my Platinum/Sapphire Games) ARE MINE.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: (Listed Below)<strong>

**-VERY GRAPHIC VIOLENCE**

**-GRAPHIC LANGUAGE**

**-HEAVY BLOOD/GORE**

**-DISTURBING IMAGES/DARK THEMES**

* * *

><p><em>Moltres- One of the legendary bird Pokemon. Those who see it are overwhelmed by its orange wings that seem to be on fire. (Taken from the FireRed Pokedex.)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location<strong>

**Normal POV**

"Yes? What is, Setnav? I'm already running late for the board meeting regarding our report-"

"SIR! It's Moltres! We're losing control of it! It's about to break free from its cyrochamber!"

"Damn it! I gave you imbeciles the simple task of monitoring its vital signs and only applying the formula when necessary! Why the hell did you morons fucking stir the creature enough to wake it!?"

A loud explosion could be heard on the other end of the video phone and the picture went blank, but the feed was still going through on the voice communicator.

"For fuck sake! Increase the dosage of Crimson Agate by thirty percent and get that beast under our control again! Also tell C.R. Rison that I need a status report on our remaining supply of Crimson Agate!

"B-But, sir! It absorbed it all!"

"What do you mean ABSORBED it all? What the hell did Moltres-?!"

"THE CRIMSON AGATE, SIR! There's none left to use! Somehow Moltres siphoned our remaining agate when we went to administer only a small amount! Now we have nothing left! Walcott! There is nothing left to manufacture Hell Pokemon with!"

Walcott's fist enveloped his portable video phone and he threw it to the ground in disgust.

"IMBECILES! THOSE FUCKING IMBECILES HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Walcott pulled out a pokeball that had blood oozing from the seal running long its horizontal axis.

"Time to clean up the mess...as usual..."

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian City: Outside BoE Base of Operations.<strong>

'_Something is coming...something bad!'_

Everyone turned their attention to Latias, who was gazing at the ground in front of her. Michael and Jessica both branched their psyches beyond the visual spectrum and immediately notice what had the legendary Eon dragon so worked up.

"**It's Moltres! It has somehow escaped its prison but...it's signature has completely changed**." Michael trailed his words with a deep groan as he was gathering a mental image of the changed Pokemon. It began to form in the recesses of the half-breeds mind, forming into an image of a mighty bird twisted beyond recognition. What Michael saw made him shake with primal fear. His fear was readily available for questioning, but the source of his fear detected the Gallade's mental presence and zeroed in on Michael's location.

Michael suddenly reached into the depths of his psyche and pulled out the same stone that had saved his life earlier- the mega evolution stone given to him by Arceus.

"**Ash! Take this, please! If something happens that I can't stop I need you to activate that stones power to put me into a mega-evolved state!"**

Seconds later the ground beneath the gathered Shadows, trainers and pokemon began to heat up, causing mass action on a grand scale.

**"It's coming! Everyone scatter now**!" Michael cried out as he grabbed Jessica and Blade, sprinting to safety just as the ground beneath where they had been split open and a massive column of fire bellowed out from the fissures that were created.

"Shadows! Disperse!" The call was made by Gary and him along with the other shade Shadows fanned out just as the earth beneath their feet burst in a violent of spray of rock, molten flames and other debris. What came out after was one incredibly pissed off pokemon.

Moltres emerged from the ground with wings ablaze and eyes burning scarlet with raw fury. If looks could kill then Moltres would have annihilated over half of Kanto the moment it rose from its hellish prison.

Gary watched as the legendary Flame Pokemon turned its spiteful gaze upon him and fired a concentrated **Flamethrower** at him without even charging the attack or making a motion with its head.

Gary nimbly jumped out of the way, doing a hand-stand and backflip to escape a second more intense blast from the enraged legendary. As Moltres was preparing to continue its assault Michael broadsided it from its left flank with a shoulder tackle, causing the Flame Pokemon to barrel onto the steps of the Gym.

'_Jessica! Blade! Ruby! Lets go!_' Michael shouted with his mind as the legendary bird regained its bearings and charged the half-breed. Michael looked inside Moltres' mind and read its attacks before they could even be executed, as a result he was able to adequately counter the insanely powerful **Fire Blast** and moderately powerful **Flamethrower**.

What Michael dodged often times had to be intercepted by either Jessica and her **Light Screen** ability or Ruby using her red Gyarados to, literally, absorb the attacks with its huge body. Occasionally a rare attack got through both and set fire to parts of the area but Misty's Water-type Pokemon, particularly her Lapras and Milotic, were able to douse the blazes before they got too out of control.

Blade looked on as his father pushed Moltres back a good deal before taking off into the sky again, its wings blazing brightly as flames engulfed the legendary from beak to talons with an intensity that set the late afternoon, early evening, sky into a chaotic orange and red. Soon the air around Moltres became superheated and its eyes took on a demonic hue. It was preparing a massive Fire-Type attack that would cause incredible damage if it connected- **Flare Blaze.**

Moltres dove straight towards the gathered crowd that was Ash, Latias, Misty and Blade when Jessica dove in and shielded the group with a **Light Screen**. Latias used a **Psychic** attack on the enraged legendary as it collided with Jessica's barrier, sending the Flame Pokemon hurdling towards Viridian Forest. A vast portion of the forest burst into flames from the effects of Flare Blaze and Misty had to react quickly to prevent the inferno from spreading out of control for very long.

"Lapras! Use your **Water Sport!** Cover as much of the forest as you can that hasn't been set on fire! Milotic! Use **Hydro Pump** on the fire!" The Elite Four Water Pokemon user called out her orders quickly with Gary bringing out his Water-Type to assist.

"Blastoise! Use **Hydro Pump **on the blaze, full power!" The bi-pedal Water-type gave an affirmative nod before aiming its water cannons at the wildfire alongside Milotic and Lapras. The flames were assaulted with torrent after torrent of high-pressured water blasts but the sheer intensity of Moltres' flames would require something more to completely smother them.

Shadow Dawn pulled out a pokeball and called out her Water-type, Piplup. Shadow Glacia ordered her most powerful Water-Type, Walrein, out and both Shadows made their calls.

"Piplup! Use **Whirlpool**!"

"Walrein! **Water Pulse**!"

Though the size difference between Piplup and Walrein was something to marvel at it didn't mean a thing once both Water-Types made their move. A moderately-sized waterspout was conjured by Piplup while Walrein opened its tusked mouth and unleashed several orbs of water. Upon impacting the charred forest the balls of water exploded in a violent chain reaction, sending high-pressured torrents of water out and over most of the forest.

With the addition of the two Water-Types the blaze began to weaken, though it was still needing more in order for it to be contained. The scene was playing out like a real-life documentary on fighting wildfires, with at least six different Pokemon acting as firefighters alongside their trainers. As such, once the initial shock of the moment had worn off, a large crowd of people had begun to exit the Pokemon Center and watch the incredible display of teamwork between trainer and Pokemon alike.

This, unfortunately, proved to be an unnecessary burden for Ash, Gary and the others as now they had to try and usher innocent bystanders to safety before they got caught in the proverbial line-of-fire.

"Everyone! Please! Get back inside the Pokemon Center! This is no place for you to be, so please, get back inside and wait for this to blow over-" Gary's warning was interrupted as Moltres burst up from the forest with an ear-splitting cry. Something was different about Moltres this time around though, its body looked much worse than it did a few moments ago yet it was radiating an otherworldly power.

"Please! Listen to Gary! You people NEED to get back inside! We can't promise you protection when we don't even know the full scope of the-" Ash was cut off by another piercing shriek from the legendary Flame Pokemon. Suddenly the legendary Flame Pokemon began convulsing in mid-air violently, its wings were starting to bend at awkward and disgusting angles.

"**Gary! Something is happening with Moltres! I can sense a disturbing power waking within it...Arceus...it can't be...!**" Michael saw his worst fear become reality as Moltres' entire body literally rearranged itself from the inside-out. Every change that was happening to Moltres was, unfortunately, fully felt by the legendary and it's cries of torment and agony filled the air around Viridian City, and all the way to Pewter City.

Moltres' fiery visage became dark and terrifying, it's formerly gorgeous plumage changing to a charred brown. The tips of Moltres' wings were forced into a massive growth spurt, the brilliant crimson and orange coloration changing to a sinister midnight black, the ends of each wing lined with razor-sharp quills shaped like daggers.

What were normally placid and focused eyes became completely engulfed in a swirling orange storm of pain and rage, a fierce glow permeating from their depths and illuminating the darkening sky as Moltres had transformed right in front of everyone gathered. The most startling change came next though, and nobody could have prepared for the devastation to come afterwards.

The sounds of bones being reshaped and old ones being broken caused a few of the gathered masses to cover their ears, and mouths, to drown out the sickening display and the torture a certain legendary was going through. Many who had left the Pokemon Center took that moment to run back inside as advised while others, more than likely in shock from what they were witnessing, stood still and continued to take in the gruesome showing.

Michael had made himself a living shield before his beloved, the half-breed standing in front of Jessica while Blade, seeing his fathers' defensive stance, took up position in front of the Gallade.

Once Moltres had recovered from its brutal transformation it's fierce orange eyes burned a hole right through the gathered masses. Seconds later a **Flamethrower** attack burst forth from the open maw of the legendary pokemon but it was a sickly black in color. It was launched at the innocents gathered outside the Pokemon Center but Jessica jumped in front of the throng of bystanders and threw up her most powerful **Light Screen **in hopes of stopping the unknown attack.

The dark flames made contact with the barrier and Jessica was immediately engulfed by a vicious inferno of hellish fire, Michael dashed in to grab his beloved and pull her to safety. The moment the half-breed touched the flames he felt his skin start to melt off of his body like wax does off a candle.

"**FUCK! JESSICA STAY WITH ME!**" Michael cried out in extreme pain as he braved the lethal flames and managed to get Jessica out of harms way. His beloved did not escape unscathed entirely, however, and the half-breed could sense it the moment he and Jessica escaped the jaws of fiery death.

Jessica immediately reached for her chest spike, which had begun to corrode and melt the same way Michael's skin had been.

"**ASH! ACTIVATE THE STONE I GAVE YOU**!" Michael screamed at the top of his lungs as Jessica's amber eyes were rolling back onto her head and her entire body started convulsing. "**DO IT NOW OR JESSICA DIES**!"

Ash fumbled for the stone and held it up high.

"AURA FLOW WITHIN YOU, GALLADE! MEGA-EVOLVE!"

A brilliant white light enveloped Michael and Jessica, everyone, including Moltres, was forced to shield their eyes from the magnificent display that could have made night look like day.

When the light faded Michael stood before Jessica and the others in his Mega-Evolved state. Unlike the last time he went through this metamorphosis Michael was not covered in heavy body armor. Rather he looked like a genuine Gallade who was in its Mega-Evolved state. A silvery double-edged blade was attached to both of the half-breeds' wrists like they were part of his body.

The bottom blades on each arm were a sinister shade of emerald green while the upper blades were coated in silver and boasting the same metallic sheen as in his normal form. The spike on top of Michael's head had curved more inwardly, looking like an actual helmet rather than a fashion accessory.

The only other noticeable change to the half-breed was the lengthy cloak-like apparatus that clung to his shoulders and flowed down below where his knees would be. It was split off at the bottom, as though it had been sheered with scissors. The cloak itself looked very light but gave Michael the appearance of a Blade Master. The cloak was a dark shade of navy blue, the same color as the lower half of his body.

Jessica opened her eyes to find the corrosion eating away at her chest spike absent,with not a trace of its effects visible whatsoever. The amber-eyed beauty gazed up at her beloved and caressed his cheek with her right hand, a single tear falling from her right eye.

"**Don't cry, Jessi...you know I can't stand it when you're sad..."**

"**You idiot...I...I'm not sad...I'm glad..."**

Michael looked down at his mate with confusion apparent on his features despite emerald green shining like a beacon through the hellish darkness Moltres' metamorphosis had spawned.

**"You...you've always wanted the power to protect those you care about..."**

"**Yeah? I know that...what are you saying, Jessi?"**

Jessica leaned in closer and planted those soft lips onto her beloved's, sighing with blissful rapture being mated to one who was so very strong. This was in spite of the fact he acted more dense than a Slowpoke sometimes.

"**You already have that power inside you...just now...you saved me from the corruption...you are so strong, my beloved...I couldn't ask for a better mate then you even if I had a thousand lifetimes to search."**

**"Jessi..."**

**"When this is all over, when the ones behind this are brought to justice, I want to work on naming our-"**

"I hate to interrupt this wonderful moment but...you forgot about the irate Hell-Pokemon over yonder..." Gary said in his usual cocky and arrogant voice.

**FOR MAXIMUM READING IMMERSION, HAVE THE FOLLOWING PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND- Lacrimosa & Preliator ~ GRV Music [Prelude to Calamity - Final Mix] - Immediate Music**

Sure enough, Moltres was preparing another **Flamethrower** like last time but with the same unknown power behind it. A massive gout of dark fire poured forth from Moltres but this time Jessica and Michael were ready. As the flames drew ever closer to the pair Jessica threw up another **Light Screen** but Michael was channeling his own power into it, making it even more durable and resistant to the dark power contained within Moltres' flame.

When the attack made contact, the dark Flamethrower bounced harmlessly off of the barrier and right back at its owner. Moltres shrieked in pain as its entire body was covered by flames of its own creation. Unfortunately the devastating after effects of the attack did not seem to take effect on the corrupted legendary.

Instead Moltres charged at Michael and Jessica and Ruby sent her red Gyarados after the enraged Flame Pokemon. The towering off color Atrocious Pokemon then fired a high-powered **Hydro Pump**, sending Moltres spiraling into a nose-dive and landing right on top of the Viridian City Gym.

Landing harshly on top of the steel-reinforced structure caused several bones in Moltres' body to break and the legendary made its displeasure known by practically torching the Gym, the steel pillars melted like butter, causing the roof of the Gym to collapse and the remaining foundation to buckle under the strain. In less than ten seconds the Viridian City Gym had been reduced to a smoldering pile of melted steel and ash.

Gary was absolutely livid at the development, all of his hard work building his organization gone in a matter of moments. He refused to accept this and tapped his index and middle finger to an amulet hanging around his neck.

"Crush the opposition and show them your true power! MEGA-EVOLVE!"

Blastoise began to glow and change shape, covered by the same blinding light as earlier when Michael Mega-Evolved. The two hydro cannons on its shell closed up and were replaced with a single gigantic cannon at the top of the shell. The additional firepower also came with increased duraility, extending its protection to the pokemons arms and legs. Two compartments had been created in this Mega-Evolved state that Blastoise could open to reveal an arm cannon on each hand.

"Now, Blastoise! Pump that overgrown firefly full with **Hydro Cannon**!"

Blastoise lowered its body and aimed its massive cannon directly at Moltres and fired its most powerful Water-Type ablity, and the most powerful Water-Type ability period. Amazingly Moltres dived under the intense blast and sent a massive gout of dark fire at the shell Pokemon. When the flames made contact Gary immediately recalled his Pokemon, after seeing what Jessica and Michael endured at the hands of those flames he wasn't taking any chances.

Michael turned his attention to Blade and Jessica, a look of extreme concern in his eyes.

**"I need you to watch after your mother, Blade. If my assumption is correct then the hell corruption has turned Moltres into a partial Dark-Type. That would explain why the flames were causing Jessica to nearly die from shock and why I took a massive amount of superheated damage. Her Light Screen blocked the flames but not the corrupting magic within them. I am resistant to Moltres' particular strand of corruption but not to its flames."**

Blade gave a firm nod and was about to follow thru when Jessica stepped in front of him and stared at her mate longingly.

"**Don't you dare die on me, mister..."**

**"I wouldn't dream of it, my beloved...especially not now, since we have another one on the way."**

Jessica blushed heatedly and, just like that, Michael and Ruby went on the offensive.

"Gengar! Stalk the shadows!"

Ruby threw out a pokeball and an off-color Gengar materialized from the beam of red light. It's 'skin' was a ghostly white with a sickly shade of yellow for eyes.

Gengar grinned malevolently at the hell-corrupted legendary before vanishing along with Ruby. Michael took this moment to spring into action, initiating a blinding burst of **Agility**.

The Mega-Evolved half-breed was on Moltres in less than a couple of seconds, landing blow after blow on the hell-corrupted legendary, who could do nothing but absorb the punishment as it arrived.

Gengar had reappeared at this point and land awaiting its mistresses orders, which Ruby gladly gave.

"Gengar! **Shadow Volley**!"

Gengar began unleashing a barrage of **Shadow Balls **at the grounded legendary, each one only inflicting a small amount of damage due to the type match-up. Ruby went back into the shadows and Gengar followed suit.

After Gengar did its part Michael initiated another quick **Agility** burst, hoping to have the same results as before. He would not be so lucky this time around, however.

Moltres spun around and slammed Michael in the chest with its powerful wings, sending the Mega-Evolved half-breed crashing into the Pokemon Center. Bystanders went to help Michael up but he shrugged them aside and leapt back into the fray.

Moltres fired another wave of dark flames but Michael pulled his cloak in front of his body and the flames washed over him harmlessly, the cloak was not even singed in the slightest. The half-breed jumped into the air and extended his arm blades to their maximum length, his emerald green eyes glowing with sinister intent in the dying twilight. Moltres reared its head back and fired off a **Dark Barrage.**

Michael held both of his scythes out and slashed at each ball of dark energy that was sent his way, slicing through the Dark and Ghost-type mixed attack with raw fury coursing through his veins. Each orb was sent flying by his sides, having been split in two and leaving Michael unharmed by the assault. A quick burst of **Agility** had the half-breed right in Moltres' face again.

**"My turn**..."

Michael's arm blades began glowing a fierce orange, the Gallade's eyes changing into the same shade. In the blink of an eye Michael had begun slashing and hacking at the corrupted legendary with both scythes, causing blood to spray with each and every cut made. Not a single swipe missed its mark as Moltres' cries filled the air around Viridian City.

The half-breed wasnt done, however, not by a long shot.

Michael whirled around and his left leg, charged with electricity, struck the side of Moltres' beak, electricity charging in the Gallade's left fist as it connected right after the **Thunder Kick** had. In his right fist the half-breed was channeling freezing energy before slamming it home against the legendary's chest, his right foot making contact with an **Ice Kick.**

The double elemental attack was incredibly effective against Moltres and the corrupted Flame Pokemon lunged forward desperately trying to land an attack on the superpowered pokemon in front of it.

Moltres opened its mouth wide and fired off a close-range **Fire Blast**, the same dark energy from earlier empowering the attack as it blasted Michael in the face.

Michael jumped back and clutched his face in severe agony, unable to focus enough to cast **Recover**. He didn't have to worry for long, however, as his beloved ran towards him and did the deed herself. A quick kiss on the lips and Michael was back in business.

Ruby emerged from the shadows along with her shiny Gengar and was about to issue an order when the corrupted legendary turned its attention on them. Gengar never stood a chance as a dark Flamerower engulfed his form, forcing Ruby to recall him quickly so he didn't suffer the same fate as Jessica and Michael nearly had.

"Gyarados! **Hydro Pump**!"

The red Gyarados let out an ear-splitting roar before firing a high-powered torrent of water at the injured legendary. Again, as it had with Garys' Blastoise, Moltres dove underneath the onslaught and countered with a **Dark Barrage.**

Gyarados was flung back towards Viridian Forest but not before it fired a devastating **Hyper Beam** at the corrupted legendary. The high-powered attack connected with Moltres' chest in the same place that Michael's Ice Punch had, shattering several of the legendary's ribs.

Moltres reared back in incredible pain as the fatigue of battle began showing even to the rage-filled pokemon. Michael was just getting warmed up, however.

Another burst of **Agility**, another heavy dose of **Close Combat** and a **Sky Uppercut** shattered the legendarys' jaw and bent its beak in an awkward angle. Michael kept the pressure up with both of his arm-blades fully extended once again.

Ash and Latias watched on as the enraged Mega-Evolved pokemon tore through Moltres' defenses like they weren't even there, Latias turning her head away from the carnage moments before Michael's blades connected with a vital artery in the Flame Pokemon's left wing.

"Michael, that's enough! Killing Moltres won't stop the evil that's going around! Perhaps we can still save it!"

"**Ash! Shut the fuck up if you don't have anything useful to say! This is not the case as it was with my beloved! The corruption has spread through Moltres utterly!"**

Michael brought his arm-blades down until they were even-level with his hips. The Mega-Evolved half-breed then began focusing his chi and picturing himself standing toe-to-toe with a Zangoose. Michael's fists began to flow with energy and the former human made his final assault.

Jessica and Blade watched in a mix of awe and sadness as they already knew what had to be done.

Michael had revealed as much to them beforehand.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, haymaker upon haymaker, everything Michael had in him was being directed solely at Moltres.

Michael jumped back after his **Close Combat** assault ended, his blades dripping with corrupted legendary blood. there were numerous splatter patterns flowing over the half-breeds' face, chest and lower body.

Moltres thrashed about in extreme pain but it refused to let its mortal wounds be the end of its influence. Seemingly out of nowhere the corrupted legendary swung its right wing at Michael, who blocked it with his left arm blade.

"**Moltres is too far gone to save! The amount of corruption it's body has absorbed is lethal to most pokemon! What you are witnessing is merely a shell of the former legendary, driven by rage and anger! Its heart no longer beats, nor does its voice call out to me. I can't hear it. I couldn't hear it even before my attack had begun."**

Latias, Ash, Gary and everyone else looked on as Michael held out his right arm-blade and prepared to deliver the coup de gras to the dying legendary.

"**This is for the best...Moltres will no longer suffer nor will we have to worry about it ever being captured again."**

As Michael lowered his scythe he could see the faintest hint of a smile from Arceus appear in a vision shown to his mind. It was a bittersweet one though, one filled with the pain of loss and the comfort of future change.

"**Forgive me, Moltres...may your spirit find peace in the afterlife..."**

Michael's scythe came down in an overhead arc.

Moltres' head was dislodged from its foundation and rolled to a stop before the half-breeds' feet.

Jessica, Ash, Latias, Gary and Blade made their way over towards Michael who, for several drawn out moments, was just staring at the disembodied head of Moltres with a blank expression.

That expression soon turned sour as a new presence made itself known to the half-breed. It was a vile and tainted signature, one that did not attempt to hide its displeasure at the turn of events.

"Well, well, well...I can't say I'm really happy with how you treated my creation. I was hoping you would at least keep its internal organs intact so that I could salvage what was taken from me..."

A tall man, who looked to be in his mid to late twenties, came out from the charred section of Viridian Forest, passing by Rubys' unconscious Gyarados and looking it over with calculative intent.

"Such a fine specimen!...and it's a rare colored Gyarados to boot...yes, think this one will do-"

"Return!"

The red Gyarados was quickly sucked into its pokeball and returned to its rightful owner.

Ruby stared daggers at the red-haired man, spite and disgust evident in her voice as she spoke. "Just who the FUCK do you think you are trying to steal MY pokemon!?"

Cold blue eyes made their way over towards the Alpha Shadow and a malevolent smirk crept along the mans' lips.

"I was going to make it suffer as...little...as possible, but now my chance is gone thanks to you, stupid bitch."

The man stood firm as a mischievous gleam appeared in his icy stare.

"I am Sir Preston Walcott...you will address your new master as 'Sir Blaze' however..."

* * *

><p><strong>Annnd that is chapter 22!<strong>

**Again I apologize for the insanely late upload on this chapter. I had intended it to be twice as long but I couldn't come up with enough battle material without getting repetitive. I fear I have still failed in that regard so PLEASE let me know if I need to rework this one.**

**I start my new job next week so chapters will be coming very slowly. I AM going to finish this story however, so those that have been following this story...have no fear!**

**As usual you can leave comments, compliments or criticism in a review or private message. Until next time!**


	23. Schemes and Madness

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**-Pokegamma54: I'm really glad you liked the choice of music for the last chapter. Believe me, half of the struggle came with getting certain parts of the song to line up with certain parts of the battle. Even then I had to factor in how fast someone could be reading it and adjust accordingly. I simply could not keep the readers waiting another week or two for me to get a second song in the same chapter so I'm putting the second half in this one.**

**-Sega Nesquik: I appreciate the review and, yes, I had been wanting to make chapter 22 something memorable despite my tendency to get repetative with battle scenes. This chapter 23 will be more focused on who Sir Preston Walcott is, Why he created P.A.I.R., as well as a few tidbits on just how freaking insane the man is.**

**-mockstevenh: Once again the cons of doing all of this on an iPad are revealed...the thing can't keep up with my fingers and it tries to finish words on its own. As always however, thank you for the continuous reviewing of my story! *pets the shiny Umbreon***

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Telepathy/Normal Thoughts'

'_Pokemon Telepathy/Pokemon Thoughts'_

'**_Subconscious_**'

"**Pokespeech/Abilities**"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you haven't already done so, please be sure to go to my profile and click on the poll at the top of the page. This is the last chapter before I close it and work on the final battles for chapters 25 and 26. All future battles after Chapter 24 will be based solely on the poll winner/winners.**

* * *

><p><strong>POLL RESULTS: (as they stand currently with one chapter to go)<strong>

**-Michael & Jessica: 3 votes**

**-Michael (1v2): 1 vote**

**-Ash & Gary: 1 vote**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Pokemon, but if I did Dawn and Brock would still be traveling with Ash.<strong>

**-Michael & Jessica ('Half-breed' Gallade and 'Shiny' Gardevoir from my Platinum and Sapphire (Classic) game copies are mine.**

**-Ruby Ciel Garnet ('Alpha Shadow') belongs to "CR0553"**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: (Listed below)<strong>

**-Graphic Violence**

**-Graphic Language**

**-Dark Themes**

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian City- Outside of the remains of the Viridian City Gym (Approximately fifteen minutes after Moltres' death.)<strong>

**Michael's POV**

_'This man...so he is the one behind the Hell Pokemon?'_

My gaze never left that of the one named Sir Preston Walcott. This was the one responsible for ordering the cold-blooded murders of Professor Langston, his wife and all of their pokemon.

He was the same man who captured untold numbers of pokemon and conducted horrifying experiments on them in an effort to turn them into mindless and rage-filled machines of war.

The same man who ordered a squad of his Agents to capture a legendary pokemon for the sole purpose of using it as another tool in this unfathomable game, the goal of which was merely "To prove that humans are the superior race."

'**_Humans are the ones in control! All Pokemon live to serve humans and the Master!'_**

The words of my beloved while she was possessed by the same hellish corruption at work in Moltres and, more than likely, every other pokemon unfortunate enough to be caught in P.A.I.R.'s web of entropy resounded in my head, causing my body to quiver and shake with barely suppressed rage.

'_Jessi_...'

I began grinding my teeth together at the thought of those murderous hands grabbing Jessica and putting her in a glass prison, injecting her with whatever foul substances were required to break a pokemons mind. I felt rage course through my very being thinking of the moment I saw my beloveds' eyes absent from her form, as though they had been gouged out.

'_You_...'

I knew this was dangerous, to let my emotions take control of me again, but I felt as though I had to do something here and now. This man, the same one responsible for all of the pain and despair Jessica, Blade, Amber and myself went through. Not just us, either, but also Gary, Ash and those pokemon who never had the chance to form a bond. That simple act alone would have been more than sufficent to prevent such a crime from taking place.

"**You took the lives of innocent pokemon as well as the lives of innocent people; people who could have made a difference in this world. You killed the man who could have saved humans from Pokerus, then you killed his wife and their pokemon..."**

I could feel those chilling eyes piercing through me, those same soulless orbs that saw pokemon only as specimens and tools in the grand scheme of whatever plan he had going. It was as though he was sizing me up as yet another potential experiment.

It made me sick to my stomach. It made me want to kill this son of a bitch right here and now. I wanted to slit his throat and watch him bleed to death while I chopped off his fingers and toes one by one and then spit in his face before he died...

...I wanted to but I had to know, above all else...

"**Why do all this? Why kill innocent pokemon and attempt to make them into things they are not meant to be?"**

Walcott looked at me as though I was insane but what he said to me made ME question HIS sanity.

"Did you just ask me WHY I'm doing this? A POKEMON asking ME of all people why I am doing this?" I watched as Walcott took out a blood red pokeball and smashed it on then ground, immediately Moltres' corpse began to break apart until nothing but bones were left. "I am the one who controls ALL pokemon! They are nothing more than my playthings as I prove how silly and benign human emotions are to these...pathetic creatures..."

"For so-called 'pathetic creatures' You sure seem to rely on them an awful lot, Blaze..."

The P.A.I.R. leader looked at the source of the voice and saw a very pissed off Ash Ketchum. "Pardon me, boy? I believe I told you to address me as Master Blaze...as for 'needing' pokemon I am merely utilizing the tools at my disposal. Besides, it is so much cheaper experimenting on lab rats then it is on actual human beings."

Misty was the next to speak up and she had a look of utter disgust and disdain. "You Sick BASTARD! What gives you the right to treat pokemon this way!? Pokemon have-"

"Feelings? That is what you were going to say wasn't it, dear Waterflower?" Walcott looked at the enraged red head as though she were a fly on the wall. "Tck...you truly are blind from this worlds teachings...you have let them brainwash you into thinking these animals care one single iota about human beings and are even capable of bonding with us."

Gary had turned a blind eye to everything Walcott was saying; he wasn't buying any of his story as a legitimate reason for doing what he did, and he made the leader of P.A.I.R. aware of this.

"You think I'm just going to believe that your whole reasoning for corrupting pokemon, murdering innocent humans and attempting to use a legendary pokemon to wipe out Kanto lied solely with getting even? Pokemon ARE living and breathing creatures. Pokemon ARE our partners in battle, as well as our partners in life. We rely on pokemon and they rely yo on humans."

Gary pointed over to Ash, who was shielding Latias with his body.

"Pokemon are perfectly capable of having the same emotions humans feel and experience, they are also more than capable of forming friendships and bonds with their human trainers and partners!" Gary's voice was rising as he went on, clearly irate that this whole mess was created by a man who thought he was above pokemon and only sought to use them as tools.

"Will you get to the point, Oak? I have a busy schedule to keep up with and a base full of incompetent rats to purge before I can continue my operations on Hell Pokemon. Which reminds me...do you see this pokeball?" Walcott pulled out a regular pokeball that was oozing blood everywhere yet did not ever fall off of the surface.

Jessica and Latias and myself saw it and shared the same reaction- Rage.

Ash, Gary, Misty and all the Shadows and elite members of the Kanto Frontier Brains looked at the disgusting object with trepidation and concern.

"**What is the purpose of that ball? Why do I smell hundreds of different types of pokemon blood seeping from that pokeball?"**

Latias called into question the origin of that blood-soaked ball and Walcott immediately turned to face the legendary Eon Dragon like a hawk who had just found live prey.

"A fine question, Latias! You will be demonstrating how it works and your mate..." The red-haired man turned towards Ash and gave him a glare full of disgust. "...that boy will learn that the world doesn't take kindly to those who fornicate with the likes of BEASTS!"

Walcott suddenly chucked the bleeding pokeball at the red and white legendary in an attempt t capture her. I had to act fast so, using a burst of Agility, I pushed Latias out of the path of the ball and watched as it sailed just over my right shoulder. When then ball made contact with the ground it burst into hundreds of sharp fragments, each one sent in a random direction.

One of he fragments was picked up by Gary and looked at closely. What I heard the BoE leader say left me slack jawed.

"Son of a bitch! Those fragments are machines! Nano machines! What the hell would such complicated technology be doing inside a pokeball, Walcott!? What is the purpose of these chips?"

I watched Walcott stand on his heels and rub his temple in an annoyed manner. From what he had told us thus far he was everything you could find in a sociopathic freak, from being incredibly homicidal to having a genuine disdain for anything involving pokemon. The simple fact that he had blood shards and machines installed in a pokeball that were then absorbed into a pokemons body...

It was beyond sociopathic or insane, it was borderline genocidal and the work of a madman.

"Those nano machines are sent directly into a pokemons brain where they begin to shut down unnecessary processes such as eating, cognitive thinking and, of course, pointless sympathy. I need servants, ones who will follow my orders without delay and crush those whom I deem illogical and a waste of space on this planet. There are silly obstacles such as regret and compassion, these are some of the many sacrifices that must be made for my research."

Professor Oak made his voice heard next and he was just as irate as Misty.

"You're a fool, you do realize? Having pokemon go about their lives without the capability to perceive positive emotions or to know the difference between right and wrong only jeapoardizes the whole of their being! What in Arceus' name would possess you to pursue such madness?"

Walcott merely gave Professor Oak an annoyed stare. The Pallet Town legend wasn't done questioning him however.

"Did I hear you correctly when you said pokemon require no food or nourishment? That is a most idiotic kind of thinking! Pokemon need food just as humans require it in order to survive! By depriving pokemon of natural emotion, as well as refusing them any kind of nourishment, you are only limiting what they can do! That is not even counting the simple fact that what you are doing is anything but 'research.'

The P.A.I.R. leader, once again, gave the aging Professor a look that was easily interpreted as 'get on with it already.'

"I have studied pokemon all my life and not once did I ever encounter someone so screwed up in the head as you. Your actions alone make Team Rocket look like a group of charitable saints!"

"You must be the famed Professor Oak of Pallet Town. I could smell your stench even before you opened your mouth and began flapping those gums of yours. I'm not surprised that you would spew out the same nonsense as the rest of the rabble I've had the misfortune of running into. Honestly, Oak, I would have pegged you as somewhat smarter than what you carry yourself on as being. Surely you must be tired from endlessly studying these beasts of burden! All your research has done is brainwash the masses into thinking pokemon are actually worth sending the youth of our generation out to do what you were too lazy to try yourself!"

Professor Oak had a look that could bend steel but Walcott kept talking.

"Oh, and another thing! How could you, a so-called know-it-all on all things dealing with pokemon, fail to prevent your own collapse as a human being? You've devoted your entire life serving as entertainment fodder for these creatures and not once did you ever stop to think that you were being used by pokemon! You see the, as curious and fascinating things when the fact of the matter is this- Pokemon are BELOW human beings! WE do not serve them, nor do we NEED them for anything outside of making human's lives better manageable! We do NOT befriend them, THEY serve US!"

Walcott pulled out a small-caliber pistol and aimed it at the Professors head. His piercing icy blue gaze had the look of a man on the edge of oblivion and I had to act quickly t prevent a second great mind from being slain by this man.

"POKEMON HAVE MORE RIGHTS THAN THE HUMANS WHO CAPTURE THEM! HUMAN BEINGS ARE SLOWLY BEING CRUSHED UNDER THEIE OPPRESSIVE REIGN AND IF WE DO NOTHING ABOUT IT THEN IT IS HUMANS WHO WILL BECOME THE GUINEA PIGS!"

Walcott pulled back the safety on the weapon and I made my move.

I tried to anyway.

I looked down in horror as one of the blood-soaked nano machines had wrapped some sort of dark energy around my ankles, effectively rooting me in place and, without my Mega-Evolution, leaving me unable to make an attempt for the gun in Walcotts hand.

Walcott pulled the trigger and a deafening shot rang out across the city.

I closed my eyes expecting to find Professor Oaks body twitching on the ground, a bullet hole made in the center of his skull when I opened them.

Instead I heard a metal object hit the hard, unforgiving earth. A scream of pain erupted...from Walcott.

I opened my eyes and saw Walcott without his pistol and clutching his right hand in severe pain. There was copious amounts of blood dripping from a hole in the center of his hand and he looked to be biting his lip so hard he caused it to split open.

I turned to the left, towards the charred tree line, and saw a new figure standing amidst the remains of Viridian Forest. They were holding a sniper rifle and there was a large trail of hot smoke flowing from the barrel of the gun.

"Sorry I took so long to get here, Master Oak."

Everyone turned to Gary, including the Shadows that were gathered. Even Ruby and Sabrina looked perplexed as to who this woman was.

"Well, I'll critique your timing later...Shadow Yule."

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter 23! The real fun starts now! <strong>

**As always you can leave comments, compliments and criticism in a private message or review**


	24. Shadows and Guns

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**-Sega Nesquik: I know, right? I just hope I can finish this story in a timely fashion and in proper style.**

**-PokeGamma54: That has to be the hardest part about putting songs into a fanfiction; finding the right balance to suit the atmosphere of the chapter, the buildup from previous chapters and setting the tone for future chapters.**

**-Ten-X-Legacy: *Chuckles at your enthusiasm* There's more to come!**

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts/Normal Telepathy'

'_Pokemon Thoughts/ Pokemon Telepathy'_

'**_Subconscious_**'

"**POKESPEECH/Abilities"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will be closing the poll once this chapter is uploaded and the results for the final battle with Sir Preston "Blaze" Walcott are as follows:**

**Michael & Jessica- 3 votes**

**Michael & Blade- 1 vote**

**Michael (solo)- 1 vote**

**Ash & Gary- 1 vote**

**The final battle will involves Michael Kramer and his mate, Jessica Kramer. They will be fighting Sir Preston "Blaze" Walcott in a two-on-three Mega-Evolution/Hell Evolution battle. (Bear in mind I say "two-on-three" even though the battle itself will be two-on-two. You'll understand when the time comes, I can't spoil everything now. *wink*)**

**A BIG thank you to all who have read the story up to this point and voted so that I could give a worthy final battle to the Hell Pokemon Arc.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS: I do NOT own Pokemon, if I did Ash would have already gotten all eight Kalos Region badges.<strong>

**-Ruby Ciel Garnet belongs to "CR0553"**

**-Michael and Jessica Kramer are my OC's and belong to yours truly.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: (listed below)<strong>

**-Adult Themes**

**-Graphic Violence**

**-Very Graphic Language**

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian City- Outside the ruins of the Viridian City Gym (Three minutes after Shadow Yule shot Sir Preston "Blaze" Walcott)<strong>

**Normal POV**

All eyes were trained on the new arrival, the woman's modest figure, showing curves and muscle in all the right places. Atop her head flowing locks of sky blue hair were accompanied by a pair of night vision goggles and a Bluetooth receiver just inside her left ear. Around her neck were a pair of headphones with a mouthpiece attachment hanging from the right side.

A pitch black turtleneck sweater seemed an odd choice of wear considering it was only the beginning of November; the winters in Kanto did not traditionally get cold until the beginning of December. An odd device was pinned to the sweater just above her left breast, a dim Violet indicator light flashing periodically at the same time that a distinct humming noise was created. To those unfamiliar with this piece of equipment it would come across as a sort of beacon to signal others of the wearers location.

Those who were familiar with how psychic energy worked could pinpoint the purpose of such a device before it even started making its humming sound. It was a jamming device used to block Psychic-Type pokemon attacks and abilities, including the use of telepathy or reading the wielders thoughts. Michael, Jessica, Blade and Sabrina stared at the trinket with disgust and rightfully so.

A pair of form-fitting black leather shorts "covered" everything above the knees but failed to do much of anything else. To say the shorts were street-friendly would be the overstatement of the year, evidence proven by the prominent display of cameltoe between the woman's loins. A pair of knee-high satin lace stockings covered skin below the knees and the look was finished off by black boots that went as high as her shinbone.

The equipment of choice, while severely lacking in the stealth and subterfuge categories, did a decent job at hiding Yule's lethal intent to just about everyone who happened to cross paths with the blue-haired girl.

"Master Oak! That's the girl I saw in the lab with Walcott! She captured that Gardevoir!" Ruby called out much more loudly than would really be necessary. Michael, however, could have heard the Alpha Shadows words even if they had been a whisper. Emerald green eyes stared coldly at the woman before him, his thoughts going back to when Jessica was captured by her Alakazam while he was dealing with one of Walcotts thugs. It was undoubtedly the same Alakazam that also invaded his mind, giving him his first real glimpse of the terror known as Hell Pokemon.

Yule sensed those hateful orbs staring a hole through her soul and gave Michael a look that could have been perceived as genuine regret, or overly dramatic grief. Either way the Shadow knew she was not off the hook, even if she was part of Gary's squad.

The mere fact she was even in the same corner as Michael and the others made the half-breed start to question the truthfulness of Gary's words.

"You must be the Gallade I saw alongside Ash, Latias and Lucario..." Yule trailed while Michael continued to stare daggers at the former Agent of P.A.I.R. "I know that nothing I say or do will ever be able to make up for what I put you and your mate through."

Michael and Jessica merely looked at Yule with empty expressions but one could sense the animosity brewing in the air around the trio. The previously unknown Shadow lowered her eyes to the ground and sighed heavily.

"I should have expected as much of a response from you two...I will leave it with this warning..." Yules tone suddenly took on a dangerous air as her gaze shifted to the leader of P.A.I.R. Who was still clutching at his left hand which had a bullet-sizes hole in it. "Walcott is no mere human, do not be deceived by his appearances. Inside of that man lies the heart of a serial killer who only views pokemon as a means to justify the ends, which is complete and total domination over pokemon, ridding the bonds one forges with them and overtaking those who see them as friends and partners."

Jessica seemed to soften her gaze a small amount but Michael only seemed to grow more enraged the more Yule talked. Hearing those remarks made by the very person who sent his beloved to the slaughterhouse, the same person who, now, claimed to be working against P.A.I.R. and was acting as though she understood pokemon, Michael found it practically impossible to believe anything that was coming out of the womans mouth.

"**You honestly expect me to just let time heal your past deeds? Is that what you're hoping for? Why should I even allow you to keep your head after turning my beloved into a mindless, cold-blooded killing machine?"**

Michael's Emerald green eyes burned with rising fury and the half-breeds next outburst summed up his anger perfectly.

"**You worked alongside a man who took the lives of innocent people...hardworking people who only sought to better the bonds between humans and pokemon! This is the same man who killed Professor Langston, who was on the verge of ending the Pokerus outbreak once and for all...did you know Pokerus is FATAL to HUMANS?"**

Yule opened her mouth to speak but Michael interrupted her.

"**Explain to me why I should believe anything you say after you took part in kidnapping and EXPERIMENTING on my beloved! You took her from me and marred her skin with viscous fluids, corrupting her mind to lose sight of what was important to her!**

Michael's chest spike began pulsing erraticaly as his tirade went on, his emotions pouring forth in terrifying quantities.

"**EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I SHOULD FORGIVE YOU FOR NEARLY KILLING MY BELOVED!"**

"I'm not asking for complete forgiveness, Michael...I merely ask that you hold judgement until this is all over. Master Oak will better explain why I did what I had to do and I hoe you will see that, in order to ensure a proper surveillance was created-"

"Yule...you fucking BITCH!"

The enraged voice of Sir Preston Walcott cut Yules' speech short, the bloodshot eyes of a madman staring daggers into the former Agent. Meanwhile, the woman in question merely shrugged his insult aside as though it was a speck of dirt on her shirt collar.

Gary stood in front of Yule while Ruby, Michael, Jessica, Blade and the rest of the Shadows looked on in bewilderment, as well as utter confusion as to what the hell was going on.

"Yule never worked for you, Walcott...you may think she did but she acted on my behalf."

Michael immediately turned his attention to Gary and his anger started boiling over yet again when Jessica placed her arms over the half-breeds shoulders, humming a gentle tune in an attempt to calm her mate.

"Michael! I understand your anger but do not hold it against Yule, I needed a double agent in order to know exactly what the inside of the lab looked like, what kind of procedures were executed in order to transfer Ruby Agate from stasis into the pokemon. I also needed someone capable of tainting the remaining batch of agate in the event mass production was indeed possible, which was the correct call on my part."

Gary then turned to Walcott.

"Surely you must have wondered how a powerful legendary like Moltres would be so much weaker than what you calculated, right Walcott? Its the same no matter where I am, I'm ALWAYS one step ahead of the opposition! Thanks to my Shadows and the undercover work of Yule your days of building Hell Pokemon are OVER, WALCOTT!"

Walcott gave Gary an irritated look but, despite being so severely outclassed and down in numbers so dramatically, he managed to replace it with a satisfied chuckle. This soon turned into boisterous laughter and those gathered began to grow sick of it.

"Oh, oh...NOW THAT is rich! You honestly believe I wouldn't have had a contingency plan in the event things went sour? Oh, Gary Oak...Gary Oak...Gary...fucking Oak...you have SO much to learn!"

"Just what are you babbling about now, Walcott? If you don't mind I have a Gym to rebuild and I'll start by using your bones as mixture for the cement!"

"I'm saying you aren't the only one with cloaking technology..."

All eyes went wide as saucers and seconds later gunshots were coming from all directions. Shadows scattered and poke balls were flung recklessly from all sides. Michael shielded his beloved with his body as a few shots managed to graze his arm blades but, otherwise, the half-breed was standing.

Jessica erected a **Barrier** while Omega Shadow Sabrina held the bullets in stasis, jamming the weapons in the process. Blade and Latias were darting around and using **Recover** on those hit by stray bullets, including innocent bystanders who were merely caught in the crossfire.

Several Houndoom and a couple of Mightyena emerged from their poke balls with bloodthirsty eyes and feral snarls. One of the Houndoom looked particularly vicious, it's entire body was caked in flames while maintaining its normal frame structure. Four fangs were hanging from the bottom and upper lip of the Pokemon, fresh blood dripping off of the pointed ends.

Michael stared at the Hell Pokemon with disgust, emerald green meeting scarlet red. Suddenly Michael surged forward and began a sequence of attacks. Before the first **Mega Punch** could land, however, a snipers bullet chipped off a portion of the half-breeds left arm blade, sending Michael tumbling to the ground in extreme pain.

Jessica heard her beloveds scream and rushed to aid him when another snipers bullet came within inches of her head. The shiny Gardevoir stopped dead in her tracks and erected her most powerful **Barrier** she could manage seconds before she came under a hail of automatic gunfire.

Omega Shadow Sabrina was being the focused target of three Houndoom, the distraction enough to cause the former Saffron Gym Leader to lose control of her grip on the stasis. As a result all hell broke loose outside of the Pokemon center, several citizens were critically wounded by stray gunfire and a few were killed by deflected bullets.

The situation took another turn for the worst as Ash and Gary found themselves under fire from two separate Hell Pokemon, a corrupted Jolteon and Raichu. Ash pulled out his poke ball closest to his right arm and threw it out, releasing Charizard. Gary pulled the poke ball off of his necklace chain and called forth his legendary pokemon.

"Go, Darkrai!"

* * *

><p><strong>And and that is Chapter 24! We are officially in the final stretch of the Hell Pokemon Arc! Expect intense battles leading up to the penultimate clash between Michael &amp; Jessica versus P.A.I.R. Leader Sir Preston "Blaze" Walcott.<strong>

**As always you can leave comments, compliments and criticism in a private message or review!**


	25. Twisted Sights and Perverse Delights

REVIEW CORNER:

-**Ten-X-Legacy: I apologize if my warnings were not up to standard protocol, guns and whatnot are a tricky bunch to access with any degree of accuracy and, being that Michael, Jessica and practically everyone else came under fire, I felt it necessary to put in the labels I did. As far as spoilers go there is still plenty to come, Darkrai was the tip of the iceberg.**

**-Sega Nesquik: Indeed we are getting closer! **

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I need to apologize do the lack of an update for so long. Between a cyst forming near my tailbone and my dad being admitted to the hospital I just haven't had time to really type that much for my story.<strong>

* * *

><p>POKESPEECHTHOUGHTS:

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts/Normal Telepathy'

'_Pokemon Thoughts/Pokemon Telepathy'_

**_'Subconscious_**'

"**Pokespeech/Abilities"**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Pokemon but if I did I would have Ash call his mother more often (Seriously, he talks to her at the end of every season and then not again until the next one is over. SHE IS YOUR MOM!)<strong>

**-Michael Kramer and Jessica Kramer belong to me.**

**-Ruby Ciel Garnet belongs to "CR0553"**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: (Listed Below)<strong>

**-Very Graphic Depictions of Violence**

**-Very Graphic Language**

**-Dark and Disturbing Images/Themes**

**-Attempted Rape and Torture (Depications of it)**

* * *

><p>Viridian City- Outside the Pokemon Center (Approximetely five minutes after Michael was shot)<p>

**Normal POV**

"Darkrai! Stalk the shadows!"

Gary flung a black pokeball with two yellow stripes cresting vertically along the upper half. Heads turned at the name of the balls inhabitant, especially Walcott and Jessica, but for two completely different reasons.

Walcott was at a loss for words, as countering a Pokemon like Darkrai took considerable effort. It's mastery over the shadows and all things involving darkness meant only those with an exceptionally strong countenance would be able to stand up to its intimidating visage. It's true power lay within the ability to instill nightmares into its targets and the unpredictability of the nightmares made Darkrai a terror on the battlefield.

One needed only to be able to resist the potent methods the Pokemon used to induce sleep and it's power would have no effect. Darkrai was an incredibly smart Pokemon though, having two methods of forced sleep in Hypnosis and Dark Void. Hypnosis was easily countered if your reaction time was sufficient enough to avoid the paralyzingly intense gaze of the legendary Pokemon.

Dark Void was the real problem, however, as it didn't merely target your visual spectrum but all of the bodies senses. The crippling ability, as told by those who experienced the attack firsthand, made ones entire body become engulfed in darkness. This same darkness would then sap your physical and mental strength from just being exposed to it. You couldn't move, think or feel anything, it was a complete and total numbing of the body through utter darkness.

Once you were asleep there was practically nothing that could be done to stop Darkrai. The nightmares it would awaken inside your subconscious were potent enough to leave you screaming in your slumber. Ones worst fears were brought to the forefront, something Darkrai took great relish in. It was not until it grew tired of planting its nightmares inside of a persons mind when the victim would awaken, sweating and breathing erratically, sometimes still screaming.

All of this made Darkrai a formidable foe.

In addition to its appearance and nightmares you could physically prepare yourself to try and overpower it through brute force, or you could plan ahead mentally and set up all the barriers and defenses. Darkrai would still manage to get through and render you completely helpless. As a Pokemon of darkness it is rumored that only those with a truly twisted mind or those who harbor no fear of death can stand up to Darkrai and completely resist its powers.

Walcott smirked at that thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>

I was doing my best to maintain my Barrier, not an easy task when memories of that fateful day started coming back to me in full swing. The nightmare I had, falling into that seemingly endless abyss, the sinister green glow of the one visible eye...and the terrifying specter-like body that comprised the so-called Shadow Pokemon as it spoke to me...

'**_What is that boy to you? A friend? Well, you are about to lose your friend!'_**

I had no idea what it's intentions were, all I knew was that the vision I was forced to witness was Darkrai's doing. If it hadn't been for his ominous words of foreboding, however, my beloved would have been six feet under Kanto's soil. In that regard I had Darkrai to thank for, whether it was intentional or not, saving Michael from certain death.

The Shadow Pokemon spared a glance at me before invading my mind and showing me a vision of the numerous snipers and gunmen working for Walcott. There had to have been at least ten or twelve spread out across the remains of the forest. After memorizing their locations I felt Darkrai leave my conscious and sever the link with me entirely. What I saw next was the most uncomfortable grin I had ever bore witness to plastered on the Shadow Pokemons features.

"Darkrai...submerge into the shadows and use **Dark Void!"**

Garys command triggered an immediate response from the legendary as Darkrai melded to the ground before disappearing completely in a pool of black liquid. Silence prevailed the area for what felt like an eternity, the gunfire having ceased while the dozen or so Agents waited to see what the Shadow Pokemon would do.

Although the Agents were cloaked with their own stealth technology they were ill-prepared to handle a Pokemon of Darkrai's power. Suddenly an Agents cloaking field dissipated and the prone body of another fell from atop a still-standing tree. One by one the Agents fell into a restless but deep slumber, only to be tormented by Darkrai's nightmares. A few Agents were overcome with the mental horrors they witnessed and never woke up again.

Darkrai re-emerged from the ground with a sickening cry as two more Agents were brought out of their cloaked state due to Dark Void. I was amazed that one Pokemon, albeit an extremely powerful legendary Pokemon, could do so much damage in just one move. Once again the Shadow Pokemon gave me a sinister smile before returning to Garys side

"I told you it was pointless to try and outdo me, Walcott! Give up now while you have a chance to go down with some of your dignity intact."

Walcott simply laughed and pulled out four poke balls from his coat pocket, all four dripping the same red blood from before and covered in the same volatile nano machines.

"I'd like to see your face when Darkrai becomes my newest experiment, Gary!"

For some reason the thought of Darkrai turning into a Hell Pokemon gave me the worst case of jitters as well as an immediate urgency, thoughts of being dragged down into a fiery nightmare suddenly seeming very real.

I could not have done anything to prepare for what happened next.

Walcott threw one of the blood-caked poke balls at the Shadow Pokemon who, unfortunately, was too slow to dodge the ball before the nano machines latched onto it's body. The blood-caked ball then exploded in a shower of crimson and twisted black as Darkrai let out the most desperate cry I had ever heard Before. I watched as the one eye that was visible to my line of sight turned to a chaotic orange mixed with red the shade of blood, it's glare producing an even more intense sense of fear and dread than ever before.

I turned to Gary who was staring with what appeared to be unbridled rage, although a quick scan of his emotions revealed the leader of BoE to be trembling with fear. I chanced a look over towards my beloved and he also was trying to process what was happening before his very eyes, the legendary Shadow Pokemon becoming a true nightmare before us.

The nano machines continued to inflict unimaginable pain to their host, creating sparks o electricity powerful enough to fry off portions of the Pokemons ethereal body. Each jolt caused another heart-wrenching wail of pain and agony to leave Darkrai's mouth, causing Gary to whimper and Ash to give Walcott a stare that could kill if such a thing existed.

Before I could come up with any possible plan to save Darkrai or, for that matter, save anyone at all I felt a heavy weight press against my body. The sheer size of whatever it was that had pinned me to the charred earth under my body was incredible. When the haze clouding my mind finally lifted I found myself staring at a terrifyng sight.

Somehow a massive Mightyena had caught me off guard and was now baring it's impossibly large fangs at my prone form. I could smell its rancid breath and saw a gleam in its blood red eyes that awoke a nameless fear in my heart. Soon enough I found myself frantically hoping Michael saw what was happening to me and would intervene.

I was shocked to hear not a word come from my beloved and, after leaning my head to the side, found myself to be completely alone.

'_Where did everyone go? W-What...What's going on?! MICHAEL! MICHAEL! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHY ARENT YOU BY MY SIDE?_!' I screamed mentally and went to open my mouth but found no words would come out. I tried again and again to force words out of my lungs but my body seemed to have gone completely numb at the worst possible time. My fear took complete control as I felt a certain appendage rub down between my legs and I chanced a look to see what I was.

My heart nearly stopped when I saw this Alpha male exposing his knotted shaft and preparing to rape me. My entire body began to shake with unspeakable terror as I saw it's eyes turning sadistic and feral, a primal hunger evident in those uncaring orbs.

Panic began to set in as I was made aware of many more sinister presences surrounding me. I saw several Houndooms pushing their way through to my location and felt one bite my left leg so hard I could have sworn it was severed clean off the bone. The numbness in my body seemed to dissipate and the pain of losing my left leg became very real to my mind.

Despite this I still could not talk or force even a whimper to leave my lungs and the mere thought of my beloved not being here caused me to forget how to breath momentarily.

Michael was not here but why would he leave me in such a predicament? It wasn't possible that my beloved would dare think of separating from me after all we've been through. I told myself this repeatedly and, for the briefest of moments, felt my heart start to slow its rampant beating.

The little bit of common sense I had forced into this situation was dashed to pieces in a moments time.

I heard a chuckle coming from behind me and I was made aware of a familiar scent pervading my sense of smell. It was a very masculine aroma but it also reminded me of a Gallade in its prime. Everything inside of my mind was screaming at me that his wasn't real inspite of the pain I felt losing my left leg, as well as the fact there was a supposed Alpha of the Mightyena keeping my body pinned down under its powerful and sleek frame.

The Mightyena looked up at the voice belonging to what I assumed was a Gallade and quickly backed off with a lowered head and whimpering like a puppy being scolded by its master.

Now that I was free from my would be attacker I went to move my body but found heavy chains keeping me locked in place on a table-

'_T-T-Table?! What in Arceus' name is happening?! MICHAEL! WHERE ARE YOU?! PLEASE MICHAEL! I NEED YOU TO GET ME OUT OF HERE_!' I continued to scream and plea at the empty room! my cries bouncing off the walls and echoing with a mocking intensity. I scanned the room I was now in and saw numerous medical kits and syringes lined up along the counter in front of me, each of them filled with liquid of a viscous variety and swirling about chaotically, as if trying to escape.

"**Jessi~ how good of you to finally wake up! I was worried you would miss all of the fun we're about to have~"**

I stood stock and completely paralyzed with fear as the voice that could only belong to my beloved kept ringing incessantly in my ears about "having fun." It was no doubt Michael, those emerald green eyes were unique and unmatchable in their intensity, that dirty blond hair that fell down in clumps along the sides of his face, the blue jeans and white lab coat-

'_'L-Lab coat?!_'

I was brought out of my fear-induced stupor by the sound of metal grinding against metal, as well as the distinct humming of a laser coming from my left. I tried to turn my head but now found it to be locked in place with several belt straps and numerous metal bindings. My beloved was going to experiment on me.

_'MY beloved...is going to experiment on...me...'_

"**Aww, don't look so distraught, Jessi~ I'm just going to show you how wonderful it is being a Hell Pokemon~"** It could have been Walcott or it could have been another human being, it didn't change the fact that it was my beloved Michael who was now injecting me with a strange red fluid that resembled tainted blood, with its numerous blotches of ebony and green-tinted molecules floating around inside the mixture.

_'NO! DONT! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO~! YOURE NOT MY BELOVED SO STOP SAYING THE NAME ONLY MICHAEL GIVES ME WHEN WE TALK!_'

The look this "imposter" gave me was one of heartbreak and confusion. What he said in response to my accusation was to what I had expected.

"**Jessi...you mean to tell me our love wasn't real? What about Amber? Blade? What about the new one on the way? Was that all a mistake to you then? Why won't you accept the fact that I'm a Gallade as well as a human.**.."

The tail end of his sentence changed in volume, pitch and mannerisms as I now found myself standing before the spitting image of my true beloved, without the lab coat but everything else I had grown to adore was there. I went to hug him but found myself still restrained in my bindings, to which Michael gave me a sympathetic look. It should have been a look of reassurance that everything was alright, not...one that seemed conflicted...

'_Well? A-aren't you going to get me free from these, Michael? I can't hug you like this you know.'_

Rather than free me like I expected I saw Michael grab another syringe and position it over my chest spike. I looked into those emerald green eyes and suddenly found something very, VERY off about them. Their shade of green began to dull and grow pale, they were not the eyes of my true beloved, a fact that was proven with finality when the form of Michael began to twist and distort itself violently, revealing the true identity of my "beloved"

_'Darkrai! Stop your ill-conceived mockery of my true beloved!'_

'_Hmm...you did very well seeing through my nightmare...too bad the same cannot be said of your "beloved" '_

I stared daggers at the Hell-spawn now corrupted as a demonic-looking Darkrai slammed the needle of the syringe through my chest spike and began injecting the viscous fluids within directly into my body. I thrashed and went into a deep panic as I waited for the drug to take hold of my body. I found myself surrounded by complete darkness the next time I opened my eyes.

The first thing to come after my vision was my hearing, what I heard immediately thereafter was the frantic, grief-stricken voice of my beloved. I saw Michael clutching his head as if in unimaginable pain and screaming my name over and over. I checked my body for any signs of restriction and, thankfully, found nothing holding me down or keeping me from making an effort to wrest my mate free from his nightmare.

"**JESSI~! JESSI NO, DONT LEAVE ME! WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING THIS TO ME?!"**

I ran over to my beloved who was in so much pain and tried to hug him but found nothing but air when I went Tom rap my arms aroun Michael's neck. I was utterly baffled as the previous nightmare was real and tangible but this one, it was as though I didn't even exist in this timeline.

"**Michael! I'm right here! MICHAEL! LOOK BEHIND YOU!"**

My words only echoed through the empty air, yet despite this they still did not reach my beloveds ears. A disturbing voice cut through my reverie and put a knot in my stomach just from the intensity and venom behind it.

"You deserve EVERYTHING that you feel right now, half-breed scum! You killed a human who was only trying to better humans and Pokemon!"

I looked to my right and saw a lone human standing with his arms crossed defiantly and standing on top of the corpse of a Pokemon. Upon closer inspection it was a Charizard, it's tail flame having been extinguished.

"**I NEARLY LOST MY LIFE PROTECTING ALL OF YOU FROM CERTAIN DEATH AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! BY KILLING MY BELOVED, MY SON AND DAUGHTER?! BY KILLING YOUR OWN FUCKING PEOPLE?!"**

I took a few extra seconds to process what my beloved had just told me and, once I had taken a good look at the scene before me, suddenly found myself wanting to join Michael in his rage...

Amber, now a Kirlia, lay in a pool of her own blood, a gunshot wound to her skull the fatal precursor while Blade was directly underneath his sister, that brilliant crimson chest spike shattered into many pieces, most likely done by human hands. Several humans lay at Michael's feet, slashed, mangled and hideously disfigured by my beloveds' arm blades, now caked thoroughly in human blood.

Then I saw my own lifeless body amidst a throng of dead humans, many of whom looked to have been defending me, Michael and our children. Gary was stabbed numerous times in the chest while Ash was hovering over Latias who, like her mate, had been shot numerous times in the back, the work of cowards.

Dawn, May and Sabrina were stripped naked and had numerous cuts, gashes and hand prints all over their bodies before meeting a similar fate with gunshots to the back of the head. Professor Oak was face down in a pool of his own blood and Ruby...

I wanted to wake up from this nightmare so badly when I saw what they had done to Ruby and her Pokemon.

Her red Gyarados was haunched over in extreme pain, having been assaulted by numerous Pokemon and their trainers had left the shiny Water-Type on the brink of death. Her Gengar was frozen solid in ice, most likely done by a Pokemon and Umbreon had been tortured horribly before being put out of its misery.

In total there were close to three dozen dead humans, not countng the ones who died trying to save us and twelve Pokemon who would never see he light of day ever again.

"That's what you get for having sex with a Pokemon!"

"You forced our hand! We had to kill the Champion of our own region because you brainwashed him!"

"You should just crawl back into your hole and rot!"

"You're a sick monster!"

I had heard enough from the throng of disillusioned people and made my emotions manifest through my words, hoping they would reach my beloved.

"**NO! YOU ALL ARE THE MONSTERS FOR DESTROYING EVERYTHING MY BELOVED HELD DEAR IN HIS HEART!"**

I clutched my chest spike and stared daggers at the crowd of people.

"**You are the ones who are brainwashed! Michael was doing everything he could to protect this town and this region from the plague that is Walcott and his organization! Did you not see that corrupted Moltres? That was Walcotts doing! Half of Kanto's would have been torched if Michael hadn't intervened!"**

As expected my outcry went as far as the boundaries of my own lips, nothing I would say could penetrate this nightmare and the longer my beloved cried my name out the more I tried calling him back. I was at a loss as to how I could bring Michael out from the depths of his nightmare, that was when I was hit with an epiphany.

I was a Psychic-Type and had the power to transfer my thoughts into another's subconscious.

'_Perhaps I can help my beloved after all...'_

I focused all of my willpower into directing my thoughts into my beloveds mind, wherever he may be. We had very little time to practice long distance telepathy but now was not a time to worry about that; Michael needed to be brought out from his bad dream and fast before it consumed his sanity.

_'Michael...my beloved...wherever you are...please, wake up from this! None of this is real! It is a nightmare conjured by Darkrai in his corrupted form!'_

I received no response so I tried again, this time searching for any award psychic signatures within my mental field but found only darkness beyond. I refused to let this deter me from continuing to try and establish contact with Michael, however.

'_Michael! My beloved Michael! Please, you must wake from this lock on your mind! I am still alive and so is everyone else! PLEASE!'_

I continued prying at the veil of darkness until I finally felt a pull on my subconscious, it was very minor but it was enough of a tug to warrant further investigating. With another powerful mind scan I zero'd in on the source of the psychic signature and found my beloved locked in a struggle with Darkrai himself.

From my vantage point I could make out his form being suspended in the air, held together by tendrils of void energy with Darkrai feeding more and more nightmares into my beloveds subconscious state. He was writhing in noticeable agony though his eyes were sealed shut, hiding the brilliant emerald I knew resided deep within.

As I attempted to get closer to my beloved I could sense Darkrai fixating his gaze upon me, it was a spiteful and rage-filled inspection that could only end up with me being the next target for his potent nightmares.

I could make out the thin veins sticking through my beloveds skin as the life energy within him was big drained from the power of terror being fed inside of his mind. I had to stop Darkrai now if there was any hope of Michael ever waking up. We had been through so much together and seen so many wonderful things in our long twent years of companionship.

From the first moment I had laid eyes on Michael as a Ralts I could feel something tugging at my heart strings. It was as though fate was letting me know how important a role the young boy would play in my life, and what a role it was indeed.

Our love for one another blossomed and was reshape in the form off so wonderful children- Blade and Amber, both of which were still growing up and in need of their parents...both of them.

Blade wanted to be a great warrior and prove to Michael how strong he was while Amber always strived to be strong and courageous like her father and myself. I could not allow this to be denied by the work of a madman bent on destroying everything that made the threads of human and Pokemon bonding so sacred.

_'Michael! We're all waiting for you to wake up! PLEASE, MY BELOVED! WAKE UP FOR ME AND OUR FUTURE!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that is chapter 25! Again, apologies for the late late update but I'm going to try my best to get this story finished before the end of the year!<strong>_


	26. Solitude and Resolve

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**Sega Nesquik- I appreciate the well wishes and the thoughts and I know my dad appreciates it too. As far as the last chapter goes I am pleased that I apparently did what I wanted to do: Make you say "wow"**

**Ten-X-Legacy- I thoroughly enjoyed making Darkrai so sinister and twisted after he was corrupted, more so than I did Moltres.**

* * *

><p><strong>SpeechThoughts/Telepathy: PLEASE NOTE THAT THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION HAS CHANGED FOR THIS CHAPTER! READ THROUGH CAREFULLY!**

"Human Speech"

'Human Thoughts/Human Telepathy'

'_Pokemon Thoughts/Pokemon Telepathy'_

**Subconscious** (Darkrai 'talking' to Michael) **(NO QUOTATION MARKS)**

**"Pokemon Speech" (NOT ITALICIZED)**

_**'Subconscious'** _(Michael 'talking' to Darkrai)** (ITALICIZED WITH SINGLE QUOTATIONS)**

**_"Subconscious"_** (Unknown POV 'talking' to Michael)** (ITALICIZED WITH 2x QUOTATIONS)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- A special thank you to all of you for getting this story past 11000 views! This chapter is told almost entirely from Michaels' subconscious so read through the language legend carefully so you won't get confused.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Pokemon and I probably never will.<strong>

**-Michael Kramer/Jessica Kramer are my concept and property.**

**-Ruby Ciel Garnet belongs to "CR0553"**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS (Listed below)<strong>

**-Explicit Language**

**-Dark Themes**

* * *

><p>Michael's POV (Subconscious)<p>

**Darkness...Your world has been consumed by it...**

_**'What...?'**_

**Half-breed...**

**_'Where...am I...?'_**

I tried opening my eyes but found the task to be beyond what I was capable of, a revelation that sent shivers up and down my spine. Suddenly I started hearing my own voice, specifically things that had left my mouth in the past.

"YOU HAVE SEALED YOUR FATE!"

**A cry for mercy from the undeserving...**

"N-NO! P-Please don-"

**_'That second voice...it sounded so familiar for some reason...'_**

**It was a human you killed in your fit of rage...**

**_'Wait...I killed...a human...?'_**

**Several humans actually...**

_**'I...I don't remember...'**_

"You are nothing but a cog in the grand scheme of things, Pokemon scum! Humans are the ones in control!"

**You do remember ending that wretches life and how good it felt, right?**

Brief flashes of the mans face in question rushed through my mind. Past words rang in my ears as memories of my interrogating the man resurfaced as well.

'_I can make this go by quickly or...minute. by. minute.'_

**Your "interrogation" of the human...**

_'You have no more than an hour and a half left to live so I suggest you start talking if you want the last moments of your life to be quick.'_

I wanted to bury those memories as I merely allowed anger to control my actions in those moments.

**_'N...No...I...I didn't...It...It didn't...I had...no choice...'_**

**Yet you brutally tortured and killed the man...You RELISHED in his suffering...**

Suddenly another voice rang in my ears, one full of compassion and wisdom. It was a voice any Pokemon would recognize in a heartbeat.

_'You must not allow the anger to control you or you will lose yourself to madness once again, my child...'_

**A useless endeavor...none know of Your struggles or the sacrifices you've made...not even Arceus...**

Another voice surged through my ears and, like the previous one, I picked up on its source almost instantly.

"I AM HERE TO PUT A STOP TO THE MADNESS, MICHAEL, BUT YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME!"

**What does that boy know about trust? He turned you away in favor of another voice...**

**_'No...No...A-Ash is...different...He is the...Chosen One...'_**

**Who told you that? Arceus? You believe the word of a single Pokemon...?**

**_'Arceus is the Alpha Pokemon...I trust his words as much as I trust-'_**

**Your beloved? You put the word of a Pokemon shown to be incapable of keeping his promises on the same level as your mate of twenty years...?**

**_'He gave me the power to protect what I love and cherish-'_**

**By taking away your humanity and former life...**

**_'I CHOSE to sacrifice my past life so I could protect her! I have no regrets having done so..._**

**Are you saying this simply to mask the fear of rejection again? You never had human friends after all...**

**_'No! I have absolute devotion in my family and the ones I have met along the way! They would never betray me after all this time.'_**

**Again you state things that have no verifiable weight attached to them...Do you truly believe your so-called beloved feels the same way as you do? Would she put her life on the line for you when you have yet to take the proverbial bullet for your own mate...?**

**_'I have never been given the chance to! She was always in harms way from entities outside of my field of vision...'_**

**So, you ADMIT you do not truly possess the means to protect those you hold close to your heart...**

**_'THAT IS NOT THE CASE-'_**

**THEN WHERE IS YOUR BELOVED NOW, HALF-BREED...?**

I then noticed I was completely engulfed in darkness, I had been so vehemently arguing with the foreign presence inside of my mind that I failed to see the truth around me. Somehow the world was devoid of anything except the pitch black darkness that could suck the air out of your lungs.

**You just said you were given power to protect your precious mate yet she is not here...now you admit that you were never able to protect her in the first place...relying on divine intervention due to your ineptitude...You said you trust the word of Arceus and that he gave you power yet you just admitted you are still unable to save anyone you care for...**

**_'Shut up! I still haven't mastered my power!'_**

**Yet another excuse made by you, a half-Pokemon, half-human...you took on a red Gyarados no problem...what is stopping you from protecting your loved ones? Oh, that's right...you don't even know what to do when a situation doesn't just revolve around you...**

**_'WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT COMMITTMENT AND SACRIFICE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT?! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE PERFECT EITHER!'_**

**On the contrary my naive friend...the Master has given me REAL power...not some fabricated imitation your so-called Alpha Pokemon gave you...I AM perfect in this world...**

**_'This...world...?'_**

**The world you reside in is the realm of your own heart...the void that has devoured its every corner and crevice...all you will find here is empty space that could have been so much more...had your own fears not taken hold of your life...**

**_'How is that possible?!'_**

**There was never any Walcott in this world...you shut off every contact you ever came to face because of your fear of being rejected again...the darkness that devoured your soul before is still there...but in a different form...one you will never be able to escape from...**

**_'None of that makes any sense! I was JUST standing alongside my beloved fighting Walcott!'_**

It then dawned on me that I had not heard my beloveds voice since this whole ordeal began. I lashed out in anger at the voice, which I now assumed was Darkrai.

_**'Where is she?! Where is Jessi?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH-'**_

**She never existed in this world...**

**_'SHUT UP! THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE YOU PLANTED INSIDE OF MY HEAD, DARKRAI!'_**

**This is the true reality you seek, Michael...you are so afraid of the world and its people taking what you love that you have secretly warded your heart from everything potentially negative in your life...including the inevitable deaths of your mate, son and daughter...you never truly met your future mate...you never created the so-called Eternal Bond with her...you kept yourself in isolation to hide your weak mind from the harsh reality of your human world...**

_**'YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME, DARKRAI! I WOULD NEVER KEEP MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD OUT OF MY LIFE!**_

**Again...you say one thing...but you already stated you are unable to protect anyone...you are a fraud...a waste...a joke being played by your strings like a puppet...by the "Great One" and his false promise of change for humans and Pokemon...**

**_'ARCEUS CHOSE ME TO ENACT HIS VISION OF CHAGE!'_**

**You think you are the first to be "chosen" half-breed...?**

**_'I trust Arceus and what he said to me...'_**

**Now we have come full circle...it is amusing to listen to your babbling...**

I tried to force the foreign presence from my mind once again but found myself unable to process rational thoughts seconds later. My head felt like it was being stabbed at by numerous daggers and simply thinking made the pain even more severe. I tried not thinking at all but that task proved near impossible given my current state of distress, panic then made its way inside as the landscape around me began to change.

I could make out houses and blades of grass concealed by shadows, the sky was bare with no color to speak of giving the surrounding space an eerie aura to it. Everything around me was covered in the same pitch black darkness from moments earlier but you would have been hard pressed to pull the wool over my eyes in this situation. I knew the house before me was my own, the question was to do with the timeline I had been thrust into.

Everything lpoked Norma, if being thrust into a nightmare could be considered such, but there was a mysterious calmness to this place that I had never noticed before. It may have been that I was too young to to ever remember a peaceful time given the turmoil and isolation I faced on a daily basis at school. As I approached the front door of my house I could hear sobbing coming from the interior of the structure.

The crying seemed strang sly familiar for some reason, one that for the life of me escapes my grasp and left me pondering why this person sounded so familiar to me. I reached out with a shaky right hand and found myself to be in my original human form. Any traces of my Pokemon self were non existent and for some reason this brought out a small tinge of joy within my heart.

I shook that thought off to the side for now and grasped the door handle, turning it clockwise and finding it unlocked, something I would have never done in the waking world. I took my first step inside the house and began noticing color return to my vision, offering a silent thank you to Arceus for giving me something I could work with. As I entered the house fully I picked up a second voice but it was not crying alongside the other.

The noise seemed to be coming from upstairs which meant that there were three possible rooms the source of the voices could be. There was the master bedroom, the one me and Jessi shared, Blades room and Ambers room, which we had turned into from previously being an extra storage closet. The memories of finally finishing the remodeling came rushing back to me and I couldn't help but smile.

As I approached the staircase leading to the second floor of the house I detected a faint aroma that I recognized as Jessi's perfume of choice. Whenever we went out to dinner or ran errands she would always make sure to look her best, a feat I could never fully grasp but, at the same time, didn't have the heart to steer her away from. It made my beloved happy and that was what mattered the most. As the final step was made from the stairs I felt a sudden chill permeate the air around me, as though a mighty blizzard had raced through without warning.

Each step I took after the previous felt very heavy and it took everything in me to actually move my body from the sheer pressure being forced on my body. The scent of Jessi's perfume was gone and not a trace of it remained. I briefly began to panic as the to crying turned into incoherent wailing, the voice matching that of my beloved which then kicked my legs into overdrive. I HAD to find out what was going on to cause my beloved so much distress to the point the very air turned freezing.

Seconds felt like minutes as I approached the door leading to the master bedroom. The chill in the air made my legs stiff and my bones locked up on me right before I could grab the handle. As I tumbled helplessly to the floor I could see the face of my beloved staring at me from the point where my face would make contact with the floor. I tried to move my arms but they were stiff as though frozen by the horrid chill filling the house. All the while the wailing grew louder and louder and, as I was about to make contact with the floor, I saw Jessi's face and I suddenly wished I hadn't.

The face she had when she was corrupted...the same emotionless visage greeted me as I crashed through the floor and suddenly found myself submerged in freezing water. I looked around to find the scenery had changed once again from my house to a frozen wasteland to an uninhabitable frozen lake. I desperately tried to move my body so I could reach the surface but my muscles and bones felt as though the had no structure in them whatsoever. I began sinking deeper and deeper into the unforgiving cold abyss and the image of my beloved having her eyes gouged out seconds before her hell corruption took hold replayed over and over in my mind.

My eyes began to grow heavy and my heart started sinking along with the rest of my body, the concept of dying in a nightmare never coming across as a real possibility. As I began to fade away the image of my beloved raging out of control in her corrupted state, cursing my name and spitting on my grave made me hurt far worse than anything ai had experienced before. Not even getting shot by a sniper rifle hurt this bad and I silently began crying out to Jessi, begging her to forgive me and not to leave me in such a state of peril.

My crys went unanswered and my eyes finally would close for the last time, my death seemingly unavoidable now. The realization that I would die alone, cold and afraid seemed all too fitting given my past life. I tried so hard to escape my past and forge my own future but the past just wouldn't leave me alone no matter how hard I tried. Darkrai was right on that account...I had been trying to mask my fear of being alone again and now I would face my demise from the very thing I feared the most.

I could see the disappointed look on my fathers face as he would meet me in the afterlife after me, something no family ever wants to have happen. I began to ponder all that I had failed to accomplish in my short life and the future Arceus had promised me made what Darkrai said even more profound and painfully real. It had to be true, then, there was never going to be any future for me and Jessi. The realization that I had been made a fool of once again made my mind reel and the pain in my chest doubled.

Without even realizing it I had begun screaming my beloveds name as the cold darkness enveloped me whole. I started accusing my beloved of leaving me to die alone, something I swore to Darkai would never happen because of my trust to her. One by one everything I had convinced myself to be true turned out to be false, first of me dying alone, then Arceus failing on his word once again and now my beloved not being at my side.

Just before the unforgiving spectre of death took my soul to the afterlife I felt my body shift violently backwards, as though everything I had just experienced was going in reverse. The span of an hour went by in seconds and I found myself back in the same eerie darkness from when I first entered this nightmare.

This was a nightmare, I knew it was and that is all it should have been...

_'So why does it feel so real to me?'_

**As I told you before...half-breed...this is your true reality...this is what you have sought...complete isolation so the world will be unable to hurt you anymore...**

**_'It still hurts...this cannot be the future I wanted...'_**

**Oh but it is...you only feel the pain of losing what you think is meaningful...the reality is they will all turn their backs on you when you need them the most...just like now..**

I wanted to argue with Darkrai but he had proven me wrong on three separate occasions now and I just didn't have it in me to keep fighting. It didn't seem possible to me that all I ever wanted was to be left alone...I sought companionship for my entire early life and found a Ralts which I named Jessica. I sought to better understand Pokemon and how they go about their day to day lives while still being a trainer and a friend to them.

More importantly, though, I wanted to share my life experiences with someone I could call a friend, which Jessica proved to be and then some. When we were young we chased each other out in the yard until the sun would set. As we grew older it evolved into sharing activities such as watching television and going out to the park to fish or watch the stars at night. When we became old enough to understand how humans and Pokemon both seek mates and affection from those closest to them. The strong mental bond me and Jessi shared only amplified our closeness to one another.

It all started when I awoke to Jessi, then a Kirlia, sleeping in my bed and having a nightmare. She used her psychic powers to harm me but it was purely coincidental, as proven when she healed my arm and revealed to me the reasoning behind her sneaking into my room that stormy night. She was so full of innocence back then, none of this hell Pokemon was a factor and we lived life as though we were the only ones in it. We had two children before everything started changing, it was at that point I wanted to keep my family safe from harm but lacked the power to truly do anything other then train with Storm and try to instill his teachings to my son, Blade.

**You have been silent for awhile...half-breed...are you finally accepting your defective origins...?**

I tried ignoring Darkrai but I felt the same stinging pain from before come back. I could feel Darkrai probing through my thoughts, trying to gain any kind of leverage he could to use against me. Unfortunately he was quite good at this and he immediately picked up on what was on my mind at that moment.

**Ahh, yes...Professor Langston...a poor, unfortunate soul brutally murdered by those heathens...you were so very angry with them...**

**_'The anger I felt when Professor Langston and his wife were murdered was justifiable for sure...but did I go too far in torturing one of the men for answers?'_**

**You did what any reasonable person would do...you ended the threat they posed to you and your beloved...even if such an effort was wasted in the end...**

**_'I still...have...my...beloved...your mind games...are not-'_**

**Going to work...yes, they are working, half-breed. You are already accepting the truth of my words and you would be a fool to claim otherwise...**

**_'These are merely...illusions! I can...break out...!'_**

**What will you do when you break out, then? Half-breed...you have no future other than complete isolation and emptiness...your friends will turn their backs on you and take everything you hold near and dear...away from you...out of your reach...**

**_'NO...I WONT...LET THAT...HAPPEN...!'_**

**You are a fool...and fools need to be shown the error of their ways...**

As soon as Darkrai finished saying this I felt my mind being jostled around like a rag doll, causing me to lose my bearings. As the darkness around me began to swirl and take shape I could hear a faint crying coming from the vortex of seething chaos. The voice attached to it sounded so familiar...

**You will see what the future holds for you and all who have associated themselves in your life...whether you want to see it or not...Celebi was wise to keep this from you...you will not be so fortunate this time...half-breed...**

The darkness suddenly began shifting more violently and I could make out bits and pieces of what looked to be a ruined town. There was a decimated Pokemon conter and many homes had long been abandoned. The forest adjacent to the town was charred and devoid of any life whatsoever. Everywhere I looked there were signs of a struggle and it was at that moment I could make out the putrid stench of decaying flesh. It took everything in me not to gag on the spot.

I saw bodies strawn about haphazardly, some bunched up as though they had suffered their deaths together. I saw faces I was unfamiliar with but, unfortunately, also saw faces I did recognize. Locks of raven black hair were hanging lazily over a young boys face, his magnificent golden eyes hidden from view. Below his prone form lay a Pokemon with red down-like fur and a white upper body. The boy seemed to be protecting the Pokemon with his body yet that did not stop his muderers from shooting the Pokemon twice in the head.

_'ASH! LATIAS!'_

I began breathing heavily as more and more bodies came into view, many of whom I had only just begun to appreciate more and more.

'_Gary...Ruby...Sabrina...Misty...Professor Oak...'_

The I saw her...

_'N-No...NO! NO! NO! NO! NO~!'_

The scene played out exactly as in my nightmares from weeks prior but in much more gruesome detail.

There in a pool of her own blood lay the motionless form of my beloved, a large bullet hole having shattered her chest spike. Beneath her I saw two more bodies- my children, also dead with their mother. Jessi had been trying to shield our children with her body but that did not stop her attackers from putting bullets through Blade and Amber. I could only stare at the lifeless Amber pools that had given me so much warmth over the span of twenty years, they now looked at me as if asking "Why couldn't you protect us?"

The emotional strain was simply too much for my mind to bear and I felt primal rage course through me.

**"WHY DID YOU PEOPLE DO THIS TO ME?! I SAVED YOUR LIVES AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! BY MURDERING EVERYONE I CARED FOR?!"**

My outburst was met with snide, uncaring and cruel laughter, as well as accusations.

"You deserve everything you get after killing another human being!"

"He was only trying to better Pokemon and humans!"

"You killed him in cold blood!"

"MURDERER!"

"MURDERER!"

"MURDERER!"

I tried to shut out the noises but they only grew louder and more pronounced, soon enough I could make out voices of those who I knew now mocking me and joining in the chorus of insane cruelty. I could feel my mind shattering and I begged Arceus to get me from this madness but was met with more jeers and snide remarks. It dawned on me that I was begging Arceus of all things for help and I silently cursed myself for being so weak minded, just like Darkrai had said.

I began to slip away again into madness when something unexpected happened.

From somewhere in the chaos I heard a soft melodic voice envelop me in warmth, the source of the voice beginning to take shape and, in seconds, I found myself staring at the pure form of my one and only beloved. She began calling out to me with greater urgency and I responded in the same manner.

**_"Your future...my beloved...no...OUR future...is with each other!"_**

'_Jessi! Yes, Jessi! My future is...my future...my future...is...'_

It should have been an easy thing to say but, after all the torture Darkrai's nightmares had put me through, I kept thinking back to what he said to me about my real future...

...What if what I wanted was isolation from the worlds problems?

_'My future is to be free of the worlds problems, Jessi...I don't think it will happen if we stay together...look at everything that has happened because of me...'_

As though she were standing in front of me I felt a harsh slap my left cheek. The anger in my beloveds voice told me everything I needed to know about where she stood with me.

"**_You mean to tell me twenty years...TWENTY...YEARS...wasn't enough to tell you that I will be by your side to my last breath?! Michael Kramer...I can't believe you are acting this stupid in front of me!"_**

_'Well...technically we're speaking telepathically...'_

"**_That isn't the point, dummy...I could go back in time if I wanted to by asking Celebi...But do you know why I won't? I won't because the past twenty years of my life have been something out of a fantasy you only wish you could live out in its entirety."_**

I could only nod my head.

**_"I wouldn't change anything that has happened, my beloved...everything we have been through has made us stronger in some way! Never forget that!"_**

I listened to the soft and angelic voice of my beloved and felt tremendous guilt for making her so upset with me. I wanted to kiss her so badly but the dream world made for rather lackluster kissing so I would make sure to give my mate as hard and passionately as I knew how to when this was all said and done.

"**_You are who you are, regardless of what life has dealt you...the future is yours to control...all you have to do is let go of your past fears...let's face this world together...as a family, like we said we would...my beloved Michael..."_**

I couldn't help but smile at my perfect mate, she always knew exactly what to say and when to say it. It was at that moment that I knew I had nothing to fear anymore. What happened in my past was not something I could ever change...

...I had no need to when the future was still in the palm of my hand. With my beloved Jessi at my side every step of the way I would be able to overcome the nightmares that had been plaguing me all these years.

It was because of Jessi that my life turned around. It was because of my beloved that I could start a new life, and Arceus be damned if I was going to just flop over on my stomach and let the past haunt me any longer!

**You are making a foolish choice, half-breed! The only future that awaits you is solidarity and loneliness!**

**_'Be quiet, hell-spawn! I am Michael Kramer! I am my own person, I am a half-Pokemon, half-human and I WILL NO LONGER ALLOW THE PAST TO DRAG ME DOWN!'_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26 is in the books! THE MOMENT HAS COME AT LAST! WALCOTT SHALL FACE HIS JUDGEMENT DAY NEXT CHAPTER!<p>

As always you can leave comments, criticism or compliments in a private message or review!


	27. The Power to Protect Part I

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**-Shadowcreeper5: I'm really glad you have enjoyed the story thus far! I honestly can't believe its lasted as long as it has but we are nearing the end, sadly. *sadface***

**-Ten-X-Legacy: Glad you enjoyed it! I was afraid I might have made Darkrai a bit too cliche of a "villian" Also Darkrai made the mistake of underestimating the bond Michael and Jessica shared. She would not have been able to break through if Darkrai had paid a little more attention to Jessica.**

* * *

><p>SpeechThoughts/Telepathy:

"Human Speech"

'Human Thoughts/Human Telepathy'

"**Pokemon Speech**"

**Pokemon Abilities (No Quotations)**

'_Pokemon Thoughts/Pokemon Telepathy'_

'**_Subconscious_**'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is it! The time for Walcott to answer for his crimes against humans and Pokemon has come! I hope I can do it justice. This chapter is the longest in the entire story at just over 7.5k words so let me know how I did!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMERS: I do NOT own Pokemon and probably never will. Such a shame...<strong>

**-Michael Kramer/Jessica Kramer are my property so please ask before using them.**

**-Ruby Ciel Garnet belongs to "CR0553"**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS (Listed Below)<strong>

**-Graphic Violence**

**-Explicit Language**

**-Dark Themes**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Darkrai's physical manifestation began to twitch and claw at the air in distress, it's victims of the nightmare it created managing to break free through bonds too strong for even the legendary Pokemon of darkness to handle. The lone visible green eye shone with a blinding intensity as Michael and Jessica both arose from their slumber.

Darkrai began convulsing erratically and the amount of energy it used creating such vivid nightmares finally started catching up to the Shadow Pokemon. In a stunning turn of events Walcott extended the blood-drenched pokeball in his right hand out and recalled Darkrai, an action that caught everyone by surprise.

"Have you finally lost your nerve, Walcott? You actually recalled Darkrai...why?"

Before the words even finished leaving Gary's mouth the P.A.I.R. leader interjected.

"Do not think for one moment that I did that to save Darkrai...it is still my property and nothing more than my property! After I have put you all six feet under the Kanto soil I will take Darkrai and drain it of its blood to create a new army of Hell Pokemon! This is just my way of ensuring my investment remains solid since my incompetent drones were unable to keep Moltres from absorbing all of the Ruby Agate!"

The words that left Walcott's lips should have come as no surprise to anyone but the simple act of recalling a Pokemon back into their ball meant the trainer had some sort of emotional connection with the pokemon. Even if it was merely to prevent further harm from coming to the pokemon, it was still a positive action that showed a trainer cared for their Pokemon. Walcott's words were like spitting on the interaction a pokeball creates between the trainer and the Pokemon.

This did not go unnoticed by Ash, Gary or the others who were gathered around the desolated area.

"**Walcott...you may have managed to corrupt Darkrai but your own negligence was your undoing. You could not have imagined someone else experiencing one of Darkrai's nightmares and living to tell the tale..**."

Michael turned towards his beloved mate and raised his left arm-blade so that it was pointing at Jessica.

"**Jessi was afflicted with a nightmare from this very same Darkrai around the time we first met as human and Ralts. Darkrai's nightmares are normally impenetrable even by those who are connected to the victim...but those who have endured one of Darkrai's nightmares are able to use those same bad dreams against it**!"

Jessica covered her amber chest spike with both hands and closed her eyes to focus on something in the distance while Michael continued his explanation.

"**It was because of the nightmare that she was able to breach Darkrais' powerful dreams he forced into our minds and remind me just who I am and what I have become**."

Michael took a deep breath before continuing.

"**For most of my life I have been haunted by the fact that I had very few human friends and was constantly seen as "damaged" to society. I often wondered what would have happened had I never been diagnosed with my disease...**"

Michael again turned to his beloved, a warm smile forming on his features.

"**While it is true that I would have had more friends in my early life I never would have had the connection to Pokemon like I ended up having. I never would have met Jessi and I probably would have not learned how special Pokemon are to humans**..."

The half-breed finally turned his attention back to Walcott, a smirk formed on the Gallades' face.

"**In a way I have you to thank for helping me overcome my fears, Walcott...it is a twisted irony that I assure you has not slipped my mind...however.**.."

The air around the half-breed suddenly took on a much more sinister feel, bright emerald green eyes flaring with fury of a different kind; controlled and single-minded. Those gathered around the off-colored Gallade began to back off and give considerable spacing between them and the revitalized pseudo-Pokemon.

"...**Do not think for one moment that I am going to give you a merciful death! You have committed crimes against humans and Pokemon that would make every known criminal organization around reel back in disgust! While it's true that I killed several humans before today, I did it to protect my family...now..."**

Michael held both of his arm-blades out to the sides and unsheathed them from their resting place, the metallic gleam in them giving off a much more impressive luster than they had ever done in the past.

**"...I will kill you to protect my family and friends...as well as the future of this world! The only way you're leaving this day is in a body bag and sliced into unrecognizable chunks of flesh!"**

Jessica took her stance by her mates' side, arms outstretched in a casting motion while Michael zeroed in on his target, the very man who had tried to turn his beloved into a Hell Pokemon and succeeded in doing so to both Moltres and Darkai. Arm-blades were at the ready and Michael dug his heels into the dirt-caked ground in preparation for his initial attack.

A voice broke his concentration and the first person to react was Ash, and rightfully so.

"MOM?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHY AREN'T YOU AT HOME?!"

"Are you being serious, Ash? This is on every channel! The Pokemon League is sending their best agents from Hoenn and Sinnoh! They are all coming to help fend off the threat that man over there poses!"

Delia Ketchum pointed at the soulless blue eyes of Walcott, who simply chuckled upon hearing of his growing popularity.

"You should have stayed indoors, woman! Your son is right in that aspect, you wont last a second out here when I bring out my big guns!"

All eyes turned back on Walcott as he brought out two blood-soaked poke balls with an "M" etched on the top center of each ball. Ash and Gary went wide-eyed as those were the most precious poke balls around- Master Balls. They could catch any Pokemon without fail and were only given to those who became Champion of a region or if they were selected in a yearly drawing done only in the Hoenn region.

To have two Master Balls meant they were more than likely stolen from former League Champions, a thought that made Ash's blood boil. Ash had armed his right to own a Master Ball when he became Champion of the Kanto Region so to see two of the precious gifts in the hands of a man like Walcott was an unforgivable crime.

Ash reached for the pokeball hanging from his necklace when a bladed arm was held out in front of him, the half-breed blocking any advances the raven haired trainer might make merely shook his head bitterly.

"**As much as you may want to bring a swift end to this man I have unsettled business with this devil...as does my beloved.**.."

Ash was about to protest being left out of the confrontation when a pair of soft hands were placed over his shoulders. The young trainer looked back to find Jessica nodding firmly, as if to accentuate what Michael had just said to him.

"**Save your ace for the hostile entities approaching from the north..**."

Michael looked back over his left shoulder and for the first time one could see the fight burning inside of the half-breed. There were no signs of conflict within those overpowering emerald green eyes anymore, only resolve and tenacity.

"**Daddy**?"

Michael turned stoic as his eyes found the source of the new voice, emerald meeting amber.

"**I need you to listen very carefully to me, ok, sweetheart?"**

Amber gave a gentle nod while alternating watching her mother and father stand before her and the others as a shield, keeping the criminal known as Sir Preston Walcott from getting near anyone else.

"**Are mommy and daddy going to teach that bad man a lesson**?"

Both Michael and Jessica chuckled at the innocence of their daughter, who was still a Ralts when they left her under Mrs. Ketchums care while the whole Hell Pokemon mess was cleaned up. She had evolved into a remarkable Kirlia with the same shade of amber for eyes as her mother while keeping the normal coloration of a Kirlia with her lime green hair and crimson helmet spikes.

"**I need you to stay with Mrs. Ketchum while we teach the bad man some manners, ok Amber? No matter what happens I don't want you getting involved in this**..."

Amber looked at Michael and gave another gentle nod as Delia massaged the young Kirlias' helmet spikes.

"I'll do everything I can to keep your daughter safe, Michael, Jessica! Just put that evil man in his place!"

Michael and Jessica both gave Delia a firm nod before putting their focus back on the task at hand. The time had come for Walcott to pay for his crimes and both knew they would need every ounce of focus and willpower to see this through to the end.

"Are you two done with your little family reunion? If you are I believe the time has come for you to repay me for two failed legendary experiments..."

Walcott clutched one of his two Master Balls and threw it in the air. The ball opened and created a dark beam of blood red energy that made its way towards the ground. When the beam made contact with the hard Kanto soil it caused the energy to splatter in every direction, the sight was enough to make a few brave bystanders' stomachs turn.

The blood that had escaped the ball began coalescing into a giant puddle, a more defined shape rising from the viscous pool as more and more of the scarlet fluid gathered. After nearly a minute of disgusting glopping noises from the spilled blood the disfigured amalgamation took the shape of a Pokemon.

The Pokemon was not something anyone had expected.

"Behold, the instrument of your demise! Subject H.P.S02!"

Walcott let loose a boisterous laugh before throwing his second Master Ball. Like the previous one it erupted in a spray of blood that congealed to form the same Pokemon from the previous ball.

"Joining it will be Subject H.P.S03!"

All eyes were fixated on the pair of blood red Pokemon who, for lack of a better term, had no shape or muscle mass to speak of. Normally this Pokemon was nothing special other than having a unique ability absent from all other Pokemon.

The two creatures were a hideous, blood red-tinted version of the Pokemon known as Ditto.

Michael and Jessica both watched as the two corrupted pokemon fixed their gazes on them and began altering their shape to match that of their opponents. Their forms twisted and writhed as tissue and muscle mass were accumulated, followed shortly thereafter by skin but, surprisingly, no bones.

While the sickeningly grotesque display was hard to watch it was the anguished cries of both Pokemon that hit many nerves in those gathered around the scene unfolding. When a Ditto transformed into another Pokemon it was never a painful experience, at least according to numerous studies on the Pokemon itself. The fact that the two creatures were shrieking in pain meant that Walcott had, again, managed to take another facet of Pokemon and make it pure hell for them.

The twin Ditto, in a matter of seconds, had created the perfect copies of Michael and Jessica...

...In their corrupted, Hell-Evolved states.

Jessicas' counterpart was not unlike what Michael had witnessed and fought against after she was captured by Walcott. Its eyes were nonexistent and long locks of blood red hair hung down to just above the corrupted copy's chest spike. Claws shaped like what you would find on a vicious Zangoose were dripping with blood and the Pokemons' outer garb was a matching crimson red with tears throught the fabric.

Flames were coming from beneath the clones outer garbs and a brief gust of wind revealed the horrifying reality of the situation.

Instead of having skin and bones the counterpart of Jessica had an entire lower body made of flames. Although the clone was not in any recognizable pain it was clear that Walcott took his first failure with the real Jessica bitterly. The man in question smirked as a few bystanders ran from the impending conflict, taking their fear as a victory on his end.

"Humans who flee from the work of humans are the same as Pokemon! They are expendable and not fit to live!"

As if on queue a series of gunshots could be heard coming from the path the fleeing citizens of Viridian City had taken. Short-lived screams were amidst the chaos the gunfire created and it didn't take a genius to understand what had just happened.

"Those people...they had nothing to do with this twisted plan of yours, Walcott! How can you call yourself a scientist when you are nothing more than a cold-blooded murderer!?"

Goodell, who had been silent for most of the recent events that took place after the meeting with Gary and the Shadows, finally spoke his peace. The League Commissioner pulled out his Pokenav and pushed a few buttons before speaking directly into the receiver.

"Contact the Unova and Kalos regions! Bring ALL available law enforcement to Viridian City! This is a Code "L" Alert from the Commissioner of the Kanto Pokemon League! We have a madman killing innocent people and using experimentally-altered Pokemon on us! Viridian Forest has already been scorched and more hostiles are inbound!"

As Goodell continued barking out orders into his Pokenav Michael continued to observe the two hideous copies of himself and his beloved. The lack of eyes still caused a shiver in the half-breed, and even though the real thing was standing right next to him, the memories of that horrible night still lingered as though still fresh.

For Jessica, however, seeing her beloved being copied and twisted to the degree that it was unnerved her even more. She had not seen Michael in such a state before and, as such, was unprepared for what she was seeing infront of her. She was transfixed on the hideous image of Michael in a corrupted state, taking in the altered features of what made Michael who he was, from the way those unique emerald green eyes shone, their luster practically double that of her beloved, to the more agile-like body the clone possessed. The second major alteration was also, perhaps, the most sickening.

Instead of having a double-edged blade, extending from just below the elbow to the bottom of the wrist, the S03 was equipped with a quad-bladed deviation. One could say the arm was the blade itself, with no defineable muscle structure or tissue to be found along the sinister weaponry. Two more blades split off at each end, as well as from the center of each arm pointing east and west. The design was to ensure that, no matter where the arm went, flesh would be rended.

Even if it belonged to the wielder.

Such callous disregard for a Pokemons safety should have been expected from a man like Walcott but, seeing as how the...thing...in front of her was a twisted copy of her beloved, the thought hit much closer to home for Jessica. She relayed her thoughts to Michael who, in a surprising twist, assured her that everything would be alright as long as they fought knowing their opponent was just a twisted carbon copy of themselves.

"I know what you're thinking, half-breed, that these two are only copies of yourselves! You will learn soon enough that these are no mere Pokemon! I cannot wait to see the look on your face when you see all they can do!"

Walcotts boast and threat were ignored by both Michael and Jessica, emerald and amber focusing on the twisted versions of themselves instead. Michael couldn't believe the gall of Walcott to use his beloveds' image in this way not once but twice now.

Knowing that his mate was standing by his side this time around, however, made the mental anguish practically non-existent. This was not missed by Jessica who, by now, was sharing her mind with Michael.

_'My beloved...what is your plan for dealing with the other me?'_

'_As much as I would like this encounter to be the same as the last I cannot fathom Walcott leaving that twisted version of you unchanged...the fact that it doesn't have any bones worries me immensely.'_

'_What do you mean, Michael?'_

'_I mean that, without any bones to speak of, I doubt I can effectively cripple either of them. There will probably be only one central nervous system connecting its muscles together so if we can find it I think we can incapacitate them long enough to take down Walcott ourselves.'_

This revelation caused Jessica to tilt her head to the side, an action that was not missed by Walcott. Ever true to his personality, Walcott faked a gag reflex and spit on the ground in front of his two Hell Pokemon.

"I suggest you put an end to the sappy family bullshit you have going on right now, I have to be in Saffron City in exactly two hours and I would rather arrive without the smell of tardiness on my clothes!"

Everyone looked incredulously at the P.A.I.R. leader and it was at that point that Michael had heard enough from the man.

A **Quick Attack **was launched in Walcott's direction but Jessicas twisted clone blocked Michaels advance with a **Barrier**. The strength of the defensive ability was far greater than it should have been but Michael didn't take long to create a new opportunity. After lightly bouncing off of the barrier the half-breed planted his right foot and extended his right arm blade out in front of his body. Michael quickly channeled large amounts of psychic energy into his blade and, after accumulating sufficient power, made a slashing motion with his arm. The barrier began to crack but Walcott acted almost instantly.

"**Light Screen!**"

Michaels' **Psycho Cut** attack may have pierced through a physical barrier with ease but against a force designed to stop non-physical assaults, something the half-breed was not accustomed to using, the attack went dead the moment it came in contact with the newly-erected shield. Walcott merely smirked as piercing icy blue eyes stared with unwavering confidence at the off-color Gallade.

"Where is your strength now, half-breed? You may have bested your mate in a similar situation but she is NOTHING compared to what you face now! Your attacks won't even graze a single strand of my hair with S02 standing guard!"

"**Sounds to me like you're too much of a coward to take me on yourself so you hide behind walls and barriers to try and wear me down, is that about right, Walcott?"**

"You call it cowardice, I think of it as creative problem solving! Your offensive power is admirable but your stamina is going to be your undoing! Not to mention..."

Walcott trailed his words and stopped to look at the other Hell clone fighting Jessica, the twisted copy of Michael showing no restraint as it flailed its arm blades at its opponent. The P.A.I.R leader took the opportunity to mock Michael with more words as his mate barely dodged a horizontal slash that would have surely decapitated her.

"...S03 is the perfect siege weapon! I made sure to fit it with only the most lethal blades so any Pokemon who dares stand in its way will be chopped into messy flanks. Not only will it sever bone and steel but it also delivers its attacks with unwavering accuracy! Your precious mate is learning that as we speak, half-breed, so watch as the object of her desire and affection slices her up!"

Michael planted his right foot and did a complete one-eighty to help Jessica but S02 blocked his path with another Barrier. Before Michael could move around the wall he was sandwiched from both sides by more barriers until he was completely surrounded by the seemingly impenetrable shields. The half-breed tried slicing his way through but every time he destroyed a wall another came to take its place.

"**JESSI! JESSI, HANG ON!**"

* * *

><p>'Latias!'<p>

_'What is it, Ash?'_

The raven haired teen tilted his Pokemon League cap to the left and twirled the Master Ball attached to his necklace with his fingers, expanding his aura to see what was coming from the north.

What the Kanto Champion saw unnerved him; at least thirty armed agents of Walcott were coming their way, dressed in body armor and carrying enough firepower to make a takeover of at least a quarter of Kanto.

'Protect my mom, Blade and Amber with your life, you got that?'

'_Understood, Ash! Please...be careful...'_

Ash turned to the rest of the gathered crowd while Michael and Jessica dealt with Walcott himself.

"Everyone, listen up! There is a small army of Walcotts' flunkies headed this way armed to the teeth with both weaponry and Pokemon! I will have Mewtwo take out the front line while everyone else deal with the stragglers! We cannot allow anymore innocents to perish at this madmans hands again!"

Gary took a pokeball off of his belt buckle and enlarged it, a stoic face full of contemplation followed as the leader of BoE bit his bottom lip.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah, Gary?"

The brown-haired teen lowered his gaze to the dirt and blood-caked soil and let a deep breath leave his lungs.

"I can't bring Blastoise back out as he is still recovering from Moltres' Dark Flame. I need to be able to count on you to handle the brunt of the work since my legendary was..."

Gary visibly shuddered and he balled his free hand into a fist before Misty placed a gentle hand on his left shoulder.

"Nobody blames you for what happened to Darkrai, Gary. We have your back always, remember that."

The gathered Shadows all converged to form a partial blockade in front of their leader with Omega Shadow Sabrina and Alpha Shadow Ruby taking the forefront.

"I hope the Master isn't going soft on us now! I would hate to take the head seat of our organization..." Ruby chided with a playful giggle at the end.

"You think too highly of yourself, Ruby...Master Oak is the only one who has managed to defeat me in combat...he is far from the 'soft' leader you are insinuating him to be..."

"Oh, piss off you purple-haired mind reader! I could totally dominate you in combat and you know it! The only reason why I haven't is because my mental skills are still developing!"

Ash and Gary both shook their heads at the bucking between the two head Shadows but the moment of comedy was interrupted by another gunshot. Seconds later a piece of Rubys' left ear was grazed by a snipers bullet, sending the Alpha Shadow down on one knee and clutching her bleeding ear in agony.

"FUCKING HELL! SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AND DISPERSE, SHADOWS!"

Garys' order was immediately received and all of the gathered Shadows, with the exception of Ruby, took cover under their invisibility cloaks. The element of surprise was theirs for the taking and they would use this to their full advantage.

Within seconds the squad of twelve Shadows had surrounded the encroaching mass and were awaiting Garys' next orders when one of the front Agents whirled around and threw a shrunken at the tree to their west. A high-pitched cry echoed across the desolated city before a hail of gunfire bombarded where the shrunken made contact.

A distorted image began emerging from where the gunfire had been centered on and it was clear that one of the Shadows had been caught and, subsequently, pumped full of holes.

Shadow Dawn had been caught even in her cloaked state and was now motionless, seemingly glued to the remnants of one of the many charred trees that once made up Viridian Forest.

"Bitch got what she deserved! Such is the fate of all who cross our pa-"

The one who threw the shrunken never got to finish his sentence as his throat was unceremoniously slit, causing blood to pour out in gruesome quantities. The Agents body convulsed wildly on the hard Kanto soil like he were a Magikarp out of water.

Seconds after the first Agent fell another met the same fate, followed by two more. The confused Agents lowered their infrared goggles to spot the unseen threat but a brilliant light blinded those who had already activated the advanced technology.

Those who were blinded met their end at the hands of a small creature with a purple body and gems for eyes. It's claws were razor-sharp and more than capable of rending flesh when needed.

"Great work, Sableeye!"

The Darkness Pokemon grinned malevolently at its master as its gemmed white eyes trailed specks of lingering light, showing it to be the source of the bright **Flash**.

Two more agents took daggers to the back of the neck while another was quickly dispatched by having his neck twisted until it snapped.

All of this took place in the span of about thirty seconds.

"That voice...WE JUST KILLED THAT BITCH!"

The Agent who shouted this out was then beheaded by a pair of vicious arcing slices by Gary, his swords dripping blood from the flesh they had pierred and cut off from the source.

"My Shadows wouldn't be caught dead by a simple infrared scan, you bastard! Your Agents are little league compared to my Shadows!"

The leader of BoE turned to the tree Dawn had been supposedly shot full of bullets in front of and snapped his fingers. Seconds later what had been Dawn disintegrated into harmless ash and cinders while the real Dawn had her left hand on her hip with a dagger heavily caked with Agents' blood in her other hand.

"Master Oak, I must apologize for not keeping my disguise up longer, I felt like having a little fun..."

Gary turned to Dawn and exhaled slightly with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Well, the next time you decide to scream make it a little more convincing...Only the flunkies on their end actually bought it..."

A certain raven-haired teenager was drowning out the conversations taking place. In his right hand was a purple and white ball with a scarlet "M" engraved on the top cener er of the ball.

'I understand you not wanting to involve yourself in human affairs friend...but...'

Ash had just enlarged the Masterball and tossed it in the air with extreme prejudice.

'...Mewtwo, I want these people to know the pain of life leaving their bodies...I don't care how you go about it, just...'

The Master Ball popped open with its trademark noise as though it were normal pokeball. The contents that left the purple prize was far from ordinary, however. A piercing red laser traveled it's way to the ground before exploding in size and taking shape.

Before the Agents and Shadows appeared a bi-pedal Pokemon with oblong-shaped feet and a massive purple tail thrashing back and forth wildly. A pair of hands with three ball-shaped fingers clenched and unclenched with irritation while captivating violet eyes scanned the battlefield with mock trepidation.

The face of the legendary Clone Pokemon, the very one created from a DNA splice of Mew, contorted eith anger at the amount of guns he saw in front of him. Memories of his time spent in captivity came rushing back for but an instant Before fading entirely as they had before.

'_This is what you have called me out for?'_

'Mewtwo...these men have slaughtered innocents and many Pokemon in pursuit of creating the perfect battle machines. They see all Pokemon as nothing but tools of war and the experiments they have exposed Pokemon to are beyond anything I have ever seen...I do not consider them to be anything but murderers at this point...'

Ashs' response seemed to light a fire inside of the genetically altered Pokemon, it's fingers gathering immense amounts of psychic energy and pooling it just over the legendarys' head.

'_Then I shall show no mercy for those who murder for sport...they are the lowest of the low to willfully experiment on Pokemon and use them for nefarious purposes...'_

'I give you permission to take their lives if you see fit...'

'_Very well...These humans will know what it means to be treated like prey...'_

The Clone Pokemon furrowed its eyebrows before gathering even more psychic energy, it's eyes glowing a fierce sky blue as the energy gathered above the legendarys' head then exploded violently in an expanding shockwave.

"You who have foolishly taken innocent lives and sided with a man whose goals go against everything acceptable in our world! For you I will show no quarter! Your lives are forfeit and my Pokemon will show you just how scary they can be when they fight for what it true and just!"

Ash finished his sentence with a feral growl, his very eyes seeming to change shape in the crimson twilight that had settled over Viridian City. A few Agents from the front line flinched at the raven haired teenagers warning while the majority lifted their automatic rifles and pointed the barrels at the Kanto Champion.

"You may be the Champion of Kanto but even that pales in comparison to the power of our leader and his work! See for yourself, Ash of Pallet Town!"

The Agent in front pointed his free hand towards the area behind Ash.

Ash turned his head just as Michael had broken free of his Barrier-prison, created by S02, only to spot Jessica rolling out of the way of an overhead chop from S03 that would have split the Gardevoirs' skull open.

It was clear Michael and Jessica were struggling with their battles but Ash had promised the half-breed that he would stay out of his fight...

...Even if such a promise was like a dagger to the teenagers side.

"NOW! FIRE AT WILL, AGENTS!"

The momentary distraction allowed the near-twenty Agents time to aim their rifles at Ash and unload their magezines in record time. The surprise attack would have been successful had a certain legendary Pokemon not been around and out of its pokeball.

_'I detest those who would dupe to such lows as to try and harm Ash in this manner...'_

The chilling voice of Mewtwo was forced inside the heads of the Agents. The gullets that had already left the barrels of their respective rifles were frozen in stasis from the vast amount of psychic energy the legendary Pokemon had placed around himself. The target of the Agents' assault casually moved out of the way of the stationary projectiles, even going so far as picking one out of the air and pocketing it.

"Mewtwo...send them scattering with a **Psycho Beam**!"

The air around Mewtwo suddenly became very heavy and those in the vicinity of the Clone Pokemon found it hard to breath. Massive amounts of psychic energy gathered infront of Mewtwos' outstretched palms while another energy, it's type unknown to everyone except Ash and Gary, welled up from within the Pokemons core.

Mewtwo was getting taller and more buff to the naked eye, this was merely an illusion to hide what was really going on inside of the legendarys' body. Sparks of purple lightning arced off of Mewtwos' body at chaotic intervals before Ash finished the preparations with one word...

"UNLEASH!"

As the words died off in the horizon a shockwave of epic proportions radiated from around Mewtwo, sending Agents and Shadows to the ground and some flying through the air with the center targets of the devastating attack left with no hope for survival.

A terrifying beam of purple and orange distorted the very air around Viridian City, the initial contact of the beam with the ground creating a mushroom cloud of unstable psychic energy. The most lethal portion of the attack was still to come, however.

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS!"

Ashs' warning was promptly obeyed by those within range of the devastating attack, the Agents that were still alive from missing the beam prepared to fire another round of shots at Ash, and now Mewtwo, when a spark of static energy erupted from one of the Agents ears. The Agent in question fell to the ground face-first, his eyes completely dilated but no outward injury could be seen.

Another Agent fell, followed by another and another until, after only two offensive fronts by both BoE and Ash, the threat of the Agents had been dissolved utterly.

Ash uncovered his ears and gave a thumbs up to the rest that it was safe to unplug their own as well. Gary was the first to give Ash a congratulatory pat on the back while Latias, Blade, Amber and practically everyone else gathered only stared in disbelief at what the Kanto Champion had just done.

"Psycho Beam is an attack that uses two of the most powerful attacks known and combines them...**Psycho Blast **and **Hyper Beam**. The initial attack was akin to a particle-disintegration ray while the secondary effect created a shockwave that attacks the targets mind."

Blank stares were aimed at the Kanto Champion, causing Ash to exhale loudly.

"In short I fried their brains."

A few nods followed, as did a particularly venomous outburst from one incredibly pissed off redhead.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHAT IF THAT ATTACK ENDED UP HURTING INNOCENT BYSTANDERS OR EVEN US!? YOU'RE JUST AS RECKLESS AS YOU WERE SIX YEARS AGO, ASH KETCHUM!"

Misty furrowed her brows in anger before delivering a sucker punch to Ashs' jaw, causing Latias to abandon Blade and Amber to protect her mate from further assault.

"**Misty! Don't you EVER lay a finger on Ash again!"**

"Latias...it's fine, really it is. The attack wouldn't have hurt anyone Mewtwo didn't see as an enemy to himself or to me so we would have been safe regardless. I merely didn't want to take any chances."

"Well next time a little more warning would be appreciated, Ash."

Ash turned to face Shadow May who had some blood on her left cheek. Ash motioned for her to inspect the area to which Shadow Dawn reached into her pack and grabbed a mirror for May to fix the smudge of crimson.

"Ash...what do we do now? I hope you don't actually intend on letting those two fight on their own against Walcott!"

Professor Oaks' question was left unanswered as Ash recalled Mewtwo and attached the Masterball back onto his necklace.

* * *

><p>Michael bit his lower lip hard as he smashed through another Barrier erected by the S02, a Ditto forced through Hell Evoluton into mimicking the appearance of his beloved in her Hell-corrupted state. As the half-breed was about to land a Mega Punch to the S02s' chest spike it pushed him back with a Psychic pulse.<p>

'_Jessi! Have you figured anything out as far as weaknesses go for the fake me_?'

Michaels' telepathy went unanswered as his beloved was frantically dodging wave after wave of slashes and thrusts executed by the S03, a Ditto mimicking Michael in a Hell-corrupted state. Even though Jessica could read where the attacks would come from in advance she was still walking on egg shells in timing her evasive maneuvers.

One slash nearly sliced through Jessicas' chest spike but a desperate pulse of Psychic energy repelled the S03 back far enough for her to erect her own Barrier to try and buy time.

"**My beloved- *groan* -I...I can't- ***SHEEN~*-**keep going like this! He**- *Schpluck!* -**GUUHH**!"

Jessica reeled back as her left arm was nearly sliced in half from the S03s' sinister arm blades. At least half of it was now dangling precariously from where it should have been as blood was pouring out at a copious rate from the open wound.

"**Hang on, Jessi!**"

Michael kicked the S02 back and used a burst of **Agility** to reach his beloveds' side and use **Recover** to mend her body. As the half-breed was healing Jessica the S03 came charging back and it took impeccable reflexes on Michaels' part to avoid losing his head.

"**Damn it all! I can't even get close to this thing without being overpowered by its blades! I need time to heal Jessi...**"

"Good luck, half-breed! Unlike you my S03 will not tire itself out through repetitive trauma or exposure to the elements! It certainly will not hold back on account of emotions or anything silly like that! The only way you will get any kind of reprieve is when you and your mate are six feet underground!"

Michael stood in front of his beloved and acted as a blade-shield, crossing his own arm blades to try and block any impact she might feel. Unfortunately Walcott, ever true to his boasting, had the S03 equipped with some off the sharpest blades Michael had ever seen. The blades were so cutting edge that each time the half-breeds blades made contact with his counterpart he felt his entire body shake painfully.

Jessica on the other hand was still reeling from nearly losing her left arm to those same deadly blades, using **Recover** on herself to try and get back into the fight while the S02 just continued to watch and stand guard over Walcott.

"What's wrong, half-breed? Are you too proud to have your friends help you out? You will never be able to stop my work and you must surely know this! You are nothing but a fake Pokemon, a fake human and a fake in general!"

Michael gashed his teeth together before pulling back his left arm blade and charging it with ice while the other continued to try and hold off the S03. Once enough power had been accumulated Michael unleashed the most devastating **Ice Punch** he could muster, letting loose a guttural roar of fury as Ice-Type Magic met flesh.

The results were instantaneous.

A column of ice began to engulf the S03 until it had done so, the vicious arm blades it boasted looking even more sinister in suspended animation. Michael and Jessica were about to try formulating a plan when the S02, seeing its compatriot unable to act, suddenly pulled back its right hand and unleashed a scorching hot **Fire Punch** directly on the block of ice.

"**YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!"**

Michaels' cry of frustration was nearly cut off as the S03 barreled overtop of the half-breed, digging both arm blades into the Gallades' shoulders and causing blood to gush from the now exposed wounds.

"**GUUUH! GET...THE FUCK...OFF OF ME!"**

"**DAD! MOM! I'M COMING!"**

Blades frantic cry drew the attention of Walcott, as well as everyone else around the battle-torn landscape.

Ash managed to grab Blade by his left arm but, due to the Gallades' blades already extending, felt pain rocket through his body as the razor-sharp weapon sliced the raven haired teens hand open. The pain was excruciating but Ash ignored it and tried to talk some sense into the young Gallade in front of him.

"N-NO! Y-You...You need to s-stay...stay back! Your...your f-father can do this! You have to trust him!"

Blade began grinding his teeth as he watched his father heroicly protect his mother from the S03, even as sinister steel made contact with the half-breeds' body over and over again.

"**No, Ash! My parents need me! I can do this! I've saved mom from Houndoom and Mightyena before so I can save them from a couple of fakes!**"

Despite being bombarded with lethal slashes and cuts Michael still maintained his focus with his son watching, not wanting to show any form of fear with his protege nearby. While an additional body might have helped in the short term there was simply no way for Blade to be of assistance to the fight as inexperienced as he was in melee combat.

"**These are** -CLANG- **not just copies** -SHEENGH- **son! Listen to** -CLANG- **Ash**!"

Michaels' words may not have been what Blade wanted to hear but she was absolutely right in the sense that the young Gallade had struggled against Pokemon he was supposed to be strong against. There was little chance of the outcome being any different against two foes who had both Michael and Jessica struggling to find a weakness they could capitalize on.

Michael was struggling to make ground and, at the rate things were going already, he would be fighting not just the S02 but his own twisted copy as well. As strong as the half-breed was there could be no doubt he would be easily overpowered by Walcotts' Hell clones.

"**I'm sorry, Ash...This is not something I can explain to you through words alone! I do trust my mother and father but, right now, they need me**!"

Blade jumped in front of S03 with an unwavering look of determination in his young scarlet eyes, unafraid of the twisted copy of his own father now staring at the Gallade infront of it like it were a piece of piece to be cut up.

"**NO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS BLADE**!"

The S03 formed the most disturbing grin on its face before lunging at Blade with its left arm blade arcing back and the other going the opposite direction. Suddenly both blades moved towards each other in a pincer attack, trying to behead the inexperienced boy where he stood.

"**BLADE! GET DOWN!"**

Jessica's warning came a second too late as both blades made a clean sweep through the Gallades' neck, severing his head from his shoulders.

"**BLADE**!"

Jessica and Michael were suddenly teleported back to where Ash was currentely standing, the young trainer watching with disbelief in his gold-tinted eyes at the sight before him now.

Where Blade had been standing there was now a pile of cinders and a charm of some sort in the middle. Gary looked at the charm and snorted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I have to admit, Blade, you sure got balls stealing one of those from my Shadows!"

The young Gallade reappeared behind Michael and Jessica from under a cover of invisibility, earning him a shocked gaze from his mother and a look of pure fury from Michael.

"**I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT YOU DUMBASS! WHAT IF YOU HAD REALLY DIED JUST NOW?!"**

Michaels' teeth were clenching so hard you could hear the enamel start to give way from the pressure. Blade looked down at the ground and began to sulk, as though he had done nothing wrong in the first place.

"**How am I ever going to prove I'm a man if I have to keep relying on you, dad?"**

"**I do not want you getting involved in this battle! Do you understand me!? I cannot focus like I need to if I have not just my beloved but you as well to watch!"**

Michaels emerald green eyes were ablaze with barely intact emotion after finding out it was only through Garys strange trinket that his son still had a head on his shoulders.

"**Ash**!"

The raven haired teen looked in Michaels' direction and noticed how the half-breed was holding his mates hand with his own.

"**It's time to get serious I believe...I'm not sure how my body will react doing it again so soon but we really don't have a choice..."**

Ash gave a somber nod and reached into his pocket before a foreign presence invaded his mind.

_'I am ready as well, Chosen One.'_

* * *

><p><strong>This battle scene took waaaaaay longer than I had anticipated it would so I am splitting it into two parts, the first of which is now in the books.<strong>

**This was fun to write but also took a LOT of time to think up.**

**Part two of the final battle will be here before Chrismas hopefully!**


End file.
